Love Again
by AttitudeEraFanatic
Summary: Trinity always wanted to feel wanted, but never expected to be mistreated at the hands of her alcoholic and abusive ex Derek. After gaining the courage to leave and never look back, she also never expected to fall for one of her favorite wrestlers.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: First time posting a story on here, I hope you all enjoy! Please give feedback!

* * *

Chapter 1

Growing up she watched wrestling and loved every moment of it, her favorite wrestlers were from the Attitude Era, she loved watching them all. She was always a fan, never imagined becoming a wrestler herself. She finished school majoring in accounting, and a minor in dancing. She currently worked as a hotel receptionist, loving when new faces entered the building. Her smiled brightened customer's days as she greeted them, "Welcome to The Hyatt." Was her daily saying. It made her day better as well, it made her never want to go home…She spent almost a year with someone who changed on her in a blink of an eye. Once she moved in with him, she realized that she fell in love with an abusive alcoholic…

"Hey Trin. Earth to Trinity." She shook her head and looked over to her coworker Samantha.

"Yeah?" she asked, watching guests walking in and out.

"They're almost here." Her co worker of 2 years replied.

Her mind wondered to which superstars she would see walk in the building, "I know, I've been keeping track of this day." She smiled.

"I bet. But on a serious note, how's your side doing?" she whispered.

Trinity looked at her and shrugged, "As good as it's going to get I guess." She held her left arm close to her side to avoid anyone bumping up against her. The bruises were still there, she tried to push out the events that took place two days prior. She never expected to be beaten because she was 5 minutes late coming home, after informing him that she'll be late he threatened to make her regret coming home at all.

 _"_ _DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO COME HOME AT 8?! NO LATER!" she remembered his screams, as soon as she walked through the door._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, I told you I was going to be a lil-" she was knocked down onto the floor, now holding her face. Tears began to form in her eyes as he towered over her yelling…_

 _"_ _I DON'T CARE! YOU…DON'T…LISTEN..." He screamed in between kicks, which were harder every time._

 _She tried to keep the screams and cries within her, for had she let them out things would've turned out worse. After he finished beating on her, he left the apartment, leaving her on the living room floor. She blacked out for what seems forever only to wake up the next morning still alone and on the floor. Gaining the energy to get up and make it to the bathroom, she looked at the woman staring back at her in the mirror. The right side of her cheek was stained from blood, she groaned as she tried to clean the area. She was relieved that the cut wasn't as deep as last time, but her body ached, "I can't keep doing this." She said to herself. She stripped out of her clothes and soaked her bruises. As she bathed, she cried looking down at her body. The now purple bruise formed on the left side of her stomach, she couldn't deal with it anymore._

"I hate that you're going through this Trin." Samantha stated, quickly bringing her back to reality.

"I'm done," she replied, Sam surprisingly looked at her, "I'm serious. I packed all of my things last night."

Her friend smiled at her, "Well, what are you going to do from here?"

"I have to leave, I can't stay here." She replied, "He can find me here."

Her friend nodded in agreement, "That's true. You have to think of something and be gone as soon as you leave here."

The remainder of the day, she put on a brave face as customers checked in and out of the hotel. She secretly prayed that he would walk through those doors at any moment. "Break time." Samantha walked over to Trin, "You go, I'll fill in for you."

"Thank you." She smiled and walked towards the breakroom, "I'll be back in 5."

Samantha continued to check in with the staff to make sure everything was prepared for the wrestlers before they came in until a familiar face walked in the building. "Welcome to the Hyatt," she looked up from the computer, "Oh my!" she smiled, "You're Triple H!"

"Hi." He shook her hand and smiled, "Are all the rooms ready?" She shook her head yes and handed him four envelopes, "All of the keys to each room are inside."

"Thank you." He replied before turning back towards the entrance, as the doors opened, wrestlers walked in with their luggage talking among each other. He began handing out room keys to everyone, "Check out is 1pm tomorrow." Everyone nodded in agreement and parted ways.

* * *

Trinity couldn't eat all she could think about was getting away from here before he found her, she tried to take her mind off her ex and read a magazine while time passed. After flipping through a few pages, she looked at her watch, " _I hope I didn't miss them!_ " she thought to herself. She began walking faster rounding the corner towards the lobby, until she ran into someone being knocked down. She held her side as she hit the ground, gasping in pain.

"Damn uce, watch where you going!" Josh joked, "You alright miss?"

Jon looked down, noticing the woman on the ground, "Damn, I'm sorry miss." Grabbing her by the arms, he slowly helped her up off the ground. He stood there admiring her. Compared to his 6'2 and 250lbs frame, she was tiny, 5'1 only 150lbs. He was secretly happy to have been the one to bump into her, "Are you alright?" He noticed she was holding her side, "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head no as tears fell, "I'll be fine-" she looked up at him, "Oh! You're –" she quickly wiped the tears from her face. " _Just great. Crying in front of all people…_ " She thought, completely embarrassed.

"Jon. This is Josh." He extended his hand with a smile, "And you are?" He looked at the woman, she was breathtaking.

"Trinity…" she replied shaking his hand.

Josh examined the woman, she had a bruise on her forearm that was noticeable through her sleeve, "Are you sure you're alright?" his brother quickly followed his eyes.

She quickly moved her arm and nodded, "Yes, I promise. Sorry for bumping into you." She walked around the two and down the hall towards the lobby.

Jon watched her as she raced down the hallway, "Something ain't right bro." Josh nodded, as he continued to walk towards the elevators.

Reaching the lobby, Trinity noticed Samantha behind the desk. "Oh my gosh! They're here!" she exclaimed, "I saw Triple H!"

Trinity returned a half smile, "Yeah, I know. I literally ran into one."

"Who?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Jimmy Uso." Trinity replied, slightly blushing.

"You love him! Did you say anything?"

She shook her head, "I ran, what could I say? Look at me. No one wants to talk to someone who's all bruised and beaten up."

"You don't know that for sure," she turned around to see Jon leaning against the desk.

"Can I help you?" she replied.

"Please, can we talk for a second?" he asked. She looked over at Samantha, she motioned for her to go with her hands, "I'll be here."

Trinity slowly walked around the desk and began to walk towards the lounge area with Jon. He placed his hands in his pockets, "So, Trinity, right?" She nodded looking down at the floor as they walked. "I apologize again for knocking you down."

"It's fine," she finally looked up at him, "It was my fault."

He shook his head, "No, I won't let you say that. I think you've been through enough." His eyes looking at her arms and face. She looked down at the ground with her arms folded, he stopped walking and faced her. "Listen, I don't know you but from the looks of it, you could use a friend…"

She looked at him, studying his eyes. She didn't feel uneasy, she felt as if he was genuine, "I don't know…" she turned around to walk away.

Jon grabbed her hand softly, "Please?"

She sighed and nodded, "Sure."

"Okay, so what time do you get off?" he smiled.

Looking at her watch, "Now. But I'm in a hurry."

He looked confused, "Before you leave, we can go somewhere. My treat." He offered.

She realized that he wouldn't give up, "Fine."

"Any places you have in mind? I could go for some food."

"Shouldn't you be somewhere?" She replied, hoping he'd say yes.

He shook his head, "No. I have the entire day."

"Well, okay." She knew now that he was adamant on talking to her.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." He made his way back to the elevators.

Walking back to the lobby, a smile crept across her face. She felt wanted, something she hadn't felt in a long time. After clocking out and handing over her badge and keys to Samantha, she went to change clothes. " _Maybe this won't be so bad_ " she thought as she began to change out of her uniform.

A few moments later, Jon made his way back to the lobby, looking around for her. "She's changing." He looked over at the woman behind the desk.

"Thanks." He replied, his stomach fluttered with excitement.

As he waited, his nerves overcame him, he wanted to know more about her. He was curious and did not want to back down. He stood by the front desk waiting for her to reappear, focusing on his breathing while doing so. After a few minutes of calming herself down and telling herself it'll all be okay, she exited the restroom. There he stood, changed into a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans, he watched her walk towards him. His hands started sweating, as did hers, neither knew what to say first. She had changed into a long yellow sleeved t-shirt, covering her bruises, with black leggings and her black heels she'd worn to work. "Wow, you look amazing." He stood up as she walked over towards him.

She wanted to turn back around and run, however her feet wouldn't budge. She swallowed hard hearing his compliment, thinking completely opposite of herself, "Thank you." She replied with her head down.

"First things first, you're too beautiful to have your head down. You never have to hide from me." He stated, lifted her face up with his index and middle finger.

She closed her eyes, flinching as he touched her. She slowly looked up at him, seeing concern in his eyes. "Come on, let's get out of here." he offered his arm to her. She placed her hand in the crook of his arm as they made their way out of the building. He flagged down a taxi, opening the door for her, "Ladies first." He smiled as she got in. They made their way towards the restaurant in complete silence. Jon kept glancing over her as she looked out of the window, obviously in deep thought. He cleared his throat, "So, are you from here?"

Quickly snapping out of her thoughts, she shook her head, "Yes. Never been elsewhere." He looked over at her, "You?"

"Cali, but I'm currently in Florida." He replied.

The remainder of the ride was silent, as the driver weaved in and out of the downtown Dallas traffic. They finally reached their destination, Jon paid the driver before stepping out first. He extended his hand, helping her out of the car. She smiled as he closed the door behind them, making their way inside the restaurant. After being seated in a corner booth, they began scanning the menus. Jon couldn't help but smile to himself as he glanced up at her. After a few minutes, they ordered their drinks and food.

"So, tell me about yourself?" Jon asked breaking the silence between the two.

She shyly shrugged her shoulders, "There's not much to know."

"I'm sure there is something," he replied taking her hand in his, "No need to be shy."

"Well, I'm 24, I recently graduated from UNT. I was working at the Hyatt until today."

"Until today?" he asked puzzled, "Today was your last day?"

She shook her head, "Things are…complicated."

He stared at her, "Because of?" he asked softly, eyeing the now visible bruise on her arm.

She pulled the sleeve down and nodded. "You don't have to hide anything Trin, if I may call you that?" she slowly nodded, "You're beautiful, I don't know you personally, but I would love to change that."

She studied his face, she was afraid to reply. She wasn't so sure of letting her guard down to someone she just met…

* * *

"Uce!" a voice from behind her made her jump.

Jon looked up from the table and waved over his brother, Josh and a couple. A man taller but resembled the brothers, and a woman shorter than Trinity but with a warm smile. Her chest felt tight, she wanted to get up and run at the sound of the voice, but Jon grabbed her hand. He stood up from the booth and motioned her to sit on the same side he was on. She slowly nodded and proceed to join him, as the group came closer.

"Joe, what's up?" Jon greeted the man, "Hey Galina, long time no see."

The pair hugged him and sat down opposite from Trinity, Josh grabbed a chair sitting at the end of the table, "And who's this uce?" Joe replied, nodding at Trinity.

"This is Trinity, Trin you remember my brother." he pointed to Josh, she smiled and nodded, "This is my cousin Joe, and his wife Galina."

She held her composure in disbelief that she was now with the Uso's and Roman Reigns. Joe looked at the woman cautiously as Galina extended her hand, "Nice to meet you, Trin." She shook her hand and smiled. However, Joe had reservations, it was rare for his cousin to be out with someone. Josh filled the pair in on the way to the restaurant as best as he could, but Joe still wanted to see the woman for himself. He didn't trust a lot of people due to who he and his family were. Galina elbowed her husband in the ribs, "Joe." She whispered.

"Sorry, nice to meet you." He shook her hand, still on guard.

"I invited them out with us, if that's okay." Jon looked over at Trin, placing an arm around her.

"That's fine." She moved her arm under the table, tugging at the sleeve.

As the afternoon went by, they all talked about their flights and upcoming matches. Trinity was slightly overwhelmed as she glanced down at her watch, she sighed softly, growing slightly impatient and worried. Any other day she would've loved to be in the presence of some of her favorite wrestlers, but out of all the days…why today? She did not want to be seen in the condition she was in, but meeting Jon made her extremely comfortable. Being around him was different, compared to her ex…She felt safe, protected, and like she mattered…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well it was great meeting you," Galina pulled Trinity into a hug.

"You too." She replied with a smile.

Much surprise to her, Joe hugged her afterwards, "Will you be coming to the show?" he asked.

She looked at down at the ground, not sure of what to say, "Oh well I don't- "

"We're working on that. Hopefully she won't turn me down." Jon stated with a smile.

"Well, see you soon then." Joe replied, placing an arm around his wife.

They waved goodbye and headed for the parking lot. She looked up at Jon, then his brother, "I'm not so sure about…"

"Let's get out of here, before we discuss that. Please?" he asked.

She sighed and shook her head, "I promise you'll have fun." He insisted.

After returning to the hotel, she followed them onto the elevator. She laughed as they teased each other back and forth. She enjoyed the entertainment from the two, it helped take her mind off the negativity in her life.

"Most of the guys are in the lounge area chilling for a minute, y'all coming?" Josh asked, as they reached the 5th floor.

"We'll catch up with you later." Jon replied, "Come on."

He offered his arm as they walked off towards his room. As they reached his room, he took out the hotel key and unlocked the door. Walking in the room, he turned on the lights, closing the door behind him. "Make yourself at home." He stated, sitting on the bed. She walked over to the table, pulling one of the chairs and sat down. "So, do you want to talk about what's really going on?" he asked sternly. She sighed and looked at floor, shaking her head no.

"I want you to be comfortable around me, there isn't anything you need to be afraid of." He took her hands in his.

"I'm okay…" she replied, "I just have to get out of here."

"It's that bad huh?" he asked, she quickly nodded as tears formed, "Please don't cry."

"Why are you being so nice?" she wiped a tear away, "I don't get it."

He shrugged his shoulders, "That's just who I am. And that's what I want to show you. Not all of us are assholes, I can promise you that." He stood up walking into the bathroom, returning with a box of Kleenex. "I won't judge you, everything you decide to tell me in due time, is between us."

She looked up at him after wiping her face, "I'm just not ready to talk about it. Not yet."

"And I'll be here whenever you're ready to." He replied, "I promise you that."

She couldn't help but smile, throughout the remainder of the night they watched tv, talked about his career, upcoming matches, and storylines. They were deep into their conversation, not noticing when Josh came back into the room. He sat on the other bed, staring at the two and smiled at his brother. He hasn't seen his brother so happy in long time. Not wanting to interrupt, Josh continued to prepare for bed as he walked into the bathroom.

"I can't believe Rikishi is your father." She beamed, as he showed her old photos on his phone of his family.

He nodded, "I know. That's pop, of course I was his favorite." Trinity ducked as Josh threw a pillow towards Jon, "Oh please! You wish!" she laughed at the two.

As they continued getting to know each other, the fire alarm went off. They all jumped up walking towards the door, Josh looked out the peephole as Trinity grabbed onto Jon's arm. He turned to look at her, "Stay here." He stated as Josh opened the door. He felt uneasy, " _Something doesn't feel right_ " he thought to himself.

Josh opened the door and peeped out, he was met by Joe. "A car is on fire in the parking lot." Joe stated as he and Galina walked inside the room.

Jon walked over to the window, "Oh shit…" he looked down to the ground floor to see a car engulfed in flames. Trinity stood in the corner as everyone went over to the window. She slid down onto the floor and she cried silently, "Trin, sweetie are you okay?" Galina rushed over to her. She pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. Josh and Joe closed the curtains as Jon walked over to Trinity and Galina, he slowly pulled her up off the floor and held her. The others looked on concerned, Joe pieced it all together.

"The car, it was yours huh?" Joe asked breaking the silence.

Trinity stood there not moving from the comfort of Jon's arms, "Yes, everything is gone…all of it." She said in between sobs, "I packed this morning, but…he must've came and saw my car still here…"

Jon tried his best to soothe her as she sobbed, "Shh. Sit down," he offered her the chair she'd been sitting in earlier, "I think it's best that we know what's going on Trin."

She took a deep breath before explaining from the moment she met him, up until today. Everyone sat around her and listened on patiently as she cried. Jon clenched his jaw as she went into to detail about the day he started physically abusing her. Once she reached the events of late Saturday night, tears formed in Galina's eyes. Joe rubbed her back as she put her head down, listening to Trinity's story. She slowly stood up, sliding up her sleeves to reveal the now light purple bruises on her arms. Then she lifted up the shirt only revealing the left side of her stomach, all of their eyes widened in horror as they were shown a dark purple bruise that covered her entire left side.

"Do you need to get that checked out?" Josh asked, "Your ribs could be cracked."

She shook her head, "I'll be fine." She replied slowly sitting back down.

Jon avoided eye contact, he turned his head as tears formed in his eyes. "Oh Trin, I'm so sorry." Galina hugged her, "You have no idea how much I can relate to you."

Trinity pulled away slowly, "You do?"

Before speaking again, Galina looked over at Joe, who simply nodded. She inhaled deeply, "Prior to Joe, I was in a relationship similar to yours…" she started, "I was always the target, whether his food was cold, favorite team lost, it rained…anything." Joe placed a hand on her back as her voice began to break, "But I got out, never looked back. And you can too, I promise, it gets better."

Trinity wiped the tears from her face, "I'm sorry to burden you all with my drama, I know I just met you all- "

"But you've came into my cousin's life. And you matter to us now, don't ever think you're a burden." Joe stated, "You're safe with us, I mean that."

She smiled as he hugged her, followed by Galina and Josh. Jon stood there, his back to them, she was worried he couldn't look at her and that it had been something she'd done wrong. She slowly walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and turned around, showing his red eyes, "I'm sorry you've been put through hell like that." He sniffled, "I can assure you, I'll never do that to you."

He pulled her into him, hugging her tightly. She inhaled his scent, "Thank you." She whispered.

Josh stood at the window watching as firefighters extinguish the flames from the car, he examined the parking lot, no sign of anyone other than police, firefighters, and hotel staff. He closed the curtain and looked over at Jon. They waited to speak again as she disappeared into the bathroom, "So what now?" Josh asked. Looking up at his concerned brother, Jon shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea what she wants to do," he heard water running in the bathroom, "I don't want to leave her here though." Josh nodded in agreement.

"How about she comes with us?" Galina added.

All three men looked at her, then nodded in agreement, "We could give it a try. She could come to Smackdown with us tomorrow, and head out with us from there." Joe suggested.

"That's if she agrees to it." Jon stated, hearing the water cut off.

Trinity walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later wearing extra pj's and a robe given to her by Galina, she was kind enough to lend her clothing after they all found out about her car. Once she walked over to the bed Jon was sitting on she gave Galina a smile, "Thank you again, I truly appreciate it."

She smiled, "No problem, I'm just happy I packed extra."

"Which she doesn't do." Joe teased, then grunted once Galina's elbow connected to his side.

Trinity smiled at the two, she loved being around people who meant good. Jon grabbed her hand, "Can I talk to you in private?"

She slowly nodded, "Sure." He waited to speak again until the others left the room, heading two doors down to Joe and Galina's room.

"So, I know today's been pretty rough, but we all were wondering what your next plan is?" he asked as she next to him on the bed.

Looking down at her hands, her mind wandered off, trying to find an answer to give him, "Please be honest." He broke her train of thought.

She sighed, "I honestly don't know, maybe stay here a couple nights just to figure everything out."

He scanned her face, all he saw was worry, pain, and fear. "Come with us."

"What?" she adjusted herself onto the bed, now facing him.

"Come with us, you'll be safe. You can come with us to smackdown tomorrow, and we'll be flying out afterwards. I'll keep you safe, just please come with us. We've all agreed on it." He stated.

"I-I don't know. I'll just be in the way." She began playing with the robe ties.

"No, you won't, we can get our own dressing room. Lina will be with you the entire night, I promise I got you." He replied, "You can come down to Tampa with us, and I be damned if he ever comes near you again…" his nose flared as his mind started to wonder.

"Well…okay." She hesitated, slowly looking up at him.

He smiled, "Cool." His heart raced a mile a minute as he stood up, "I'll go let them know then we can rest up for tomorrow."

She nodded, watching him walk out the door. She was nervous, but something deep down made her believe he was honest. A few minutes later, he and Galina returned. She had a suitcase with her, "Here are a few more clothes and accessories for tomorrow," she smiled placing it by the table, "I'll be over in the morning to help you get ready."

"Thank you." She smiled as Galina hugged her and walked out the door. Looking around the room, she only noticed two beds, she was hesitant to question Jon about the sleeping arrangements.

"I'll be with them," Josh stated, "Y'all have a goodnight, see you tomorrow Trin."

She watched as he grabbed his belongings and headed out the door, "I know you're wondering where you're sleeping. I'm sleeping over here, he's going over to Joe and Lina's room since they have an extra bed." She opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her, "You're not imposing, it's fine." He smiled, "I'll be in here getting ready for the bed, be back in a sec."

She watched as he disappeared into the bathroom. Pulling back the covers, she climbed into the bed hearing the shower water cut on. She couldn't help but think of everything that transpired throughout the day. Turning the lamp off, she laid down in complete darkness… _"Maybe this won't be so bad…_ " she thought to herself, drifting off to sleep.

After showering and brushing his teeth, Jon threw on a t-shirt and boxers before walking out of the bathroom. He smiled to himself as the bathroom light shined over her face, " _She's even beautiful asleep…_ " he thought as he exited out the bathroom. Making his way over to the bed, he undid the covers and climbed into the bed. He reached for his cellphone, setting his alarm before placing it on the charger. So badly, he just wanted to hold her, but he knew deep down that was impossible. He continued to glance over at her throughout the night before finally falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Trinity was awakened by a light knock on the door, slowly, she looked over to her right and noticed the bed Jon was occupying last night was now empty. Her mind started to race, wondering where he could've gone. As she got out of the bed while putting on her robe, she noticed a note on the nightstand, " ** _Trinity, went to gym, meet you at breakfast. Later, beautiful. – Jon_** ". Her cheeks blushed as she read the note again, being called "Beautiful" made her feel something she's never felt before. She placed the note back down on the stand and stared at the door. Her nerves made her hesitant to go answer it. " _Get a grip, it's not him. It can't be._ " She thought, as she quietly tip toed to the door and looked through the peephole. A sigh of relief and she relaxed, as she saw Galina on the other side.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Galina smiled as Trinity invited her inside.

"Good morning. What time is it?" she covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Almost 8. We'll be having breakfast with the guys soon," Galina headed for the suitcase she left in the room last night, "So, I left you a few things to choose from to wear today."

She watched as Galina pulled out two different outfits, dark blue low-cut jeans, a yellow halter, with yellow wedged heels. She looked over at the second outfit, light blue jeans, a long sleeved black t-shirt, with black wedged heels, "I think you'll prefer this one better," Galina pointed to the second outfit, "It'll cover your stomach more than the halter."

Trinity smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem, I'll let you get dressed and will be back in 30. Jon gave me his key, but I didn't want to scare you by walking in." she returned the smile while heading for the door.

Trinity headed for the bathroom, as the door locked behind Galina. She stood in the mirror before turning on the shower, she noticed that the bruises on her arm were fading away. After showering, brushing her teeth, placing her hair in a ponytail, and getting dressed she heard a knock on the door followed by Galina walking in.

"Ready?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

She looked over at Trinity and smiled. The outfit matched perfectly with her curves, "Wow, well Jon will die seeing you." She beamed.

Trinity blushed, "Thank you."

"Come on, we can go eat with the others." She linked arms with her as they headed out the door.

Reaching the cafeteria, Trinity looked around to with excitement to see almost every wrestler she'd been watching for the past two years. Galina pulled her into line and they began fixing their plates. She followed Galina over to the table where Jon, Josh, and Joe sat with two other wrestlers.

* * *

"There they are." Joe stated as the guys began stuffing their faces.

Jon looked up from his plate and almost choked on his grits, he smiled as she walked over to the table. He studied her outfit, every curved fit perfectly, her hair was up revealing her dark brown eyes.

"Morning gorgeous." He stood up, pulling out the chair next to him.

"Good morning." She returned the smile and sat down, "Thank you."

"Who's this?" she looked up across the table to see Dean Ambrose.

"Jonathan be nice." Galina sat in between Trinity and Joe, "This is Trinity."

He looked at her and nodded his head, "Sup."

"Hi." She replied.

"She's pretty, how the heck you end up this guy?" Seth Rollins joked.

Jon mocked him then laughed, "Oh you real funny, Colby."

He quickly glared at Jon, "Hey, it's Seth!"

"We're not in the ring bro." Joe laughed.

Colby rolled his eyes and continued eating. "Rest well Trin?" Josh asked.

She nodded and began to eat, "Yes, I slept pretty good."

"Good," Jon began, "You'll be with Lina from here, we have to head to the arena after we eat."

"Great. We can rest up away from you boys and have a little girl time." Lina sheepishly smiled, only to be met by a stern-faced Joe.

He shook his head, "Don't oversleep babe. Please?"

She glared at him, "That was once. We will be there well before the fans."

He sighed and continued eating as the others laughed, "Trin, don't be like Lina. She loves her naps. Make sure y'all get there for 2."

Trinity hesitated to reply, not wanting to get in the middle of the conversation. She looked over at Lina who smiled, "Okay." She replied.

"They're joking, not serious." Jon whispered to her, she relaxed after hearing him.

After breakfast, everyone headed back upstairs to grab their luggage. She sat on the bed as Jon made sure he grabbed all his belongings.

"So, you can stay with Lina and I'll see you at the arena later. You can go over to her room while I'm gone." He assured her.

She nodded, "Thanks again."

He smiled and walked over to her, "I promise, I'll see you soon." He kissed her forehead and hugged her.

He walked her down the hall to Joe and Galina's room, before heading to the elevator. He was a little worried being without her for a few hours, but he knew she'd be safe with Galina.

* * *

The remainder of the morning quickly went by, the two gossiped and watched a movie until it was time to check out.

"Trin, you ready?" Galina asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

Staring out the window, she turned to look at Galina and nodded. The two walked out of the room and towards the elevator, "Here, Jon wanted me to give you this." Galina handed her an oversized hoodie, that was obviously his, and a pair of shades, "Put it on and keep the hood on until we get inside the arena."

She nodded putting the hoodie on, placing the hood over her head as they made their way onto the elevator. As the elevator stopped onto the first floor, Trinity followed her off and towards the lobby. "Wait by the door, I'll be back." She went to return the keys as Trinity placed the shades on her face. Minutes later the two headed out of the building to see a black SUV awaiting them right out front, "Joe reserved this for us, didn't want to take any chances on you know…" Galina climbed in the car after her.

Though the windows were tinted, Trinity kept everything on. She rubbed her now sweaty hands against her pants, secretly praying to herself as the car rode out of the view of the hotel. She sighed as she rode in the backseat, a knot in her stomach formed as the car got on the interstate passing the exit she always took going 'home'. She swallowed hard and kept looking forward, she never wanted to picture that place again. Galina glanced over at her, smiling to herself, she could not wait to get her new friend out of this city. She remembered feeling how Trinity felt once, her heart broke for her after hearing about her past last night. For the next 45 minutes, the remainder of the car ride to the arena was quiet as both women were deep in their own thoughts.

"Have a great evening." Lina stepped out the car first looking around the parking garage. She motioned for Trinity to follow her, "Remember, leave it on til we make it inside." She softly reminded her as they made their way towards the backstage entrance. It was almost 2pm, the parking garage was filled with trailers, buses, and stage equipment. She followed Lina through the backstage entrance and down the hallway. Taking off her hood, as they reached the locker room that said "Usos/Reigns" on it. Lina motioned her in the room first, then followed, closing the door behind her.

"Where are they?" Trinity looked around the room. She saw their bags in the far corner next to a TV mounted on the wall.

"Probably getting their matches together." Lina stated walking over to a fridge that was on the other side of the TV, "Make yourself comfortable. Anything to drink?"

"Water please." She sat on one of the leather couches and watched the monitor, she couldn't help but hear footsteps and voices outside the door, "Is it always this busy?" she asked.

Lina nodded, "This isn't anything, wait til WrestleMania." She smiled, "So much fun, a little rowdy though."

The sound of laughter startled her as the three men walked through the door, she smiled to herself as Jon walked in last and closed the door behind him.

"Hey gorgeous." He smiled, walking over to the couch, "How was the ride?" he looked over at Lina.

She gave him a thumbs up as she took a sip of water, "No problems. Hoodie came in use."

"Cool. How are you feeling?" he put an arm around her.

She looked at him, "Honestly, I'm excited." Shooting him a smile before taking a sip of water.

"You won't be let down either." Josh stated sitting across the room.

Jon nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I think we're just as excited."

"Main event?" Lina asked curiously.

Joe cleared his throat, "You know we can't say." Pulling his wife onto his lap.

"I've been through this how many times and I still can't know?!" Lina joked, "Fine." She playfully pouted.

Jon wanted to fill them in on tonight's match, but he wanted to keep it a secret. He couldn't wait for her to see him in action tonight. He rubbed her arm as he held her, she leaned into him as the others talked among themselves. They all noticed how the pair interacted, Joe noticed how his cousin looked at her. He smiled to himself as they locked eyes, having a conversation of their own. However, in the back of his mind he wondered if they truly were safe…


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews! I plan to update as much as possible!

* * *

Chapter 4

As the referee hit the mat for the third time, the crowd cheered as the Uso's music played, " ** _And your New Smackdown Tag Team Champions…THE USO'S!_** " the announcement came as the crowd erupted. Trinity and Galina cheered at ringside, cheering and screaming as loud as they could. She watched as Jon climb upon the second rope in one corner, Josh across the ring in the other. They both raised the belts as the crowd cheered.

She made eye contact with him and smiled, "I'm so happy for them." She looked over at Galina.

She nodded in agreement, "They worked hard for this moment!" she replied loud enough to Trinity, over the music that was playing.

She continued to cheer with Galina as the two switched sides, Jon kept glancing over at her, she was breathtaking. She wore an "Uso" shirt that Joe gave to her before the match, Galina helped straighten her hair before they went to their seats in the audience. He loved seeing her in the crowd with a smile on her face, it made him happy that he could change that. As they exited the ring, security escorted the two women to the backstage area. She spotted a few wrestlers in the halls as they made their way back to the locker room, she heard cheering and clapping as they approached the two men.

"Congrats guys!" Galina beamed as they walked up to them.

"Thanks fam!" Josh smiled, "Man this is surreal." Jon nodded in agreement, "I would hug y'all but…"

Galina shook her head, "Don't." she laughed, "Go shower."

They walked into the locker room, Joe was awaiting them with a huge smile, "Proud of y'all! I really am."

They nodded as they started gathering clothes, Trinity sat on the couch watching Jon as he placed the belt next to her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, slightly concerned.

She watched as he rubbed his shoulder, "I'll be fine. Shower will help." He gave her a smile.

"You did great, you both did." She started, "I've never been to a live event before."

"Well, I'm glad you were here to see that." He replied referring to the match, "Once we get finished up here, we can leave." She nodded and watch as he walked into the restroom.

While she waited for Jon, she watched the rest of the show backstage. She couldn't help but watch in excitement as the next match took place, John Cena vs AJ Styles. As soon as the matched ended, everyone was ready to leave. Jon handed her the jacket from earlier, "Just in case." She nodded slipping it on over her head. After grabbing his bags with one hand, he took her hand in the other guiding her out the door. She placed the hood over her head, keeping her head down as they made their way out to the parking garage. He opened the door to Joe's rental, ushering her in the backseat as Galina sat in front with Joe and Josh occupied the middle row, laying down. Quickly getting in beside her, placing an arm around her shoulders. The car ride to the airport was quiet except the low music playing from the radio, she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked wondering what was going through her mind.

She nodded, "Mhmm." She looked up at him. They locked eyes, both wondering what was going through the others mind. The attraction was there, either afraid to speak or make a move. He stared at her face, cupping her cheek with his hand slowly tracing over the now healed scar, over to her lips. The street lights passing over head showed her eyes locked on his. He tucked her hair behind her ear, leaning in slowly brushing his lips against it. She shuddered as he whispered, "Can I do something?" She closed her eyes and forced a nod, not being able to speak.

Painfully slow, he ran his lips against hers like he was teasing, then gently pressed his lips against hers. Pulling her in closer, he ran his tongue against her bottom lip before wrapping his arms around her. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue to snake inside to explore. He slowly pulled away, staring into her eyes, "I've been wanting to do that." She couldn't speak, she bit her bottom lip wishing he hadn't broken the kiss. Forgetting where they were, the car suddenly came to a stop.

"Alright, everybody out." Joe turned off the engine and opened the driver's door. He stretched and headed around to the trunk.

Josh moved out of the second row and helped Trinity out, she blushed with her head down hoping no one knew what just took place. He yawned as Jon hopped out after her, "I'm ready to get home." Jon nodded in agreeance, keeping his eyes focused on her.

After unloading the vehicle, they all made their way into the airport. Reaching their gate, Jon held onto Trinity's hand only to feel a tight squeeze as they were getting ready to board the plane. He looked at her only to see worry on her face, "First flight huh?" She slowly nodded, not looking at him from under the hood.

"No worries, I got you." He wrapped an arm around her waist, "It'll be fine."

She automatically wrapped her arm around him as well as they headed for the entrance. As they boarded the plane, he held onto her hand while guiding her down the aisle. He motioned her to sit down by the window, before taking the seat next to her. She nervously held onto his arm, preparing herself for her first flight. He kissed her forehead, "Relax, I got you." He whispered.

* * *

Jon looked over at a now sleeping Trinity, they made it to Tampa and were heading to home. He held her in his arms in the backseat as Josh drove to the house. He kept admiring her while she slept, he never wanted to leave her alone. He kept thinking how could someone endure so much pain at the hands of a man she once loved? He shook his head and looked out the window, his eyes met Josh's through the rearview mirror. Josh could she the concern in his brother's eyes. They both hated everything she's been through, he knew his brother cared for her and wanted to keep her safe. Minutes later, Josh turned into a driveway leading to a two-story home. After parking the car, he turned off the engine, "Home sweet home." He smiled as he stepped out and stretched.

"Trin, love…wake up." Jon gently shook her. Opening her eyes, she looked out the window, "We're here, love."

Opening the door for, he watched as she cautiously stepped out and looked around. The house before her was a gorgeous 2 story brick house, trees aligned the front of the house along side the gate that stretched around the property. She admired the spacious yard, and flowers that blossomed alongside the driveway which stretched down towards the entrance of the house.

"Come on," Jon grabbed her hand, "I'll give you a tour."

She followed him as he pulled out a set of keys. After unlocking the front doors, he pushed them open to reveal the foyer. Watching as Jon slid his shoes off, leaving them at the door she followed suite. She looked above them, amazed to see a beautiful chandelier that was completely mesmerizing. He gently tugged at her hand, walking straight towards a gorgeous kitchen, black granite countertops and appliances that made her smile. She loved to cook, and secretly hoped she'll be able to claim this as her favorite room in the future. Passing through the kitchen, to the dining room with a large table to fit at least 12 guests. Next was an office, her eyes immediately wandered towards the fireplace surrounded by pictures of family members. Continuing to follow him, they walked down the hall passing a spacious laundry room, the living area, heading up the staircase.

"This is Josh's room for now." He stated, breaking her train of thought.

The double doors were shut, "For now?" she asked.

He nodded, "He and his wife Takecia are here until their house is finished. You'll meet her later."

Guiding her further down to another set of doors, he pushed opened the doors revealing a king sized bed, couch, fireplace with a TV mounted above it. On the other side of the room stood the master bathroom. Jon placed a hand on her shoulder nodding with a smile, "Go on." She walked into the room to see a walk-in shower, a large tub, and spacious walk-in closet.

"This is amazing." She looked at Jon in the mirror.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled.

Running her fingers along the counter she noticed his and her sinks, "Hoping you could stay." She met his eyes once more in the mirror.

"I…I don't know what to say." She replied.

He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her not looking away from her in the mirror, "I'll keep you safe…I promise."

She placed her hands onto his, "Okay." She replied.

He gently kissed her cheek, "Then it's settled, Lina and Cia will take you shopping later, on me." She opened her mouth to refuse his offer, "No. I got you."

She smiled to herself as he guided her out of the bathroom, hearing voices downstairs she followed Jon out the bedroom and down the hall. Joe, Galina, Josh, and another female was sitting around talking in the living room.

"There they are." Galina smiled as the two walked in the room hand and hand.

"Hi guys," Trinity returned the smile.

"She's pretty, nice to finally meet you." Takecia stood up and held out her hand, "I'm Joshua's wife, Cia."

Trinity shook her hand, "Nice to meet you too." She was the same height as Trinity, brown skinned with long black hair that flowed past her shoulders to the middle of her back.

"Josh has told me how infatuated bro has been with you." Cia smiled as Jon blushed, "Nice to see him happy."

"Hey, enough about that." Jon replied shyly, "Don't wanna scare her off."

He motioned for Trinity to sit down next to him on the couch, "So what everyone has planned for today?"

Joe shrugged, "Nothing. Sleep is on my mind, but this one," he nodded towards Galina, "wanted to stop by over here."

Galina looked over at him, "You brought me though." She replied sticking her tongue out at him.

Trinity admired how they interacted, besides her parents, she's never been around loving couples. She watched as he placed an arm around her and kissed her, wishing she wasn't so afraid to open up further towards Jon. Everything seemed like a dream, she couldn't believe how much her life has changed with a few days. Thinking about what she's now left in Texas made her shudder, not realizing Jon was watching her all along…

* * *

A part of Jon made him angry on the inside watching her, knowing that she was in deep thought about her past. He gently placed an arm around her, sighing in relief that she didn't pull away. He wished that he could find the guy and do exactly what he's done to her to him. Feeling his jaw clench, he leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down as quickly as possible.

"Are you okay?" Trinity whispered to him.

He simply nodded, "I'm fine. Long as you're okay."

She flashed him a smile and nodded, "Yes."

He wrapped his arms around her and proceeded to watch TV, " _I'll kill him myself._ " He thought to himself.

Josh watched his brother and Trinity, knowing the hurt his brother was feeling since the day they met her. He knew his brother wanted to find the guy, so did he and Joe. After getting to know her, they instantly went into protective mode. He knew that his brother wouldn't want to be on the road without her, they've agreed to have her travel with them as much as they could.

"I like them together." Cia whispered to them, smiling as she watched them across the room.

Josh nodded in agreeance, "I'm glad she's here. I think they're good together."

He had already filled his wife in on what took place in Texas, she was ready to welcome her with open arms. That's what he loved most about his wife, she wasn't one to judge and was willing to help someone regardless of his or her past. Even though Trinity hadn't known that yet, she has already gained a sister in Takecia.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"How about this?" Lina held up a blue sundress, "It's so cute!"

Trinity nodded, "I like it."

She continued to walk around the store picking shirts, pants, shorts, dresses, and underwear. Going through the store, Galina and Takecia helped her pick out clothing that she could take on the road and wear around the house. After close to an hour of shopping, the ladies were approaching the checkout line.

"After this, we can go pick out shoes." Cia beamed.

"For Trin, Cia!" Lina laughed as she pouted.

"Nothing is wrong with grabbing at least one pair for me though." Cia joked.

Trinity laughed as they placed the clothes onto the counter, pulling out the card Jon gave her earlier she waited for the total as the clerk rung up the items. After paying for the items, the women continued to shop for shoes and other necessities she would need.

"Okay, now I'm tired." Trinity stated as they headed out of the mall, towards Galina's car.

The two women nodded in unison as they loaded all the shopping bags into the trunk. Getting into the car, she sat in the backseat and stared out the window. She wanted to quickly forget her past and move forward.

"Are you okay?" Cia asked breaking her train of thought.

She nodded, "Yeah, it's just hard."

"Understood." Lina responded, turning out of the mall parking lot, "It gets better. I promise you that."

Trinity nodded, "I just wish I could go back and never end up with him." She looked down at her arm, rubbing over the areas that were once covered in bruises.

"It brought you to us though." Cia smiled warmly.

Tears formed in her eyes as she returned the smile, "And I'm thankful for that, I really am. I'm just so afraid."

Both women nodded, "That's understandable, but we will never let anything especially him, harm you. Just ask my 9mm." Lina stated.

"Don't scare her!" Cia replied with a laugh, "But we'll definitely get you a gun soon."

* * *

Jon sat on the edge of the bed flipping through channels on the TV, when he heard the alarm system speak throughout the house "Front door". Making his way out the bedroom and downstairs to see the three women coming inside with shopping bags.

"Did you find everything you wanted?" he made his way over to her, grabbing the bags from the ladies.

She nodded, "Yes, thank you."

"Anything for you." He smiled and headed upstairs with the bags.

"Well that's my cue, I'll see y'all later." Galina hugged both women and headed out the door.

Locking the door behind her, Cia headed for the kitchen, "Hungry?" she looked back at Trinity.

"A little. More tired than hungry though." She followed her into the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen she smelled the aroma of spaghetti and garlic bread, Josh was standing over the stove as the two made their way over to the bar stools and sat down.

"Y'all ready to eat?" Josh turned around placing the food on the kitchen island.

Both women nodded in unison, "Is Jon coming down to eat?" Cia asked.

"Already smelled the food." Jon stated walking into the kitchen, "Had fun today gorgeous?" he kissed Trinity on the cheek.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes. I'm worn out now."

The guys finished placing out silverware and plates, as they all prepared to eat. After dinner, Trinity helped Cia wash the dishes and put the leftovers in the fridge. Once everything was done, they went their separate ways.

"Have a goodnight Trin." Cia waved as she followed Josh into their room.

"Goodnight." Trinity smiled and followed Jon towards his room.

"Are you okay staying in here or?" Jon asked closing the door behind him.

She looked around the room, unsure of what to say. He walked over to her, lifting her face with his hand to look at him, "If you're not, that's perfectly fine." He replied, "I completely understand."

He ushered her out the door and across the hall, "You can claim this room as your own."

She pushed opened the doors and fell in love with the room instantly. The walls were painted a light gray, furniture decorated light purple and gray. The room was like his, fireplace with TV mounted above, and a wooden bookcase fully stocked in the corner.

She turned around to face him after examining the room, "This is beautiful."

"Figured you'd like it. Glad I picked a house with more than one bedroom." He laughed, "I already put your clothes in here anyway. Didn't want to run you off."

She moved forward to hugged him but quickly stopped herself, "…Can I?" she softly spoke.

Before she realized, Jon pulled her into a warm hug, "Don't ever hesitate, let me love you."

She felt a chill gradually creep up and down her spine because of his words, " _I want to. I really do._ " She thought to herself as he held her.

"So I'll let you get settled," he broke the hug, "Have a goodnight Trin."

She watched as he walked out the door and closed it behind him. Taking in the view of the room, she smiled to herself in disbelief that this was now hers. Walking into the bathroom and inside the walk-in closet, she opened one of the drawers finding her a pair of pajamas that she had picked out earlier in the day. After showering and preparing for bed, she got dressed and walked towards the bed. Pulling the covers back she noticed a note… " ** _Trinity, by now you've agreed to stay here, and I couldn't be any happier. I want to show you what love really is, how it feels, what it means. I pray that you let me love you one day. – Jon_** " she sat on the bed as the tears ran down her cheeks. A part of her wanted to run across the hall and allow her guard down, but her fears of being hurt wouldn't allow her. Placing the note on the nightstand next to the bed, she laid on the bed and turned the lamp off…

* * *

Hearing a bloodcurdling scream, Jon quickly jumped out of the bed and raced across the hall. He heard footsteps coming from down the hall knowing his brother was right behind him. Pushing open the bedroom door, he looked around the room in search of her. The moonlight through the window showed an empty bed, moving over to the bathroom he tried to open the door but realized that it was locked.

"Trin…Trin, are you okay?" he leaned against the door.

His heart raced when she didn't answer, he kept knocking and trying the doorknob, "Love, please. Open the door." He pleaded.

"Please…go away." She sobbed through the other side.

Jon wouldn't move, his heart ached at the sound of her sobs and sniffs. Josh stood by in the bedroom doorway watching his brother yearn to be on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Everything okay?" Cia sleepily asked walking down the hall towards Josh.

"I think she had a nightmare." He whispered, "Jon's in there with her. Lets go back to bed." They headed back to their room, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Jon sat by the door, not wanting to leave her side, "Trinity, I'm here." He whispered against the door, "I'm not leaving you."

He wanted to break the door down just to hold her, but he knew it would be better to not frighten her. Facing the door, he watched as her shadow moved back and forth underneath, patiently waiting for her to let him in or at least come out. She stared at herself in the mirror, wiping her face with a warm towel while trying to calm herself down. Her eyes were bloodshot red and swollen, if she hadn't stopped herself from crying when she did, she would've eventually ended up with a migraine. After drying her face off, she slowly unlocked the door not wanting to face the embarrassment of her breakdown. As she opened the door, she looked over at the bed to see Jon sitting there awaiting her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as he motioned for her to come closer.

Without saying a word, he pulled the covers back on the bed moving to the other side of the bed. "I'm not leaving you." He replied laying on top of the covers.

After laying in the bed, he pulled the covers over her, "Can you hold me, please?" she looked up at him.

Without any hesitation, he got under the covers and wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed her back as she slowly drifted off to sleep. His mind kept him up, thoughts of strangling the guy who's the cause of her nightmares, making him feel the same amount of pain or more, that he caused her. Tears formed in his eyes as he continued to hold her, he kissed her forehead before sleep came over him.

The following morning, Trinity awoke to the sun peaking through the blinds of her bedroom windows. Looking up at a still snoring Jon, his arms were still safely wrapped around her. She massaged the temple on the right side of her head which was now slightly throbbing due to the breakdown she had late last night. Looking over at the clock located on the fireplace mantle, it was only 6:45am, she wasn't a morning person at all. She sighed and cursed to herself, wishing she could fall back asleep. All she could think about was last night, how embarrassed she felt…Quickly pushing those thoughts out of her head, she eased out of the bed, into the bathroom to freshen up. Grabbing her robe, she headed out of the bathroom and noticed Jon still asleep. Tip toeing out of the bedroom, she headed down the hall and downstairs into the kitchen. After finding the skillets and pots, she turned on the stove and began to prepare breakfast.

* * *

The aroma of a fresh homemade breakfast traveled throughout the house awakening Jon. He sat up noticing she was gone, looking across the room to the bathroom the light was off indicating she was downstairs. Getting out of the bed, he headed out the bedroom and across the hall putting on his robe that he'd left on the edge of the bed. As he headed for the stairs he was greeted by his brother.

"Morning uce, you cooked?"

He shook his head no as he headed down the stairs, his brother right behind him. They entered the kitchen to see Trinity placing plates and silverware on the island. He scanned the kitchen counter to see pancakes, bacon, grits, eggs, toast, and sausages.

"Ah man, you're definitely not going anywhere now." Josh smiled eyeing the food.

"Good morning." She smiled, "Everything is ready."

"Good morning, you didn't have to do this." He returned the smile.

"But…she did." Josh pulled her into a hug, "Jon sure doesn't throw down like this!"

She laughed as he grabbed a plate and began helping himself to the food she prepared, "Yeah, neither do you." Jon joked, "But we definitely appreciate it."

"Well while you two dig in, I'll go get Cia." She headed for the door, only to see Cia walking in.

"No need, I smelled it from our room." Takecia smiled, "Good morning sis."

Trinity returned the smile, "Good morning. I hope you all like it."

They all sat around the island and fixed their plates. Jon looked over at his brother and sister-in-law non-verbally agreeing to not mention last night just yet…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the days passed, it became easier for Trinity to sleep and gradually let her guard down with Jon. She would still rather sleep alone, however as night came she secretly yearned to be near him. Time came for Jon and his brother to get back on the road, to head to a house show before Smackdown the following Tuesday. Trinity agreed to accompany him, with a small push of encouragement from Takecia to go. They all knew she would rather be with Jon than stay home with her…

"Trin…love wake up." Jon whispered, gently shaking her, "We're here."

He watched as she opened her eyes and looked around, the flights were less terrifying for her especially since Jon was with her. They headed off the plane with Josh and Joe right behind them. Jon held tightly onto her hand as he guided her through the airport. After grabbing their bags, they headed towards the exit, to an awaiting SUV.

"What time do y'all have to be there?" Trinity asked breaking the silence as Josh pulled out of the parking lot.

"In about an hour." Joe replied looking at his phone, "We'll head to the hotel after the show."

Jon put an arm around her as they headed for the arena, "You okay?"

She nodded, "A little anxious."

"You'll be fine. I'll make sure Nicole and Brianna keep you company when I'm not." He assured her.

He'd informed her of the women that were going to be there tonight, some that she'd watch over the years, which made her slightly nervous. She wondered what they would think of her, and if she looked dress for the part. Cia had helped her pick out an outfit to wear while at the show later that night, she chose a pair of black leggings with a white cropped t-shirt. Trinity was slight unconscious of her looks; however, everyone would always tell her how in shape she was. She had the abs, and the athletic build that would have outsiders believe she was a wrestler.

"I hope so."

"Have you ever thought about wrestling?" Joe asked from the passenger seat.

She quickly shook her head, "I don't think I could."

"Never say never, I mean you could quickly learn. You're in shape and could easily be trained in no time." Jon suggested, "We could work with you, just think about it."

She sighed and stared out the window, " _Maybe I could?_ " she thought to herself. After reaching the arena, they all got out of the car and headed for the backstage area.

"Twins!" Nicole yelled down the hallway, spotting them walking towards her.

They waved, "Hey Twins."

"So, is this the beautiful lady we saw you with Tuesday?" Brianna asked.

"Trinity, this is Nicole and Brianna." Jon placed an arm around her.

Before she was able to extend her hand out, the two women pulled her into a hug, "Please, Nikki and Brie." Nikki smiled.

"Nice to meet y'all, I'm definitely a fan." Trinity smiled.

"Well thanks, we like her already Jon." Brie laughed, "So are y'all defending tonight?" she pointed to their titles.

"No." Josh replied, "Think just a tag match."

"Well while you two are out there, we'll hang out with Trin." Nikki smiled.

"Don't brainwash my girl." Jon stated.

Her heart skipped a beat as he said those words, " _My girl._ " It felt sincere, and again made her feel wanted. After getting settled in their locker room, the Bella's came over to retrieve Trinity while they prepared for the show. While walking the halls backstage with the twins, she tried to keep her composure as she walked past The Big Show, Triple H, Stephanie, Natalya, R-Truth, and Dolph Ziggler. The group noticed her, wondering who she was…

"Is she new?" Big Show asked as she turned the corner with the twins.

Stephanie shrugged, "I don't think so. If so, I haven't met her yet."

"She should be." Dolph stated, "She has the body for it."

"Careful," a voice replied behind him, "She belongs to Jimmy."

He quickly turned around to see Joe, Dean, and Seth behind him, "Hey, just was stating facts." He threw his hands up in the air, slowly backing away from the three.

"Yeah, make sure you keep that in mind." Seth glared at him, watching him walk away.

"Okay guys," Natalya stepped in front of the three men, "Calm down."

"Oh, we're calm…for now." Dean mumbled.

Triple H stepped forward laughing nervously, "Okay, can you guys inform us on her?"

"Lets all go talk in the office." Stephanie motioned the men down another hall, "You too, Hunter."

He nodded and followed behind the group. Making their way into the office, she closed the door behind them. They all found a chair, waiting for her to sit down behind her desk.

"So, please. Inform us on the mysterious woman." She stated.

"Well, she's traveling with us, my family and I. She isn't a wrestler, but she knows a little about the business." Joe replied.

Stephanie nodded, "Does she has any interest on becoming a wrestler?"

Joe shrugged, "We've discussed her options with her, she's on the fence about it at the moment."

"We could always have the Bella's encourage her. Possibly Nattie too." Hunter replied. Stephanie nodded, noting everything down with pen and paper.

"And the uso's and I can help train her as well." Joe replied, "She could get pointers from Ambrose and Rollins too." The two men nodded in unison.

"Well then it's settled, have her meet with us," Stephanie started, "And Jonathan as well."

Joe nodded, "Will do."

The three men headed out the door as Stephanie and Hunter continued working out details for tonight's show.

* * *

"Girl you're fit!" Paige exclaimed as the women sat around in catering, "You should definitely at least give this a shot. We need new faces."

Trinity blushed, "Well thank you, but I…I don't know."

"Oh, come on, we have your back." Nattie replied, "You won't regret it."

She sighed as the thoughts of her in the ring with women she's watched on TV played in her mind. Before she could speak again their conversation was cut short.

"Fresh meat huh?" a woman walked over to the table the women were sitting at.

"Do not start Summer." Nikki rolled her eyes in disgust.

"What? I'm trying to welcome the newbie." She replied, not taking her eyes off Trinity, "Who are you? Huh? Did you open your mouth or legs to get here tonight?"

"Watch your mouth!" Paige quickly stood up in front of her.

Brie grabbed her, "Easy Paige. Don't let her get under your skin. Summer just go away. You're such a bitch."

"Careful with your words Brie." Summer smirked, "You may think I'm one but I'm sure Daniel doesn't think- "

Before she could finish her words, she was on the ground holding her face, "MENTION MY HUSBAND AGAIN! I'LL GIVE YOU MORE THAN A SLAP!"

Nikki and Trinity quickly grabbed her, pulling her away from the woman's reach.

"Get up," Nattie stated, "Before Brie gets loose." She smiled as Summer stood up and stormed off.

"I hope she doesn't get fined for this." Paige sighed as the two women searched for the others.

"Me either, but I doubt Summer will snitch, she wouldn't want another slap." Nattie replied with a laugh.

"Brie, calm down." Trinity watched as the woman paced back and forth throughout the locker room, "She's not worth it."

"I agree, but she did have it coming to her." Nikki laughed, "I can't believe you hit her."

Brie stopped and laughed, "Yeah, me either. But once she mentioned his name." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Understood." Nikki replied.

Paige and Nattie entered the locker room, "Are you okay?" Nattie looked over at Trinity.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'll be okay."

"So, before we were interrupted," Paige started, "Could we possibly change your mind on wrestling?"

Before she could answer, someone knocked on the door. Nattie walked over to the door and opened it, "Hey Steph, what's up?" she moved to the side, letting the woman walk in.

"Trinity, right?" she held out her hand.

"Yes ma'am." Trinity stood and shook her hand.

"I would like to talk to you for a moment." She replied sitting down in a chair. The others started for the door, but Stephanie stopped them, "No. I need for you all to hear this."

They paused for a second, then went back to their seats…

* * *

"No, absolutely not!" Jon yelled, knocking his chair over.

"I promise she'll be safe, we won't let anything, or anyone harm her." Nikki replied.

Trinity nervously stood in the corner watching Jon, Josh, Nikki, and Brie discuss Stephanie's offer. Triple H and Stephanie wanted her to accompany Nikki to the ring during her match against Alicia Fox. Brie couldn't accompany her sister, due to Alicia and Summer discussing the clash in catering earlier. Summer faked a few tears and showed off the visible cut on her face that was rightfully given to her by the Bella. Stephanie decided to simply ban Brie from ringside to avoid another off script clash between the two women. Jon was livid, he wanted her safe, he was afraid that she could possibly get hurt. It was a great opportunity, they were interested in her and wanted to eventually change her mind on wrestling.

"What do you want to do love?" Jon walked over to her, trying to read her face.

She shrugged, "Something good could come out of it?"

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "If and only if," he looked at everyone in the room before turning his attention back to Trinity, "You're okay with it, then fine."

She smiled and hugged him, "Thank you."

"Then it's settled," Nikki smiled, "Lets go discuss the match." She and Brie grabbed Trinity by her arms, eagerly pulling her out of the locker room.

Jon clenched his jaw as the door closed, "It'll be fine uce, just watch." Josh stated.

"Yeah, it better be." Jon replied.

After their match, he walked back through the curtain seeing Trinity with the Bella's. He knew she was excited, nervous, and slightly worried. Walking over to her, she shot him a quick smile.

"How do I look?" she asked spinning around.

He examined her outfit, she wore a Bella Army t-shirt, red leggings with matching black and red sneakers, "Not bad. Would look better in our gear though." He smiled.

"Hey! We heard that!" Brie laughed, "Don't be a hater uce!"

"All jokes aside, you look great." He replied.

"Will you be here when we're done?" she asked.

He nodded, "You know it. I'll be right in the gorilla."

She smiled, "Okay."

"It'll sucks if something happens to her." Summer walked past the group, not making eye contact with Brie, "See you out there, newbie."

Trinity rolled her eyes, "Maybe I can have my first match with her."

"Don't let her get the best of you. We'll handle her another day." Brie glared at her.

A knot of nerves formed in her stomach as Alicia Fox's music began, Summer looked back at her again before accompanying Fox to the ring. A roar of boo's met them as they made their way down the ramp.

"Ready Trin?" Nikki asked, "Just breathe, you'll do great." She smiled at her, knowing how it felt to be nervous going out to the ring for the first time.

She slowly nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Nikki linked arms with her and made their way towards the gorilla. She looked back at Jon and Josh, who both smiled and gave her two thumbs up. Closing her eyes, she mentally prepared herself until Nikki's theme hit. The two walked through the curtain and the crowd roared with cheers. Trinity placed one hand on her hip, waving and smiling at the crowd as Nikki did her infamous twirl. Nikki grabbed her hand as they made their way down the ramp, reaching the ring Trinity stepped over to the left side of the ring as Nikki entered the ring.

"Let's go Nikki!" Trinity helped the crowd cheer as she squared off with Alicia.

She could feel the glares from the other side of the ring coming from Summer, she never took her eyes off the new threat that was in the Bella's corner. Trinity shot her a smile that drove her completely insane, she wanted to run around the corner but knew Nikki and Brie would be waiting for her backstage. Nikki and Alicia traded blows, Alicia attempted to get the upper hand by focusing on Nikki's left shoulder. After repeatedly kicking Nikki in the shoulder, she went for the pin only to scream at the ref when Nikki kicked out just after one. While arguing with the ref, Nikki caught her off guard with the rack attack 2.0, ending the match…

* * *

"How'd it feel?" Nikki asked as they reached the backstage.

Trinity smiled, "Great."

"Great match girls!" Stephanie smiled, along side Brie, Jon, and Josh.

"Thanks." Nikki replied, "I'll see you later." She hugged Trinity and walked off towards the dressing room with Brie.

"You looked great out there." Jon picked her up spinning her around.

"Thank you. It was fun." She replied, "I think I may have a change of mind."

"Great news to hear." Stephanie smiled, "I guess you two will have your hands full from now on."

Josh and Jon nodded in agreeance as she waved goodbye and walked off. Trinity followed the two men, beaming with excitement as they all headed for the dressing room. They passed The Shield, who congratulated her on her appearance tonight, as they headed for to the ring for their match. As soon as the three reached the dressing room, they began to discuss a training schedule with her…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Great job guys." Joe patted Jon and Josh on the back as they walked through the backstage arena.

"Thanks." They replied in unison, heading for the locker room.

"Hey Jon!" Nikki called from down the hallway, "How's Trin?" she asked reaching them.

"She's good. Still down in Tampa training." He replied, "This is her last week."

"Great!" she smiled, "Have you guys talked to Steph about her storyline?"

He shook his head, "Not yet. We should next week in Denver."

"Okay, see you guys then. Tell her hi for me!" she waved heading back down the hall.

He entered the locker room, grabbing extra clothes and headed for the shower. He was anxious to get back home to see her, they haven't had time with each other for two months. Since he'd been on the road, she was down in Tampa training at the performance center. Initially, she was worried being without him, but it helped her focus on training and it gave her a chance to spend time with Cia more. After showering, he finished packing up and met his brother in the parking garage.

"Ready?" his brother asked unlocking the doors to the rental.

He nodded, "Yeah."

They loaded up the car and headed for the airport…

* * *

"Pass the popcorn." Lina stated, not taking her eyes off of the TV.

Cia handed her the popcorn as the next episode of the walking dead began. Trinity walked back into the living room holding an ice pack to her shoulder.

"Still sore?" Lina asked as she sat down on the couch.

She slowly nodded, wincing in pain, "Wish I hadn't push myself so hard."

"Well, you wanted to impress Hunter and Steph. And you did it." Cia smiled before shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm just glad it's over with now." She laid her head back on the couch, "But I'm just so nervous."

"You'll do great." Lina started, "Look how awesome you did at Smackdown that night with Nikki. I know once you get in action, you'll be great."

"I hope so." She sighed, "I think I'm going to head to bed."

"You sure? You don't want to wait up for the guys?" Cia asked.

She shook her head, "I'm too tired. I'll just go soak and call it a night."

"It may be late when they get in anyway." Cia shrugged.

"Yeah, they never get in on time. But let us know if you need anything Trin." Lina smiled reaching for the popcorn.

She nodded, "Goodnight."

"Night." They replied in unison as she disappeared down the hall.

She headed for the stairs and down towards her room. Closing the door behind her, she headed into the bathroom. Placing the ice pack in the sink, she turned on the water in the tub before stripping out of her clothes. After taking a needed hot bath, she got dressed for bed. Getting into the bed, she wanted to stay awake to see Jon, but she was too tired from training. Her final day at the center had finally ended, she became slightly overwhelmed as the thoughts of her performing in the ring began to set in. Turning off the lamp on the nightstand, she laid down and stared at the ceiling until sleep overcame her.

"Uce, wake up." Josh gently shook his brother who was asleep on the passenger's side.

Jon slowly woke up running his hands over his face, "What time is it?"

"2:45." Josh replied, shutting the engine to his car off.

He sighed and got out of the car, "Man. I'm going straight for the bed."

After grabbing their belongings, they made their way into the house. Jon turned the alarm back on after locking the door behind him. He headed for the stairs after his brother.

"Night bro." Josh nodded towards him, before walking into the bedroom he and his wife shared.

"Night." Jon replied, heading for his room.

Making his way down the hall, his eyes traveled across the hall to Trinity's room. After placing his bags in his room, he headed for the bathroom and got ready for bed. After relieving himself, showering and changing into basketball shorts and a t-shirt, he made his way towards his bed. As he got into the bed a light knock was at the door. Opening the door, he smiled as he came face to face with a half sleepy Trinity.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hey, what are you doing up this late?" he replied stepping into the door way.

She shrugged, "Couldn't sleep."

He watched as she tightened the rope around her robe. Without saying anything else, he grabbed her by the hand and led her into the room. Closing the door behind him, he led her over to the bed.

"You know you can always come in here." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, but I didn't want to just barge in." she looked up at him.

Pulling the covers back, he motioned for her to get in the bed. Watching her take off her robe, his heart skipped a beat. It was the first time he'd seen her in what seemed to be forever, she wore a pink nightgown that fit her body perfectly. Apart of him wanted to rip the nightgown completely off her but he didn't want to pressure her into doing anything she wasn't ready for just yet, or so he thought. She placed the robe on the edge of the bed and joined him in the bed. As she laid in the bed, he instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and stared into her eyes.

"This may be too soon to say but Trin, I've fallen for you…I'm in love with you." He brushed her hair out of her face, caressing her cheek, "I just want you to know that-"

Before he could finish, Trinity wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He slowly broke the kiss and stared at her. She placed a finger over his lips as he started to speak…

"I've fallen for you as well Jon," she started, "I'm in love with you too."

He smiled hearing those words in return, sighing in relief. He was afraid that she'd be afraid, or even run away from him.

"I want to keep showing you as much as I can how you deserve to be treated, I'm different." He kissed her forehead.

He continued to kiss her, from her lips, cheeks, down to her neck. She let out a soft moan as he continued to nibble at her neck.

In between the trail of kisses, he whispered, "I want you…I want to make love to you."

She kept her arms locked around his neck as his hands roamed over her body, grabbing at the nightgown, trying his best not to rip it off.

"Please." She whispered as he gently positioned himself on top of her.

He continued to kiss her, moving downward with each kiss. He removed the gown over her head, the moonlight did her body no justice. He slowly parted her thighs, easing his face into her sweet spot wanting to show her how much he's wanted her since day one. Arching her back, she bit her lip trying to suppress her moans.

"No…" he kissed her inner thighs, "I want to hear you."

He began to use his tongue more vigorously, desperate to hear her. She clawed at the sheets, finally letting out a moan.

"Jon…please." She tried catching her breathe, pulling him upwards to her.

He smiled to himself and kissed her. Not wasting anymore time, he reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a condom. As he tore the wrapper he looked at her once more.

"Are you sure?" he wanted to be certain she wanted it just as bad as he did.

Without hesitation, she nodded her head as he slipped the condom on. She laid there holding her breath as he slowly inserted himself. Digging her nails into his arm, she tilted her head back onto the bed. He kissed her neck as he kept the slow pace, wanting to savor the moment. Biting his ear, she let out a soft moan, "Please…don't stop."

Chills ran up and down his spine as he began to pick up the pace, wrapping his arms around her body. Their moans filled the room as she wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting to feel every inch of him. Nipping at her neck, ear, lips and breast he continued to make love to the woman he'd been yearning for, for the last three months. She bit his bottom lip, beginning to tremble underneath him. He suddenly reached a climax of his own before slowly embracing her to end the night…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Waking up to the sun peaking through the blinds, as Trinity thought about the events that took place just hours ago, she smiled to herself. Jon was still sound asleep, with his arms still wrapped around her. She ran her hand over the Samoan tattoo on his arm, kissing his lips while doing so. Glancing over at the clock, 7:15am, she sighed and cursed herself for being a morning person. She slowly slipped out of his arms, putting on her robe and retreating to her room across the hall. Closing the bathroom door behind her, she brushed her teeth and turned on the shower water. Beginning to cleanse herself, she heard the bathroom door open.

"Good morning beautiful." Jon closed the door behind him.

"Morning." She smiled on the other side of the glass.

"Mind if I join you?" he returned the smile.

She nodded and watched as he stripped out of his clothes, joining her in the shower. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. Placing her hands on top of his arms, she smiled to herself as the water hit their bodies. Her mind kept traveling back to last night, as he turned her around to continue the events that lasted up until the early morning. After washing each other's bodies off, he cut the water off as she stepped out first grabbing towels for them both.

"Let me." He wrapped his towel around his waist, then proceeded to dry her off.

She stood there as he dried her off, gazing into her eyes while doing so. After finishing, he kissed her forehead and began drying himself off. Walking into the bedroom, she headed for the dresser grabbing her underwear, a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"I'll be across the hall." She turned and watched as Jon headed for the door.

She smiled as he closed the door behind him, then proceeded to get dressed. After combing her hair up into a ponytail, she checked herself in the mirror, "This'll do." She smiled at herself in the mirror. For the past month she felt better than before, the bruises that were once covering her body were now a faint memory. Although she was away from him, she knew he'd eventually start searching for her, if he hadn't been already.

"Morning uce." Jon walked into the kitchen, greeted by his brother and Cia.

"Morning y'all." He sat at the bar as Cia was preparing breakfast.

"Slept well?" Josh smirked before taking a sip of his coffee.

Jon looked over at his brother, as his face began to redden, "Huh?"

"Don't huh me," Josh laughed, "You can't hide anything."

"Joshua, mind your business." Cia shot him a glare as she set four plates on the counter.

"Were we loud?" he whispered to his brother.

"A little. But hey, I'm happy for y'all." Josh smiled.

Jon nodded, "Thanks. Sorry for the noise though." He ran a hand through his hair.

"No worries." Josh patted his brother on the back.

Minutes later, Trinity entered the kitchen, "Good morning." She greeted everyone.

"Morning." The three replied in unison.

After breakfast, the men cleaned the kitchen as Cia and Trinity headed for the living room. While Cia searched for something to watch on TV, Trinity's cellphone started ringing…

Looking at the phone, Hunter's name lit up on the screen. A knot of nerves formed in her stomach as she answered.

" ** _Hello?_** " she asked nervously.

" ** _Trinity? Hi, it's Hunter._** " He started, " ** _Do you have a moment to talk?_** "

" ** _Y-yes._** " She inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself down.

" ** _Congratulations on completing your training! I've already talked with Jonathan about you traveling with him from here on out. You all will be coming to Chicago this Sunday, just to get settled in, then we'll discuss a possible storyline with you three on Monday, before your debut on Smackdown Tuesday._** "

" ** _Debut?_** " her eyes widened.

He could hear the nervousness in her voice, " ** _No worries, nothing too big just yet. Just to get a feel of it all a little more than what you had with Nikki._** "

" ** _Okay._** " She glanced over at Cia who was now smiling at her, anxiously awaiting the news.

" ** _So, with that being said, we'll see you then. Have a great weekend!_** "

" ** _Thank you, you too._** " She replied before ending the call.

Exhaling deeply, she closed her eyes as she rested her head back on the recliner.

"So? Who was that?" Cia asked.

Opening her eyes, she looked over at her, "Hunter. I'll be debuting on Tuesday."

"That's great!" she clapped her hands together, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, I just feel…sick now." She replied.

"It's just your nerves," Cia assured her, "You'll do great. No worries!"

"I hope so." She sighed.

Cia turned her attention back to the TV, as Jon and Josh walked into the room. Pulling her out of the chair, he sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

Rubbing her back, he noticed her staring at her hands obviously in a deep thought, "You okay?" he asked.

She slowly nodded, "Hunter just called."

"Oh? What did he say?" he asked adjusting himself in the chair.

"I'll be with y'all this Tuesday." She replied.

"Debut?" Josh asked, sitting next to Cia.

She nodded again, "Yes."

Beaming with excitement they both smiled, "Congrats Trin." Josh replied.

"Thanks." She smiled in return, "I'm just so nervous."

She leaned back onto Jon sighing heavily. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"You'll do great. We'll be there all the way with you." Jon assured her, "I told you, I got you."

She looked up at him and nodded, "I know."

* * *

Over the next two days, she continued working out and preparing for her debut. She felt overwhelmed with emotions as the days passed, Tuesday coming sooner than she was ready for. They reached Chicago after a 2-hour flight early Sunday morning. After checking into the hotel that they were booked to stay at, they dropped off their luggage in their rooms.

"So, still feeling nervous?" Jon watched as she looked out of the hotel window.

"Very. Is that normal?" she turned to look at him.

He walked over to her with a smile, "Yes. I was scared as hell when we debuted. But once you're out there, it just feels right."

She sighed, "I just don't want to mess up."

"You won't. We have until Tuesday night to go over everything long enough, so you'll be comfortable with it all." He assured her.

She turned back to the window looking at the sun slowly rising over the city, "It all feels so surreal."

"That's normal to feel too." He smiled, "But don't overthink it, lets just try to rest before we head out of here later. Okay?"

She nodded as he grabbed her hand, leading her to the bed. Laying down on the bed, she tried to relax but her nerves began to surface once more. She stared up at the ceiling as Jon laid down immediately falling asleep. After a few more minutes of what seemed forever, she finally fell asleep after him.

Jon awoke to the sound of a knock on their door. Getting out the bed quietly as possible, he tried not to move too much, since Trinity was fast asleep. He headed over to the door, opening it to see Josh and Cia standing there.

"What's going on?" he whispered.

"We have to be at the arena in an hour." Josh stated, "Hunter wanted to discuss storylines with us."

He nodded, "Okay. Meet y'all down in the lobby in 30."

Josh nodded as he and Cia headed down the hall. Closing the door behind him, he made his way back over to the bed. Smiling at the sight of her sleeping peacefully, he hated that he had to wake her up.

"Trin…babe, wake up." He gently shook her until she opened her eyes.

"Hmm?" she stretched, looking up at him.

"We have to be at the arena in an hour. Come on, lets get ready." He replied.

She nodded and got off the bed. After freshening up and changing clothes, they headed out the door for the elevator. Grabbing her hand, he could feel her pulse.

"You'll be fine. I promise." He pulled her closer to him.

He knew she was just as nervous as he was when he first debuted. He could tell her mind was wandering as she stared at the elevator doors. He rubbed her back, trying his best to help calm her down as much as he could. A part of her wanted to run back to the room and hide under the covers, but she wanted to go through with her new-found career.

As they reached the arena, Jon held her hand as they made their way through the backstage area. He guided her towards Hunter and Stephanie's office as other wrestlers, backstage workers, and producers were busying themselves through the hall as well.

"Come in." a voice spoke on the other side of the door.

Josh, Jon, and Trinity walked inside the office to see Hunter, Nattie, and Stephanie.

"Hey guys." Nattie smiled, "Trin it's great to see you!"

"Hi." Trinity smiled in return.

"Please, have a seat." Stephanie ushered them over to the desk.

"So, we've decided to have you accompany the Uso's to the ring on Tuesday," he looked over at Jon and Josh, "You two will have a match with Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper."

Trinity's heart started pounding even faster as she remembered how bigger the two are compared to Jon and Josh. She swallowed hard and continued to listen to the plans for Tuesday night. After their meeting, the group headed to the gym a few miles from the arena. As Trinity made her way inside the gym with Jon close behind, she looked over by the weights to see Summer and Alicia glaring at her.

"Oh great." She mumbled as she walked over to the treadmills.

"Just ignore them." Jon replied, occupying the treadmill right next to her.

She nodded and started her run. Looking over at Josh who was chatting with Tyson and Nattie, she watched as Brie and Nikki entered the gym with Daniel.

"Hey Trin!" Nikki waved.

She waved in return, "Hey Nikki."

"How's it going? Heard you're debuting this week." Brie smiled as the girls made their way over to her.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'll be out there with Jon and Josh."

"Cool. Can't wait to see you out there." Nikki smiled.

After finishing up her run ten minutes later, Jon help spot her on the weights. Again, she felt the glares burning through her skin. She sighed and tried to keep focus…

"Babe ignore them." He shook his head, feeling the stares as well.

"I'm trying." She said lifting the weights for the 5th time.

After 5 more lifts, she sat up on the bench wiping her forehead with a towel. She watched as Jon began lifting weights with the other guys.

"Hmph, I don't know what he sees in you." She turned to see Alicia now standing over her.

Quickly standing up she watched as Summer began walking their way. Alicia never took her eyes off Trinity since she walked in the building.

"I mean, look at you. You won't last a year in this company." She placed one hand on her hip.

"I can promise you that I'll be here longer than that," Trinity started, "Definitely doing more than what you've done within the past two years."

"Don't let her talk to you like that." Summer snarled, folding her arms over her chest.

"You will not disrespect me like that." Alicia pushed her in the chest.

Trinity didn't budge, "Don't put your hands on me. You don't know me and I sure as hell don't care to know you."

Before she knew it, Alicia slapped her across the face. Trinity held the side of her face with her hand, looking at her hand then at the woman who had the nerve to test her. Laughing along with Summer, she stood there mocking and teasing Trinity, attempting to break her.

* * *

"OH MY GOD! GET OFF OF HER!" Summer screamed, drawing the attention of everyone in the gym.

Jon turned around to see Trinity on top of Alicia, punching her repeatedly. He and Josh ran over to the altercation as Trinity started banging Alicia's head against the floor.

"Trin! Let Go!" Jon grabbed her by the waist, quickly pulling her off a bloodied Alicia.

"Let me go!" Trinity screamed, trying to grab Alicia.

Carrying her away, Josh quickly followed with Nikki and Brie close behind. After reaching another vacant weight room, he put her down against a wall. Placing both hands on either side of her, so she couldn't leave he waited for her to calm down.

"Breathe babe, calm down." He put his forehead against hers.

After a few minutes of complete silence, he looked at her, "Now, you wanna tell me what happened back there?"

She sighed and looked at the others in the room, "She pushed me to my limit."

"Fox pushed her," Brie started, "She kept picking at her."

Nikki nodded in agreeance, "We saw everything. Tried to get over there to y'all before anything happened but, she got what she deserved either way."

Josh nodded, "Trin, I didn't realize you could throw down like that."

Everyone laughed, "I didn't that to happen, but I blacked out."

Jon looked at her hands, "Anything hurts?"

She shook her head, "No. You think I'll get in trouble behind that?"

"Most of us saw what happened out there, we can vouch for you that you were defending yourself." Nikki replied, "Besides, I'm happy Fox finally got what she deserved."

Brie nodded, "I'll handle Summer myself if she even thinks to say anything to you."

She hugged her, followed by Nikki, "Let's go see how bad her nose is." Nikki smirked.

Brie waved as the two headed out the door. Trinity studied Jon's face as the two women left.

"You're not mad, are you?" she asked.

"Hell no. She had it coming. Those two always try to bully people constantly." Jon replied, rubbing her hands.

Josh nodded, "True. Especially if they're new."

After finally calming down, the three made their way back out to the other weight room. Alicia and Summer were nowhere in sight, but Trinity received high fives and cheers from her fellow coworkers who were there. Joe, Dean, Seth, Sasha, Nia, and Bayley walked into the gym talking amongst one another.

Joe spotted his family, quickly making his way over to them, "So, what's this I hear that we have a real fighter on our hands?" he smiled.

Her face turned red, "I shouldn't have –"

"Like hell you shouldn't. She deserved it! I'm just pissed that I missed it!" Dean stated joining the group, along with Seth.

"I'm glad someone put her in her place." Seth smiled.

Trinity sighed in relief, still slightly embarrassed that she let Alicia get the best of her. She just hoped that everything would be smooth sailing with Stephanie and Hunter, once the word got out to them…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Babe, I'm really nervous." Trinity walked in their room heading for the bathroom.

"Don't be," Jon closed the door behind him, "It'll be fine. Like everyone said, we got your back."

She looked down at her knuckles, they were a little red and sore. Not hearing Jon come up behind her, he rested his head ontop of hers and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You'll be fine. I won't let nothing bad happen to you." He stated, "Now, lets get showered and go get something to eat."

After showering and changing clothes, they headed downstairs for the lobby. Josh and Cia were already dressed and waiting as she spotted Trinity and Jon walking towards them hand in hand.

She rushed over to her, "Trin. Are you okay?" she asked looking her over.

"Yes, I'm fine." Trinity assured her.

Cia sighed and clenched her jaw as Josh reached them, "Sorry, I had to tell her as soon as I got to the room."

Trinity nodded, "It's okay," she turned her attention back to Cia, "I promise, I'm fine."

"I wish I'd been there." Cia stated with her arms folded.

"No." Jon and Josh replied in unison.

"Sis, I love you and all, but your temper mixed with what Trin did…" he shook his head, "It would've been worse than it was."

Josh nodded in agreeance, placing an arm around his wife, "Yeah, it was hard enough to pull Trin off her. Both of y'all would've killed the girl."

Cia laughed and nodded, "Well, anything to protect family. Better be thankful Lina isn't even here."

"Is she worse?" Trinity asked looking at all three.

Without hesitation, they all nodded. "Getting her mad isn't what anyone ever wants to do." Josh sighed.

They all began walking towards the exit to the parking lot. "Yeah, remember when Joe got hurt on accident and she was backstage at the event?"

"How can I forget? She tried to tear into Cena after the match." Josh laughed as they reached the car.

Jon nodded, "He learned to not cause harm to Joe again."

"But I'm the crazy one." Cia rolled her eyes playfully, as Trinity laughed.

After reaching a sports bar, they entered to see most of their coworkers already there.

"Damn, did everyone decide on this place too?" Josh scanned the building, "I found Joe."

Joe waved them over to his table where Seth, Dean, and Renee were sitting. Jon grabbed Trinity's hand guiding her through the bar, followed by Josh and Cia. The group greeted them as they sat down to join them.

"Trin," Dean started, "This is my fiancée Renee, babe this is Trinity."

The woman smiled and stuck her hand out, "Nice to finally meet you, Trin."

Shaking her hand and smiling as well, "You too."

"How's the hands?" Joe looked at her hands which were still a little red.

She shrugged, "Better than earlier. I iced them before we came here."

Jon grabbed one of her hands and kissed it, "Aww, well isn't that sweet." Seth joked.

Dean kicked him underneath the table, "Behave, will ya?"

"Oh, look who's talking." Joe laughed.

Trinity laughed at the group, it cheered her up and took her mind off the fight earlier. Deep down she continued to worry about the consequences that she'd have to deal with later. After ordering their drinks and food, the group continued to talk amongst each other…

"Are you excited for Tuesday?" Renee asked, breaking her train of thought.

She nodded, "That and nervous."

"Hell, if you fight like you did earlier, you'll do a damn good job." Dean replied before taking a sip of his drink.

Renee elbowed him in the side, "Let's not mention that okay?"

"Fine," he shrugged, "Wish I could've seen it though."

"Anyway, what will you be doing Tuesday?" Joe asked.

"I'll be at ringside for Jon and Josh's match." She replied.

The group was quiet, everyone looked at each other before turning their attention back to Trinity. She looked over at Jon who was whispering to Josh.

"I'm not sure about this." Josh whispered to his brother.

"It's a set match," he replied, "We can't change it."

"But she doesn't need to be out there with the Wyatt's." Josh stated.

Jon sighed and looked over at Trinity, he knew she was nervous, but he wouldn't let it show that he was just as nervous. He was unsure of the Wyatt's, and what they'd do if they knew she would be at ringside. Since the whole sister Abigail storyline, Bray has made last minute plans with storylines, but he doesn't let the opponents know, only his "brothers". He attempted to taunt Daniel with Brie, by trying to kidnap her during a house show months ago.

Jon shook his head, "We'll just have to keep an eye on her."

Josh nodded, "I'll fill Joe and the guys in on everything later then."

Trinity was slightly puzzled with the tension that grew after everyone at the table learned about her debut. Jon had promised to talk to her once they made it back to the hotel after dinner…

* * *

After dinner, everyone headed back to the hotel. The drive back to the hotel was completely quiet, Jon was afraid to warn her of the match they would have on Tuesday. Making their way inside the hotel, and towards the elevator, she became worried of what Jon would say to her. Reaching their floor, Josh and Cia waved goodnight to them and headed for their room. Jon inserted the key to their room, ushering Trinity inside first. Turning on the lamp next to their bed, she sat down undoing her shoes as Jon moved to sit down next to her.

"I don't want to scare you, which is why no one said anything else about the match tonight." Jon stated.

Trinity took off her shoes, sitting them on the floor by their suitcases, "Just tell me, please." She replied.

He inhaled deeply and turned to face her, "You know I won't let anyone hurt you," she nodded, placing her hands in his, "The Wyatt's have their ways of playing mind games. Usually we know how matches are going to go, but he recently tried to kidnap Brie to get under Daniel's skin."

She tensed up as she continued to listen, "Josh and I will talk to the guys about keeping an eye out backstage, and we'll do our best to protect you out there."

Her mind kept racing to Tuesday, and what she could possibly be getting herself into, "Trin, talk to me. What are you thinking?" he asked.

She shook her head, "How can you be so sure that y'all will be able to focus on me and them at the same time?"

"We can do the best we can, Joe and the guys will try their best as well. I pro- "

"DON'T PROMISE ME ANYTHING JON!"

Staring at her, he knew she was frustrated and afraid of what was to come. He watched as tears streamed down her face as she apologized for yelling.

"No, it's fine. I know you're mad, I get it," he pulled her into a hug, "I won't let no one cause harm to you."

Resting her head on his chest, fear continued to overpower her as she cried. He hated that he told her, but he couldn't bare to keep anything from her. He wanted to be as honest as he could at all times. Throughout the rest of the night, he rocked her to sleep while trying to come up with a plan for Tuesday.

The next morning, he woke up to the sound of water being shut off in the bathroom. Looking over at the clock, 7:15am, he groaned and sat up to stretch. The bathroom door opened minutes later, with steam coming out right behind her.

"Good morning." He yawned as she approached the bed.

"Morning." She replied with a raspy voice.

"Are you okay?" he noticed her eyes were puffy and red.

"Sure." She stated while getting dressed.

"Don't lie to me Trin, are you okay?" he watched as she grabbed her shoes.

"Yes, Jon." She glared at him.

Without another word, he headed for the bathroom to shower, not wanting to start an argument. Sitting on the bed, she watched as he closed the door behind him. She hated herself for snapping, but how could she be okay with the news she received last night? After putting on her shoes, she walked over to the door after hearing a knock on it. Opening the door, she came face to face with Josh.

"Morning sis…are you okay?" he scanned her face in concern.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked back towards the bed, beginning to straighten the sheets out, "I'm great." she sarcastically replied.

Closing the door behind him, "No, you're not." He sat down in a chair across from the bed, "Talk to me."

"How am I supposed to feel knowing that I'm possibly in danger?" she started, "He told me everything last night, and I don't want to do it."

"I know, we don't like it either," Josh sighed, "But it's set."

She sat on the bed, looking down at her hands, "I'm afraid Josh."

"You don't think Jon is too? Trust me, he's probably more afraid than you are." He replied, "He loves you enough to tell you, knowing how you'd react. Trin, he didn't really have to tell you, we didn't force him, but we all agreed that you should know."

Letting his words sink in, she knew that he cares and loves her just as much as she loves him. A part of her was uneasy about the news, but she knew they wouldn't let anything hurt her. Minutes later, Jon walked out of the bathroom, greeting his brother and grabbing his shoes. Neither of them knew he'd heard their conversation, he appreciated his brother for talking to Trinity on his behalf. After he finished putting on his shoes, they all headed out of the room meeting Cia at her and Josh's room before breakfast.

"Morning," Cia smiled at Trinity, "Feeling better?" she asked as the group headed down the hall towards the elevator.

She nodded, "A little. Not rushing for tomorrow though."

Cia slowly nodded, "I may not understand as a wrestler, but just know that I'm definitely here for you, before and after Tuesday." She placed an arm around her.

Trinity smiled, "Thanks Cia."

As the elevator doors opened, Jon and Josh both stopped infront of the two women. Cia looked around her husbands tall frame, eyes widened as she realized who was in front of the group.

"Well…" the voice made Trinity's skin crawl, she'd watch the man on TV, never in person, "Who do we have here?"

She didn't bother to look, since Jon had his arm reached around, blocking her from his view. She felt his muscles tighten as she put her forehead against his back trying to focus on breathing.

"You all can join us on here, if you like." Bray stated, "I promise it'll be fun."

"We'll catch the next one." A deep voice growled from behind Trinity.

She sighed quietly, as Joe placed an arm on Josh's shoulder. "Oh, thank God." She thought to herself. She couldn't have been happier to hear Joe's voice than right now. Without another word from Bray, the elevator doors closed.

"You alright?" Joe looked down at Trinity, who was slightly trembling.

She shook her head, "No."

Jon placed an arm around her waist, "Thanks fam."

"Why the hell is he here?" Dean asked.

Josh shrugged, "Normally he's never travelling with everyone."

"Mind games. Remember, that's what he did with Daniel." Seth replied.

Joe's eyes traveled back and forth between the two women, both had fear written all over their faces. He wished he'd gotten on that elevator and beaten Bray to death, but he knew it would make it worse for his family.

"Wait in y'all room, we'll go make sure where they went and come back to get y'all." Joe stepped onto the elevator with Dean and Seth closely behind.

After walking into Josh and Cia's room, Trinity sat down in a chair placing her head in her hands.

"Does she really have to be out there with y'all?" Cia whispered to the guys.

Jon nodded, "I'll try and talk to Hunter later today, but I doubt he'll change his mind."

"We won't let anything happen to her, especially since Joe will be on guard as well." Josh replied.

Cia sighed, "I don't even want to go to the arena tomorrow."

"You don't have to, if you want, you can stay here." Josh replied, "Long as you stay right here though. I don't want you leaving while I'm gone."

"I know. We'll talk about it later though, right now y'all need to figure out Trin's safety." Cia sated.

They continued to talk amongst each other until Seth came back to get them for breakfast. Heading downstairs to breakfast, Bray and his "brothers" were nowhere in sight. However, Jon kept searching the café for any signs of them. After fixing their plates, they all found a table and began to eat.

"Where's Renee?" Cia looked over at Dean.

"She had to go to a meeting at the arena before RAW." He replied before stuffing a fork full of eggs in his mouth.

"Are ya'll coming today?" Joe looked over at Cia and Trinity.

Jon nodded, "I don't want to leave them here, especially after what just happened."

"Yeah," Josh started, "They'll be with us the entire day."

Joe nodded, "Good."

Trinity barely touched her food as everyone else ate. She kept thinking about tomorrow and how she could avoid Bray and his team. Jon watched as she picked around on her plate, he placed a hand on the small of her back…

"You have to eat something." He whispered to her.

"I'm not really hungry." She replied softly, avoiding eye contact.

He sighed, "Can you just try to eat, please?"

Continuing to eat, he kept watching her until she finally started to eat. Throughout the remainder of breakfast, the group made small talk until it was time to head to leave. After loading up in the rental, they headed to the arena. Parking the car, Jon looked over at Trinity who had been completely quiet the entire ride.

"Ready?" Jon turned the car off.

She sighed and nodded, "Don't really have much of a choice."

Getting out the car, he walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for her. Locking the door, he grabbed her hand and followed Josh and Cia into the building. Reaching the backstage area, the halls were busy with stage crew members setting up for RAW.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Cena greeted them as they approached him.

Jon nodded, "Have you seen Hunter?"

"Yeah, he should be in the office. Down the hall to the left." Cena replied.

"Thanks." Josh replied as they headed to his office.

Cena waved and continued down the hall towards his locker room. Reaching the office, Jon knocked on the door hearing a muffled " _come in_." minutes later.

"Y'all go, we'll be out here." Josh stated.

"Okay." Jon replied as he opened the door for Trinity.

Walking in behind her, he closed the door behind him and headed towards Hunter's desk.

"Morning you two, have a seat." He stood up motioning them to sit down infront of his desk.

After sitting down, he studied her face for any expression, "What brings you two in today? You're not set for RAW."

Jon nodded, "I know, just wanted to discuss the match for tomorrow with you."

Hunter sat back in his chair giving the pair his full attention, "Let's hear it."

"Well, I know Josh and I are facing Bray and either one of his brothers," he glanced over at Trinity, "Due to everything that's been going on with his dark storyline. Does Trin have to be at ringside?"

Hunter looked over at her, then back at Jon, "I understand. However, everything is already green lighted. I know you're wanting to protect her, I get that 100%. Hell, if it were me with Steph, I would feel the same. I can assure you that the match will go over smoothly, she will not be harmed."

"No disrespect, but how can you be so sure? You see what he tried with Daniel."

Hunter nodded, "That's true." His mind began to wonder, maybe the match wouldn't go as planned…

"Josh and I discussed our options with The Shield, they've agreed to be on standby." He started, "I don't want anything to blindside us."

"I agree. But that's where it'll be an issue, The Shield has been set to RAW permanently." Hunter replied, "I'm sorry but it's set that way now, due to us agreeing to separate the brands again."

Jon ran his hand through his hair as Trinity placed one hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure we can figure something else out." She stated.

Hunter nodded, "Of course. We definitely want your debut to go over smoothly, I can guarantee your safety."

Biting his tongue, he sat there not wanting to disagree nor start an argument with his boss. Jon threw his hands up in defeat, "Fine." He mumbled.

"Now," Hunter cleared his throat, turning his attention towards Trinity, "From what I've heard, there was an altercation on yesterday at the gym."

Slowly nodding, she felt a knot forming in her stomach, "That's correct. And I do apologize on my part of it all."

"No need," he shook his head, "There were quite a few witnesses that came to your defense, against Fox and Summer. From what everyone stated, she started it all and poked the bear." He chuckled, beginning to turn red in the face, "I know she can definitely get under a person's skin. Fox has been fined, no worries. If there is any more problems with her in the future, do not hesitate to inform either Steph or myself."

She smiled in relief, "Thank you."

"No problem," he stood from his desk, "Now, if there isn't anything else, I have a conference call in a couple minutes."

Jon and Trinity shook his hand before dismissing themselves. After leaving out of the office, Trinity followed him down the hall towards catering. Jon scanned the room until he spotted Joe, Josh and Cia sitting at a table. They pulled up two chairs and joined the group.

"I guess you heard?" Joe looked at the anger on his cousin's face. Without saying a word, Jon nodded as Joe continued.

"We heard this morning once we got here, we're heading out of here tonight for Denver." He sighed, "I wish I could stay but we can't."

"No worries," Josh replied, "We'll figure out something."

Trinity looked over at Jon as he kept quiet, she knew he was still furious that she still had to accompany them to the ring on tomorrow. Still terrified, her mind kept racing of what could possibly happen. After discussing about the match, the four said their goodbye's to Joe and left the arena to prepare for tomorrow…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The rest of the day consisted of training, and practicing moves she'd possibly have to use, since The Wyatt's are so unpredictable. She pushed herself to her limit until she felt like her body was going to collapse. After 3 hours, they headed back to the hotel to rest up. Reaching their room, Jon unlocked the door letting Trinity walk in before him. Closing the door behind him, he placed the key and his phone on the table and watched as she pulled out a pair of pj's to wear for the night.

Reaching the bathroom, she closed the door behind her and stared at herself in the mirror. Mentally and physically drained, she washed her face before showering. Grabbing the hand towel, she placed by the sink, she wiped her face and sighed. Her nerves began to get the best of her as she kept thinking of a way to avoid the match tomorrow. She didn't discuss her other fear to Jon about his match, and she didn't plan to. Turning on the shower water, she put her hand under the water first before finally getting in. She put her back to the water, closing her eyes as going into a deep thought. Her worst fear would be happening tomorrow, she was terrified to debut on TV, knowing that he could possibly tune in and see her on it…

Exiting the bathroom, she walked over to the bed and undid the covers. Jon was sitting on the edge of the bed watching RAW. The match between The Shield and The New Day for the Raw tag team championship had just began. Smiling to herself as Xavier mocked Dean with his trombone Francesca, with Dean chasing him around the ring afterwards.

"So, do you want to talk?" he turned the TV volume down.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't care."

Turning to face her, he watched as she leaned backwards on the head board, "Something is bothering you, I can tell." He replied.

"A little." She admitted.

"What's up? Talk to me."

Taking a deep breath, she started, "I'm afraid, not so much of the match but because we'll be on TV," she played with the ends of her shirt and continued, "He was never really a fan of wrestling, but he could probably change through the channels and happen to see me on there."

Fighting back tears, she feared of the possible outcome of what ifs. She refused to cry over him again, whether he was around her or not she wouldn't let any tears fall. She sniffled and looked up, meeting his eyes.

"Trin, I understand…" he softly replied, "But let me just say this, it'll be hell on him if he ever decides to come for you."

Making his way around to her side of the bed, he pulled her up into a warm hug. It pained him to see her so worried about everything, he wished he could do more about it all.

Breaking his train of thought, she pulled away, "Jon."

"Hm?" he looked down at her.

"You need to shower." She laughed.

"Oh, so you saying I stink?" he smiled.

She shook her head, "No, not at all…You stank."

"Don't act like you don't like my smelliness!" he playfully picked her up and threw her on the bed.

She squealed, quickly moving out the way as he jump onto the bed. Picking up a pillow she hit him with it as he tried to get up. After a few minutes of rough housing, he headed for the bathroom to shower.

"We'll finish this when I come back." He winked before closing the door behind him.

Smiling to herself, she grabbed the remote to turn the volume back up, continuing to watch RAW. The remainder of the night, the couple stayed in their room enjoying their time with each other before tomorrow. She pushed the events that would take place on tomorrow to the back of her mind, trying not to stress herself out.

* * *

Waking up to the sound of his alarm, Jon quickly reached over and turned it off. Wiping his eyes, he sat up in the bed to stretch. Looking over at the clock on the wall, 9:30am, he looked to his right to see Trinity still asleep. She looked so peaceful, he hated that he'd have to wake her up. Easing out of the bed, he headed for the bathroom to get ready for the day. After taking a brief shower, he got dressed and exited the bathroom. He smiled watching her still asleep, " _Just beautiful._ " He thought to himself as he walked over to the bed.

"Trinity." He whispered, gently shaking her, "It's time to get up."

She slowly stirred, as he continued to wake her. He brushed her hair out of her face, kissing her cheek until she opened her eyes.

"Good morning." He smiled.

She stretched and sat up looking around the room, "Morning. What time do we have to be there?"

"3:30," he started, "Me and Josh have to shoot a promo for the match tonight."

She had almost gotten completely rid of her nerves from the past couple days, until now. Sighing she nodded and headed for the bathroom to get ready. As she closed the door, his cell started ringing. Grabbing it off the table he looked at the screen and noticed that it was Joe…

" **Hello?** " he answered.

" **Morning uce.** " Joe replied, " **How's Trin today?** "

He sighed and sat on the bed, " **She's okay, better than yesterday.** "

" **Well that's good. I wish I could be there man, I'm sorry.** "

" **It's cool. Hate that y'all on RAW now, but it's apart of the job.** " Jon replied.

" **Yeah,** " Joe sighed, " **Kick ass tonight, remember don't let him get in y'all head. I know you'll try your best to protect her, but you have to focus on your match. I talked to Cesaro, he'll try to be on standby after his match tonight.** "

Jon nodded, " **Thanks man.** "

" **No problem. I'll talk to y'all later, good luck tonight.** "

" **Thanks, you too.** " He replied before ending the call.

He gathered their belongings while she showered. 15 minutes later, she came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. After grabbing their luggage, they headed out of the door. Most of the rooms on their floor were empty, due to half of the group that traveled together found out last night that they would be separated. As they headed for Josh and Cia's room, the door across the hall from Josh's opened.

"Hey guys," Paige greeted them.

They waved, "What's up?" Jon replied.

"Nothing. Ready to get this day over with." She replied, "Still debuting tonight?" she looked at Trinity.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Just remember to relax and have fun." She smiled, "You'll do great!"

"Thanks." She smiled in return as Paige waved and headed towards the elevator.

After Jon knocked on the door, Cia opened the door greeting them with a smile, "Morning!"

"Are you always a morning person?" Jon joked.

She laughed, "Sometimes." She shrugged.

Josh walked out the room behind her with their luggage in his hands. The group headed for the elevator, to see Paige chatting with Nia and Becky. After getting onto the elevator, they headed for brunch before checking out. Around 12pm, everyone checked out of the hotel and headed to their cars. Reaching the building, Jon parked the car as everyone got out. Walking into the building, they headed for the locker room that was reserved for them. Chills covered her arms as she sat down on a chair, mentally preparing herself. After getting settled, Jon and Josh agreed to take her to the ring to practice.

"This is huge." She whispered to Jon while they walked down to the ring.

He nodded, "You'll get used to it."

"So," Josh began, "You'll come over to the left side of the ring and stay over here."

She nodded as the two men slid into the ring, discussing the match with her. She heard laughter and quickly looked towards the entrance of the ramp. Swallowing hard, she felt her palms beginning to sweat.

"Well…who do we have here?" he spoke in a southern accent.

Jon quickly got out the ring approaching him as he came closer to the ring. Josh joined his brother, after telling Trinity to stay back. Bray came face to face with the two, followed by Luke and Eric. He kept his eyes on her until Jon blocked his view.

"You're not going to introduce us?" he smirked.

"No need to." Jon eyes traveled to all three men.

"That isn't nice Jimmy." Bray growled through his teeth, "No worries, we'll meet her later."

Josh moved forward, but Jon placed his hand on his brother's arm, "Touch her, and it'll be the last woman you'll ever touch."

"Is that a threat?" Luke stood in his face.

Trinity watched from the side as the three men continued to taunt Jon and Josh, she prayed that it wouldn't come to blows well before Smackdown started.

"If you want it to be." Josh replied, not backing down.

Eric being the only taller one of the three, was quiet. He hated how demonic Bray acted at times, but he bit his tongue not going against his 'brother'.

"I like a challenge." Luke grinned.

"Why are you down here?" Jon put his attention back on Bray.

He shrugged, "Just wanted to meet her."

Jon felt his blood boil, he wanted to strangle the guy, but it would only make matters worse. Without giving Bray the satisfaction of angering him, he shook his head.

"That's not going to happen." He replied, "Come on," he nudged his brother who was still staring down Harper, "We have better things to do."

Josh slowly backed away from Harper and climbed back into the ring. Jon walked around the ring towards Trinity, "You okay?" he whispered.

She nodded, "Are you?"

"I'll be better once tonight is over." He turned his head still glaring at Bray, who was now heading back up the ramp.

Continuing to practice, she kept looking back at the ramp for any other signs of The Wyatt's while the two were in the ring. For the next hour, they watched as other's practiced as well before it was time to head backstage. Reaching their locker room, Cia was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"About time y'all are back." She smiled, but it quickly disappeared, "What happened?" She scanned everyone's faces.

Josh shook his head, "Bray came down to the ring."

She sat up, "Seriously?!"

He nodded, "Nothing happened, just tried to pull his lil scare tactic."

She sighed, "Are you okay?" she looked over at Trinity.

She nodded, "I'm fine."

Jon watched as she headed for the restroom, closing the door behind her.

"Does she really have to go?" Cia asked.

"Hate to say it, but yes." He replied, "But we got her. I be damned if he goes near her."

Josh nodded in agreement, "We got both of y'all."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be right in here." She assured him.

* * *

Jon finished stretching and waited for Trinity to return to the locker room. After 10 minutes passed by, Paige and Trinity walked back in the room, Jon eyes widened checking her out from head to toe. Her hair was straightened, which flowed down her back as she moved. She was dressed in a USO t-shirt that was cropped to reveal her stomach, with black spandex, and orange and black shoes. She gave him a twirl and smiled, "How do I look?"

"Damn good." Jon smiled in return, "Thanks Paige."

"No problem," she hugged Trinity, "Go out there and kill it."

"Thanks." She replied.

Paige left the room as Jon kept his eyes on her, it took all his strength not to rip her clothes off and take her right there. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, "You look great."

She blushed and smiled, "Thanks babe."

Scanning the room, she noticed they were alone, "Where's Josh and Cia?"

"Cia went to catering with Nia. Josh waiting on me to get my face paint on." He replied, "You're coming with me."

She nodded as he headed for the door. Following him out the locker room and to make up/wardrobe, she watched as the artist painted the right side of Jon's face, then the left side of Josh's face. After she finished, they stood around making small talk with Paige, Show, and Cesaro about the match. Once the show began, Trinity nerves came to surface once more. They watched on a nearby monitor as the three matches took place before theirs. Close to the end of Becky and Nia's match, Cesaro approached them at the gorilla.

"I have a meeting with Steph, but I'll try to be on guard as soon as I'm done." He assured Jon.

"We appreciate it." Jon replied shaking his hand, "Just want to make sure they don't do anything crazy."

Cesaro nodded, "I understand. I'll come down if need be."

After Nia and Becky came through the curtain, they were informed that they'll be up in 15 after commercial. She closed her eyes and slowed down her breathing. Jon placed a hand on her back, "You'll do great."

She sighed, "I hope so."

"Remember, after our haka chant you come out, before the pyros go off." Jon replied.

She nodded and began to pace slowly back and forth. As Josh stretched, he looked around the gorilla area to see if he could spot their opponents. After getting the greenlight to step out onto the stage, both men placed their titles around their waists and headed for the ramp. Trinity was slightly startled as cheers exploded through the curtain. Watching the screen, she smiled to herself as they began their haka. As soon as they stopped, she made her way out to the ramp.

"WHEN WE SAY UCE, Y'ALL SAY OH!" Josh yelled pointing to the left side of the arena.

She stood in between the two as the crowd cheered, "UCE!" Jon and Josh yelled in unison. The crowd quickly responded full of energy. Glancing over at her, he could see the excitement on her face and knew she'd enjoy appearances more each time. Upon the third chant, she joined them by jumping up high as the pyro's went off behind them…

"This match is scheduled for one fall…" the announcer spoke as their music hit, "They are the SmackDown Tag Team Champions…THE USO'S!"

She made her way down the ramp as both men interacted with the crowd on either side, Jon walked her over to the ringside before sliding in after his brother. Clapping and cheering as they climbed the turnbuckles with their titles above their heads, she felt pure excitement rush through her. Without any warning, minutes later, the lights cut off as a mixture of cheers and boos quickly filled the arena. The titantron flashed the infamous images of his entrance before the music began.

"And their opponents!" the announcer started.

She felt Jon grab her arm walking her towards the announcer's table before getting back into the ring, "Stay here until the match starts. We'll be over where you were earlier."

Chills came over her skin as she noticed Bray coming down the ramp with his lantern, followed by Luke and Eric who wore his infamous sheep mask. As they slowly walked down the ramp, she knew he was looking for her. His eyes searched the ring with the lantern in front of him.

The mixed reaction of the crowd was so loud that it drained out the announcer's voice. Climbing into the ring, Bray turned off the lantern and the lights cut back on. She made her way back over to the side of the ring where Josh was. She instantly became worried as Jon decided to start the match off first with Luke Harper. The referee started the match as the two squared off, Luke instantly going for his left knee, trying to damage it right from the start. Trinity remembered what they practiced, encouraging the crowd to get behind the Uso's. Eric paced the opposite side of the ring, as Bray whispered to him, he slowly nodded and stared at her. Trying to remain focused, she watched as Jon delivered a Samoan drop to Harper and went in for the pin. He quickly kicked out at two, followed by DDT from Jon. Josh yelled for his brother to tag him in, which Jon happily obliged. As she continued to cheer and look on, she felt Jon's eyes on her.

"Keep your eye on Rowan." He leaned down as she looked at him.

"He's been staring at me the entire time." She admitted.

He nodded and went on with the match. Luke tagged Bray who was grinning from ear to ear as Josh was trying to reach Jon.

"Come on Jey!" Trinity screamed, with the crowd right behind her.

Bray grabbed him by the hair slapping him in the face after standing him up. Josh Irish whipped him, clotheslining him in return. Collapsing on the mat, Jon held his hand out for his brother to reach. She continued to hit on the mat as he crawled closer to his brother.

"Come on!" Luke growled from the other side as Bray crawled towards him.

The crowd cheered as Josh tagged his brother, who quickly pulled Bray to the middle of the ring out of Luke's reach. He ran over and elbowed Luke off the ring and continued to work on Bray. Trinity watched as Josh rolled off the ring and onto the floor, she bent down to help him.

"Are you okay?" she checked him for blood.

He grimaced in pain while holding his shoulder, "Yeah."

"No, you're not." She replied.

"How's he doing?" he asked from the floor, ignoring her statement.

She looked up in the ring, "He's doing good." She watched as Jon started kicking Bray in the corner until the ref pulled him away.

Slowly, Josh stood up, heading up the steel stairs and onto the side of the ring. She watched as Bray gave Jon a DDT, she knew something wasn't right. His eyes were glazed over as he laid there, "Get up Jimmy!" she pleaded. Though his eyes were open she knew he wasn't mentally there, as Bray stood over him laughing menacingly. Josh climbed upon the top rope as Jon quickly moved from underneath Bray, as he looked up Josh landed on top of him. She cheered loudly until she noticed Luke and Eric making their way around the ring. As Bray staggered to his feet, Jon super kicked him in the chin and quickly pinned him. She darted around the ring as the two men raced around the corner. The ref counted to three and rung the bell, as the chase continued. Screaming she got the attention of Jon and Josh who were still in the ring. Josh quickly jumped out the ring over the top rope landing on top of Luke and Eric, knocking them to the ground. Jon quickly slid out of the ring rushing to her side, as Josh stood up heading for the ramp as well. Bray stood in the ring yelling as they continued towards the backstage area. Walking through the curtain, they headed for their locker room.

"Are you okay?" Jon asked as she walked ahead of them.

"Y-yeah" she caught herself looking behind them as they walked, "Are you okay?" she looked back and forth at the two men.

Hesitating, Josh slowly nodded not saying a word. Reaching their locker room, they were greeted by Cia who instantly rushed to her husband's side, checking his shoulder. He held his arm closely to his side, as she lightly touched it.

"We need to get you to the doctor baby, just to be sure." She stated.

"I'll be fine." He brushed it off.

Jon shook his head, "No. Go get checked, you could seriously be hurt."

He sighed and reluctantly agreed. "We'll be back soon." Cia replied guiding him out the door, heading for the doctor's area. Trinity sat on the couch as Jon paced back and forth.

"Are you okay?" she asked breaking the silence in the room.

He clenched his teeth together trying to make sense of why they chose to chase her around the ring, "Honestly, no. They had no business trying to get to you. That's the bs I was afraid of."

She nodded, "I know. But that isn't what I'm referring to Jon."

He stopped and looked at her, "I'm fine."

"You were out of it for a second out there." She replied, "I noticed how glazed your eyes were. Come, sit down." She patted the spot next to her on the couch.

He sighed heavily and sat down, "They had no business trying to get to you."

"Let's talk about this later, you just stay put." She replied, while getting up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Going to get you some ice, and one of the trainers." She replied heading for the door, "Just stay awake and stay put."

He nodded, "Be careful."

Exiting the room, she looked at signs on the wall and headed for the direction of the trainer. Reaching the room, Josh was sitting on one of the tables as Cia stood in front of him. Getting her attention, Cia walked over to her as the doctor finished up with Josh.

"How's he doing?" she asked.

"Nothing is broken, thankfully, however he thinks it's just grade 1 shoulder sprain." Cia replied.

"Thank God," Trinity replied, "I think Jon has a concussion though."

Her eyes widen, "Where is he?"

"In the room sitting down, he seemed out of it in the ring earlier." She replied, "I just want to get him looked at."

Cia nodded, "Of course, as soon as he's done with Josh I'll have him come with us to the room."

"Thanks, I'm going to the restroom, I'll meet y'all back at the room." She headed out the door and down the hall.

Looking at the signs once again, she headed in the direction of the nearest restroom. After relieving herself, she stood in the mirror as she washed her hands. Heading out of the door, she made her way back to the locker room where Josh and Cia were with the medical trainer. She watched as examined Jon carefully, after another 5 minutes he stood and looked at everyone in the room.

"Mr. Fatu, you definitely have a mild concussion," he started, "I'm prescribing you something for your headache and pain. Take it easy for the remainder of the week."

Jon rested his head backwards on the couch, slowly nodding as the medic spoke. He felt Trinity sit down next to him, grabbing his hand as support. After the medic left the room, they all gathered their luggage before leaving the building. Cia decided to drive to the airport as Josh sat in the front and Jon sat in the backseat with Trinity…

"Jon, stay awake…" Trinity whispered, "You can't sleep just yet."

He'd rested his head in her lap as the car pulled onto the highway, his head was spinning, and he felt sick to his stomach. Trinity rubbed his back gently trying to help him as much as possible.

"I'm tired." He mumbled, "Where we're going?"

She looked into his eyes which were still slightly glazed over, "Home. We're almost at the airport," she brushed his hair out of his face, "You can rest once we get in the air."

He slowly nodded, trying his best to stay awake through the remainder to the car ride…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Opening his eyes, he felt like his head was still spinning from the match. He slowly sat up and looked around the dark room, realizing that he was in his bedroom. He ran his hands over his face, quickly laying back down as his head began to throb again. He heard footsteps outside of his door, followed by muffled voices that he couldn't make out. Groaning in pain, he wanted to call out for help, but he couldn't get bare to get any words out…

"How are y'all holding up?" a male voice asked.

"Nothing is broken, just a sprain, so I'll be back in a week or so," Josh replied sitting at the kitchen counter, "Jon's upstairs resting, doc said he has a concussion from the bump he took yesterday."

"Well y'all take it easy," the man responded, "And who's the new face that was with y'all?"

"That's Trinity." Josh replied.

"Hm, well, she's beautiful…" he started, "Think she's the one?"

Josh nodded, "Yeah pop, Jon's happy. Just like how I was with Cia."

"Well, I'll be in town soon so I'm excited to see you guys and meet her." Solofa stated.

"We'll see you then." He smiled before ending the call.

Hearing footsteps coming down the hall and into the kitchen he watched as Cia appeared in the doorway, placing her hands on her hip as she glared at him, "And why are you out of bed?"

"Couldn't sleep, tired of laying there." He replied moving from the counter.

"But the doctor said to rest Joshua, and you need to." She replied, "You won't be doing anything until tomorrow anyway."

He threw his right hand up surrendering, "Fine. But I'll need help going to sleep."

She giggled as he grabbed her by his right arm, pulling her into him. Kissing her, he let out a low growl as she pulled away, "I can help you with that."

Quickly grabbing his hand, she led him up the stairs and into their room…

Five minutes had passed since Trinity last checked on him, it killed her to see him in pain. The plane ride was unbearable, the seat on the plane made his back hurt, she forced him to eat since he hadn't eaten after his match. She went into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge before heading upstairs to his room. Quietly as possible, she walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She focused on the bed, which was visible due to the moonlight shining through the window. Hearing him snoring, she moved further into the bedroom not looking down at the floor…

"Shit!" she whispered as she hit the floor, tripping over his luggage which caught her ankle.

She heard movement in the bed, knowing he was now awake looking around for her. Slowly getting back up, she rubbed her ankle and moved over to grab the water.

"Babe?" she moved towards the sound of his voice, "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied sitting on the bed, "How are you feeling?"

She felt him grab her arm, pulling her closer to him, "Head still killing me." He mumbled under the covers.

She grabbed the medicine bottle that she left on the night stand earlier, "Well, it's time to take another pill Jon." She removed the top taking out one capsule.

He slowly sat up, now in view of the moonlight, she looked at his face. His eyes were puffy, hair fluffed out around his face. She moved behind him as support, in case he fell backwards then handed him the bottle and pill. Watching him take the pill, gulping down the water she placed partial empty water bottle on the nightstand. He sat up in deep thought, trying to process everything that happened within the past 24hrs. Placing her hand on the back of his neck, she proceeded to knead out the knot she discovered.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No." he replied in a low voice, tilting his head down to allow her better access.

She continued to massage his neck and upper back, "Do you remember what happened?"

"I've been trying to," he admitted, "It just feel like I got hit with a ton of bricks."

Running her hands down his neck, he wasn't as tense as before. As she moved to get off the bed, he quickly grabbed her straddling her onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" chills ran up and down her spine as he ran his hands over her thighs leading up to her back.

"Just because I don't feel good, doesn't mean I want to be alone." He ran his lips against her neck, teasing her in the process.

Biting her lip, she closed her eyes as she wrapped her legs around him, "Please…" she whispered softly.

Smiling to himself he began to remove the straps of her nightgown as he kissed her lips, neck, then making his way down to her breasts. Letting out a soft moan as he showed attention to both breasts slowly down to her belly button, she ran her fingers through his hair. Throwing her head back as her moans grew louder, he quickly rolled her over onto the bed continuing to tease her. He slid her gown off over her legs, tossing it off the bed onto the floor. He felt his erection growing through his shorts as he laid in between her legs, feeling the warmth of her body underneath him. Without warning, she gently pushed him up on his knees and began yanking at his shorts. He pulled them off, not taking his eyes off her, then reached for a condom located in the nightstand. He ripped opened the package with his teeth as she stared into his eyes…

"Are you sure?" Trinity whispered as he placed the condom on, "With your head and all?"

He shook his head, "This…is…what…I…need." He whispered to her in between kisses, "Don't worry about me." He placed his head in the crook of her neck as he slowly entered her.

Their moans filled the room as she wrapped her legs and arms around his body. Clawing at his back as each thrust grew harder with more passion than the previous one. She threw her back onto the pillow as he trailed kisses down her neck. With one hand, she clutched the sheets as he picked up the pace. Moving her hips in the same motion as his thrusts, his moans grew louder than before. Fighting through the pain of his now throbbing headache, his only focus was to please her. Throwing his head back, instantly regretting it, "Shit." He picked up the pace once more.

"Jonathan." She moaned his name, almost reaching her peak.

Slowly, he thrusted into her a few more times, "Trinity…" he moaned out loud before they both climaxed.

Collapsing onto her, their bodies heaved up and down together. She softly brushed his hair out of his face as he kissed her. Looking into her eyes, he ran his fingers across her lips before kissing them again.

"I love you so much." He gazed into her eyes as the tears formed.

"I love you too." She replied as the tears fell.

Wiping her cheeks, as he kissed her lips then laid next to her. Wrapping his arms around her, she laid on his chest, tracing his tattoo with her fingers.

"I don't want you sleeping without me anymore." His voice broke the silence in the room.

She rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him, "Hmm?"

"I want you here, with me, I don't want you across the hall anymore." He rubbed her back, "Only if you want to."

He made sure to give her the option, never wanting to force her into any situation she wouldn't be comfortable in. A smile came across her lips as she nodded, "Okay."

Kissing her forehead, he laid his head back onto the pillow before they both succumbed to sleep…

* * *

Groaning in pain, he placed his hands over his face as the sun peaked through the blinds in the bedroom window. His head was throbbing in pain, he could hear his heartbeat racing in his ears. He felt her move out of the bed, minutes later the sun rays weren't as blinding to him anymore. Adjusting his eyes, he looked around the room to see her pulling the curtains to the windows closed.

"Morning." She whispered softly, making her way back to the bed.

"Good morning." He replied running a hand through his hair, "What time is it?"

"8:45." She glanced over at the clock by the fireplace, "Hungry?"

He nodded slowly, "A little. I feel like crap though."

"I think we overdid it last night." She rubbed his back as he sat up in the bed.

"It was worth." He pulled her between his legs, planting a kiss on her lips.

She nodded in agreeance, "That's true. Come on, let's get you showered."

Without a fight, he followed her into the bathroom. She dimmed the light as he entered the room, "Is that too bright?"

He shook his head as he headed for the toilet. After relieving himself, he started for the sink as she turned on the shower for him. After drying his hands and disposing the paper towel she motioned for him to get undressed. Taking his clothes off, he headed for the shower as she held the door open for him.

"I'll be in the bedroom." She began to close the door, until he stopped her.

"Join me." He grabbed her hand.

She stared into his eyes as a small smile came across his lips, "As long as you behave."

"I can't make any promises, but we both can get clean at the same time." He proceeded to untie her robe.

Letting the material slid off her body and onto the floor, she stepped into the shower and closed the door. Wrapping his arms around her, he began kissing her neck and shoulders.

"This is not behaving…" she let out a soft moan as his hands traveled down her body.

"I know." He replied with a low growl.

After finishing their shower together, she helped him get dressed before heading across the hall to get dressed as well. Finished up her hair, she heard her cell ringing from the dresser. Looking down at her phone, Stephanie's name came across the screen.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi Trinity, how are you?" Stephanie replied.

"I'm fine, you?" she replied sitting on the bed.

"I'm good, thanks. I was calling to check on Jonathan and Joshua, are they alright?"

"They're getting better." She responded.

"Great. Well, this Tuesday you all will be in Seattle. I know you've been training throughout this time, so we won't have you wrestle just yet. We'll discuss you guys schedule once we seen you on Tuesday."

"Okay," she started, "Sounds great."

"Alright, we'll see you then. Have a great week, and make sure you tell everyone we said hello, and to rest up."

"Will do, thank you."

After ending the call, she headed across the hall to Jon's room. She watched as he sat in front of the TV, flipping through the channels.

"Stephanie just called me." She sat next to him on the couch.

Turning the volume down, he looked over at her, "Yeah?"

She nodded, "We're in Seattle this Tuesday. I'll find out the schedule then."

"Well, that's good." He replied, "No match yet?"

"No." she shook her head, "Think I'll be ringside again."

He watched as she stared off, knowing she was starting to worry. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he smiled, "Don't worry, we'll see this week."

* * *

Stumbling through the door, he tossed his keys onto the coffee table.

"Why is it dark?!" he yelled, entering the kitchen, "WHERE'S MY FOOD?!"

He looked around the kitchen, then headed for the living room. There weren't any signs of her as he made his way his through the entire apartment. Cursing under his breath, he paced back and forth on the living room floor. ' _She wouldn't dare leave._ ' He thought to himself, while glancing at his watch. It was 7:35pm, ' _Better have a good excuse why she's late again._ ' He thought again, ' _I'll deal with her when she gets home._ ' He decided to change out of his clothes while he waited for her to get home. As he walked back into the bedroom, he began undressing as he reached the closet. Stopping in his tracks, his blood began to boil as he came face to face with a half empty closet.

"BITCH!" he screamed as he ran out of the bedroom, "I'LL KILL HER!"

He grabbed his keys, heading out the door and back to his car. Speeding off towards her job, he tried dialing her number…straight to voicemail. Cursing to himself, he only saw red as he reached the hotel. He noticed her car in the parking lot and started for it. Reaching the car, he peeped inside to see clothes in the backseat as well as other belongings. Punching the car, he raced to his own before heading to a gas station with a gas container in tow…

* * *

As they reached the locker room, Jon placed their bags inside then quickly made his way down the hall towards Hunter's office with Trinity close behind. He'd received a call from Hunter as soon as they reached Seattle. As the two walked through the busy hallway passing crew and producers beginning to setup for the show later, they reached Hunter's office. Only knocking twice, he waited for a response on the other side of the door before entering…

"Just the two I wanted to see." Hunter greeted, "Please, have a seat."

Jon nodded and sat down in front of the oak paper cluttered desk. He mentally prepared himself for the early morning meeting, knowing that he probably wouldn't like the outcome due to his tag partner being out of action for the remainder of the week.

"Let's get right to it," he started, "I know your brother is out of action due to his sprain, however the doctor has cleared you starting today."

Jon slowly nodded as Hunter leaned forward on the desk, "I talked to Vince, and he loved the match on Tuesday. A storyline with the Wyatt's has been greenlighted."

Feeling his jaw tightened, he wisely bit his tongue not wanting to disagree with his boss. Hunter looked between Trinity and Jon as he continued, "You'll be against Rowan tonight, and Trinity you will be ringside. We have a character we want to discuss with you before the show tonight. I've already discussed the match details with Marc, he'll be passing that along to Erick."

Looking over at her, he knew her mind was racing with a million thoughts. After the meeting, they headed back to the locker room to change for her test run. While he waited for her to change, he noticed his phone vibrating on his bag.

"Hello?" he answered.

"What's up uce?" Josh asked.

Sighing he leaned back in his chair, "We have a match tonight."

"We?" Josh replied, "You and Trin?"

"Yeah, she has to be out there with me tonight."

There was a long pause before Josh spoke again, "Let me guess, the Wyatt's?"

Jon nodded, as if his brother could see him, "Erick and whoever the hell he'll bring with him for ringside. Not sure if she'll be in action tonight but she will have a character tonight."

"Damn man, I'm sorry uce." Josh sighed.

"You just get better for next week," Jon replied, "I'll make sure to get the match over and done before they think to lay a hand on her."

"Well, be safe bro," Josh started, "And remember, expect anything."

"Bet." Jon replied before hanging up.

* * *

For the remainder of the morning, Trinity discussed her character with the talent manager. She incorporated her own style of dance and acrobatically moves before heading to wardrobe to help create her outfits she'd wear at ringside with Jon.

"You look great!" Paige beamed as Trinity showed off her attire she'd wear tonight.

"Thanks Paige." Trinity replied softly.

Studying her face, she looked puzzled, "Are you okay?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she sighed in frustration, "Just nerves I guess."

"No, what's wrong?" Paige asked.

"Jon has to go against Rowan tonight," she leaned her against the wall and closed her eyes, "Plus Josh is out for the week, and I'm not sure what'll happen."

Understanding of her feelings, Paige nodded, "I get it. You're afraid that he may get hurt, or he may try to harm you. The faster Jonathan gets the match over with, the better. In your case, just stay as far away as you can from the Wyatt's as possible."

Her stomach did backflips as she listened to Paige, she was terrified of what could happen with Rowan and whoever he'd bring to ringside. Jon approached the two as they finished their conversation…

"Let's go get a bite to eat before it gets hectic." He placed an arm around her, "You wanna come Paige?"

"Of course, I'd never turn down food and friends." She smiled, quickly following them to catering.

As they reached catering, Trinity hesitated to enter the room as she noticed Bray and Eric sitting at a table across the room. Jon placed an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead, "I got you." He whispered as she slowly walked beside him. After fixing their plates, they sat at a table later joined by Xavier, Becky, Nia, and Daniel…

"How are the love birds?" Nia smiled.

Looking over at her as she picked over her salad, he smiled, "We're good. How was y'all week?" Jon asked the group.

"Hectic." Daniel sighed, "How's Josh?"

"He's good, should be back next week." Jon replied.

Xavier nodded, "It's weird not seeing two of you, I don't like it." He laughed.

"On a serious note, they have you down for a match tonight?" Becky replied.

Jon nodded in response, "Yeah, got Rowan tonight."

Trinity noticed the stern look on Daniel's face as he listened. She remembered his storyline with the group and how Bray tried to taunt him with Brie. He wanted to speak up, but he knew there was no need since the storyline was a go. The remainder of lunch continued oddly silent, since no one wanted to mention the match and possibly frighten Trinity any further. After eating, Trinity agreed to hang out with the girls, while Jon went to the gym with Xavier and Daniel. Walking into the women's locker room she was greeted by Charlotte, Carmela, and Alexa. She silently cursed to herself as she spotted Alicia, Summer, and Aksana on the opposite side of the room.

"Ignore them." Paige stated, feeling the glares from the three women.

She nodded grabbing a chair next to Nia, who instantly started to grill her about her personal life.

"I hope uce isn't driving you crazy just yet," Nia joked.

Shaking her head, she giggled, "Not at all. I'm happier than I could've ever imagined."

Becky smiled from the corner while stretching, "You two are great for each other ya' know?"

Hearing a scoff from the other side of the room, she rolled her eyes and kept her focus on the others.

"You looked great out there last week," Alexa stated, "Can't wait to see you in the ring, maybe with me." She winked.

"I think I could take you." Trinity joked.

She clenched her teeth as she heard another snide remark once again, from the self-proclaimed mean girls. Refusing to let it slide for a second time, Charlotte turned to face the three women.

"Do y'all want to join us over here?" she asked.

"Not at all." Alicia smirked.

"Seems like it." Paige replied.

"Trust me, no one wants to be around you, and especially her." Alicia sneered, glaring at Trinity.

"Fox just chill," Nia started, "This energy is not needed."

"No one asked you!" Alicia shouted.

Quickly grabbing Nia by the arm, Becky stood in the middle of the room, "Hey! This is not needed!"

"I agree," Paige replied, "What is your issue with her?" she pointed at Trinity.

"Can I just not care for someone?" Alicia mumbled, "Especially if she has what's mine…"

Feeling her blood boil, Trinity stood up from her chair starting for Alicia, "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said!" Alicia screamed, "YOU HAVE WHAT'S MINE!"

Before she could reach her, Becky and Paige quickly grabbed Trinity as Summer stood in front of Alicia.

"You three," Nia pointed at the women, "Need to go! Now!"

"We were here first." Aksana replied, "So we're not leaving."

Pulling away from Becky and Paige, she headed out the door in search of Jon.

"Trinity!" she heard Nia close behind her, "Trinity, wait."

"What?" she turned around as Nia caught up.

"She wanted to get under your skin, don't believe her." Nia replied.

"How can I not?" she replied, "What the hell am I supposed to believe?!"

"It's not true, I can assure you of that." Nia pleaded.

Throwing her hands up, she turned to walk away, "I need to be alone."

Nia watched as she stormed off down the hall, before retreating to the women's locker room. She slammed the door behind her, starting for Alicia.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!" She yelled as Alexa and Paige stood in front of her, "THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR FOX!"

Smirking she crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, she had to know."

"You know it's bs." Paige replied, glaring at her in disgust, "We should've let her beat your ass again."

* * *

Reaching Jon's locker room, she closed the door behind her and sat down. Placing her head in her hands she wondered if what Alicia said was true. Why would Jon not tell her if it were true? How could she be focused for tonight after receiving that news? Hearing the door open, she quickly wiped her eyes as Jon walked into the room.

"Hey beautiful." He placed his bag next to the chair.

Expecting a reply, he stood there as she glared at him, "What's up?"

"Nothing," she lied, "Just tired."

He kissed her forehead, "Well just relax, only a few more hours til the show starts."

Slowly nodding, she watched as he retreated to the bathroom to shower. She stayed in the room, debating on whether to talk to him before or after the show…

"Jimmy, you're up in 10." Jon nodded as the producer walked passed the couple.

Noticing her facial expression, he stood in front of her, "You okay? You haven't said anything to me since earlier."

"I'm fine." She replied bluntly.

Staring at her, she avoided eye contact, "Trin…"

"I don't want to talk Jonathan." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine." He mumbled, starting for the gorilla.

After stretching one final time, he waited for his cue to go through the curtain as she stood next to him. Wanting to talk to her one more time, he brushed it off making a mental note to mention it later.

"THIS MATCH IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE FALL, BEING ACCOMPANIED TO THE RING BY NAOMI, HE'S ONE HALF OF THE SMACKDOWN TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!...JIMMY USO!" he made his way down the ramp and towards the ring, with Trinity close behind.

Holding onto his title, she watched him pace the ring slowly awaiting for his opponent. Chills formed on her arms as the lights cut off and the Wyatt's appeared at the top of the ramp. Bray fed into the mixed reaction of the crowd as he guided his 'brothers' down to the ring. She looked up at Jon as he began talking to the referee…

"Why are all of them out here?!" he yelled over the music.

"It's not my call Jimmy." The ref replied, "I'll make sure it's a fair fight."

He sighed heavily and watched as Erick entered the ring…

"Match is underway between Jimmy Uso and Erick Rowan," Michael stated as the bell rang.

Feeling Bray's eyes on her, she refused to look over at him and focus on the match as Jon and Rowan squared off. Harper climbed upon the apron of the ring, gaining the attention of Jon, allowing Rowan to toss him across the ring by his hair. As the ref warned Harper of climbing the apron again, Rowan began kicking Jon as he laid on the mat.

" _That's one deranged individual, wouldn't you agree King?_ " Michael stated.

" _Most definitely, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of his drop kicks." King replied, "I'm more interested in the woman with Jimmy Uso._ "

Jon delivered an uppercut to Rowan, quickly trying to recover as the man turned away from him. Climbing the top rope, he planned for a cross body but was caught in mid air to receive a fall away slam by Rowan. Rolling out of the ring, he landed at the feet of Trinity…

"Get up," she quickly bent down to check on him, "Are you okay?" she whispered.

Slowly nodding, he staggered to his feet as Rowan exited the ring. Quickly backing away, she watched as he proceeded to slam him into the barricade.

"MOVE!" Rowan screamed at her as she continued to back away.

He began stalking her around the ring, as Jon laid on the ground. Reaching the announcer's table, she stopped to see Harper nearing the other side of the ring stalking her as well. Without hesitation, she slid into the ring, as Jon slowly stood up. Harper climb through the ropes as she reached the other side, only to be stopped by Bray. Jon quickly entered the ring, catching Rowan off guard with a super kick. Jon motioned for her to get out of the ring as he continued pummeling Rowan. Keeping her eyes focused on the other two men outside the ring, she anxiously waited for the end of the match. As Rowan received another super kick, Jon retreated to the top rope…

"AND HERE COMES JIMMY, USO CRAZY TIME!" Michael yelled as Jon dived off the top.

She cheered as the ref counted to three, and Jon's music played overhead. As the ref raised his arm, Harper quickly slid into the ring with a chair.

"JIMMY!" she yelled climbing onto the side of the ring.

Hearing the connection of the chair to his head she yelled as he hit the mat. Bray entered the ring as Rowan staggered to his feet. He pointed at her as she went for the stairs but was grabbed by Harper and pulled into the ring by her hair. Tears formed into her eyes as she screamed out loud, now face to face with Bray himself.

"Did you think you'd get away from me again?" he smirked.

Harper continued to hit Jon with the chair as Rowan picked her up by the neck, in preparation for a choke slam. Without hesitation, he slammed her possibly as hard as he could into the mat. Her head was spinning as she looked up and saw white lights, followed by yelling and footsteps…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dolph and Daniel raced down the ramp towards the ring with chairs as the crowd cheered. Fighting and eventually fending off the Wyatt's, Jon slowly came to as he realized what had just taken place. Quickly crawling over to her as the Wyatt's left the ring through the crowd with Daniel and Dolph standing victorious in the ring, he cursed to himself as she laid there. Officials ran to the ring with a stretcher and medics as he took her hand in his.

"Trin?...Trin?" he whispered to her, "Baby can you hear me?"

Her eyes were glazed over, and she wasn't moving, ' _Shit._ ' He thought to himself as the medics reached the ring. He watched as they carefully put on a neck brace and placed her on the stretcher. Feeling his blood boil, he picked her up toting her towards the back in his arms. As Daniel and Dolph followed him towards the medic's room, Titus, Hunter, and Paige met him in the hallway.

"Is she okay?" Paige asked.

"Move!" He barked walking past them.

"What the hell was that out there?" Daniel glared at Hunter.

He sighed, "It wasn't planned, trust me. We went to commercial as soon as Harper climbed into the ring with the chair."

"You know he's pissed right." Dolph stated.

Hunter quickly nodded, "As he should. I'll go deal with Rowan and Harper. Keep me posted on what happens with her."

Paige nodded as he disappeared down the hall with Show and Titus quickly behind him. Reaching the medic station, she watched as Jon paced the room while the doctor examined her. She could almost see the steam rising from his skin as he watched them.

"Paige, how is she?" Lana asked reaching the group.

She shrugged, "They're looking at her now."

"This is going to be ugly." Dolph mumbled.

* * *

After the doctor finished examining her, Jon took her back to their locker room before heading for Hunter's office.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes." He helped her lay down on the couch, then started for the door.

Walking down the hall and towards Hunter's office, he passed the others in the hallway. They watched as he hurried past them without a word, knowing where he was headed. Reaching his office, he knocked on the door and went in, not waiting for a response.

Hunter looked up into the eyes of a ticked off uso, "Jon-"

"What the hell was that out there?" he started, "That was not a part of the plan!"

Hunter nodded, "I agree, and I'm going to discuss everything with the Wyatt's. How is Trinity doing?"

"She's okay, but I promise, if I see Rowan it's his ass." He growled.

"Let me handle it, go and get her out of here. I'll call you after I have a talk with them." Hunter replied.

He headed out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Hunter knew how livid Jon was, and he had a right to be. Though he wasn't as angry as him, he wasn't siding with Rowan and the group's actions…

Reaching the locker room, he gathered their things together as Trinity remained on the couch, "I'm going to go load up the car, I'll be back in a few."

She nodded as he once again disappeared out the door. Placing the ice pack on the back of her neck she laid back down on the couch. She continued to think about the match, and what Alicia said to her. She was still fuming behind her statement, and wanted to confront Jon about it but she decided to wait until they were home to discuss it…

Reaching their hotel room, Jon looked at his phone and noticed 5 missed calls, two from Joe and three from Josh. He knew they heard or seen the match and were probably just as pissed as he was. After showering, he grabbed his phone and called his brother first...

"Jon, you good? How's Trin?" Josh answered.

Looking over at a now sleeping Trinity, he sighed, "She's good. Sleeping now."

"What did the doc say?" he replied.

"No concussion, but he did knock the wind out of her." Jon brushed her hair out of her face, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, just worried about y'all. Thanks to a few people posting it to twitter, I saw what happened after the show went to commercial." He replied.

"We're fine. I'm just pissed about it all." Jon kept replaying everything that happened in his mind.

"As you should be, we'll deal with them when I get back though. Just rest up, bro. I'll see y'all Thursday."

"Bet." He ended the call and headed for the bathroom.

Quietly closing the door behind him, he brushed his teeth and showered. Letting the water run through his hair and down his back, he closed his eyes attempting to calm himself down. After showering, he exited out of the bathroom and stared at her sleeping body. ' _She didn't deserve that…_ ' he thought to himself as he went to lay down beside her…

* * *

"They may have gotten the best of Naomi and I, but best believe, it's NOT over!" Jon stormed off out of the camera view.

"Great promo." Tamina gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks." He replied.

"How's Trin?" she asked following him down the hall.

"She's better, at the hotel resting." He walked into catering with Tamina close behind.

"They're not in there," Tamina replied, "And don't go looking for them."

He sighed in frustration, "You know me so well huh?"

She nodded as they headed for the food, "Of course. We're family, why wouldn't I? Though you have the right to hunt them down, but not alone."

"You know I hate when you're right." He playfully rolled his eyes, as she laughed.

After fixing their plates, they sat down at a table with Daniel, Lana, Rusev, and Paige.

"How's Trinity?" Lana asked.

"She's better," he replied, "We're heading home after I get done here."

"Want me to hunt them down for you?" Rusev asked.

Shaking his head, he smiled, "I appreciate it, but no. I want them myself."

Staring at him sternly, he nodded, "Agreed."

As the group continued eating and making small talk, Alicia walked past the table glaring at Jon.

"What's that all about?" Daniel questioned.

"I have no idea. She was too friendly earlier," Jon shrugged, "Y'all know how bipolar she acts though."

"Friendly how?" Lana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She stopped me in the hallway earlier when I got here asking how Trin and Josh was." he replied.

"That's all?" Tamina asked.

He nodded and looked at all three women, "What?"

"You're so clueless." Lana glared.

Paige narrowed her eyes at him, "So you didn't screw her?"

Almost choking on his water, he cleared his throat, "What?!"

"So, I guess that's a no." Rusev replied.

"Hell no," Jon stated, "She's not even close to my type."

"That's not what she's been saying." Lana mumbled.

Paige nodded, "In front of Trinity as well."

Jon started to get up from the table, until Tamina grabbed his arm, "Not here. Save it for another day."

She knew he was going to confront her, and she also knew how his temper was. Once he saw red, there wouldn't be a turning point. He nodded and sat back down, glaring at her from the other side of the room.

"Make sure you talk to Trin about it, Fox tried to get under her skin about it yesterday." Tamina stated, "She was pretty upset because of it."

He nodded, "I will."

After lunch, he headed straight for the hotel to check on her, and wonder if she'd be willing to talk about it. As he merged onto the freeway, he cursed to himself as he became stuck in bumper to bumper traffic. While he waited for cars to move, he remembered how Fox tried to throw herself at him when he and his brother first joined the company in 2010…

 ** _After attacking the Hart Dynasty for their debut, the three walked through the curtain backstage._**

 ** _"_** ** _Great job out there!" Stephanie smiled._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thanks." Tamina replied as the three headed for the locker rooms, "I'll catch up with y'all after I change."_**

 ** _Jon and Josh nodded before heading to the men's locker room. As the two walked down the hallway a woman stood in front of him smiling…_**

 ** _"_** ** _Can I help you?" Jon asked as she looked him up and down._**

 ** _"_** ** _What's your name?" she smirked._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jimmy." He replied, glancing at his brother who looked just as puzzled as he did._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm Alicia." She smiled, "You did great out there, maybe you could show me a move or two?"_**

 ** _He shook his head, "No thanks."_**

 ** _He tried to go around her, but she wouldn't budge. She held her arms out as he began to grow impatient._**

 ** _"_** ** _So, you think you're too good for me?" she glared._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not interested." He replied, "Now if you excuse me, I have to go."_**

 ** _He brushed past her, following his brother into the locker room…_**

For over a year, she continued to pester him at events, meetings, and signings. He continued to shoot down her advances which simply made her try harder. Only at the beginning of the year did she eventually get the hint from Jon at WrestleMania…Shaking his head, he looked down at his phone as it started ringing…

"Hello?" he answered.

"Where are you?" Joe replied.

He could tell that something was wrong by the way Joe was talking, "I'm headed to the hotel."

"Is Trin with you?" he asked.

"No, I'm in traffic and she stayed back at the hotel today, we're heading home tomorrow though. Why, what's going on?"

Joe sighed, "Fox posted some pics on her Instagram…"

"And?" Jon asked wondering why he was informing him of this.

"It's pictures of you and her." Joe stated.

Jon almost wrecked the car after hearing Joe's response, "What?"

"Yeah, from the looks of it she must've had someone taking pictures of you around her. But it does look flirtatious."

"I can assure you that it isn't. No way in hell would I do anything to hurt Trinity." He sighed as the cars slowly moved.

"Well, you better get to Trin before she sees them."

"I have to call her," Jon replied, "I'm nowhere near the hotel."

"Alright." Joe hung up, as Jon quickly went to Trinity's number.

* * *

As she waited for him to return to the hotel, she showered and washed her hair. Placing it up in a bun, she heard her phone go off. Walking out of the bathroom, she grabbed her phone off the table to see a text message from an unknown number. Unlocking her phone, she opened the message to see photos of Alicia and Jon together. Tears quickly formed in her eyes as she stared at the pictures, wishing she was dreaming. ' _You have what's mine._ ' She heard Fox's words so clear in her head as she tossed her phone onto the bed. Placing her head in her hands she wanted to scream, punch something, or even cry but she couldn't. She got dressed and gathered all of her belongings before heading out the door. As she reached the elevator, she looked down at her phone to see Jon calling her. Ignoring the call, she saw Renee walking towards her…

"Trinity?" Renee studied her face, noticing the tear stained cheeks, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and continued onto the elevator as the tears continued to fall. Sliding on her sunglasses as she reached the lobby, she looked around the waiting area to see it completely empty. Sighing in relief, as she proceeded to check out of her room.

"I'm leaving early," she told the clerk, "Not the other occupant."

The woman looked at her puzzled as she handed her the room key and slowly nodded, "Hope you enjoyed your stay…"

"Thank you." She replied and headed out of the hotel.

The cold November air hit her as she caught a taxi, the driver loaded up the trunk and got back in the car, "Where to miss?"

"Airport." She replied softly.

He nodded and drove off. She leaned her head against the window and watched the scenery quickly pass by. After reaching the airport, she waited in line to catch the next flight out to Tampa…

* * *

"No, I haven't heard anything, neither has Cia." Josh paced their bedroom as Jon spoke frantically on the other end.

"She's not here! She's gone!" Jon ran his hand through his hair as he looked around the room, "You sure she's not there?"

"Yeah uce, trust me, if she was we'd tell you." Josh replied, "Just get home when you can, if we hear anything I'll let you know."

He sighed on the other end, "Alright, I'll talk to you later."

Josh ended the call as Cia walked back into the room, "Her phone is off, couldn't get through to her." She sat on the bed as Josh tried dialing her number as well.

He tossed his phone onto the bed, "Voicemail."

"Let's just pray she's safe," Cia replied, "She just doesn't want to talk right now."

"And that's understandable, but we both know Fox is full of shit." Josh stated.

Cia nodded, "True, she's just jealous."

He sat on the bed, pulling Cia onto his lap. He hated his brother was going through this, especially with someone he truly cared about. He knew Fox liked Jon but didn't expect her to try and go this far.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Walking inside the house, she headed up the stairs and into her room. Locking the door behind her, she placed her suitcase in the closet. Staring at herself in the mirror, her eyes were puffy and red. She looked at her watch, 4:45am, she hadn't slept since yesterday in Seattle. She washed her face and turned on the shower letting the water warm up as she undressed. Stepping into the shower, she kept seeing the images of the pictures Alicia had posted. Tears streamed down her face as she began to wash herself, she felt betrayed and completely heartbroken. After showering, she changed into a pair of pjs and climb into bed. She fought back tears as she slowly drifted off to sleep…

'I think she's home.' He looked at the text from Josh.

'Bet. Has she said anything?' he text back as he walked through the airport.

'No.' Josh replied.

He sighed and placed his phone in his pocket. Reaching the exit, he spotted Joe's car and walked towards him. After placing his luggage into the trunk, he got in the backseat only to see Lina glaring at him from the passenger's side.

"Lina," Joe turned to look at her, "Be nice."

She sucked her teeth, "Is it true?"

"Lina-" she threw her hand up as Joe began to speak.

"You drive," she pointed to the road, "And you," she glared back at Jon, "Answer my question."

"Of course, it isn't. Fox isn't close to my type, I never looked at her in that light." He replied, "For you to even come at me with this is foul Lina."

Joe bit his tongue, refusing to get in the middle of the conversation.

"I have the right to ask, especially when Trinity is blindsided with it all!" she growled.

"You think I don't know that? I tried getting to her as soon as I saw it myself, but she left!" he argued, "She's the one who turned her phone off and is completely ignoring me!"

"It's not her fault though, you're the one entertaining whores!" Lina replied.

"Enough!" Joe yelled while driving, "Once we get to your house, you go straight to her. Tell her what's really going on, and that's it. I don't want to hear you two bickering the rest of this drive."

Without another word, the rest of the ride was silent minus the radio playing in the background. Pulling into the driveway, Jon quickly grabbed his bags and headed for the door. Pushing the door open, he headed straight for the stairs, leaving his suitcase in the foyer. Standing outside of her door, a knot formed in his stomach as he prepared to knock. Placing his head against the door, he heard sniffles and sobs. His heart ached at hearing her crying on the other side of the door. Not wanting to wait another second, he knocked and waited for her response…

"Go away." She sniffed before blowing her nose.

"Trin…babe, open the door." He replied, "Please?"

"I don't want to talk to you Jonathan."

He sighed, "I'm not going anywhere until you open the door."

Hearing movement on the other end, he heard the lock on the door and footsteps. He slowly opened the door and stepped into the room. He closed the door behind him and watched as she sat on the bed with a box of Kleenex.

"Trin-" he started.

"I don't want to hear it, I've been looking at places online for myself." She stated.

"What?" he walked over to her, "Why?"

"Why should I be here with you?!" she yelled, "You lied to me!"

He moved over towards the bed, "No I didn't, I promise she's the one lying. I never been with her, she only did that to get back at you."

She shook her head as she continued to cry. Pulling her off the bed and into his arms he held her as she hit him in the chest, "I would never hurt you Trin, you have to believe me. I promise she only did that out of spite towards you."

He continued to plead his case as she cried into his chest, wetting his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Baby I promise, I wouldn't do that to you. Those pictures were when she stopped me in the hallway, one of her lil friends took those photos to make it look like something more." He forced back his own tears, fearing that he'd lose her if she didn't believe him.

"Let go of me…I don't care…I hate you for this Jon!" she cried.

She tried pushing away, but his hold grew tighter, "I won't let you leave me, not like this." His voice began to break as he spoke.

Looking up into his eyes, tears ran down his face as he continued to hold her. It pained him to hear the word hate, but he knew she only said it out of anger.

"You don't hate me," he whispered to her.

* * *

Galina and Joe walked inside, closing the door behind him. Reaching the kitchen, they were greeted by Josh and Cia.

"Where's Jon?" Josh asked.

"Upstairs, he headed straight up soon as he came in." Joe replied.

Josh nodded, "Hopefully she talks to him."

"I hope so too." Joe replied, "I hate that Fox did that."

"She needs her ass handed to her." Cia stated, "Better hope I don't see her anytime soon."

Josh placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, "I think Trin will handle her on her own."

Lina sat at the counter fondling with her ring, as the others talked. Joe knew she was upset just as much as Trinity was, since they've formed a strong bond over the past couple of months.

"You think she let him in the room?" Lina asked Joe.

He shrugged, "I don't hear any knocking or yelling, so I'm guessing so."

"I hope so, they're great together." Cia replied.

Lina nodded, "That's true."

"Y'all want to go do something? Give them the house to themselves." Josh suggested.

Everyone agreed and headed out of the house, piling into Josh's truck…

* * *

She wiped the tears from her face as she stood in between his legs. He moved a strand of hair behind her ear, and stared at her.

"Trin, you know I wouldn't hurt you right?" he asked softly, "I need you to believe me. I would never betray you, or purposely make you cry. I love you."

"I…I just don't know Jon." She replied staring at the floor.

He lifted her chin up so she could look at him, "Babe, I'm serious."

"I am too Jon, how do you think I feel?" she grew frustrated at his pleading, "What am I supposed to think after seeing those pictures?!"

"I didn't post them, I wasn't even aware they were taken!" he clenched his teeth together, "Why would I lie about that?!"

"How am I supposed to know that you actually want just one person in your life?!" she pushed away from him as tears streamed down her cheeks once more.

He sighed, placing his head in his hands, "Trin, you're the only woman I want! Why can't you see that?!"

"I thought I saw that!" she yelled, "Maybe this was a mistake…" Instantly she regretted her words, she watched as he stood up clearly livid.

"So that's what you gon say now? This is a mistake?" he started towards her, "You can't even see a good man in front of you due to your fucked up past. I keep telling you to just let me show you, let me in, but you so damn afraid of everything that you can't even see me!"

"I thought I saw a good man, until those pictures!" she refused to back down as he stood there before her seeing red.

"Fine," he brushed past her, "You don't want to see who's right here in front of you then I'm done. All I ask is for one step from you, to let me the hell in, and you can't even do that! I tried, but you don't want to give me a damn chance!" He stormed out the room, punching a hole in the wall right outside her door.

She slammed the door behind him and sat on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. To have an argument with him and seeing him so upset, hurt her more than anything. She wanted to go across the hallway to talk to him, but she couldn't stomach another potential argument. For what seemed to be forever, she got off the floor and crawled into the bed, crying herself to sleep…

He slammed his bedroom door shut, cursing to himself as he headed for the bathroom. Looking at his hand, he turned on the shower water as he undressed, hoping the water could help soothe the pain from his now throbbing hand. He stood under the shower head, angrier at himself for arguing with the woman he loves. Tears ran down his face mixed in with the water as he began washing up. After showering he put on t-shirt and sweatpants, still seething from the fight that took place just over an hour ago. Deciding to not ignore his heart, he opened his door and headed across the hall to her room. Lightly knocking, he opened the door and saw her laying in the bed clutching her pillow tightly. He wanted to kick himself as he noticed the fresh tear stains on the pillow underneath her. Placing her hair behind her ear, he kissed her forehead as she slowly stirred. He didn't want to be alone, he needed her just as much as she needed him. Without waiting for her to wake up, he gently picked her up and carried her across the hall to his room. He laid her down on the bed, before going to close his door…

"I don't hate you." She stated in a hoarse soft voice.

He moved over to the bed and looked at her, "I know."

She sat up, bringing her knees to her chest as he sat in front of her, "Can you just let me in? I have too much love for you to let you walk out of my life." He felt tears starting to form up in his eyes.

She nodded without hesitation, "I don't want to…" she started between sobs, "I want you, I do…I'm afraid Jon…but I love you."

He pulled her into his lap quickly wrapping his arms around her, "I love you too, I want you to always know that…I'm sorry for what happened earlier baby, I shouldn't have barked at you like that."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she nodded, "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have shot you down…I wish I could take it back."

He shook his head, "It's okay, we're here now. And I want to keep it this way."

She nodded as he held her tighter. He yearned to feel her and show her how much he loved her. She turned and straddled him as his hands roamed over her body. He kissed her lips, down to her neck and her breasts through her shirt. Soft moans escaped her lips as he continued.

"I love you Trin," he started in between kisses, "I don't want anyone else but you."

He kissed her passionately as he rolled her over onto her back. Passionate make up sex ensued throughout the remainder of the evening between the two. After reaching their most exhilarating peaks, they laid intertwined within each other's arms as they slept…

* * *

As the sun peaked through the blinds of the bedroom, he kissed her forehead wrapping his arms around her protectively. Brushing his lips softly against her neck and shoulder, she slowly stirred.

"Good morning." He whispered as she looked into his eyes.

"Morning." She hoarsely replied.

At this moment Trinity realized that she was indeed in love with a man who loved her possibly twice as much.

"I love waking up next to you." He inhaled the scent of her hair.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." She replied.

He smiled and kissed her, "I never want to make you cry like that again."

"Neither do I." she replied with a smile.

"I love everything about you baby." He started leaving trails of kisses down her neck.

She let out a small whimper as his hands traveled downward to her sweet spot. He held her hands above her head, continuing to please her before himself. The 'I love you's' in between his kisses as he showed attention to every part of her body, made her want him more than before.

"Tell me you want me baby…" he whispered against her thighs.

She nodded, not able to verbally speak.

"I didn't hear you." He growled before inserting a finger, "I want to hear you…"

"I want you baby…Jon, please…" she moaned.

He kissed her before a round of morning sex ensued. With each meaningful thrust, he made sure to verbally let her know how much she meant to him throughout their unified climax…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

' ** _Jimmy Uso and Alicia Fox?_** ' Jon continued to scroll past the link on his phone. He sighed as he ignored the notifications on his twitter account. Shaking his head as he read a few mentions, ' ** _Heard he's dating his valet that debuted a few weeks ago…_** ', ' ** _Naomi is hotter than Fox!_** '. Still a little upset at the rumors, he couldn't wait to get back on the road tomorrow to confront her. He was happy that he and Trinity were back on good terms after their fight two days ago. She was already nervous that her face was now on TV, knowing that one day her ex may come searching for her, but Jon would be ready for him if he were to ever come near her. He sat on the couch reading the mixed reviews of people until Josh walked in the living room…

"Uce, what you up to?" Josh sat on the other end of the couch.

"Nothing," he replied, "Just looking online."

"Ignore them," his brother started, "You'll just get more angrier by looking at the comments."

He nodded, agreeing with his brother, "True. Are you ready for the road?"

"Yep. Ready to get back to it." He smiled briefly before getting serious, "How's Trin?"

"She's good. Just nervous, you know, about the whole ex situation." He replied, "She thinks he'll pop up at a show one day."

"Well, she has the both of us, including Joe." Josh assured him.

"That I know. I just wish she wouldn't be so afraid." He nodded, "But I can't blame her, that guy put her through hell for almost a year."

His skin crawled as he remembered the nightmares she had, the crying, and the bruises he'd seen when he had first met her. Deep down he hoped that her ex would have the nerve to come around, just so he could put his hands on him.

"The house will be ready by the end of next week." Josh stated, breaking his train of thought.

He smiled and nodded, "That's great. I'll miss y'all around here, a little bit."

"Yeah right," Josh replied, "As much as we've appreciated the hospitality, you need your spot back to yourself, especially with Trinity."

"True, we'll definitely be over at y'all place to bother you two." He smiled.

As the two continued watching TV and making small talk, he kept feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. He knew people were giving their opinions on the alleged love triangle that Alicia started. He anxiously waited for tomorrow, knowing what he'd say as soon as he arrived in New York…

* * *

As the three arrived at the arena, he squeezed her hand as they headed for their assigned locker room. Shooting him a small smile, they reached the door of the room only to be greeted by Stephanie…

"Morning you three." She smiled, shaking their hands.

"Good morning." They replied in unison.

She looked at Trinity and Jon, "Can I speak to you two in the office?" she asked.

The two nodded as Josh walked into the locker room. After leaving their bags with Josh, they followed her down the hall towards the office. He grabbed her hand as they passed others in the hallway. She noticed as Paige gave them an awkward look as they followed Stephanie inside the office. Walking through the door, Jon squeezed her hand as she noticed Alicia and Aksana sitting in the office with Hunter and the talent relations manager, Mark…

"Now, before any of you speak," Stephanie started, "we decided to have all four of you in here together."

Jon stood against the wall as Trinity sat down in the chair next to him, keeping her eyes focused on Alicia across the room. Crossing one leg over the other, she felt Jon's hand on her shoulder as the two women rolled their eyes at her.

"You two," Mark looked at the two women, "Have caused so much turmoil within not only the company, but in their relationship."

Hunter nodded, "We've decided that not only you owe Jon and Trinity an apology, but you should do it publicly stating that it all is fabricated, and right now." He gave the two women a stern look.

Sighing, she mumbled, "Sorry."

"No, we all need to hear it." Mark replied, "From both of you."

She sucked her teeth and nudged Aksana, "We apologize." They stated in unison.

"Now you two are dismissed," Stephanie waited for the two women to leave the room before directing her attention to Jon and Trinity, "I'm glad you two are on the same page, and we all apologize for the rumors that had spread."

"Thank you for having the meeting, we appreciate it." Jon replied, "Just glad we can put this behind us."

"Agreed," Hunter smiled while shaking their hands, "Mark has to discuss a few things with you, so we'll leave you all to it."

"I'll have to go and get Joshua and be right back." Mark replied.

They watched as the three left the room, with Josh and Mark returning minutes later. Sitting down at the desk, Mark looked at the three and pulled out a folder…

"So, I know you three are in the midst of a current storyline with the Wyatt's, but that's currently on hold due to your shoulder," he nodded towards Josh, "But we'll have a championship match coming up for Survivor Series with you guys defending the titles against them. Now, for you Trinity, we've decided to give the fans what they've been asking for."

Nerves instantly came over her as Jon and Josh looked at her, then back at Mark…

"And that's for you to have a match against Alicia, tonight."

Feeling a lump in her throat, she swallowed hard, "T-tonight?"

He nodded, "I promise, with these two training you for as long as they have," he pointed at Jon and Josh, "You'll do great, they'll be ringside in your corner. So good luck, and when it's closer to Survivor Series we'll discuss the title match."

After the meeting, the three walked back to the locker room, "Are you okay?" Jon asked placing a hand on her back.

Nodding slowly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to process everything."

"You'll do great, we have plenty of time until the show to go over moves." Josh replied, "Plus we'll be out there with you."

Jon nodded, "Right. Let's go get changed and get in the ring, okay?"

"Okay." She replied following them into the locker room.

After changing, they headed to the ring to practice and go over a few moves. She whipped Jon across the ring, jumping up as he connected with her behind. As he sat up from the mat, he glared over at Josh who was turning red in the face with laughter.

"Nice!" she looked over Tamina walking down the ramp, "More energy and it'll be great!"

She nodded as Jon stood up, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

He shook his head, "No, I need to see that move alone with you though."

She blushed playfully hitting him on the arm, "I'm serious, what do you think about it?"

"It's a great move, definitely use that one as a potential finisher." He replied, "We can try it again, and move ahead with a few more moves."

"Okay." She shrugged her shoulders as they continued practicing.

After two hours had passed, the group went their separate ways to shower, and meet back up at catering. After showering in the women's locker room, she changed into a pair of black leggings and a blue t-shirt. Leaving out of the room, she headed down the hall towards catering. As she turned the corner, she walked right into two men…

"Well, aren't you a sexy sight?" the shorter male smirked as she stepped backwards, "Don't be scared baby, I won't harm ya."

His eyes traveled down to her chest then back up to her face, she frowned at him in disgust as the taller male spoke, "Enzo chill, you want to scare her away?"

"If you two will excuse me I have to go." She started to make her way around the two until they blocked her.

"You tryin' to get rid of us already baby?" Enzo smiled as he reached to touch her hair, only to have his hand smacked away.

"Do not touch me!" she growled, slowly stepping back, "I don't know who you two think you are-"

Enzo quickly grabbed her wrist, yanking her forward, "How about you start to get to know us?"

She slapped him and pushed him away, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

He started to lunge at her until she was quickly pushed backwards as Randy pinned Enzo up against the wall, "Don't you ever touch her again." He snapped as Cass stepped back with his hands in the air.

"I was just trying to talk to her." Enzo held his hands up, as Randy kept him against the wall, "No harm, no foul right Cass?"

"I call bullshit!" he said through his clenched teeth, "Get the hell out of here and stay the hell away from her."

As he let go of the man, the two made their way down the hall out of sight. Turning to her, he checked her over, "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes, thank you."

"No problem," he motioned for her to walk with him to catering, "I know uce would do it for me if my wife were here, plus I can't stand those two."

She smiled as they reached catering, "Yeah, didn't think they were complete assholes until now."

He nodded, "Just be careful, especially by yourself."

After reaching catering, she watched as he continued down the hall quickly waving before disappearing into his locker room. She fixed her plate, and quickly noticed Jon and Josh flagging her down from across the room.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted her as she reached the table.

"Hey." She sat down next to him.

"Everything good?" Josh asked as she slowly began eating.

"Um…yeah." She smiled.

The two looked at each other then back at her, "What's wrong?" Jon whispered to her.

"We'll talk about it later." She replied.

He watched her for a moment before nodding and continuing to eat his food.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do?" Aksana watched as she paced the room.

She kicked her suitcase, "I don't know. But you're going to be out there with me!"

Quickly nodding, "Okay, but why?" she asked puzzled.

She rolled her eyes at her clueless friend, "So you can distract her!"

Aksana sighed and nodded again, instantly regretting everything that transpired over the past two weeks. Alicia had started befriending her just recently before she started picking at Trinity, she needed someone in her corner when Summer wasn't around. Little did she know, Aksana was growing frustrated with her antics…

As they reached the locker room, she grew extremely nervous knowing she'd have to tell the two men that stood before her what happened earlier. They watched as she began pacing the floor from wall to wall, in deep thought.

"Trin…what's going on?" Jon's stern voice overcame her thoughts.

Avoiding eye contact she slowly inhaled, "I came across a small situation when I was heading to catering earlier."

The two listened intensely as she continued, "I met Enzo and Cass in the hallway, he grabbed me and tried flirting with me. I made him a little angry when I slapped him, but before he could retaliate, Randy stepped in."

She looked up and swore she saw steam from both men's body as she finished. Sitting next to Jon, she placed a hand on his arm, "If it weren't for Randy, I don't know what would've happened."

Josh nodded, "As long as you're okay, but I can guarantee that they won't be."

She felt his muscles tense up, "I don't want you two get in trouble, he handled it."

"And we will too." Jon stated, "I'll do more than just warn him to stay away from you."

He moved towards the door, "Uce, that's not a good idea. Not today." Josh stood between him and the door.

He sighed and looked at the two now standing before him, "Fine. But if I see him I'm going to get to him."

"Babe it's not worth it." Trinity replied, "We have better things to worry about."

"But he grabbed you!" Jon growled, "I be damned if I let him get away with that!"

"He won't," Josh assured him, "We'll handle that later, but tonight we focus on her match." He pointed to Trinity.

Looking into her eyes, he knew his brother was right and that they needed to stay focused on tonight. He nodded and went to sit down, with Trinity right behind him. She looked over at him as he placed his head in his hands, feeling the frustrated energy upon him…

"I'll be back." Josh stated before leaving the room.

Placing a hand on his thigh, "Jon…"

He sighed and looked at her, "I don't like no one putting their hands on you."

She nodded, "I know, and I love that you're protective, but I'm okay."

"Damn right I am, but I'll save that for another day." He replied, pulling her into him.

Resting her head on his chest as he rubbed her back, "Good."

" _And we're live in Syracuse, New York for Smackdown live!_ " Michael Cole yelled as the crowd erupted for the beginning of the show, " _We have an awesome line up tonight right Jerry?_ "

He nodded, " _That's correct, with Survivor Series right around the corner we have awesome title matches underway!_ "

Trinity watched backstage in the women's locker room as Randy Orton's music played, she smiled to herself as he made his way down the ramp and towards the ring. After he entered the ring, Cena's music hit as the crowd reacted with a mixture of cheers and boos…

"Trin!" she looked up to see Nikki entering the room, followed by Brie.

"Hey ladies!" she replied hugging them both.

"How have you been?" Brie smiled.

She hadn't seen either of the women since they were sent to Raw permanently, "I've been good." She stated sitting back down, "What brings you two here today?"

"We were in the area," Nikki smiled, "Plus I had to come see my man." She sat down next to her, as her eyes focused on the screen.

"So, heard you have a match tonight." Brie stated, followed by a nod from Trinity.

"Nervous?" Nikki asked.

She nodded again, "Very."

"It's okay to be nervous, but you'll do great." Brie replied, "Just remember to breathe and stay focused on your moves."

"And whip her ass." Nikki stated, followed by a laugh from the other two.

They continued to watch the remainder of the match as Cena delivered a clothesline to Orton…

* * *

Stretching for the fifth time, nerves overcame Jon as he watched the ref raise Cesaro's hand. It was the end of his match against The Miz. His stomach began to turn as the producer stated that her match was next. Quickly nodding he watched as she walked towards him with Josh and Brie. Smiling to himself as he noticed her outfit, neon colors over the long sleeve one piece she wore. Her shoes glowed, changing colors as she walked, and her hair flowed behind her with the ends bright green.

"You look…amazing." He smiled as she hugged him.

"Thank you." She returned the smile, "Guess it's time huh?"

He nodded as Josh walked over to them, "You got this, remember that."

She took a deep breath as Brie gave her a thumbs up before heading towards the gorilla position. Heading out to the entrance way after the pyros went off, she waved at the crowd as she joined the two men walking towards the ring…

" _Wow! Check out Naomi!_ " King beamed as she slid into the ring with the Uso's, " _Can't wait to see her in action!_ "

" _Agreed. It's Naomi's wrestling debut against Alicia Fox. A week ago, the latter posted suspicious pictures of her and Jimmy Uso…_ " King nodded.

"Y _eah, she's been trying to get under Naomi's skin lately. I'm ready to see this match!_ " King yelled as Alicia's music played.

Standing in the ring stretching as both men were on either side of her, she could feel the anger radiating off Jon as they watched Rowan and Harper accompanying Alicia to the ring. She swallowed hard, determined to keep a straight face as the woman smirked from the entrance way. After screaming at the crowd and cameras, she climbed into the ring glaring at Trinity. Jon and Josh climbed out of the ring as the ref signaled for the bell for the start of the match. Quickly, she ducked as Alicia charged at her in attempt of a clothesline. Grabbing her arm, she twisted it backwards kicking her in the shin. Falling she crawled towards the corner turnbuckle, grasping onto the rope with her free hand. The ref made Trinity break her hold, and step away as Alicia grinned from the corner. As soon as the ref moved, she charged at Alicia slamming her against the turnbuckles. Slumped down in the corner of the ring, Trinity ran across the ring, charging at her head with her backside. As she connected, she felt a hand on her right ankle pulling her down to the mat. Slowly getting up, she noticed Rowan smirking devilishly from the corner where Alicia was. Looking over her shoulder, she watched as Jon and Josh rushed over to the other side of the ring.

"Break it up!" the ref yelled from the ring as the four men came face to face.

She pulled Alicia up by the hair, only to be slapped away, "DO NOT TOUCH ME!" she screamed.

Holding her face, she glared at the woman standing before her, quickly delivering a slap in return. The two began exchanging blows, until she connected with a punch to the stomach. She whipped the woman across the ring, successfully completing the 'rear view' she'd practiced earlier in the day. Going in for the pin fall, Alicia kicked out at two. Rolling her eyes as she noticed Harper clapping, she moved over to the corner where Jon and Josh were, stalking her opponent as Alicia stood up to face her.

" _OUCH! THAT HAD TO HURT!_ " King exclaimed as Trinity delivered a super kick to Alicia's chin, " _Can she capitalize?!_ "

She moved to the corner, jumping off the bottom rope to the top one completing the spilt legged moon sault…

" _One…Two…Three!_ " the bell rang as the crowd erupted over the Uso's music.

Quickly pulling her out of the ring by her legs as the Wyatt's climbed into the ring, he carried her towards the ramp while celebrating. Throwing her hand up victoriously as the crowd cheered, she held onto Jon as he continued toting her up the ramp.

"Great job Trin!" Nikki met them backstage as he placed her on the ground.

Catching her breath, she smiled, "Thanks."

"Feeling okay?" Josh asked as Jon kept his eyes on the entrance way.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

They made their way to the locker room before the others came through the curtain. Grabbing extra clothes, she headed for the shower, "You did great babe." Jon closed the door and leaned against the wall as she turned on the water, "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you. I'm glad it's over with." She replied.

"You didn't even look a tad bit nervous." He stated as she undressed.

"I didn't feel nervous once the bell rung. I wish I had beat her more than I did though." He smiled and nodded.

"You did great though." He stayed in the bathroom as she showered, not wanting to leave her side.

After drying off and changing into a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt, the two made their way out of the bathroom. Josh sat on the couch, looking up from his phone.

"That was Cia, she said congrats." He smiled, "She watched your match."

She returned a smile and nod as they began to gather their luggage. After making their way out of the locker room area, they headed for the parking garage, loading up the car before departing from the arena. Reaching the hotel, Josh waved them off after reaching his room he was sharing with Kofi. Unlocking the door with the key, Jon moved to the side letting her enter the room first.

"Can't wait to lay down." She sighed rubbing her neck.

He nodded, "I'll rub you down once we get settled, deal?"

She smiled, "Deal." As he headed for the bathroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

" _WELCOME TO TUESDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN, WE'RE LIVE HERE IN ATLANTA! We're just weeks away from Survivor Series._ " Michael stated.

King nodded, " _We have quite a lineup for the upcoming pay-per-view, The USO's will defend their titles against The Wyatt's, John Cena will defend his title against AJ Styles…_ "

Her skin crawled as she thought of The Wyatt's facing Jon and Josh, shaking her head she continued to watch the screen as Paige's music hit and she made her way down to the ring. She began to stretch, not hearing Jon coming up behind her. Slightly jumping as he placed his arms around her waist…

"I'm sorry," he stepped back as she stood up, "Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine." She replied, "I was just warming up."

He stared at her as she laced up her shoes, "Fox again huh?"

She nodded, "Yep."

He knew she was focused on her match and wanting to continue to prove herself. But lately, he hated how much they had been apart from one another. For the past three weeks, she'd been using the women's locker room instead of being around Jon like she used to. He would have to search around the building for her, like today. He didn't want to show a jealous side, but it was slowly beginning to show. Unbeknownst to her, he noticed how other male wrestlers looked at her, and suggested that she was single since she wasn't around Jon as much as she was before. The affection was slowly fading when they were on the road or even at home, she was short with conversations and always leaving to go to the gym without him. It started driving him completely crazy…

"She's just focused bro." Josh replied as his brother paced the locker room.

"I get that, but damn," he sighed, "She could at least find time for me. I do it for her!"

Josh nodded, "True, but she's still new to this. She wants to prove herself, you have to understand that."

"And I do," he sat down in a chair.

"Just talk to her, I'm sure she'll listen." Josh replied.

He knew how much Jon loved Trinity, he knew how much it was killing him on the inside to see her slowly pulling away. He wished he could talk to her on his brother's behalf, but he refused to overstep.

After changing into his gear, he headed for catering searching for her. Scanning the room, he spotted her sitting at the table with Aiden and Titus. Making eye contact with Titus, he quickly got up and headed over to him.

"Get over there." Titus stated.

He raised a brow, "Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm not trying to be involved or anything but he's making a pass at Trinity." Titus whispered.

Feeling his blood instantly beginning to boil, he stalked his way to the table as Aiden placed his hand onto her back. Titus quickly followed behind Jon as he brushed past Josh and Tamina. He had tunnel vision as he reached the table, quickly pulling her away from the table he glared at Aiden who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Let me talk to you for a sec." he stated pulling Trinity towards the exit.

She jerked away from him, "Do not grab me."

She moved past him and out of the room, heading down the hall. Following her, they reached an empty locker room. Slamming the door behind him, she stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips.

"Where do you get off grabbing me like that?!" she questioned as he started for her.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT?!" he sneered, "You letting him touch you like that?!"

She pushed him away from her, "THAT WAS NOTHING!"

"Then what was it?!" he didn't budge as she pushed him, "You into him? That's who you want now?"

"No!" she replied, "For you to even assume that, is low Jon!"

"What am I supposed to think? You didn't reject him!" he began pacing the room, "You just letting anyone damn near fill you up huh?!" Stopping in his tracks, he cursed to himself instantly regretting his words, "Trin-"

Turning to face her, he watched as the door slammed shut. Quickly running out of the door, he searched for her. He searched the halls but couldn't find her. Punching the wall, he cursed under his breath…

"Whoa, what's up uce?" Randy asked walking towards him, "You alright?"

He shook his head, "I messed up, big time."

He motioned for him to come into a locker room down the hall. Randy closed the door behind him as Jon sat in a chair, "Talk to me."

After explaining what has been going on with Trinity, and the recent events that took place, Randy stared at him intently.

"You have every right to be upset, but I do agree that you crossed the line with the assumptions of her and Aiden out of all people." He stated.

"I was looking for her, I wanted to apologize." He sighed placing his head in his hands.

"It'll be fine," Randy replied, "Here is not the place to have another argument, talk to her later."

He nodded, "I love her man, I don't like fighting with her."

"I can see that, hell everyone should, want me to have a convo with English?"

Jon smiled and shook his head, "No, I got it. Thanks."

He stood up and headed for the door, "No problem, remember, talk don't argue, this business is not worth losing the love of your life." Randy stated before Jon left.

Leaving out of the room, he decided to check catering, which was now empty, before heading over to the women's locker room. Knocking on the door, he waited until Brie opened the door.

"What's up uce?" Brie smiled.

"Is Trinity in there?" he asked.

She shook her head, "She left a while ago, she's up next."

He nodded, "Thanks Brie."

He headed towards the gorilla position. Seeing Josh and Tamina at the entrance watching the monitor he looked at the screen to see her heading down to the ring interacting with the crowd.

"From Tampa, Florida, NAOMI!" the announcer yelled into the mic over her music.

She hopped onto the side of the ring, jumping over the top rope landing into a spilt before doing a brief dance as the lights cut back on. She wore a neon green and orange outfit that glowed in the dark, tossing her green shades into the corner of the ring she stretched as Alicia's music played. Pushing past the group, she glared at Jon as she walked through the curtains that led to the entrance. He sighed as Josh looked over at him.

"I guess she's still salty huh?" Josh asked.

Jon nodded, "Yeah."

"What was up with you and Trin earlier?" Tamina asked.

He sighed, "I kind of saw red when she was sitting with Aiden."

"Yeah, that had me a little pissed too," Josh replied, "Before I could head over there, you had beat us to it."

"Yeah, Titus brought to my attention." Jon kept his eyes on the screen as the match began.

"Aiden is super sketchy." Tamina responded with her arms folded, "But Trinity wouldn't hurt you like that."

"I know, I just got a little carried away after I got her to myself." He winched while watching Fox delivered a scissor kick to Trinity in the middle of the ring.

Watching her hold her head as she struggled to stand, Alicia delivered a clothesline.

"She didn't give her a chance to stand up all the way!" Tamina growled.

"She's got this." Jon placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know it."

Kicking out a two, Trinity sat up shaking her head. Fox pulled her up by her hair, quickly stumbling backwards as Trinity delivered an uppercut to her. He smiled to himself as she slammed Fox into the corner turnbuckles. She whipped her across the ring, only for Fox to connect with the rearview. Pulling her into a corner she was setting up for her finisher…

" _She's going up top for her altered moon Sault._ " Michael stated, " _Can she capitalize?_ "

The group realized she froze on the second rope, as Fox stood up ramming her head into the turnbuckle then grabbing her by the hair slamming her backwards onto the mat. All three stood confused as Fox gained the win over her. The ref kneeled beside her as she continued to lay her with her eyes closed.

"Something's up, she never freezes like that." Jon started for the gorilla, until Josh stopped him.

"Let's wait for her back here," Josh started, "They'll bring her back."

After waiting for what seemed forever, she walked through the curtains with the help of two referees. Jon and Josh helped her from that point to the medic's room. He waited to speak to her after the doctor finished examining her.

"You have a mild concussion." The doctor ruled, "Here. Keep this ice pack, and I'll fill out your prescription you'll need."

He watched as she kept her eyes on the floor, feeling the anger radiating off her. After dismissing her, he walked her to he and Josh's room, along with Tamina and Josh. Closing the door behind him, he watched as she sat down in a chair.

"What happened out there?" Tamina broke the silence first.

She sighed, "Nothing."

"Don't lie to us." Jon replied as she glared up at him.

"I saw him." She whispered, fighting back tears.

"Are you sure?" Josh asked with a worried look on his face.

She nodded as Jon moved over to her, "Don't."

He sighed and stopped in his tracks, "Can y'all give us a minute?" He looked over at Josh and Tamina.

The two nodded and headed out the door as he kneeled in front of her. Waiting for the door to shut, he sighed, "What's going on with you?"

She raised her head, "Me? You're the one acting an ass!"

Clenching his teeth together, he sighed, "I'm not trying to fight with you Trin. I'm sorry about earlier."

"You embarrassed me!" she tossed the ice pack on the empty chair next to her, "How dare you think I'd cheat on you!"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry for what I said, I am babe."

"I would never do that to you. I didn't think he'd try to make a move on me!" she quickly wiped the tears from her face, "I shouldn't have let him come near me, but you have to know that I'd never do that to you!"

He nodded, "I know, I'm sorry." He placed a hand on her thigh, "I let my jealousy get the best of me, and I shouldn't have."

Staring at each other intently, he stood up, quickly pulling her out of the chair and into his arms, "I'm sorry." He continued to whisper to her.

"I'm sorry too." She wrapped her arms around his waist, letting the tears fall.

After a few minutes of silence, he looked down into her eyes, "Are you sure you saw him out there?"

She slowly nodded, "I think so, I'm not sure." She replied in between sniffles.

Holding her tighter, he kissed her forehead, "We can get out of here in a minute, he won't hurt you babe."

She placed her head onto his chest as he held her tighter, "He won't hurt you, I mean it." He rubbed her back as she cried.

* * *

After showering she changed into a pair of sweatpants, and a black t-shirt. She grabbed her suitcase and headed for Jon and Josh's locker room.

"Ready?" Jon watched as she closed the door behind her.

She nodded, as he and Josh gathered their belongings. The three walked out of the room, and towards the backstage area where Tamina was waiting. Reaching their rental, the guys loaded up the trunk as the women got inside. After climbing into the car, Josh and Tamina sat in the driver and passenger seats, as Jon joined Trinity in the backseat. She watched as Josh pulled out of the parking garage, and onto the highway. Jon placed an arm around her, pulling her into him. She looked up into his eyes, seeing nothing but concern.

"I'm sorry for how I've been lately…" She started but was cut off by Jon's lips.

He slowly pulled away, "We'll discuss that when we get home." He whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

Chills ran up her spine as he kissed her passionately, pulling her into him as his grasp got tighter. He wanted to rip her clothes off and apologize to her in his own way but remembered where they were. He couldn't keep his hands off her throughout the 6-hour drive home, he hated arguing with her but loved making up with her.

"See you guys later." Josh and Tamina waved from the driveway as Jon and Trinity reached the front door.

Jon waved as he backed out of the driveway, locking the door behind him, "It still feels weird not having him and Cia here anymore."

Trinity nodded as she headed up the stairs, and towards their room. Following her, he placed their suitcases by the door and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now about earlier…" he whispered, kissing her neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She slowly pulled away, "I'm sorry for how I've been lately. I know I haven't been available to you like I should." She sat on the edge of the bed as he stood in front of her, "I shouldn't have put our relationship on the backburner."

"It's fine that you're so focused and determined," he replied, "Just don't shut me out in the process, I'm always here, remember that."

She nodded as he pulled her into a warm hug, "I love you Jon."

"And I love you too." He kissed her.

Over the next two days, they trained together and enjoyed their time off before flying to San Diego for their next house show. After checking into the hotel, they were informed to meet with Triple H at the arena as soon as possible. Reaching the arena, the three walked through the hallway towards his office.

"Uce!" Joe smiled standing with Dean as they reached the doorway, "What's up guys?"

The three greeted Joe and Dean with a wave and handshakes, "What are y'all doing here?" Josh asked.

Dean shrugged, "Guess we all got called here together."

Opening the door, the group walked in to see Triple H sitting behind his desk on the phone. He motioned for them to come in and sit down. He hung up and straightened his tie before speaking.

"Thank you all for meeting with me," he started, "New storyline has come into play. Since the shield has broken up, the creative department has decided to take a different turn before Survivor Series. Joe has rebelled against the authority along with you, Dean." He looked at the two men, "Which means Seth will defend his title against Roman, and Kane will go against Dean. As for you three, since you are related to Roman, the Uso's will still go against the Wyatt's for the titles, but they will have the authority in their corner and it'll be a cage match. And as for you, Trinity," he cleared his throat before starting, "I know you've been against Alicia since your debut, and we'll keep that going. Stephanie will shoot a promo with you three, dealing with that storyline. Any questions?" He scanned the five individuals faces as they remained quiet.

After a few head shakes and "no's", he nodded, "Alright then, we'll have everything starting on Monday."

After leaving his office, they all headed for the closest restaurant to grab a bite to eat. After being seated, Dean started.

"Well, that was pretty interesting." He mumbled.

Joe nodded, "Yeah, are y'all cool with this?" he looked at Jon and Josh.

Josh nodded in response and Jon shrugged his shoulders, keeping his eyes on Trinity, "How are you feeling about it?"

She sighed, "I'm okay with it, I guess. More concerned for you two."

"Don't be." Jon replied, "We can handle it." Josh nodded in agreeance.

Throughout the remainder of lunch, the group discussed their matches and ideas. She tried not to worry herself to death, thinking about Jon possibly getting hurt. Pushing it to the back of her mind, she attempted to enjoy the company of everyone.

* * *

As RAW got underway, it was time to shoot a backstage promo. Stephanie stood in between the USO's and Dean as the camera began taping.

"I'm glad you all could join me tonight." She started, "Since you two have so much to say about Roman and him not receiving a title match, it'll happen at Survivor Series. But you two will still defend your titles against the Wyatt's, in a steel cage match." She smirked as they started to leave, "But just one more thing, I know how much your significant other loves competition, so tonight she'll be in a match with one arm tied behind her back. Oh, and you two are banned from ringside."

Jon glared at her before following Josh off-screen as she continued talking to Dean…

"I can't believe this, I mean I know it's in the storyline but seriously?" Trinity stood in the hallway talked to Jon.

He sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. I wish I could be out there."

"It's fine, I'll see you after the match." She kissed him on the cheek and walked off.

He watched as she walked off, "How she feels about this?" Joe asked.

He shrugged and looked over at him, "Nervous, but I know she can do it."

Joe nodded as the two headed for the locker room to watch her match. Sitting down, his eyes were glued on the screen as she made her way down to the ring. He knew she was nervous, he could tell in her walk and facial expression as she got into the ring. As she stood by the ref, he pulled out the velcro tie that she would have on. He watched as he placed the strap around her tying her left arm behind her back as Alicia's music played. She made her way to the ring, smiling more than she probably ever has. She instantly teased Trinity as soon as she got in the ring. She pointed and laughed at her as the ref motioned for the bell to ring, beginning the match. Holding out her left hand she waited for Trinity to shake it, still laughing. Trinity delivered a kick to Fox's mid-section in response followed by a couple right hands. Fox caught her, delivering a back breaker and going in for the pin. Quickly kicking out, Trinity got up onto her feet as Alicia delivered a clothesline. She through her arms in the air laughing as the crowd booed.

"GET UP!" Alicia teased, kicking her each time she tried to get to her feet.

The ref pulled her away, giving Trinity time to stand. She waited for the ref to move before delivering a super kick to Alicia, knocking her out of the ring. Climbing out of the ring, she started for Fox, banging her head against the ring as the ref began counting.

"I'm so sick of you messing with me!" Trinity sneered banging her head against the ring with each word.

"Bring her in Naomi!" the ref yelled before counting to 5.

She grabbed her hair pushing the woman inside the ring, before climbing upon the apron. She climbed through the ropes only to black out…

"OOH! _RIGHT TO THE FACE!_ " Michael yelled, as Alicia kicked her as hard as she could in the temple.

"ONE…TWO…THREE!" the ref motioned for the bell as Alicia stood over Trinity, who still laid there as she began kicking a now defenseless Trinity.

"DAMMIT!" Jon started for the locker room door, heading towards the gorilla with Josh quickly behind him.

Reaching the entrance to the ring, he saw Triple H standing there with his hands up, "That wasn't planned! I can assure you."

He brushed past him, "I'm going out there." He growled through clenched teeth.

Triple H sighed, refusing to stop him as he ran down to the ring. Josh stayed backstage watching his brother sliding into the ring as Alicia quickly exited from the other side. He snatched the velcro from her waist, tossing it out of the ring as she still laid there. Moving her hair from out of her face, he cursed under his breath as a bruise began to form on the left side of her face. He pulled her from the ring, quickly carrying her backstage as the crowd cheered him on.

"Is she okay?" Josh asked as Jon reached the backstage area.

He shook his head, moving past everyone, starting for the medic's room. Josh turned to look at Triple H who had pure concern all over his face. No one knew Alicia would take it that far, he would wait for her to come backstage and deal with her for Trinity.

"Trin…Trinity…Baby, wake up." Jon pleaded as she laid there still unconscious.

His blood began to boil as the medic's tried to wake her, "Call an ambulance, she's out cold-"

"Get some ice!" Jon growled, "They'll take too long!"

Without any reply, the medic headed out the door, returning minutes later with a bucket of ice. He filled an ice pack, placing it on her head as Jon continued to attempt at waking her. He lightly patted her face with a cold towel as her eyes began moving underneath her eyelids.

"Come on babe…wake up for me." He whispered.

"Can you give us a moment, please?" Josh asked the medic, who nodded and left the room.

He watched as she slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit up, "Easy babe." He sat behind her so she wouldn't fall backwards.

"How are you feeling Trin?" Josh asked as she rubbed her head.

"What happened?" she looked at the two men with tears in her eyes.

"Fox kicked you…hard." Jon replied rubbing her back, "Here." He handed her the ice pack.

She placed it on the side of her face as Josh headed for the door, "I'll go get our things together."

Jon nodded as he left the room, "As soon as we leave here, you can rest at the hotel babe."

She slowly nodded, "It hurts so bad."

"I know." He kissed her shoulder as she held the ice pack to her head.

A few minutes passed until there was a knock on the door, Jon watched as Stephanie walked in followed by Tamina and Joe.

"Trinity, I'm so sorry this happened to you." Stephanie stated, "Does she need to go to the hospital?"

"Yeah," Jon replied reluctantly, "We'll head there after we leave here."

Stephanie nodded, "It's all on us, Hunter and I will have a meeting with Alicia later tonight. If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to inform us."

"Thanks." Jon replied, "Come on, lets get you out of here."

He along with Joe helped her out of the room and towards the parking garage, where Josh was loading up their luggage with the help of Dean and Seth. Tamina hugged her before Jon helped her into the vehicle…

"Let me know what the doctor says." Tamina looked over at Jon who got into the backseat with Trinity.

He nodded, "Will do."

"Y'all be safe, I'll hit you up after the show to see where y'all are at." Joe replied.

Jon closed the door, as Josh drove off in search of the nearest hospital. After following the gps to the closest hospital, they parked the car and headed inside. Josh stayed in the waiting area as Jon went to the back with Trinity for evaluation. After her MRI, and CT scans they placed her in a room by herself. The room was dimmed due to the lights making her head throb even more. Sitting next to the bed, Jon took her hand into his, kissing and caressing her hand.

"I hate hospitals." She whispered as the nurse left the room.

"I know, we won't be here long babe." He replied softly.

She slowly nodded as he brushed her hair out of her face. He wanted to drive back to the arena and drop kick Alicia himself, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he took it out and looked at the screen to see a text from Josh...

' **Joe, Renee, Dean, and Tamina are here.** '

' **Okay, doctor hasn't returned yet. I'll give y'all an update as soon as he comes in.** ' he replied.

' **Bet.** ' Josh replied.

"Hang in there babe, stay awake." Jon leaned over and kissed her forehead.

A few minutes passed until the doctor finally came in with the nurse. He studied her chart before finally speaking.

"So, good news, no fractures," he started while looking at her chart, "However, you do have a severe concussion. Any further damage would've fractured your skull. We noticed that her words were pretty slurred, and her vision is fuzzy, so we suggest taking it easy for the remainder of the week."

Jon nodded, not letting go of her hand as she squeezed his, "When can we leave?"

"Tonight, if you two are up for it." He looked at them both, "We normally need your wife's signature, but since she's currently unable to concentrate, yours will be fine Mr. Fatu."

Jon nodded, grabbing the paperwork and signing the forms. He noticed how Trinity looked over at him, concerned at what the doctor had said. Handing the paperwork back to the nurse, they excused themselves to prepare for her discharge.

"As soon as they discharge you babe, we'll head to the hotel." Jon whispered to her.

"Okay…husband." She mumbled with a smile.

He blushed as she looked over at him, "You caught onto that huh?"

She nodded, "Yes. But Trinity Fatu has a nice ring to it."

"I agree." He smirked, "Had to tell them something, I couldn't let them bring you back alone."

"I understand Jon." She replied.

"Okay," the nurse came back into the room, "You two are free to go. Here are her discharge papers and her prescriptions to take for the next four days." She handed everything to Jon, "I'll give you time to get dressed and will be back with a wheelchair."

Trinity nodded before the nurse disappeared again. Jon helped her sit up and undress out of the hospital gown. He handed her the clothes she'd worn on the way in, slowly helping her get dressed. As he tied her shoes, the nurse reappeared with a wheelchair.

"Ready?" she smiled at the two.

Trinity nodded, as Jon helped her into the chair. "I got it." Jon assured the nurse before stepping behind the chair.

She nodded, "You two are perfect for each other. How long have you two been together?"

Trinity slowly looked up at Jon as he spoke, "A little over a year." He lied with a smile.

She nodded, "Well I wish you two many more." She beamed as he placed a hand on Trinity's shoulder.

"Thank you." Trinity smiled softly.

Reaching the waiting room, Trinity was surprised to see everyone waiting. "Trin. Thank God!" Tamina started for the two, "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Like I've been hit with a brick."

"She has a severe concussion." Jon stated as everyone headed for the exit.

"I'll bring the car around." Josh headed out of the hospital with Tamina.

"We're gonna go head and go to the hotel, let us know if you guys need anything." Renee hugged Trinity then Jon, before following Dean out of the hospital.

Joe waved as they left, "I drove my rental here, I'll meet y'all back at the hotel."

Jon nodded, "Thanks fam."

"No problem." Joe replied before leaving as well.

Jon wheeled her towards the exit as Josh pulled up close enough to the entrance. Tamina got out of the passenger's side to help Trinity into the backseat. Locking the wheels of the chair, Jon carefully helped her stand. The nurse slowly pulled the chair from behind her as the two helped her inside.

"Thanks." Jon turned to the nurse before getting in the car next to Trinity.

She waved as the vehicle pulled off and out of the parking lot. Resting her head on his shoulder he kissed the top of her head.

"Soon as we get to the hotel, you'll be able to rest babe." Jon whispered to her.

She nodded, trying her best to stay awake for the remainder of the car ride. Minutes later, Josh pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. After parking, Tamina helped Trinity out of the car as the guys gathered their luggage from the trunk. Reaching the lobby, she winced at the brightness of lights in the building. Jon quickly placed a pair of sunglasses from her purse and placed them over her eyes.

"Hopefully that'll help." He placed a hand on her back.

"Thank you." She replied as Tamina continued to guide her towards the elevator.

Stepping onto the elevator, Josh pressed the 6th floor button, as the doors closed. Jon gently pulled her into him as she leaned against him for support. The room was spinning, and her head was throbbing worse as the elevator reached their floor. Tamina placed her right arm over her shoulders, and slowly guided her towards her and Jon's room. She groaned in pain as a nearby door closed shut, which made her headache worse.

"We're almost there Trin." Tamina assured.

Jon pulled out the room key, quickly opening the door for the two women. Sitting on the bed, she placed her head in her hands as Tamina dimmed the lamp light nearest to the bed.

"Y'all need anything else?" Josh asked as quietly as possible.

Jon looked over at her as she stayed on the bed, then shook his head no.

"I got it from here, thanks y'all." He replied walking them to the door.

After saying goodnight, he closed the door behind him and looked down at his phone. He noticed he had 2 missed calls from his dad. Making a mental note to call him back tomorrow, he put the phone on the nightstand and kneeled in front of her.

"Let's get you ready for the bed." He whispered as he began to untie her shoes.

She nodded while taking off the sunglasses. Placing her shoes against the wall, he carefully took off her shirt not wanting to cause anymore pain. After undressing, and helping her shower, he helped her get dressed into a nightgown and into the bed. Standing up he turned the light off and started for the bathroom, until she grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me…" she cried softly as he turned around.

"I'm not babe. I'm right here." He replied kneeling down to kiss her forehead.

She clung onto his shirt as he sat on the bed and held her. He rubbed her back as an attempt to soothe her as she cried in pain. He hated seeing her in pain, wishing he could take it all away from her. He continued to hold her until she finally succumbed to sleep. Gently placing her under the covers, he kissed her forehead once more before heading into the bathroom to shower...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Morning babe, how's Trin?" Cia answered the phone on the other end.

A smile crept over his lips as he sat on the edge of the bed, "Morning love, she's okay. Haven't went over to their room yet. Just wanted to check in with you first."

"Aww," she replied, "I miss you."

"I miss you too." He replied softly.

Joshua hated being away from his wife, it pained him each time he had to leave but he was extremely grateful of how supportive she was when it came to his job. He loved the fact that she understood and was always in his corner, allowing him to pursue his dreams.

"When are y'all headed back this way?" she asked.

"I'm not sure when I am, but I know Jon was thinking about bringing Trin home since her concussion." He replied staring out the window of his hotel room.

"Okay." He could the slight frustration in her voice, "Well I'll just see you whenever you get here then."

"Babe…" he started, "I love you, and I miss you. I'll come home as soon as I can."

"I love you too, Josh." She replied.

After ending the call, he headed out of his room and across the hall to his brother's. Knocking lightly, he waited for Jon to open the door.

"Morning." Jon stepped to the side yawning.

Josh entered the room, closing the door behind him, "Morning. How is she?"

Stepping further into the room after his brother, he noticed that she was still asleep. Jon shrugged his shoulders, "She's okay. Been waking her up every 2 hours just for precautions."

Josh nodded, "Y'all still leaving out today?"

Jon shook his head, "I wish, but I'm with you for the rest of the tour. She'll have to be with us."

He looked at his brother and could concern and worry all over his face. Both knew how having a concussion felt, but neither experienced the severity of one that Trinity was having.

"Think she'll be okay out with us today?" Josh asked.

Jon shrugged, "I hope so, we'll see how it goes."

* * *

"I'll be back after my match okay?" Jon kissed her forehead as she laid on the couch in their dressing room.

She nodded as he headed for the door, "Good luck." She smiled as he waved.

Watching the door close behind him, she continued to watch the remainder of the show from backstage. It was going on two weeks since her injury, the doctor had her on light duty which meant she wasn't able to wrestle for the upcoming pay-per-view. Though she looked forward to being involved, it was satisfying to know that Alicia was placed on a 30-day suspension without pay. However, she knew Alicia would be coming for revenge due to her mandatory leave as soon as she returned. Sitting upright, she grabbed her cell and dialed a number…

"Hello?" a woman answered after three rings.

"Hey mom." A smile crept over her face hearing her voice.

"Trinity! Sweetie, how are you?" her mom replied.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked, "I watched your last match, it looked like you were seriously hurt before it went to commercial!"

She sighed and watched as Jon and Josh began their entrance, "I'm a lot better than that day, I promise."

"How's everything going? How's Jonathan?" she asked.

"Everything's good," Trinity replied, "He's fine. We're in Kansas City tonight."

"I'm watching, he and his brother are so good. I'm glad you're with him honey."

"Thanks, how's dad?" she asked.

"He's good, at work right now." She waited a minute until speaking again, "Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, just wanted to call you. I know it's been a while."

"Well, it's understandable when you're on the road 24/7." She smiled as Jon delivered an uppercut to Big E, "Are they really going against those Wyatt guys next Sunday?"

"Yes. It's a title match." She replied, "We'll be in LA that entire week."

"Well just make sure you stay safe and take care of yourself."

"I will, I'll call you later. Love you mom." Trinity stated.

"Love you too, Trin." She replied before hanging up.

Placing her phone in her purse, she continued to watch the rest of the match. She frowned as Bray stood at the entrance way as an attempt to distract the two during their match against the New Day. Kofi tried to pin Josh from behind, but he quickly kicked out. She smiled as he tagged Jon, who went up top for his finishing move gaining the win over their opponents…

After the match, the two made their way back to their dressing room to shower and change so they could leave.

"Great match out there guys." Xavier patted the two on the back as the five men walked backstage.

"Thanks." Josh nodded.

"How's Trinity?" Kofi looked over at Jon who was obviously in deep thought.

"She's better," he replied, "Won't be able to wrestle probably after Survivor Series."

Reaching the locker room, he opened the door to see Trinity sitting down watching the rest of the show.

"Good job out there." She gave the two a smile as they entered the room.

"Thanks." They spoke in unison.

"As soon as we change, we can go back to the hotel." Jon stated, receiving a nod from her.

'The Uso's may have won tonight, but they'll have a bigger battle on their hands come Survivor Series.' Bray grinned devilishly into the camera, 'The titles won't be theirs for long, I can promise you that.'

Her skin crawled as Bray glared at Renee then at the camera, it felt as if he was staring right at her. He slowly exited the camera shot as they went to commercial. She shook her head, refusing to let her nerves get the best of her. However, she couldn't help but image the worst-case scenarios happening next week. She closed her eyes, laying her head backwards onto the couch trying to ignore what kept replaying in her mind.

"Ready?" she opened her eyes to see Jon standing over her with his bag in his hand.

She nodded, as he helped her stand, "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She looked up at him as he studied her eyes.

Without any other word, they headed towards the parking garage. After placing their bags in the trunk, Jon started up the car as Josh sat in the backseat. He looked over at Trinity who was staring out the window.

"You sure you okay?" he asked again.

She nodded, "Mhm."

Pulling out of the garage, he headed across town towards their hotel. He knew something was bothering her, since she didn't make small talk with either Josh or himself during the drive. Parking the car, he walked around to help her out of the car, afraid of any minor movements may hurt her. She held onto his arm as he walked to the back entrance of the hotel with Josh close behind them. After they made it to their room, he watched as she sat on the bed untying her shoes.

"Trin, what's going on with you?" he asked leaning against the wall.

She sighed, "Nothing Jon."

"Don't lie to me, something is up. Did someone say something to you?" he asked.

"No, it's not that." She replied.

"Then what is it?" he began to get impatient.

She ran her fingers through her hair, "I'm afraid, okay?!"

"Of what?" he pulled a chair up in front of her and sat down, "Talk to me."

"I'm not too keen on y'all going against them next week Jon." She replied softly.

He nodded, "We've been through this babe, I'm not happy about this either but it's what we have to do."

"I know, and I understand that, but-"

"But nothing Trin, I'm done talking about it. I don't want to keep discussing this with you. I'm tired of talking about it and that's that."

Feeling defeated, she watched as he put the chair back at the table and headed for the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, she laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She was concerned and worried about the outcome of the show, that was quickly approaching, but she didn't want to possibly aggravate him in the process.

* * *

As the rest of the week passed by, Trinity continued to work out as much as the doctor allowed as Jon and Josh made appearances on TV and the autograph signings. Survivor Series was quickly approaching, and her nerves were creeping into her mind just the same. It was a day before the big show, and she was getting a final workout in…

"Trin!" wiping her the sweat from her forehead with her towel, she looked up to see Nattie heading towards her.

"Hey Nat." she smiled as she hugged her, "Feels like I haven't seen you in forever!"

Nattie nodded, "I know, I hate being apart from my Smackdown girls!" she playfully pouted, "How's everything been going? How you're feeling?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm okay, a lot better than the past few weeks."

Nattie looked at her sternly, "You and Jon, how's that going?"

She nodded, "Everything's good." She forced a smile as the two started for the exit of the gym.

"I hate that you can't wrestle this Sunday, but I know there are many more opportunities coming your way." Nattie smiled.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." She replied as she reached the car.

She waved before getting in the car and heading back for the hotel. After parking, she sighed as she got out of the car. Opening the back-driver's door, she grabbed her duffel bag and closed the door. She shivered as the wind hit her, quickly zipping up her jacket as she headed for the entrance. Heading for the elevator she felt a hand grab her arm pulling her down another hall.

"What do you want?" she quickly snatched away from him.

"I just want to talk, we never finished our conversation." Aiden smiled widely.

"I have nothing to say to you." She started for the elevator again, hearing him walking close behind her.

"Just hear me out Trinity, please." Aiden stated as she waited for the elevator to arrive.

She sighed and shook her head, clutching onto her duffel tightly as her nerves started surfacing, "Just leave me alone, please."

She quickly stepped onto the elevator, only to curse under her breath as he stepped in as well, "Can you just leave, now." She held the open-door button as he stared at her.

He shook his head, "No." he grabbed her hand, holding it above her head.

She snatched away from him, pushing him across the elevator, "DO NOT TOUCH ME!" she growled as he hit the other side.

He glared at her, as the elevator began to go upwards to the 6th floor. She leaned against the wall, watching the numbers as the elevator went. ' _Come on, hurry._ ' She thought to herself, feeling him staring at her.

"I'm not giving up on this, I feel it." He stated, breaking the silence.

"Feel what? You want to feel my fist?" she replied sharply.

He sighed, "I feel the tension, I feel how you look at me at work, and how much you want me." He smirked.

"You wish," she started, "You must've been under a rock for most of this year, I'm with Jon."

He shrugged, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"What you need to know is that I'm not interested. Period!" she began growing impatient.

Sighing in relief as the elevator doors opened, she began to exit the elevator until he grabbed her arm again, pulling her back onto the elevator.

"You will be mine." He whispered, pinning her against the wall.

Kneeing him in the groin, she watched as he buckled over in pain, "Trin?" she looked up to see Dolph standing there alongside Seth.

She stepped over him and exited the elevator, walking past the two men. She headed for her and Jon's room, walking faster as she heard foot steps quickly behind her. She dropped her bag in front of her door, quickly turning around to fight.

"Whoa, take it easy!" Dolph threw his hands in the air, "What's wrong?" He could see the anger in her eyes as she glared at the two.

"I'm fine." She mumbled as she grabbed her bag, "Just leave me alone."

"You know we can't do that." Seth replied, "I may not be cool with Joe and Dean on TV but we're still family, and that includes you and the uce's."

She sucked her teeth as he folded his arms, "I said I'm fine, can we just drop it."

"Are you sure?" Dolph asked concerned.

She began to dig around in the bag for her key, "Yes." She replied, "Okay?"

Both men looked at each other, then at her knowing she wasn't being truthful. "We saw what happened, he tried to make a pass at you." Seth stated.

"Can you not tell Jon? Or Josh, not even Joe." She replied, "I can't take their minds off of Sunday."

"They, especially Jon has the right to know." Dolph stated as Seth nodded.

"Fine, I'll tell him after his match Sunday." She replied, "Now can I go?"

Seth slowly nodded after studying her face, "Okay."

They watched as she unlocked the door, quickly disappearing inside. "Let's just hope she tells him." Dolph shrugged.

"If she doesn't, I will." Seth replied as they headed back down the hall.

Closing the door behind her, she placed the bag next to the rest of her luggage. She looked around the room, not seeing Jon anywhere in sight. She grabbed her phone out of her purse and dialed his number.

"Hello?" he answered after the second ring.

"Hey, where are you?" she began to undress while heading for the bathroom.

"Arena, everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just wanted to check in, I'm back at the hotel." She answered.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll be there later, we're going over Sunday. I'll see you later." She stared at the phone after he ended the call.

She knew he was stressed over the upcoming pay-per-view, and possibly being out at ring side was getting under his skin as well. She shook her head, still shocked at how he sounded over the phone, as she turned on the shower.

"Why'd you do that?" Josh glared at his brother as he placed his phone in his bag.

"Do what?" Jon asked.

"You were so short and dry with her, that's not cool uce." Josh shook his head.

Jon sat there as his brother stared at him in disappointment, "I didn't mean to be." He sighed.

"Well you were, and you need to apologize. I know you're stressed, so am I but it gives you no right to treat her like she's another person on the street. That's your woman." Jon nodded, knowing his brother was right.

"Yeah, you right bro." Jon started, "I'm aggravated that they want her out there with us. I don't want her hurt, and I want this match to go over smooth."

Josh nodded, "That's understandable but you can't treat her like crap because you're frustrated, how you think she feels knowing she has to be out there with those giant hippos?"

He chuckled slightly, "True." He grabbed his phone and quickly pressed her name. Placing the phone up to his ear, he waited as the phone rang…no answer. He tried once more, still no answer. He made a mental note to apologize as soon as he made it back to the hotel. The remainder of their time spent at the arena, they practiced their moves, cut a promo, then headed to catering. After looking at his watch, he noticed it was 6pm as the two headed for the hotel.

"Remember, make it right." Josh urged as he continued walking past his brother to his room.

Jon nodded and unlocked the door. Stepping inside, he used the light on his phone to maneuver through the pitch-dark room. Reaching the bathroom, he turned on the light and smiled as he saw her fast asleep in the bed. Quietly, he closed the door and noticed two towels placed in the bathroom for him to use for the night. He smiled and turned on the shower water before undressing. After a relaxing hot shower, he got dressed and pulled the covers back softly and climbed in the bed next to her. He watched as she slept so peacefully, wanting to kick himself for treating her so poorly earlier. Slowly and as soft as he could, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. He began kissing her cheek, lips, and neck as she slowly stirred. The moon being the only light peeping through the hotel room curtains, he stared into her now watery eyes.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, you didn't deserve it." He wiped a tear away as she laid in his arms, "I love you, I shouldn't have done that."

She softly nodded as he held her, "It's okay…I love you too." She replied in between sniffles.

He kissed her passionately as she placed an arm around him. His hands ran up and down her back as he continued to kiss her. He positioned himself on top of her as his kisses trailed down from her lips to her neck. Throughout the remainder of the night, he continued to make up for his actions…

" _Good evening ladies and gentlemen, we're live here in Los Angeles for Survivor Series!_ " Michael exclaimed over the crowd, starting the live stream, " _We have a great line up for you all watching at home and for the fans here!_ "

She stretched as she watched the opening of the show, relieved that they weren't first on the card. She smiled as Tamina made her way towards the ring for the start of the first march, Smackdown vs RAW women's match.

"Hey gorgeous." She turned around to see Jon walking towards her.

"Hey." She replied with a smile, "Just about ready?"

He nodded, "Yeah, just waiting for our turn."

She looked at the yellow and purple face paint alongside the right side of his face, "Looks good."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Thanks."

Placing an arm around her shoulders as they began to watch the first match, she wanted to tell him about what happened with Aiden but she decided to wait until after Survivor Series was over. Her nerves were slowly surfacing as the time for their match came closer by the second…

Jon walked into catering to grab a quick snack before their match. He spotted Josh, Paige, and Tamina sitting at a table and headed over to them.

"Ready for your big match?" Paige smiled as he sat down.

He nodded, "Yeah, have you seen Trin?"

They all shook their heads, "No, not since y'all were together earlier." Josh replied.

He shrugged his shoulders as he started eating. "She's probably in the locker room changing." Paige stated.

While they talked among each other, he looked up to see Aiden walking towards him. He glared at the man as he stood in front of their table.

"Can we help you?" Jon stared the man down as he smirked in return.

"Just wanted to wish you guys good luck," Aiden replied with his hand under his chin.

"Don't need it." Josh stated, instantly feeling that he was up to something.

"What do you really want Aiden? We don't even talk to you." Tamina sneered.

He sighed and shook his head, "I can't just be nice? I mean, it's the least I can do since I have your girl."

Before anyone could react, Jon quickly stood up and made his way around the table, "You want to repeat that?"

Aiden stood in his face, "You heard me."

Josh, Paige, and Tamina stood next to Jon as he balled up his fists tightly, "You need to leave, now." Paige stated.

"No," Jon kept his eyes on Aiden, "I want to hear this. Say it again, I want you to."

"Ask her what happened yesterday at the hotel," he smiled, "She was all over me at the hotel, while you were away. The way she moves and smells, oh man…"

Josh quickly stood in the middle of the two men, "Man get the hell out of here. Be lucky that I'm not letting him put his hands on you."

Jon clenched his teeth as Aiden laughed while walking away, "I'll be back." He pulled away from his brother and headed out of catering.

Reaching the women's locker room, he pounded on the door seething with anger. He didn't want to believe Aiden, but a part of him was already angry from the recent encounter the two men had prior.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Trinity opened the door with a smile.

"Who's in there?" he asked.

"No one, why-" he pushed her into the room, slamming then locking the door behind him, "Jon, what's-"

"YOU AND AIDEN?!" he barked in her face as she backed up into a corner.

"What?" she asked confused.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he yelled placing both hands on either side of her, so she wouldn't move, "YOU AND AIDEN?! YESTERDAY?!"

"Nothing happened!" she replied trying to push him away.

He glared at her, "BULLSHIT! DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!"

She stared at him, with tears in her eyes, as he yelled in her face. Terrified to say anything else, she watched as he paced back and forth, kicking a chair across the room while doing so.

"Jon…" she whispered.

"No! I don't want to hear it, matter of fact, I don't want you around!" he started for her again.

"But the match…" she jumped as he punched a locker.

"I DON'T WANT YOU OUT THERE, I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" He headed for the door.

"Jon!" she grabbed his arm, as he unlocked the door, "Baby listen!" she cried.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" he pushed her down onto the floor before storming out the door.

* * *

As Tamina and Josh left catering, the two heard the screaming and yelling from the hall, quickly heading in the direction it was coming from. Watching Jon storm out of the room, she heard crying from inside as Josh followed his brother down the hallway trying to talk to him. Opening the door, she saw Trinity on the floor crying while gathering her things that were scattered around the floor.

"Trin? What's wrong?" she asked closing the door behind her, "Are you okay?"

"He wouldn't listen…he hates me." She replied through the tears.

"What are you doing? What happened? Talk to me." Tamina pleaded as she packed her belongings.

She stood there explaining what took yesterday that led up to Jon's blow up just minutes ago. As she finished gathering her things, Tamina tried to convince her to stay. She refused to and headed into the bathroom to change clothes before leaving. She headed for the gorilla in search of Jon, as an attempt to convince him to talk Trinity into staying…

"Bro, that wasn't cool." Josh stated following his brother into the men's locker room.

"I don't give a damn, she had the nerve to be with someone like that?!" he replied sitting down in a chair.

Dolph exited the bathroom looking at the two men argue, "Everything ok uce?"

"No," Jon replied, "Trin got with Aiden."

Dolph raised a brow, "What? When?"

"Yesterday." He replied through clenched teeth.

Shaking his head with a slight chuckle, "No. Not at all. That's complete bull."

Both men looked at him in confusion, "How so? Aiden came up to him in catering earlier." Josh replied.

"And lied to you both!" Dolph stated, "Seth and I saw everything that happened, he tried to make a pass at her and she kneed him in the balls on the elevator before we could even do anything. Seth and I told her to tell you but she wanted to wait til after your match tonight." He watched as Jon cursed under his breath, and placed his head in his hands, "Uce, you know she would never hurt you. That woman loves you."

Josh nodded, "That's true. You messed up bro."

"Yeah, I know." Jon stood and headed for the door.

Leaving the locker room, he headed back in the direction of the women's locker room. Rounding the corner, he saw Tamina heading in his direction.

"Where the hell were you?!" she asked.

"I was in the men locker room, why?" he asked.

"Trinity packed up," she replied, "She's leaving because of you!" she punched him in the arm.

"I know, I messed up. Dolph told me everything." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "I shouldn't have blown up at her like that."

"Yeah, you damn right about that!" Tamina glared at him.

He sighed as Josh reached the two, "Uce, we're up next."

"I didn't get to talk to Trin yet," he replied, "I have to go find her."

"You can't miss your entrance, I'll go find her. Get out there." Tamina replied.

He nodded and followed his brother down the hall to the gorilla position, hoping that he would be able to get to her after his match with the Wyatt's…

After calling for a taxi, she made her way through the parking garage backstage and headed towards the street. She stopped and looked down at her phone, ' _Their match should be starting right now._ ' She thought to herself. Shaking her head, she ignored the urge to go back inside and watch the match, instead she continued walking. Feeling the cold breeze cut through her like a knife, she zipped up her jacket slightly shivering…

"What's wrong? Too cold?" her skin crawled as the voice was too close for comfort.

She looked up to see the dark eyes staring back at her, blocking her from the street. Slowly backing away, she swallowed hard, "W-what are you doing here?"

He smirked, "Not happy to see me baby? You know better than to hide Trinity."

She quickly dropped her bags and turned around to run but was quickly snatched backwards as he grabbed her by the hair, "Do not run from me." He growled.

Tears formed in her eyes as he pushed her against a parked bus, she was now facing her biggest fear, the man who she thought she'd never see again since the day she left. His eyes were cold, she instantly regretted leaving out of the building alone…

"You didn't think I'd find you? Hm?" he smirked.

She closed her eyes hoping that she was dreaming, she would do anything to reverse time and not be alone with him at this moment. Her mind kept drifting back to the last time she was with him, over nine months ago. She inhaled deeply as she opened her eyes to see him glaring back at her with pure hatred.

Feeling his cold hands grab her neck, she clawed at his hands as his grip grew tighter, "Derek, please."

It reminded her of the last time she'd put up with his physical abuse, the begging and pleading, the tears. She felt so weak once again…

"SHUT UP!" she was met with a blow to the jaw, "You leave me for a got damned wrestler?! And I have to see you on TV with this guy!" her head bounced off of the vehicle as he held her by the throat, "I should kill you!"

He began to bang her head against the vehicle, before punching her once in the face then in the stomach. She groaned in pain as he dropped her onto the ground. Holding her side, he began to kick her as she tried to crawl back to the building.

"You can't escape me Trinity." He laughed, "I…own…you." He said in between kicks.

As her vision blurred, the tears kept falling, she imagined her last conversation with Jonathan, wishing that it ended of differently. He sat on top of her, swearing at her as he hit her. Her breathing was getting shorter by the second as each punched connected to her face, it began to get harder for her to cry out as he continued. Standing over her, he smiled, having the satisfaction of watching her struggle to crawl away from him. She tried to gain enough energy to call out for help, but knew deep down no one could hear her from inside the building. Kicking her arms from underneath her, she hit the pavement tasting blood in her mouth, she cried as he pulled her backwards by her hair once again. ' _Oh God, I'm going to die_ ' she thought to herself. His voice was fading, along with her vision, staring up at the man who had caused so much pain for almost a year of her life, she knew he was going to kill her…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Help me find her." Tamina searched the entire building with Paige, Lana, Dolph, Joe, Seth, and Dean.

The group searched every room in the backstage area, "Has anyone checked the parking lot?" Joe felt the need to ask, he began to feel uneasy about the whereabouts of Trinity.

They all shook their heads no, "Paige, have security check the front area, we'll go around back." Joe ordered.

Quickly nodding, Lana and Paige headed for the front entrance to inform security. Joe and Tamina started for the backstage area, "For some reason, I have a bad feeling." Joe looked over at her.

Exiting the building, Tamina looked around the parking lot. Walking further she heard yelling and footsteps, as the group stopped in their tracks.

"That doesn't sound good." Seth whispered.

"Let's go." Dean replied as Joe started for the direction the noise was coming from.

"Look." Dolph noticed a trail of blood as they rounded the corner of a parked bus.

Chills covered their skin as they witnessed a man kicking and swearing over a woman who laid defenseless on the ground in a puddle of her own blood, trying her best to shield her face from his kicks.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Tamina yelled, just as Joe lunged for the man.

Tackling the man to the ground, he started punching him repeatedly, "SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed in between punches, "YOU WANT TO BEAT A WOMAN, HOW DOES THIS FEEL?!"

Joe had the man by the collar of his shirt with his left hand, as his right fist became best friends with his face. He saw red as he connected the punches, he'd waited for the day and it finally came. He felt a pair of hands trying to restrain him, but quickly elbowed the individual and continued to lay into the man beneath him. Tears formed in his eyes as another pair of hands grabbed him, pulling him off the man who was now unconscious in his own blood.

"Take it easy man. Calm down!" Dean yelled, restraining him, "You knocked him out, breathe!"

Seething with anger, he looked down at an unconscious Trinity, "I should kill him!" he growled, seeing red all over again.

Tamina stood in front of him, "No." she ordered as he instantly stopped, "I won't let you kill him. Let him go to jail for what he's done. It's best."

He bent over, letting the tears fall from his eyes as he sobbed. Dean watched as she joined Seth in trying to keep Trinity awake. Tears formed in Tamina's eyes as she placed Trintiy's head in her lap, "Trin...stay with my voice." She whispered repeatedly.

"Dolph is going to go get the police." Dean patted Joe on the back, "She's going to be okay."

Seth stood over the guy, glaring at him as he and Dean tried to hold in their own tears…

* * *

"AND STILL TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!...THE USO'S!" the announcer yelled as the bell rang.

Exiting the cage, the two held their titles above their heads victorious against the Wyatt's. Heading backstage, they were congratulated by Cesaro, Titus, and Nia. Jon noticed officers, Stephanie, and Hunter racing pass them and down the hall.

"What's going on?" Josh asked.

"No idea." Nia shrugged, "But congrats, that was a great match." She patted the two on the back.

"Thanks." Jon smiled.

After reaching the locker room, they showered and changed out of their gear. His mind wondered off, hoping Tamina was able to find her and that she was okay. He sighed and looked at his cell, no calls or texts. Josh noticed his brother staring at his phone, regretting what happened earlier…

"Hopefully she'll be at the hotel or will at least talk to you." Josh assured him.

He nodded, "I hope so."

The two were gathering their luggage until Joe walked in the room, "Sup uce?" Josh greeted.

Both men stared at him in concern, noticing his red eyes and stern facial expression, "We have to go."

"What's going on?" Jon asked, "Everything okay?"

He shook his head, "Let's go…now."

Grabbing their luggage, they followed him out of the arena and to the backstage parking lot. He noticed an ambulance pulling out of the parking lot with the sirens blaring, and police officers surrounding the area.

"Jonathan, Joshua!" Stephanie walked over to them as they loaded up the car.

"What's going on?" he asked.

She was afraid to mention anything to him, but knew that he needed to know, "We think she'll be okay, Joe is going to take you to the hospital. I'm so sorry this happened, but the guy has been detained."

Confused he looked at her then over at Joe, "What?"

Joe nodded, "Let's go uce. Get in."

"No. Not…she's at the hotel though, right?" he stepped backwards as tears formed in his eyes, "That wasn't Trin…no." He moved past the three towards the crime scene, his eyes widened as he noticed blood on the ground.

Hunter noticed him standing there, "Jon…"

He felt a hand on his shoulder, as he stared at the scene, "No."

Josh rushed over to his brother as he began to sob. He embraced his brother, fighting back his own tears as an attempt to be strong for him.

"Uce, come on man." Joe urged, fighting back tears of his own, "We have to go."

"Take him to the hospital, let us know what the doctor says." Stephanie replied softly.

Getting into the car, Jon sat in the passenger's seat in disbelief as Joe pulled out of the parking lot. On the way to the hospital, he filled the two in on what he and the others had seen…

Sitting in the ER, Tamina looked over at her as she laid on the bed, the only sound throughout the room were the monitors. Tears ran down her cheeks as the nurse continued to check on her every five to ten minutes.

"Trin, you're going to pull through, I just know it." Tamina whispered to her, "You hear me. You got this."

She looked up to see Paige and Lana walk into the room, their faces filled with utter shock once they saw her. Trinity's right side of her face was swollen from hitting the pavement, her left eye was swollen and black, sprained wrist, and cracked ribs from where he kicked her. They placed her on a breathing machine for precaution. Lana gently moved her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"I hope he rots." Paige stared at her, "I can't believe this."

"Who was it?" Lana asked.

"Her ex, who abused her the entire time they were together." Tamina replied, "She feared this would happen."

"Thankfully y'all got there when you did." Lana stated.

Tamina and Paige nodded in unison, "Is Jon coming?" Paige asked.

She nodded, "Joe text me saying they were on the way here."

Entering the hospital waiting room, Jon spotted Paige walking towards them. Meeting her halfway, he could see the hurt in her eyes as she hugged him.

"How is she?" he asked as she wiped her tears away.

"She's stable, but unconscious at the moment," she replied, looking at the three, "Come on."

They followed her down the hall into the ER towards her room. Standing outside the door, he inhaled deeply as Joe placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go on. She needs you." Joe urged.

He slowly pushed the door opened, hearing the beeping from the machines as he entered. Tears formed in his eyes as he stared at her, to everyone else, she looked injured, in pain, and almost unrecognizable. However, to him, she was still as beautiful as the day he met her, a part of him wanted to wake her, hold her, kiss her, but complete anger filled his mind as he sat in the chair next to her bed. He grabbed her left hand softly, kissing it as the tears fell. Josh and Joe watched him as he sat down, both deciding to leave the room knowing he needed to be alone with her.

"Baby I'm so sorry I wasn't there…I love you." He whispered placing her hand against his face, "I hate myself for this. I hate myself for pushing you away, I'm so sorry Trin. Please, wake up." He softly cried, laying his head on the bed as the tears fell.

Throughout the remainder of the night, he refused to leave in case she woke up or there would be any change. The rest of the group returned to the hotel but returned the next morning to relieve Jon to rest…

"No, I'm not leaving." He mumbled.

"Uce, you need rest." Joe replied.

"No!" he sneered, "If she wakes up then what?"

"We'll let you know." Josh replied.

He glared at his brother, not budging from the chair, "I am not leaving her, that's final."

Joe sighed as Tamina entered the room, "I just talked to Ms. Gracy, she should be on her way in a day or so."

Jon nodded, "You three go and get breakfast, bring me back something."

Josh sighed as they headed out of the door. He knew his brother was stubborn and nothing would change his mind on leaving Trinity's room. It broke his heart to see her in the state she was in, but he was positive that she'd pull through any time now. After grabbing breakfast at an eatery down the street, the three made their way back to the hospital. Entering the room, he noticed Jon fast asleep in the chair with his head on the bed. He gently shook his brother, before handing him the food.

"Thanks man." Jon stated before yawning.

Looking over at her, he sat back in the chair and began to eat his food. Tamina began brushing her hair while the group sat around the room talking amongst each other.

" **How is she?** " Hunter asked.

" **She's okay, no changes as of yet.** " Joe replied walking down the hallway.

Hunter sighed, " **Well, we have footage of what happened last night. He definitely attacked her, it's great that you guys showed up when you did, we don't know what would've happened if not.** "

" **I do, he would've killed her.** " Joe stated.

He had already informed Stephanie and Hunter of Derek, and the turmoil he caused in Trinity's past. They called to check on her status for the next two days and inform them of the charges that were being held on her ex. Wednesday morning, Jon woke up and looked around the room at the balloons, stuffed animals and get-well flowers that covered the window sill. He kissed her forehead as the bathroom door opened…

"I can tell you really love her." Gracy smiled.

She moved over to the bed and stared at her daughter. During Trinity's training in Florida, she flew down from Atlanta to visit and meet Jon. From that moment, she knew her daughter was safe and happier than ever before. She was never fond of Derek from day one, and had a bad feeling about him, however, Trinity never told her the truth about her ex until the day she left him.

"Yes ma'am, I do, more than myself." He replied.

"I know I'll be wasting time when I say this, but why don't you go and rest up?" she asked sitting on the other side of the bed.

He shook his head, "I can't leave her. She wouldn't want me to."

She nodded, "Understandable. But you need to rest."

"And I have," he assured her, "I sleep here."

She watched as he held her hand, refusing to bring up him leaving again.

* * *

" _I should kill you!_ " his voice echoed throughout her mind as she slowly awakened.

Wincing at the brightness of the lights overhead, she began to panic as she remembered the events that happened last. Without looking around the room, she frantically began tugging at the breathing tube in her mouth and IV in her arm. Feeling a pair of hands on top of hers she closed her shut in fear…

"Trinity…Trin…babe, calm down." The male voice repeated over her.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Jonathan, Joshua, and her mother standing over her bed. He grabbed her hands, kissing the back of them softly as her mom went to alert the doctor and his team. Minutes later, the doctor entered the room with his nurse and her mother close behind them.

"Good to see you awake." He gave her a warm smile as the nurse checked her vitals, "We'll began to remove the breathing tube, and then slowly begin to test your mental to see what you know." He looked at the three in the room in assurance.

Jon nodded as the nurse the began removing the tube from her mouth. He watched nervously as she began testing her mind, asking the year, her name, and date of birth for any signs of memory loss. The doctor returned a smile as she answered the questions correctly, before dismissing himself and the nurse. She watched as her mom sat on the edge of the bed with a smile.

"I'm so happy that you're okay." Gracy stated, "Thankfully Tamina called when she did."

She softly nodded, briefly looking over at Jon as he continued to hold her hand. Confusion clouded her mind as he stared at her thoughtfully, this wasn't the man she last remembered. She last remembered him being so cold, and angry, a part of her wanted to reject his warmth and have him removed from the room, but she'd wait til they were able to talk about it everything that happened Sunday. Throughout the remainder of the day, the nurse brought in food for her, fellow co workers visited once being aware that she was now awake keeping her day busy and filled with love.

"When will she be able to be discharged?" Jon asked the nurse in the hallway alongside his brother.

"Possibly tomorrow, she's up and doing great, actually better than we expected. It's an absolute miracle." She smiled looking at the two men, then back at the chart, "I'll talk to the doctor tomorrow to follow up and we'll give you all an answer by tomorrow afternoon."

He nodded, "Thanks."

"See, that's great news." Josh smiled.

Jon sighed, "Yeah, but you've seen how she's looked at me since she's been awake."

"Well honestly, can you blame her?" Josh replied, "It's kind of the reason why she left the building."

Feeling tears form in his eyes, he held his head down, "I know. I have to make it right."

Josh nodded, "Damn right you do."

Walking back into the room, he noticed her mother getting up from the chair, "Well, I'm going back to the hotel. Take care of my baby Jon." She smiled and hugged her.

"Yes ma'am." He replied looking at her, then hugging Gracy goodbye.

"Have a goodnight you guys." She waved before exiting the room.

Occupying the chair her mom sat in, he continued to stare at her. His brother quickly felt the tension in the air and stood up faking a stretch and yawn.

"I'm going to get going too. I'll be back in the morning." Josh hugged her, "See y'all."

Jon nodded, "Night bro."

Watching the door close, he looked at her again, "Can we talk?"

She slowly shrugged, "I guess."

Inhaling deeply, he began, "I know we ended on a bad note Sunday, and I'm so sorry for that. I hate myself for the way I acted-"

"You should've listened to me." She glared at him as tears formed in her eyes, "I tried to tell you that nothing happened! You pushed me away and now you're here like everything is okay?!"

He nodded, "I know…I know…and I'm sorry baby. Dolph ended up correcting me, I was going to head back to the locker room for you, but it was time for our match. I wish I could take it all back, I really do Trin."

Shaking her head, she snatched her arm away from him, "It took for someone else to tell you it didn't happen for you to believe it!"

Slowly, he nodded as he ran a hand through his hair, "And I'm sorry. What can I do to make it right? Tell me, please."

Ignoring his statement, "You left me, you left me and look what happened!" she sat up facing him, "This is your fault!" she pushed him away as he moved towards her, "If you hadn't pushed me away, I would've never been out there with him!"

"Trin, calm down." He pleaded gently as she cried, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him as he sat on the bed.

She tried to pull away, but as his grip grew tighter, she placed her head in his chest and sobbed, "Why…" it pained him as she cried the word into his chest repeatedly.

"I'm sorry baby, I promise I am." He whispered into her ear, proceeding to kiss her forehead, "I'm so sorry."

Over the next 30 minutes, he held her as she cried. He laid onto the bed, still holding her as she cried on his chest. Rubbing her back, he kissed her forehead wanting to kick himself for what she's been through. Aside of being angry at himself, he was angrier at her ex, his blood boiled at the thought of what he did to her.

"I love you," he whispered brushing her hair out of her face as she calmed down, "I will never hurt you, not like him and not ever by what I say again."

"I want to believe you, but everything that has happened…I don't know." She replied staring up into his eyes.

"I understand, and I'm going to show you that I mean it babe. More than ever, I promise." Surprised by his response, she expected for him to be angry or even yell.

Meeting her eyes, he kissed her forehead again, "You don't have to say it back, only until you want to, but I do love you. So much." He wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Pulling into the garage, he looked over at her fast asleep. The plane ride back to Florida was slightly uncomfortable for her, but she was happy to be out of the hospital. It was now Saturday morning, 5:15 am, as he looked at his phone. Moving around to the passenger side, he gently opened the door before waking her.

"Trin…come on, we're home." He whispered.

Helping her out of the car, he unlocked the door, gently guiding her inside and upstairs. Reaching the bedrooms, he looked at her allowing her to decide which room she wanted to stay in. Without hesitation, she entered the room they shared, ignoring the guest room across the hall. He helped her into the bed, after she carefully undressed.

"I'll go get our bags, just rest." He stated, receiving a nod before leaving the room.

He knew she needed to sleep, the hospital stay was unbearable, since they decided to keep her for two more days for evaluation before deciding to discharge her. Luckily, Jon was able to book an early flight out of California to Florida Friday night once he heard she was able to leave. After assuring her mother that she could return home for work on Thursday, he received approval from Hunter to be off TV for two weeks, to help her as much as needed.

" **We'll have our creative department write in a light injury for your leave. Make sure she takes it easy, and if you two need anything do not hesitate to let us know.** " Hunter assured him over phone, Thursday afternoon.

" **Thank you.** " He replied, " **I'll check in with you next week.** "

After placing their luggage in the closet, he showered and got dressed for bed. Checking the alarm downstairs once more before returning to bed, he walked around the house making sure the doors were locked. As he headed upstairs, rushing to the bedroom after hearing her crying. Entering the room, he saw her sitting up in the bed with her feet to her chest. Quickly turning on the lamp next to the bed, he pulled her into a warm embrace, instantly calming her down.

"I'm here…" he repeatedly whispered, "I got you."

She clung onto his shirt as he held her tightly, "I needed you…"

His heart sank after hearing those words, he refused to open his mouth and possibly cause an argument. Instead, he continued to hold her, fighting back in his own tears as he did so. His mind raced with thoughts on how to make things right…

"How is she today?" Joshua asked on the other end of the phone.

"She's okay," Jon slowly sipped the coffee he'd prepared from his mug, "Finally resting peacefully, her nightmares have eased."

He was happy to hear from his brother, along with others who'd call throughout the afternoon to check on the two. He wasn't concerned about being on the road, his focus was to tend to the love of his life and help her as much as he could.

"That's good," Josh replied, "Cia and I will come by once we're back."

"Okay." Jon stated, playing with the handle of the mug, "Company will do her some good."

"Well just make sure you rest up uce," Josh urged, "I'm glad you're concerned about Trin, but don't forget about yourself in the process."

He nodded, "You're right. I'll talk to you later uce."

"Alright, bye."

Ending the call, he placed the empty mug into the sink before heading upstairs. Reaching the bedroom, he smiled to himself as she flipped through the channels on the TV.

"How are you feeling beautiful?" he asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, she stared at her still bandaged wrist, "I'm okay. But don't call me that please."

Sitting on the edge of the bed he stared at her with concern, "Why? Talk to me."

"Look at me! Why do you think?!" she replied utterly frustrated.

Moving closer to her, he watched as she quickly wiped a tear away, "You should never feel unattractive babe, I mean that. Do you realize that there's more to you than your looks? I love so much more about you than just your appearance."

Shaking her head, she refused to look at him as he continued, "You're smart, gorgeous, athletic, you have great work ethic, there's so much about you more than just what you think Trin."

"I can't stand to look at myself right now, I feel so…"

"Broken?" he asked, as she nodded in response, "You're not, you're bruised but not broken babe. I assure you that. Those aren't permanent, and we'll get through this."

Looking up at him she sighed, "Jon, I don't know- "

"Don't say that, you and I both know you can and will. I'm not going anywhere, and I want you to always know that." He stated, pulling her into his lap, "And regardless of how many times I have to say it, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me, I was wrong for putting my hands on you, and leaving you like that. I promise I'll never push you away like that again, I love you Trinity." Moving her hair behind her shoulder, he kissed her cheek as she stared at him, "I will continue to show you everyday how much, I promise."

Noticing that she didn't push him away, he continued to kiss her cheek, lips, downward to her neck as his hands roamed her body through her nightgown.

"I'm sorry baby." He whispered between each kiss as she slowly straddled him, "You're so beautiful."

Chills ran up and down her spine as he whispered to her. She slowly nodded as he hesitated to remove the straps of her gown before kissing her breasts. Soft moans escaped her mouth as he took each into his mouth gently, caressing the other with his hand. He carefully held her in his arms as he stood up, allowing the gown to fall onto the floor before, softly laying her onto the bed. After sliding off his boxers, he continued to plant kisses on her neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure?" he stared into her eyes, "I don't want to hurt-"

"Yes." She replied, locking her hands around his neck.

He kissed her passionately, as he carefully inserted himself. Breaking the kiss, she tilted her head backwards onto the bed as a moan escaped her lips. Kissing her neck as he thrusted his hips slowly, entering deeper with each thrust. His pace increased slowly as she dug her nails into his forearm and back. Wanting to make the moment last, he savored each thrust as she moaned his name blissfully. Throughout the remainder of the night, he pleased her until they both reached numerous climaxes, before succumbing to sleep in each other's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update! Dealt with a few personal/health issues towards the end of the year, but I'm back! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

As the two weeks leave ended, Jon was scheduled to return on Smackdown alongside his brother the following week. Refusing to leave Trinity alone in Tampa, it was agreed that she would return on the road with him, but she was not cleared yet to return to TV. She'd train as much as her body, and Jon, allowed the weekend before they left home. During the second week, Jon received a call from Hunter on Wednesday with news that everyone was awaiting…

" **He was charged with attempted murder in the first degree,** " Hunter stated on the other end of the line, " **With that being said, he'll serve the maximum of 30 years, without the possibility of parole.** "

Staring out of the kitchen window, he sighed in relief, "Thank you. We truly appreciate everything that-"

" **Don't, it's our job to take care of you all,** " Hunter replied, " **Thanks to the security footage from the building that night, the lawyers were able to nail the son of a bitch with the max. He won't be bothering her ever again, I know you'll make sure of that and I for damn sure will too.** "

" **Yes sir.** " He smiled, as Trinity made her way into the kitchen, " **I'll tell her the news and we'll see y'all in Connecticut.** "

She stood against the counter puzzled as he ended the call, "Everything okay?"

Nodding, he motioned for her to sit down as he pulled the bar stool out, "Everything will be better now."

"How so?" she sat down as he faced her.

"That was Hunter," he started, "30 years babe, no parole."

She slowly exhaled as tears formed in her eyes, "Oh my God…" she whispered, quickly wrapping her arms around him.

"I know." He held her as she softly cried, "Everything will be better from here on out babe."

* * *

Tuesday morning, he was back on the road for Smackdown that night, excited to be back in action but hated being away from her. As he and Josh entered the building, he kept looking down at his phone in case she texted or called.

"I'm sure she's fine, we literally just left her." Josh stated as Jon shoved his phone in his back pocket.

"I know, but I'm just worried. I hate being away from her, especially now." He replied as Josh entered the locker room first.

Placing his bag on the floor, he couldn't help but think of her throughout the time they were apart. She assured him that she would be fine at the hotel, since she wasn't ready to set foot near work just yet. She seemed to be okay with not being cleared yet, Jon knew she was still afraid of what everyone was thinking.

"Any ideas on what you wanted to do for her birthday?" Josh asked, interrupting his thoughts.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Still thinking, I definitely want to surprise her though. Take her mind off what happened recently."

Josh nodded, "True, that'll do her some good. How is she feeling about the ruling?"

"She's relieved, we both are. Just glad they sentenced him." He replied, "I still think she blames me deep down."

His brother looked at him sternly, "Well…"

Looking over at his brother while he stretched, "Well what?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders, "I mean, can you blame her?"

He sighed heavily and shook his head, "No. Apart of me still hates myself for turning my back on her, if I could take it back, I would. I just wish I was there, wish I didn't push her away."

"But you can't uce, you can't keep kicking yourself in the ass about it. Honestly, he would've eventually found her, don't take this the wrong way when I say it but, he was bound to find her soon."

He slowly nodded again, swallowing hard, "You're right. I have to make it right, no matter how long it takes uce…I have to."

Waking up, she scanned the hotel room, stopping when she noticed a bouquet of red roses in a vase on the dresser. She smiled to herself as she walked over to the them, grabbing the card off the plastic stem.

' ** _I will continue to shower you with love, I promise to never leave you, hurt you, or make you feel alone again. I'm so thankful to have met you and fallen in love with such a beautiful woman. I love you so much, -Jonathan_** '

Placing the card back onto the stem, she smiled as she inhaled the fresh flowers. Sitting on the bed, she grabbed her phone, searching social media, wondering what was currently trending.

' **Police were at Survivor Series, sources say a female wrestler was badly injured.** ' Scrolling past the article, she swallowed hard as a pit formed in her stomach. Her fear of people finding out what happened clouded her mind as she continued scrolling. Her phone began vibrating in her hand, slightly startling her as she quickly accepted the call…

" **H-hello?** " she quietly answered.

" **Trin…you okay?** " Jon replied on the other end.

She exhaled and nodded, " **Yes, I'm fine.** "

" **You sure?** " he asked, " **What's wrong?** "

Exhaling deeply again, she answered, " **I was looking online, out of boredom, people are talking about Survivor Series.** "

He paused, not exactly knowing what to say, " **I'll check it out. Don't worry babe, I'm sure HR won't allow the tabloids in our business.** "

" **Yeah…I hope so.** " She whispered, instantly feeling uneasy once again. Shaking her head, she looked up at the flowers and smiled, " **Thank you for my flowers Jon, I love them.** "

" **You're welcome love,** " he smiled, " **I came over with them when you were asleep, I didn't want to wake you, I knew you needed the rest.** "

Shrugging her shoulders, she sighed, " **It'd be easier if you were here.** "

" **I will be, as soon as we're done with the show tonight.** " He stated.

She leaned against the headboard of the bed as Josh spoke on the other end, " ** _We're up uce._** "

" **I have to go down to the ring to practice Trin, I'll try to call you once more…okay?** " he stood in the locker room as Josh walked out of the door.

" **Okay,** " before he could speak again, she blushed, " **I love you.** "

Surprised to hear her say those words first, he smiled, " **I love you too.** "

Ending the call, she placed the phone on the nightstand, grabbing the remote to turn on the TV. She searched the channels, until she found the USA channel, smiling when she noticed an SVU marathon playing. ' _Something to take my mind off twitter._ ' She thought as the show began.

"And we're live here in Connecticut for Smackdown Live!" Corey Graves announced as the camera scanned the crowds, "We have a great lineup for you all here tonight…oh, great, we're starting with these clowns?" he asked in disgust as the New Day made their way to the ring.

"Hey! How can you dislike them?!" Byron joked, "It's pancake time!"

"Ugh," Corey groaned as Kofi skipped to the ring with a platter of pancakes, "How can you love them?! They're wasting food and talent!"

The three men entered the ring, grabbing three microphones as their music ended. Allowing the crowd to cheer, they waited before speaking…

"Connecticut!" Big E yelled, as the crowd cheered, "The best tag team on Smackdown are here!"

Xavier nodded, "That's true! And we've earned that title, even though the actual titles are with two who are booty!"

A roar of boos erupted through the arena as the group continued to mock and degrade the Uso's. Jon stood backstage, awaiting their turn to head to the ring. Slightly laughing at the group as the crowd began to boo louder.

"Well, at least we're fan favorites." Josh laughed, as his brother nodded in response.

As they grabbed their mics, they're entrance music began, instantly receiving a positive reaction from the crowd. The verbal conflict continued to playout before the crowd as Josh yelled for a referee to make his way down to the ring for a non-title match.

"The new day doesn't deserve a match! They're a joke to this industry!" Corey yelled, as the ref signaled for the start of the match.

* * *

Wincing as Xavier pushed Jon into the steel stairs on the outside of the ring, she watched as Josh continued fighting Kofi in the ring. She clapped and smiled as Kofi received a superkick to the chin, before Josh tagged Jon in, who was positioned on the top rope for their finishing move. Before Xavier could enter the ring, he received a hard clothesline from Josh as Jon pinned Kofi, gaining a win over the trio's group. Smiling to herself, she sighed in relief as the two men exited the ring with the titles tossed over their shoulder. Gasping loudly, she spotted a fan holding a sign up that read, " **NAOMI** " with glitter and stars. Tears formed in her eyes as she smiled widely, watching Jon high-five the fan as he passed her. She never imagined the day she'd see her name on a sign, let alone on TV. After their match, she watched the backstage interview, smiling as Jon began talking…

"The New Day thinks that they can take the titles away from us," he laughed, "They better get ready for a war."

Josh nodded, "Unlike them, we earned these," he patted the belt that laid over his shoulder, "Whoever they decide to put in our way, will have hell of a time getting these titles!"

She nodded in agreeance as the two exited the screen before a commercial aired. As the show ended, she searched through the channels to find something else to watch. After an hour had passed, Jon walked through the door with a pizza and drinks.

"Hey beautiful." He shot her a smile, placing the food on the table, "How are you feeling?"

Kissing her briefly before she was able to reply, "I'm okay. Y'all looked great out there tonight."

"Thanks," he replied placing his jacket on the edge of the bed, "Hope you're hungry, me and Josh grabbed a pizza before coming here. Of course, he got his own."

Smelling the pepperoni, her stomach began to growl, "Yes."

She made her way over to the table, with Jon following, instantly grabbing two slices as he found a movie to watch on TV. She anticipated her return which she knew would be coming soon, however deep down she still feared her ex, though she knew he was in jail…

The following week, Jon planned a small dinner for her birthday while they were in Tampa for Smackdown. He invited family and a few coworkers who she grew closer to over time. Making his way into the bedroom, he watched as she exited the bathroom putting on her earrings.

"Wow…" he whispered under his breath, all he could hear was his own heartbeat.

He knew Cia and Lina would come through on the outfit for him when he'd contacted them two weeks prior, but he didn't think he would want to change his mind on even taking her outside of the house after seeing her. She wore a red low-cut dress, that fit her body like a glove. She was hesitant to put the dress on, being self-conscious of her body due to her prior injury, but to Jon she was simply beautiful in whatever she wore.

Smiling as she smoothed the material over her body, she locked eyes with him, "How do I look?"

"You look amazing Trin…" he smiled in return.

She sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for her shoes, "Here. Let me help you."

He helped her put on silver heels, "Thanks babe." She smiled as he stood up, "Plus you don't look so bad yourself."

He returned the smile, adjusting his red tie, "I try."

He wore black dress pants and jacket, a white long-sleeved button up shirt, with a red tie. She stood in front of him, adjusting his jacket.

"We should get going…before I decide to keep you here to myself." He smirked as his hands roamed over her body.

She smiled and nodded, "Okay."

Sitting in the passenger's seat, she kept asking him in hopes that he'd tell her or at least give her a hint as to where they were going. He smiled and continued driving towards the restaurant as she kept guessing. He pulled into the parking lot of the best Italian spot in Tampa, after parking he walked around to her side, opening the door for her. He took her hand into his, guiding her into the building and towards the reserved area of the restaurant where he knew everyone was waiting…

"This place is beautiful." She smiled at him as he kissed the back of her hand.

Entering the room, the lights cut on, "SURPRISE!" everyone exclaimed around the room.

He watched as she placed her free hand over her mouth, scanning the room. She darted for her parents first, who quickly hugged her in response, followed by hugs from everyone else. After greeting everyone, he pulled a chair out for her, at the head of the table, before sitting down beside her.

"I can't believe you did this for me." She smiled as tears filled her eyes.

"Anything for you babe." He kissed her cheek, before returning the smile.

The remainder of the night Jon couldn't help but stare at her as she beamed with complete happiness. After dinner, everyone headed their separate ways…

"Babe, thanks so much for tonight, I loved it." She through her arms around his neck as he kissed her.

"No problem babe, anything for you." He smiled as they headed for the car.

* * *

Pacing back and forth, she focused on breathing as Lana watched on.

"You'll do great," Lana smiled, "Just remain calm."

"It's my first match back since…you know." She replied, rubbing her hands together.

Lana nodded, face filled with concern, "I get it. But trust me, just like how awesome you were before, I know you'll be even better now."

She shot her a smile, "Thanks."

"Naomi, you're next." Mark stated, breaking her train of thought.

She felt even more nervous as she began looking around for Jon. She exhaled as he made his way around the corner with Josh and Rusev.

"Ready?" he smiled, placing a hand on her back.

She slowly nodded, "I have no choice but to be."

"You'll do great." Josh stated, followed by a thumbs up from Rusev.

Hearing the beginning of her intro music, she inhaled and headed out of the gorilla as Jon cheered her on…

"I'll be right here when you're done!" he smiled widely.


	19. Chapter 19

" ** _AND STILL YOUR SMACKDOWN TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS…THE USOS!_** "

Jon and Josh raised the titles above their heads as the crowd erupted. Stepping through the ropes, he tossed the title over his shoulder, holding his right wrist tightly. Making his way backstage, he spotted Trinity standing with Tamina, Lana, Nia, and Roman.

"Great kick off match guys," Roman greeted them as they reached the group, "Proud of ya."

They nodded, "Thanks fam."

"Are you okay?" Trinity immediately stared at Jon, still holding his wrist.

He nodded slowly, "I'm fine."

"Well, we got next." Tamina beamed, "Ready for this match?"

"More than you know." Nia smiled, "Trin, you coming?"

She inhaled deeply, "Go. You got it, after I change, I'll be right here." Jon assured her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

She nodded, and headed off to join the rest of the other 29 women who would be competing in the Royal Rumble. As the timer started, the sweatier her palms became. She swayed back and forth, inhaling deeply as her music hit. Exiting out onto the stage, she felt the energy from the crowd as she began her intro. Quickly entering the ring, she delivered a clothesline to Nattie and Carmela.

"Damn!" Titus stood next to Jon as a group of wrestlers gathered around the screen to watch the women's royal rumble match.

Jon clapped as she delivered a superkick to Nia, "Come on…keep it up." He mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, that's still our cousin she just kicked." Jey joked.

"I'm cheering for family too." Jon smiled.

Throughout the match, his focus stayed on her. He admired her agility and moves as she fought the other women in the ring. After Natalya grabbed her by the hair from behind, he watched as she attempted to throw Trinity out of the ring. She held onto the second rope, until Alicia spotted her from across the ring.

"No…" he whispered to himself as Fox charged across the ring.

She heard footsteps racing towards her, looking up she noticed Alicia running towards her with a devilish grin on her face. She knew most of Fox's moves, and by knowing that, she watched as Alicia raised her right leg for a disastrous super kick. Ducking at the right moment, Alicia's right leg was now over the top rope. Smiling to herself, she grabbed her by the hair, snatching her over the rope and began punching her repeatedly until she screamed.

"Stop it! Crazy bitch!" she yelled in between punches.

Wanting to give her same treatment Alicia had always given her since day one, she stepped back, putting all her energy into a massive super kick that made the audience on that end of the arena gasp, then cheer. She watched as Alicia fell off the apron, before entering the ring again. She quickly became a target for the others as she entered but felt uneasy. Tamina started for her, but her eyes grew wider as she tried to reach Trinity. She watched as a steel chair connected with the back of Trinity's skull, her blood began to boil as Alicia hit her again in the back with a smile on her face. She charged for her, quickly snatching the chair out of her hands. Without saying a word to Alicia, Tamina simply introduced the same chair to Alicia in return. The refs quickly intervened, some attended to Trinity, who was still lying in the ring, others were pulling Alicia out of the ring and away from a screaming Tamina.

"Give them room!" Nia growled as others continued to fight too close to Trinity.

"You can't go out there!" Rusev stood in Jon's way along with Jey, Titus, Truth, and Big E.

"Uce, you know we can't let you go out there," Jey started, "They'll bring her back here bro."

Jey watched as his brother's face turned red with anger, and every vein began to show in his neck and forehead. He wanted to put his strangle Alicia, but knew it wouldn't do any good, he wanted to run out there and check on her, it sickened him that he couldn't. He stopped pacing and tried to calm himself down. No more than 5 mins passed, he grew more impatient…

"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?!" he growled at the group.

Each man shrugged their shoulders, afraid to answer. He moved over to the screen to see doctor and a few refs placing her body on a stretcher. The camera continued to focus on the match as the stretcher made its way backstage.

"Jon, their taking her to the medic's room on the other side of the building." Stephanie stated as she reached the group.

"Thanks." He nodded before quickly darting past her, heading for the medic's room.

"Trinity…Trinity…can you hear me?" the voice echoed and rang in her ears.

She slowly opened her eyes, quickly shutting them as the lights overhead blinded her.

"W-what happened?" she asked.

"Can you hear me clearly?" the medic asked.

His voice slightly rung in her ears, as she shook her head no. Slowly opening her eyes again, she looked around instantly relieved as she noticed Jon standing over her, next to the doctor.

"I'm here." He kissed her forehead.

After being eliminated, Tamina walked backstage in search of Trinity and Jon. Reaching the watch area, she spotted Kofi and Jey.

"How's Trin?" she asked as they noticed her.

"Concussion, stage 2," Jey started as she sighed in relief, "Jon should be taking her to the hotel in a few."

She nodded, "Great. I'll check in with her later. Where's Fox?"

"Haven't seen her, last time we saw her was on the screen after she knocked Trin out." Kofi replied.

She clenched her teeth together, thinking of where she could be, "Do not go searching for her." Jey stated, interrupting her thoughts.

She sighed, "I'm not-"

"Lies. I've known you for how long?" Jey started, "I know when you're lying."

"Fine. I won't go beat her ass." Tamina brushed past the two, starting for the locker room, "Not here at least."

"Heard that!" Kofi and Jey yelled in unison.

She smirked to herself as she kept walking.

"You think she's gonna listen to you?" Kofi asked as they watched her disappear around the corner.

Jey shrugged, "Not sure, but I hope so."

* * *

After reaching the hotel, he helped her shower and get into bed. He sat on the bed, staring at her every ten minutes. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he looked at the screen and sighed as Hunter's name lit up on the screen.

"Hello?" he answered lowly, entering the bathroom.

"How is she?" Hunter asked on the other end.

"In pain, but she's finally asleep now." He replied, closing the door as quietly as possible.

"Jon, we're -" Hunter started.

"What about Fox? What are y'all doing about her?" he didn't want to hear anymore apologies at this point.

"She's suspended, we're having a meeting at corporate tomorrow about her future with the company." Hunter replied.

Jon sighed, "That's a start."

"I agree, I know Tuesday you have to be in Colorado, but just make sure Trinity knows that she can take it easy. We didn't know she was going to do that, and we're going to make sure she and everyone else knows that what she did will not be tolerated anymore." Hunter stated.

"I'll let her know." He replied.

A part of him wanted to believe that moving forward things would change, but deep down he knew nothing would stop Alicia and her jealousy towards Trinity. He knew if anything else were to happen, he'd take matters into his own hands, regardless of who harmed her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Reaching the women's locker room, Tamina pushed opened the door, making other female wrestlers jump as the door slammed against the wall. Her eyes scanned the room, until she spotted Alicia walking out of the shower area.

"YOU!" she yelled stalking towards her.

Alicia quickly ran back into the restroom, finding a stall to hide in as Carmella and Lana grabbed the samonan force.

"Tamina, chill! Calm down!" Carmella tried pulling her out of the restroom.

"Let me go! I just want to talk to her!" Tamina grabbed onto the stall handle.

"No, she doesn't!" Alicia yelled in response as Nattie entered the locker room.

She reached the three women, helping Carmella and Lana pull Tamina out of the restroom. Feeling defeated she pulled away from the three women, "Why are y'all defending this bitch?!"

"We're not Tamina, but we can't let you go in there and murder her." Lana replied.

She plopped down on a chair in the far corner, still fuming, "What she did was…"

"We know," Carmella added, "And I'm sure she'll get what's coming to her soon, but we all know that you'll beat her senseless."

"Damn right, the crap she pulled out there was uncalled for!" Tamina yelled, hoping Alicia was listening.

"I'll go and get her out of there so we all can change, don't need a blood bath." Nattie smirked heading for the restroom.

* * *

Waking up to the sound of a shower running, Trinity looked around to see that she was back in her and Jon's hotel room. Slowly sitting up in the bed, she held the back of her head as it began to throb.

"What the hell…" she whispered to herself as the bathroom door opened.

Looking up, she watched as Jon exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist, "Morning babe," the smile disappeared as he noticed her holding her head, "You okay?"

He walked over to the bed, quickly handing her a bottle of water and the medicine the medic prescribed for her last night, "Take this."

After handing her one pill, he watched her take it and laid back down onto the bed.

"What happened?" she asked, covering her eyes with her left arm.

"You don't remember anything do you?" he sighed.

She slowly shook her head as he sat next to her, "Fox attacked you with a chair after you eliminated her last night, you have a concussion."

"I'm so sick of her." She sighed, "How long am I out for?"

He shrugged, "Haven't heard anything yet. You're not thinking about getting back out there soon are you?"

She started to sit up, until Jon stopped her, "Trin, you have to rest."

"I'm fine. We have to be in Chicago tomorrow." She pushed his hands away, "I'll be fine Jon."

"You're not going, you're resting." He replied, "I'm not letting you injure yourself further."

"And I don't have to listen to you!" she growled getting out of the bed.

She started for the bathroom, until he grabbed her arm, "You're not going Trin."

"Yes, I am!" she jerked away from him, but his gripped grew tighter, "Let go!"

"I said you're not going!" he held onto her arm, "I won't let you hurt yourself!"

Snatching away from him, she pushed past him and stormed off to the bathroom. He sat on the bed as the door slammed shut, instantly regretting grabbing her like he did. He sighed as he heard the shower water cut on, deciding not to go in there and start an argument, he got dressed and waited for her to finish.

Reaching the airport, Josh parked the rental and looked in the rearview mirror at Trinity, who was staring out the window. The drive on the way to the airport was tense, he didn't know what happened between his brother and Trinity, but he knew it wasn't pleasant. Jon attempted to talk to her during the ride, but she wouldn't budge, instead she'd only acknowledge Josh or not say anything at all…

"So, I guess we aren't talking?" Jon turned from the passenger seat and stared at her.

Without a response, she exited the car, and started for the entrance of the airport.

"What the hell did you do?" Josh asked as they both got out the car.

"She's mad because I don't want her to go to Smackdown tomorrow, I already talked to Hunter and we agreed that she shouldn't be there. I won't be able to live with myself if she gets hurt." He replied as they unloaded the trunk.

Josh nodded, "Yeah, she should be resting."

"She will, while we're at Smackdown she'll be at the hotel." He assured him.

Josh sighed and followed his brother into the airport with the luggage, "I sure hope so." He mumbled.

"Can we talk?" Jon asked as soon as he sat down beside her on the plane.

She sighed, "Why? We have nothing to talk about."

Clenching his jaw, he tried to remain calm, despite her attitude, "Yes we do Trin, we need to talk about earlier."

"Now you want to talk? After you tried to give me an order like you're my dad?" she replied.

"I don't want you to get hurt, you know that." He reached for her hand, but she pulled away, "Trin, I care too much to just stand by and watch you get back in action two days after you were injured."

"I'm fine Jon, you don't get that." She glared at him.

"You're fine right now, but you and I both know that it can all change." He stated.

She played with the earphones in her hands as he pleaded his case, as to why she shouldn't wrestle this week. Before she could speak, Josh, who was seated on the other side of his brother, leaned forward.

"Trin, listen to him, he means well. Probably a little over protective, but he means well." Josh stated, elbowing his brother in the side, "And honestly we both don't want to see you get hurt sis, plus I don't want to hear his mouth if that were to happen."

Knowing that he was right, she smiled a little before nodding, "I guess you're right, I'm sorry babe."

"I'm sorry too." He whispered, before planting a kiss on her forehead, "If you want, you can be at the arena, I know you hate being in the hotel all day while I'll be out."

She nodded again, "That'll work."

He smiled, completely relieved that they managed to work through their small issue. His biggest fear was to lose her, and he didn't want a petty argument to ruin their relationship. As the plane took off, he relaxed into the chair, smiling to himself as she laid her head onto his shoulder before drifting off to sleep.

Walking through the arena, Jon headed for the ring to go over the match with Josh, the New Day, and the newest tag team The Bar, which consisted of Sheamus and Cesaro. They were putting their titles on the line for the show tonight, but Jon was more concerned about Trinity and how she was feeling. After nearly two hours of practicing, he headed for the locker room to shower before he'd go find Trinity…

Sitting in catering, she laughed with Lana and Becky as Rusev and Truth joked back and forth with each other. Minutes later, she watched as Carmella entered the room but quickly exited as soon as she spotted the group. Puzzled, Trinity excused herself and decided to follow her.

"Leah…Leah!" she called out as she followed her down the hallway, "What's going on?"

Turning around she sighed in frustration, "N-nothing."

"You sure?" Trinity asked, noticing the dark pair of shades on her face, "Are you okay?"

She quickly nodded, "Never better."

"Well, why do you have on shades in doors?" she asked as they entered a vacant women's restroom.

"It's nothing Trin, honest. I'm fine." She leaned against counter, "Just go back to catering."

Knowing why she had the shades on, she had to be proven wrong. She knew all too well of the shade trick but prayed that it was just because she had a headache.

Inhaling deeply, she hesitated, "Let me see."

Leah stared at her through the mirror, before turning around to face her. She slowly removed the sunglasses to reveal an almost swollen shut, black eye. Trinity's heart dropped as she moved closer to inspect the purple bruise forming over her right eye.

"Cass?" Trinity asked, feeling her nostrils flaring.

"It was an accident-"

"BULLSHIT LEAH!" she tried to keep her voice down, "Don't you know I've been there? How many times?"

Shaking her head, tears began to escape her eyes, "He didn't mean to, honest. I didn't show up for practice and he got upset when he saw me signing this guy's shirt outside earlier. I shouldn't have been out there-"

"Stop it, stop blaming yourself. This isn't your fault, how many times has this happened?!" she gently massaged her temple, in attempt to calm herself down.

"This is maybe the fourth-"

"Four?!" Trinity sneered, "You can not be serious! You can't allow this to happen anymore!"

"You can't tell anyone, he'll only find out." Leah pleaded, "Please Trin, don't tell anyone, not even Jonathan."

She sighed, "He needs help Leah, and you have to leave him. You can't keep being a punching bag for him. God knows what'll happen to you next time."

Leah slowly nodded, knowing she meant well and was telling the truth. She began to explain each encounter to Trinity, it always started with heavy day or night drinking with Enzo and ended as her being his personal punching bag. Watching her explain each scenario, she reminded her so much of herself, unsure of what to do, except Leah had someone to confide in…

"MELLA!" the two women jumped as a male voice echoed through the backstage area.

"I-I should get out there." She whispered as he continued yelling her name, "He probably wants to go over the match."

"Please be careful, and you know where to find me." Trinity hugged her tightly before watching her place the glasses back on and quickly exiting the restroom.

She waited a few minutes before peeking out into the hallway and exiting as well. Heading back to catering, she smiled to herself as she noticed Jon, Josh, and Xavier now sitting with the rest of the group laughing and talking amongst each other.

"Hey beautiful," Jon greeted her, before pulling her down onto his lap, "Where were you, I was looking all over for you."

"Yeah, he almost lost his damn mind searching for you." Xavier teased.

"Shut up." Jon laughed.

She placed her hands on top of his arms as he wrapped them around her waist, "I had to check on something, that's all."

He studied her face before slowly nodding, "Okay."

He knew something was wrong by the way she answered him but didn't want to pry the information out of her in front of everyone. As the afternoon continued, he made a mental note to talk to her about whatever happened later…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The remainder of the day, consisted of backstage promos as others prepared for Smackdown. Dressed in her ring attire, Trinity had cut two promos, one discussing Fox and what took place at the Royal Rumble, the other was for an upcoming feud they'd include her in with Alexa Bliss. After finishing her last promo, she noticed the time, not wanting to miss his match, she made her way towards the gorilla as Jon and Josh headed out for their match. She planned to watch the entire match, unsure of how the match would end. Watching the two during their entrance, she could tell something wasn't right, especially since neither the New Day nor The Bar were in the ring awaiting the two men. After entering the ring, they held the titles over their heads while standing on the second rope, the crowd cheered but it quickly turned into boo's once Rowan and Harper, who appeared inside of the ring forcibly removing sheep masks that were even scarier than what she'd seen before. As the two turned around to face the pair, the men began attacking them. She gasped under her breath as Jon went through the ropes head first onto the floor, while Josh was tossed to the other side of the ring. Harper started pummeling Josh in the far corner as the Rowan stalked Jon on the outside of the ring. The ref finally pulled Harper away from Josh, allowing him to get up, before calling for the bell. She looked at the other camera screen to see Jon slowly getting up, only to receive a kick to the head from Rowan, who couldn't wait to cause more harm to him. She placed a hand over her mouth as Byron and Corey both agreed this match wasn't to the liking of neither man.

"Since when are these two sasquatches a tag team?!" Corey yelled.

"Rowan isn't giving Jimmy the chance to get up!" Byron replied, "This isn't going well at all."

She watched as Rowan grabbed what appeared to be a mallet from underneath the ring, her skin crawled with disgust as he grinned at the camera, as if he was taunting her. Jon had made his way to his side of the ring, leaning against the stairs with Rowan stalking him again.

"Naomi," she turned to see a stage hand coming towards her, "You're up in ten."

"Wait…what?" she shook her head in disbelief, "Why?"

"Last minute changes, you'll go out and distract the Bludgeon Brothers from destroying the Uso's. No physical contact but just stop them before the blood bath starts, you know, the usual." He replied before walking off.

She looked back at the screen as Harper received a DDT from Josh, she exhaled and made her way to the gorilla awaiting her cue…

Jon watched as Josh continued in the ring with Harper, only to be knocked down off the ring apron by Rowan who stood over him with a mallet. As he swung the mallet, Jon ducked and attempted a super kick but was quickly swept off his feet by Harper who was now joining his teammate on the outside of the ring. He groaned in pain as a Harper kick him in the back, as Rowan yelled in his face. Harper grabbed him by the hair and right arm as Rowan held up the mallet above his head.

"Do it! Hit him!" Harper growled as the crowd erupted in a roar of boo's and insults at the two men.

Jon attempted to get out of Harper's grasp, but the man had a fist full of his locks in his hand. The more he struggled, the tighter he pulled him backwards. Feeling defeated, he braced himself for the impact of the mallet, but heard a bloodcurdling scream above the crowd's boos. He watched as Trinity made her way from backstage, screaming and pleading with the two men as she got closer.

"Stay back!" Jon yelled as Harper jerked him backwards again.

"PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!" she pleaded, fighting back real tears as the camera man stepped out of the way.

"Do it!" Harper yelled, ignoring her cries, "DO IT!" Harper ordered again at Rowan, who kept glancing between he and Trinity.

Shaking his head, he stepped back holding the mallet over his shoulder like a baseball bat in preparation to use Jon's head as the baseball.

"No!" Jon watched as she jumped in the middle of the men, just as Rowan was about to swing.

Rowan stopped just in time, sighing in relief but kept a straight face as Harper yelled, "HIT HER THEN!"

Staring down at her as she continued to plead with him, "Please Rowan, don't. I love him, don't hurt him."

The way she pleaded made him drop the mallet, only to see Josh flying over the top rope and knocking him down moments later. Trinity moved out of the way as Harper started for her, but Jon delivered a massive uppercut that sounded off throughout the arena. She made her way backstage followed by Jon and Josh as other referees headed towards the ring, to keep Rowan and Harper away from them.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Jon screamed as the locker room door shut, "YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN HURT OUT THERE!"

Josh stepped in between the two, "Bro chill, it wasn't her fault. Don't take this out on her!"

Her blood began to boil as he kept yelling at her then at his brother, she was ordered to go out there, but he didn't want to hear that.

"This isn't my fault Jon." She started but he put his hand up.

"I don't wanna hear that," Jon replied, "You could've told them no."

"And risk losing my job?" she folded her arms, "Who's really the one insane?"

She jumped as Jon started for her, but his brother grabbed him, "Y'all chill the hell out! I'm not about to let you do something you'll regret, and I'll regret beating yo ass after!"

"So, you want to charge at me, for trying to save you?!" she yelled around Josh, who was still holding his brother back, "Let me make this scenario a lot better for you!"

Jon watched as she grabbed her duffel and pushed past the two men, "Trin, where are you going?" Josh asked as he paced the room.

"Away from him." she stated, heading for the door, "I'm done."

As the door slammed behind her, Josh started in on his brother, "Have you lost yo damn mind?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He plopped down on a chair across the room.

"You let the best thing of your life just leave like that! She didn't do anything but try to help! Hell, she didn't want to do it, I'm sure of it, you know creative makes their changes at the last minute just like how they changed our match!" Josh began to turn red in the face from yelling at his brother, "That was a stupid move bro, and you know it. If you don't make it right, you'll regret it!"

Jon sucked his teeth as his brother disappeared out of the locker room, "I know." He mumbled under his breath.

He sat there, alone immediately regretting the argument that took place only minutes ago. He knew she was only trying to help but his only concern was her getting hurt, especially if he couldn't do anything about it. ' _I have to go find her_ ' he thought to himself as he headed out of the locker room. He started his search…

 ** _Catering_** , empty.

 ** _Gorilla_** , empty.

 ** _Women's locker room_** , empty.

 ** _Lounge area_** , empty.

He knocked on every women's restroom door, praying he'd hear her voice answer in response, but she wasn't there. He headed off in the direction of the locker room, hoping she'd return, but only saw his brother ending a call just as he walked in.

"Have you seen her?" he asked his brother, who simply shook his head no.

"She left with Leah," Josh replied, holding up his phone, "She told me not to tell you, but I'm deciding to."

"Thanks." Jon sighed.

"But do not go after her," he hesitated, "She'll send for her things later."

"W-what?" he shook his head, hoping he heard wrong.

"She said she'll come for her things once she finds a new place bro," he sighed, "I tried to get her to at least talk to you once you've both calmed down, but she's past that."

Josh watched as his brother sat down, placing his head in his hands, "Sorry bro. You messed up big time."

He looked up at his brother and shook his head, "I can't lose her, I have to get her back."

* * *

"Trinity?" she heard a female voice on the other side of the guest bedroom door, followed by knocking, "Open up hon, let me in."

She sighed and wiped away the tears that ran down her cheeks. Unlocking the door, she headed back for the bed, fighting back tears while doing so. The door opened as she placed the pillow over her face, she felt Leah sit down at the edge of the bed and sigh.

"It sucks that we're both dealing with break ups right now, but at least we have each other." She started, "It's Sunday Trin, you have to get out of this room."

"I'll pass." She mumbled, tossing the pillow next to her, "I rather just be in here, I'm not even cleared yet so what's the point?"

"Trin, I can't leave for Smackdown tomorrow knowing you'll be in here for God only knows how much longer." She replied softly, "Let's go out."

"It's bad enough you stay in Tampa too," Trinity groaned, "I can't risk being out and seeing him."

Leah frowned slightly seeing her friend begin to cry for the fifth day in a row. She was happy to have her staying with her in her home but hated to see her, so heart broken. Trinity had run into her as she stormed out of the locker room Tuesday night. After she confided in her, Leah invited her to stay with her, after all she did have a three-bedroom home. It didn't take long for her to realize she'd wasted so much time and energy into Cass, and ended things the following day, luckily, they weren't living together yet which made the break up easier for her.

"I know," she pulled her into a hug, "You know you can stay here as long as you need too, I definitely don't mind the company."

Trinity smiled slightly, "Thanks Leah, I appreciate it."

"No problem, so how about lunch?" she asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, she replied, "I guess that'll be fine."

"Great!" Leah squealed, "Be ready in 30!"

Trinity laughed as she exited the room to go get dressed. She sighed heavily, before heading for the bathroom to shower and change. She stared at herself in the mirror, her eyes were blood shot red and puffy. After taking a well needed hot shower, she changed into a pair of grey tights, and a white t-shirt. She was combing her hair as Leah returned wearing a pink and white floral sundress, "Ready?" she smiled.

"I guess so." She mumbled as she grabbed her purse and a pair of sunglasses off the dresser.

Reaching the restaurant, the two made their way inside and were quickly seated in a booth. Placing the shades on the table, she began scanning the menu as Leah headed for the restroom.

"Trinity?" she looked up to see Cia walking over to her, "Trin!"

She smiled and quickly stood up to hug her, "Hey Cia."

"Oh my God, we've been so worried." She replied, "Are you okay? Where are you staying?"

"I'm fine. And with a friend," she sighed, "Is he?"

She shook her head no, "Just Joshua and I are here for lunch, I noticed you before he could."

She nodded, "Okay."

"I know you want to ask, and he's okay, misses you. You're all he talks about honestly, maybe you two can eventually talk about things, but it'll work itself out." She smiled, "I'll call you later okay?"

Trinity hugged her, "Thanks, and okay."

She waved as the woman disappeared around the corner, ' _Thank God he isn't here_ ' she thought as Leah came back to the table. The remainder of lunch, she couldn't help but think about him. How he was doing, what was he doing, did he miss her more than she missed him, would they ever work things out?

"He's a grown man, he can take care of himself Joshua." Cia groaned as they pulled into the driveway of Jon's home.

"I know that babe, but I just want to check on him, that's all." He replied as he shut off the engine.

"Jonathan?" Cia called out heading for the kitchen.

Josh closed the door behind him, deciding to search upstairs as Cia searched downstairs. Knocking on the master bedroom, he waited for his brother's answer before entering.

"Go away." A muffled voice ordered from the other side.

Ignoring his answer, he entered the room, "Bro, how long have you been in here?"

He turned on the light as Jon placed the covers over himself. Scanning the room, he noticed clothes piled out of the suitcase he had on Tuesday.

"Have you not unpacked?" Josh asked.

"Does it look like it?" Jon snapped back, "Why bother?"

Shaking his head, he knew his brother was heartbroken, "You got to get up, before Cia-"

"GET UP!" she pushed past her husband and headed for the bed, "GET YO ASS UP!"

Josh laughed as she began hitting his brother with her purse. He yelled from underneath the covers, "Okay, okay! I'm up! Damn!" he glared at her as he sat up in the bed, "Bro, get yo wife."

Josh shook his head, "You deserved every hit."

"Clean this room up!" she ordered as he grabbed his robe, "And this bathroom is disgusting!"

Jon rolled his eyes as she exited the bathroom, "No one told you to go in there."

"It's either me or momma Fatu." She stated with a straight face.

"You wouldn't dare." Jon glared at her.

She pulled her phone out of her purse, "Try me."

His nostrils flared, "Fine. Don't be a tattle tale."

Josh laughed at the encounter between the two, he knew she would light fire under him which is why he brought her with him.

"We're heading to San Fran tomorrow, I'll come pick you up in the morning for the flight." Josh stated as they headed for the door.

Jon nodded, "I'll be ready."

Closing the door behind the couple, he watched them leave before heading for the kitchen. He scanned the room, remembering her scent, laugh, voice and the smell of her cooking. He sighed and sat at the bar, hating himself all over again as he remembered their last conversation. The last time he saw her was in Chicago, she wouldn't answer his calls or text messages. He was pretty sure that her voicemail box was full thanks to him. He knew she needed time, but he had to win her back…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

She rocked back and forth on the heels of her shoes as she awaited her cue in the gorilla, tuning out everything else around her as Fox's intro continued. The crowd's negative response grew louder as she entered the ring, which brought a half smile to Trinity's face. Two weeks had past since Chicago, which made her nervous since she hadn't seen Jon anywhere in the arena so far tonight. ' _I guess it's really over_.' she thought throughout the day, in hopes they'd run into each other before the show. Shaking off her emotions, she made her way through the curtain as her music hit. Surprised at the pop from the crowd, she headed for the ring to an awaiting Alicia, who continued to glare at her. Entering the ring, she smirked as she came face to face with the woman who wanted to end her career before it even began. The ref signaled for the bell as the Alicia approached her, "I will end you."

Jonathan winced as the slap sounded off through the monitor, he watched as Trinity held the side of her face briefly before returning an even harder slap to Fox. As the two exchanged blows in the middle of the ring, he smiled as she gained the upper hand, driving her opponent into the corner.

"She's doing great out there." Josh stated as she began kicking Fox in the midsection repeatedly, until the ref pulled her away.

Jon nodded, "Yeah, she looks amazing."

He was hoping to run into her before the show started, but he couldn't find her. He thought she had been avoiding him, eventually giving up as the time for the show grew near. After his match, he stayed in the locker room to watch the rest of the show and to see her in action.

"You miss her huh?" Josh asked sitting down next to him.

"Of course," he admitted, "But I guess it's over, she hasn't returned my calls and I couldn't find her anywhere earlier."

"You haven't called her in almost two weeks uce," Josh started, "Y'all both are probably waiting on the other to make the first move. Knowing y'all, you both were probably looking for one another at the same time, in the wrong places."

Jon sighed, knowing his brother could be right. He wanted to make things right but wasn't sure on how she felt about everything. He felt defeated as he continued to watch her on the screen, "You have to talk to her." Josh said, interrupting his thoughts, "Sitting on your ass sulking won't make it right."

Ignoring his statement, he sat back and watch the match continue. Fox was on the receiving end of a superkick, followed by Trinity dragging her to the nearest corner to complete her spilt legged moon Sault for the win. The ref raised her arm, before she exited the ring and headed towards the back. His heart screamed for him to get up and meet her backstage, but he didn't budge. He felt his brother glaring at him, before leaving out of the locker room and down the hall.

"Great job Trin!" Becky stated as she came through the curtain, "Glad you're back and whipped her ass!"

She smiled, "Thanks."

Making her way down the hall towards the locker room, she noticed Josh heading in her direction. He quickly pulled her into a hug as she reached him, "Great job sis, you did amazing." He stated.

Looking behind him, no one, she sighed and nodded, "Thanks Josh."

"Why don't you catch a ride with me after the show?" he asked, "I'll be waiting on you, okay?" he smiled and walked off, not waiting for a response from her.

Confused, she headed for the locker room to shower and change. After gathering her things, she exited the locker room, slightly startled to see Jonathan standing there waiting for her.

"Hey." He stated as the door closed behind her.

"H-hi." She replied softly, "What are you doing here?"

"Josh told me you're riding with us, so…yeah." She could feel him staring at her.

She felt uneasy as he moved closer to her, "I'll just grab a ride with-"

"Almost everyone else is gone Trin, I'm not leaving you here to figure it out on your own." He stated, "Lets go." He reached for her bag, but she snatched it away.

Her nostrils began to flare as she remembered what took place in Chicago, "You let me leave."

"What?"

"You let me go!" she started, "You let me go and didn't come after me!"

"Trin…" she raised her hand, cutting him off.

"I don't want to hear it, you let me walk out that door and didn't even think about coming after me!" she felt tears forming in her eyes, "YOU LET ME LEAVE!"

He wanted to kick himself as tears rolled down her cheeks, simply nodding he replied, "You're right, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough Jon." She stated, "You blamed me for something I was told to do at the last minute! They wanted me out there, I didn't choose that!"

He nodded again, "I should've listened to you, babe I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, she started back into the locker room, he quickly followed her refusing to leave her alone again. She sat down in a chair as tears escaped her eyes, "Get out." She stated not looking up at him.

"No. We're talking about this, I'm not losing you." He replied locking the door behind him, "Even if this takes all night, we're discussing this!"

"You decided on that when you let me go!" She snapped back.

He nodded as he grabbed a chair, sitting directly in front of her, "What can I do to make this right Trin?" he started, "Please tell me, I love you too much to let this all go."

"Nothing can make this right." She fought back more tears as he leaned forward, "You have to let me go."

It killed him on the inside to see her cry, especially when he was to blame for the tears. He was relieved that she didn't jerk away, when he wiped the tears away with the back of his hand, "I'm not letting you go, I'm willing to fight for this." He replied.

She fought back more tears as he pleaded, "I don't want to be without you, I love you."

"You embarrassed me," she started, "I was instructed to do my job, and you blamed me for it."

He nodded, "You're right, I shouldn't have taken it out on you at all. It wasn't your fault, and I'm sorry babe, I am."

She wanted to forgive him, but she kept thinking about that day and picturing him yelling at her, "I want to believe you Jon, I do but you embarrassed me. I can't do this."

Standing up, she grabbed her bag and headed for the door, only for him to block her way, "I'm not giving up on us."

"Please move." She tried pushing past him, but he didn't budge.

"No Trin, I'm not letting you leave again," he replied as tears formed in eyes, "Baby I need you." He quickly pulled her into his arms.

He felt her trying to get out of his grasp, but he held her tighter as the tears fell. His hands roamed from her back to her waist as he kissed her forehead down to her neck.

"Baby please…don't leave me." He whispered in between kisses, "I love you, Trin."

She dropped her bag to the floor as he held her. Burying her face into his chest as she cried, he continued to hold her, "I need you…I swear I need you." He whispered, "I want to make this right."

He sighed in relief as her arms locked around his waist, he continued to hold her tightly afraid to let go again. As they stood there in silence, minus the sniffling between each other, there was a light knock on the door.

"Uce, you in there?" he heard Josh on the other side.

"Yeah, be out in a minute." He replied, still holding her.

After a few more minutes, he let her go and grabbed her bag, "Come on, we have to go check in at the hotel." He stated, followed by a nod from her.

Exiting the room, he grabbed her hand, leading her out of the building to the parking garage. Josh was sitting in the driver's seat of the rental as the two approached the car. He smiled as she got in the backseat, while Jon placed her bag in the trunk with theirs.

"All set?" Josh looked at his brother as he fastened his seatbelt.

The two nodded before he pulled out of the parking garage, heading for the hotel. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, she unlocked it and saw a text from Leah.

' **Where are you?**?'

' **Heading to the hotel with Jon and Josh.** '

' **ABOUT TIME Y'ALL TALKED!** '

She smiled while reading the message, picturing a squeal from her friend.

' **Yeah, we still have to talk about things so I may be late returning to the room.** '

' **K, no worries!** '

Jon grabbed their bags, following Josh into the hotel with Trinity beside him. After reaching the 6th floor, they stepped off the elevator, "See y'all tomorrow." Josh waved as he headed for his room.

"Do you want to stop by my room for a sec?" Jon asked as they stopped in front of her and Leah's room.

"That's fine." She replied.

Following him four doors down, he unlocked the door, allowing her to go inside first. She turned on the light next to the bed and watched as he placed their bags in the corner, before he started for her. He grabbed her hands and stared into her eyes, "I love you Trin, and I don't want to lose you. You mean everything to me."

"You can't just say sorry like it's all going to be okay Jon," she replied.

He nodded, "I agree, and I want to continue to prove to you that I'm sorry and how much I want this to work."

She closed her eyes as he caressed her cheek with his hand, "I want to believe you." She whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Chills raced up and down her spine as his hands roamed over her body, leaving a kiss after each touch. Her arms locked around his neck as he picked her up, placing her against the wall. She undid his ponytail, running her fingers through his silky damp hair as he kissed her deeply. She stared into his brown eyes, seeing the regret staring right back at her. He removed her shirt and tossing it behind him onto the floor. Soft moans escaped her lips as he made his way from her lips, to her neck, "I'm so sorry baby." he whispered between kisses. Feeling her bra unsnap, he removed it and tossed it to the floor. Her moans became louder as he massaged and sucked both of her breasts. He wrapped her legs around his waist, gently carrying her over to the bed, before removing her pants and underwear. She squirmed slightly as he left a trail of kisses from her breasts, down to her inner thighs.

"Jon…" She moaned, "Please."

"Don't leave me," He whispered against her skin, "Please Trin."

Her teary eyes met his as he eased his face into her sweet spot. His tongue flattened onto her clit, massaging, sucking, and licking as she squirmed in pleasure underneath him. He held her down by her thighs, as he resumed to please her as best as he could, then slowly made his way back up to her face. He kissed her passionately before removing his own clothing.

"I love you baby." He whispered as he wiped a tear away, "I swear I do."

"I love you too." She whispered in return as the tears flowed.

She gasped as he slowly eased himself inside of her, staring into her eyes as tears formed in his own. He groaned lowly against her ear as her muscles contracted around him. "I want to hear you," he stated as she bit her bottom lip, trying to hold in her moans, "Trin, I want to hear you." He sucked on her neck, going deeper inside of her with each meaningful thrust. She raised herself up, allowing him to wrap an arm around her, holding her tightly. Moans escaped their mouths in unison as he kept a slow pace of deep thrusts, "I love you baby." He whispered repeatedly as the tears fell, "I'm so sorry."

Wrapping her arms around his neck gently pulling him downward, he buried his face into hers as he continued a steady pace, "Don't…leave...me." he whispered against her neck.

Throwing her head backwards onto the pillows, "Jon…" her moans echoed throughout the room.

Trinity opened her eyes to see his dark brown eyes staring back at her. He focused on her face, wishing he could go back to the night in Chicago and change so much. He held onto her tighter as he stroked deeper and faster inside of her. He could feel her quivering beneath him as his lips crashed down onto hers passionately, before they released in unison. He stayed planted inside of her as they tried to catch their breath, "I promise, I'm so sorry baby."

She could still see the regret and sorrow staring back at her, knowing that he meant every word. He brushed her hair behind her ear, "I don't want this to end, I want this. I want you."

She nodded without hesitation, "I do too, but it takes time. Sex won't make up for everything Jon, you and I both know that."

"I know, and I didn't do this to just make up for it. I love you, and I want to keep showing you how much I do, whether sex is involved or not." He replied.

"Then do it," she started, "But I will not tolerate embarrassment and being yelled at anymore."

He nodded, "I promise I won't hurt you."

As he adjusted himself, she could feel him pulsing inside of her, "We can make this right, let me make this right." He whispered between strokes, before kissing her passionately.

* * *

The next morning, Jon woke up to a knock at the door. He quietly got out of the bed, not trying to wake her. After placing on his shorts, he looked through the peephole to see Josh standing there. Opening the door, he stuck his head out, "Yeah?"

"Y'all coming down for breakfast?" Josh asked.

"Um…yeah, be down in 30." He replied, followed by a nod from his brother before leaving.

Closing the door, he turned around to see Trinity sitting up in the bed stretching with the sheet covering her. He smiled to himself as she slowly stood, "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning." She replied after another yawn.

"Want to go down for breakfast?" he asked following her into the bathroom.

"Sure." She smiled at him through the mirror, as he wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed her neck, slowly turning her around to face him and kissed her forehead then lips, "I love you Trin." He stared into her eyes, "I'm serious."

"I love you too." She replied before planting a kiss on his lips, "Come on, lets shower and get ready."

After showering and changing, they headed downstairs to the dining area for breakfast. He kissed the back of her hand as they stepped in line for the buffet. After fixing their plates, the two joined Josh, Lana, Rusev, and AJ at a table. Looking around the room, she noticed Cass in the far corner staring at her. ' _Why is he here?_ ' she thought as she looked around for Leah, no sign of her. Leaning over at Lana she asked, "Where's Leah?"

"She checked out earlier," Lana started, "Once she found out he was here." She nodded over in Cass's direction.

She could feel him still staring at her but did her best to ignore him. After a few minutes had passed, he eventually left as other wrestlers entered for breakfast. After eating, the trio packed their bags and prepared to head back to Tampa.

"All set?" Jon asked as she sat in the passenger's seat.

She nodded as Josh sat in the back, "Let's go. I'm ready to get home."

Jon pulled out of the parking lot, heading for the airport. Trinity checked her phone to see if Leah had responded to her message earlier…still nothing. She sighed as she sat down in between Josh and Jon on the plane before takeoff.

"Everything okay?" Jon asked.

She couldn't keep it a secret, especially if Cass was back on the road with everyone. Staring at him, she knew how he'd probably react, but it was a risk she was willing to take, "No, can we talk about it later?" she replied softly.

He studied her face, "Okay." He nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Pulling into the driveway, he pressed the garage button and looked over at her as she slept. After he shut the engine off, he got out the car and made his way to the passenger side. He smiled to himself as she slowly stirred, "Babe, we're home."

Getting out of the car she made her way inside as he grabbed their bags. Following her upstairs to their room, he placed the bags by the closet and turned to her, "Ready to talk?"

She sat on the bed untying her shoes, "Hmm?"

"You wanted to tell me something on the plane but asked to talk about it later." He stated.

She watched as he sat down next to her, "Well, it's about Leah…" she began to tell him about the night Leah showed up to work with a black eye. His blood boiled as she talked about Cass being at the hotel, staring at her and Leah nowhere in sight. He listened intently, feeling his jaw clench as she finished with tears in her eyes, "I'm just worried about her, she still hasn't replied to my messages."

He rubbed her back and nodded, "I'm glad you told me, but you seriously could've been hurt."

"It's not about me Jon."

"I know that," he started, "Honestly, my only concern is you and no one else."

She sighed, "I know."

Deciding to not start another argument, she started for the bathroom and closed the door behind her. After showering, she changed a nightgown and climbed into bed.

"Still no reply huh?" Jon asked walking into the bedroom as she checked her phone again.

She shook her head and placed the phone onto the nightstand as he walked over to her. He could see the worry in her eyes as she kept glancing over at her phone. Though Leah was a good friend, his only concern was Trinity's safety. His blood boiled as he thought about Cass coming anywhere near her, especially his teammate Enzo. He remembered the ass whooping he already owed Enzo, whenever he saw him, from months ago.

 **2:38am**

" _GET OFF OF ME!"_ Jon woke up to Trinity's screaming and crying, quickly turning on the lamp.

He grabbed her arms, "Baby wake up, you're dreaming!"

She sat up into his arms and cried, "Breathe baby, calm down." He whispered as he held her.

He waited until she calmed down and stopped crying before talking, "Do you want to talk about it?" he referred to her dream.

She laid on his chest as he rubbed her back softly, "It was him, he was out of jail and came after me…"

Trinity refused to speak his name after the attack in LA, sure he haunted her before then but after hunting her down and coming so close to nearly killing her, made her even more terrified of him. Jon, on the other hand, begged for him to even think about coming near her again, he wanted to end the man's life if that ever became true.

"Baby, you'll never have to worry about that," he started, "He'll never come near you again, as long as I'm alive."

' _That's what I'm afraid of…_ ' she thought as chills covered her arms. Her fear was he'd escape from jail and harm the one man she loves most, Jonathan. She held onto him tighter, "What if he hurts you? I can't-"

"He won't," he assured her, "Trinity, he's in jail, and I promise you that he's not coming anywhere near you."

Brushing her hair out of her face, he could see tears starting to form in her eyes, "I hate that he's scarred you so much."

"Me too." She replied.

Wanting to take her mind off her nightmare, she sat on top of him as his hands rested on her thighs. He rested his back on the headboard as she kissed him passionately. He broke the kiss, quickly removing her gown and briefly admired her breast, before taking them into his mouth. She threw her head back as a moan escaped her lips, feeling the warmth from his mouth as he teased her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, suckling deeper and swirling his tongue around. Gently, he pushed both breasts together, running his tongue over the left then the right. She could feel his manhood growing underneath her as his hands roamed over her body.

"Damn, you're beautiful babe." He groaned as her hands traveled to his boxers.

She sat up on her knees as he quickly removed them, releasing his throbbing manhood. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he flipped her over onto the bed as he sucked on her neck, "I can't take it."

Before she could brace herself, they both moaned in unison as he entered his tip inside. She held onto his arms as he continued to enter her, inch by inch. She gasped for air once he was fully inside, squeezing his arms tighter with each deep stroke. He gazed into her eyes as his pace increased and his thrust became harder. Burying his face into her neck, she clawed at his back and neck, as he let out deep moans into her ear.

"I'm almost there baby." He moaned as her hips became in sync with his thrusts.

Lifting his head, he ran his tongue across her lips before kissing them. She parted her lips, his tongue instantly snaked inside. He kissed her passionately as they reached their peaks together, "Jon…" she moaned continuously during the climax.

He kissed her once more, before removing himself and laying behind her. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he brushed her hair out of his face, "I love you Trin."

"I love you too." She smiled in return as he kissed her once more before sleep overcame them.

* * *

"Uce!" Jon looked around the performance center until he spotted Josh and Joe in a ring, on the other side of the building.

He waved as he headed in their direction, "What's up?"

Joe greeted him first with a nod as he slid into the ring, "Nothing much, just putting a beating on your brother."

Josh scoffed, "Yeah right! Where's Trin?"

"She's with Galina and Cia." Jon replied followed by an eyeroll from Joe, "What?"

"I bet she's shopping." Joe sighed as the other two men laughed.

"You need to come to terms with her and her love of shopping." Josh joked.

"Speak for yourself," Joe started, "You know when Cia is with G, it's world war III when it comes shopping."

Josh sighed, "Yeah."

"So, are we going to discuss our women and their shopping, or workout?" Jon asked.

Both men nodded and headed for the weights. Throughout his workout, he worried about Trinity and her reoccurring nightmares. She'd wake up crying for the past two days they were home. He still had so much hatred in his heart for her ex, and now hatred for Cass as well. His jaw clenched as he ran on the treadmill, Joe headed in his direction after 25 minutes had passed. He knew something was wrong as Jon pushed his limits on the machine, tuning everyone else out.

"Uce…Jon!" he removed one earpiece from his ear.

Joe watched as he turned off the machine before stepping off to face him, "Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

Jon used his towel to wipe the sweat from his forehead, before placing it around his neck, "Nothing."

"Come on man," Joe replied, "I've known you for how long? Talk to me."

He sat down next to him in a chair and stared at the floor, "It's Trin, I'm worried about her. She's been having nightmares about her ex returning and hurting her."

"Well that's normal…" Jon shook his head.

"She's afraid that he'll come back and hurt me too," he cut him off, "Plus she told me that Cass put his hands on Leah."

"While she was there?" Joe asked sternly.

"No," Jon replied, "They had been over at that point, but she told me about it after the fact."

"Well can you blame her. We all know how you can be." Joe stated.

He nodded, "She saw him at the hotel in Baltimore. Enzo already got it coming, now so does he."

"Don't allow them to get into your head," Joe started, "They're not worth losing your job."

"You right." He sighed.

* * *

 **Tuesday night Smackdown, Phoenix Arizona**

"Great job out there babe." Jon greeted her at the gorilla as she made her way backstage.

She had just finished her match with Charlotte, which she lost due to an interference by Lana. He placed an arm around her shoulders as the two headed down the hall towards the locker room.

"I think you slapped Lana too hard." He joked as they watched Lana enter the medic's room, while holding her face.

She smirked, "Hey, I can't help that when I'm in character."

He kissed her on the cheek, "I'm proud of you though, no joke, you really were excellent out there."

She blushed, "Aww. Thank you, baby."

"No problem." He smiled as they stopped in front of the women's locker room, "I'm going to go see what is in catering to eat. I'll meet you there?"

"Okay." she watched as he disappeared around the corner before entering the room.

After showering and changing into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, she headed out of the locker room in the direction of catering. As she walked down the hallway, she heard footsteps behind her, "Shouldn't you know better than to be by yourself by now?" she cringed as Aiden now stood in her way.

She sighed, "Not now."

He glared at her as she tried walking past him, "You know you want me sweetheart." Again, he stood in her way, towering over her as she backed away from him, "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you."

"But I'll hurt you." She smiled to herself as Jon and Josh started for the pair, "I suggest you move away from her!"

Josh stood between his brother and Aiden, who simply obliged by walking in the opposite direction with his tail tucked. As he left, Josh stood at the end of the hall watching him as Jon placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he scanned her body, "Did he touch you?"

"No," she replied, "I'm fine."

"Good thing we were heading this way." Josh stated as he reached the two.

Trin nodded, "I agree. Anything good in catering?"

She looked up at Jon who was staring in the direction Aiden went, "Babe. Earth to Jon."

He shook his head and looked at her, "Yeah?"

"I'm fine. Let's go." She assured him.

He nodded as they headed in the opposite direction. He wanted to turn around and chase down Aiden but knew it wouldn't do any good, just cause more problems…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Smackdown – Albany, NY

Trinity was finally getting more TV time and being pushed for a possible title shot against the Smackdown women's champion, Alexa Bliss. The creative department decided to have a gauntlet style match, and tonight she was going against Aksana.

"You'll do great." Jon stated before hugging her.

She smiled and headed for the gorilla with Tamina by her side, "At least they have you at ring side with me."

Tamina nodded, "Right? They're finally doing things right."

Her eyes narrowed at Aksana and Summer Rae as the two women passed them in the hall, heading out to the ring first. She watched as they made their way to the ring, scoffing and rolling their eyes at the fans.

"Ready?" Tamina asked, as her music started.

She nodded, "More than ever."

As she entered the ring, she could feel Summer's glare from the apron. As soon as the ref signaled for the bell, Aksana charged for her, pushing her into the corner. Trinity quickly reversed the move and begun chopping her chest.

"Get out of the corner!" Summer screamed.

As the match continued, Trinity was caught off guard as Summer kept trying to grab her leg from outside of the ring. The crowd cheered as Tamina charged for her around the ring and delivered a devastating super kick.

"Keep away from her!" Aksana yelled at Tamina as she went back to her side of the ring.

Trinity spun her around and delivered her own super kick as Tamina cheered her on. She flipped over Aksana and attempted to pin her but groaned in pain as Aksana's right knee connected with her left eye.

"Pin her!" Summer screamed.

As the ref counted, she kicked out at one followed by a frustrating scream from Aksana. Standing, she wiped her eye, sighing in relief that she didn't see blood. She glanced over at Tamina, who was pacing back and forth, " _I'm okay._ " She mouthed, before proceeding back to the match.

"What the hell was that?!" Jon yelled at the screen as it happened.

"She's in pain." Josh started as he left the locker room.

She knew it was time to end the match before Tamina destroyed Aksana herself, or Jon made his way from the back. Dodging a clothesline from Aksana, she countered with the rearview and quickly dragging her to the closest corner. The crowd cheered as she connected with the spilt legged moon sault, " _Shit._ " She thought to herself as the left side of her head began throbbing.

"One…Two…Three!" the ref signaled for the bell as she sat up holding her eye.

Tamina quickly slid into the ring as Summer grabbed Aksana's leg, pulling her out of the ring before the other could reach her and onto the ground.

"Come on, I got you." Tamina placed her right arm around her shoulders as she covered her eye with her left, "Let's get you backstage."

She nodded as the ref and Tamina helped her out of the ring and backstage…

* * *

Jon paced the hall as he waited for her backstage, "Trin.." he sighed in relief as she held the left side of her face.

"I can't see…" she whispered as her voice began breaking, "I can't see."

He looked over at Tamina, who turned to head back through the curtain but was stopped by Josh, "Not the time fam."

She sucked her teeth as Jon guided Trinity down the hall towards the medic's room, "It's going to be okay." He assured her, as she fought back tears.

Tamina leaned against the wall outside of the medic's room as Hunter quickly approached her, "How is she?"

She shrugged, "Haven't heard anything ye-"

Josh exited the medic's room, closing the door behind him, "Well?" Hunter asked.

"Displaced fracture of the orbital bone in her socket." Josh stated softly, "It'll possibly be six weeks or more to heal on its own, or she may need surgery."

He sighed, "Dammit."

Josh stepped aside as Hunter knocked lightly on the door before entering. He watched as Jon held her as she cried quietly into his chest. Clearing his throat, he watched as Jon looked over at him.

"Trinity, Jonathan, I am so sorry," he started, "That was not planned, Steph and I have already talked to Aksana."

"It was planned. Wasn't it?" Jon glared at him.

He nodded, "Yes but-"

"What?!" Trinity yelled, "Are you serious?!"

"Unfortunately, yes. She admitted to purposely injuring you," Hunter started, "Summer told Mark that she wasn't too happy to receive the news that she'd be losing to you tonight, so she wanted to cause harm to you, and she decided to act on it."

Jon watched as Trinity sat there, awaiting a reply but she didn't budge, "Well, thank you for telling us. I appreciate it." He extended his hand and nodded as Hunter shook it.

"I'll check in with you two later." Hunter replied before leaving.

"It's going to be okay babe." Jon stated as the door closed.

She shook her head, "I was at the height of it all. I was so close to possibly winning and being women's champion."

"You still can. Stop saying was," Jon replied, "There will be other opportunities, just watch."

She sighed as he kissed her forehead, "Come on. Let's go."

He guided her out the medic's room and towards the locker room to change.

 **Wednesday, 6:45pm**

"Home sweet home." Jon sighed as they entered the house through the garage, "Go rest babe, I'll get our bags."

She nodded and headed for the living room as he walked back into the garage. Laying on the couch, she adjusted the eye patch over her left eye before resting her head onto her arms as he moved throughout the house. Trying to relax, she couldn't help but think about the match last night, ' _I was so close._ ' She thought to herself, not noticing Jon standing over her.

"Babe."

She looked up at him, "Hmm?"

"It's going to be okay." he watched as she sat up to give him room to sit down next to her.

As he sat down, she rested the back of her head into his lap, "It's hard to believe that."

He sighed, "I know, but it's true. You'll get back to where you were in no time. Just wait and see."

Without any other words, she nodded and turned on the tv as he brushed her hair behind her ear.

* * *

 **Four weeks later…**

"How are you feeling?" Leah asked on the other end.

She sighed, "A little better, hate being home alone though."

"Yeah, I know. But hey, two more weeks and you'll be back on the road with us." Leah replied.

"True. How are things with you?" she asked changing the subject.

"Better," Leah beamed, "I think he's finally gotten the picture that I'm done."

"Good," Trinity smiled as she sat on the bed, "Oh, I just remembered I have to get the rest of my clothes from your place."

"Well I won't be home until Friday," Leah replied, "Want to wait til then? We can probably hang out."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, that's fine."

"Okay, cool. Well I'll check on you later okay?"

"Alright," Trinity replied, "Bye."

It frustrated her to be home while everyone else was working, but no one was more worried about her than Jon. She had to make him go back on the road with Josh for shows, since he wanted to stay with her. The news spread quickly throughout the locker rooms about Aksana injuring Trinity and the company agreed to release her of her contract. A part of her felt terrible about Aksana losing her job, but the other half of her was still angry since she was the reason Trinity wasn't working now. Luckily, her eye was healing properly, and she would be back on the road within the next two or three weeks, but the doctor still restricted her from heavy lifting for the time being.

"Maybe you should get out of the house babe," Jon stated, "Take your mind off why you're there."

She sighed, "Yeah, you're right. I'll probably go for a walk or something."

"Just be careful," he replied, "I'll call you after my match. I love you."

"Love you too." She smiled before hanging up.

After a quick shower, she put her hair into a ponytail and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt. She thought about heading over to Leah's and getting the rest of her things while she was out. She adjusted the eye patch, grabbed her purse, keys and phone before heading for the door. As she opened the door, she came face to face with Cia and Galina.

"Trin!" they greeted as she jumped.

"Dammit, y'all scared me." She replied as they hugged her.

"Sorry," Cia replied, "I was just about to ring the doorbell before you opened the door."

She stepped aside as the two women walked in, closing the door behind them.

"Where were you headed?" Galina asked.

She shrugged her shoulders as the two followed her into the living room, "Honestly, I have no idea," she started, "Anywhere would be great than being stuck in here."

Cia nodded, "Well that's why we're here. Since we're both off today, we decided to get you out of here."

She smiled, "Cool. Where to?"

Galina returned the smile, "May be a spa day and then grab a bite to eat?"

She nodded, "Fine with me."

"Well, let's get going." Cia replied.

"Welcome to Spa Concepts." The receptionist greeted them as they walked inside.

As Galina headed over to the desk to check in, Trinity and Cia browsed the items on the shelves.

"So, you'll be heading back on the road soon?" Cia asked, followed by a nod from Trinity.

"Yes," she replied, "The doctor said that my eye is healing better than expected so I'll be back in action soon, I hope."

"You will," Cia assured, "I know you're tired of hearing that you'll be back at the top soon, but don't be discourage by this minor setback."

She nodded again, "Thanks sis."

"No problem," Cia smiled, "You know we're here for you."

"Takecia?" a female approached the women.

Cia turned around and looked at the woman in disgust, "Hi."

She smiled, "How have you been?! It's been so long!"

"Great. Now leave." Cia stated, quickly turning her attention back to Trinity.

"So, I guess this is the infamous Naomi." The woman glared at her, "I'm sure you haven't heard about me."

Trinity looked confused as Galina made her way back to the group, now visibly upset, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, G." the woman smiled smugly.

Cia grabbed Galina's arm, gently pulling her backwards, "Tanya, I think you should leave."

"Not before I introduce myself properly to Ms. Naomi." She beamed, "I'm Tanya, how does it feel having my sloppy seconds?"

Before Trinity could react, Galina's left fist connected to Tanya's jaw, "Don't you ever come near any of us! Do you understand?!"

The punch sounded off throughout the lobby, instantly catching the attention of the receptionist, "Mrs. Anoa'i, Mrs. Fatu, is there a problem?"

Cia nodded, "Yes, this woman is breaking a permanent restraining order."

"Just look at you!" The woman glared at Trinity, "You're not even all that. Jonathan doesn't deserve you."

"Oh, but you deserve him?!" Cia exclaimed as the manager approached them, "You're a disgusting, pathetic little bitch!"

Trinity held onto Cia as she started for Tanya, "She's not worth it."

"But you are?" Tanya asked, wanting a reaction out of Trinity, "Tell me, does he talk about me?"

"Clearly you can't let go of whatever past you had with my family, but I suggest you let it go now before shit hits the fan." Trinity warned sternly, feeling her blood boil.

"Ma'am, you should leave." The manager directed his attention to Tanya.

Before she could speak again, two policemen walked through the door and towards the group, "Officers, please escort this woman off our property. And I want her trespassed."

One officer nodded and grabbed her by the arm, "Ma'am outside."

"Get your hands off me!" she screamed, "I will find y'all!"

Trinity watched as the officers arrested her outside and placed her in handcuffs. After the manager apologized, he ushered the three women into a spa suite.

"Can y'all tell me what that was about?" Trinity asked as she sat on one of the massage tables.

Galina inhaled deeply, "You want to start, or should I?" she asked Cia.

Cia shook her head, "You can."

"Well," Galina sighed, "Tanya is an old friend of mine from childhood, I ended up dating Joseph and she met, and eventually began dating Jonathan right after. After high school, she moved to New York for school and everything changed. She left Jonathan for a guy she met up at school, but it didn't last so she tried making her way back to Jon. Around the same time football didn't work out for either of the guys and they began to pursue their careers in wrestling, she found out about it and wanted to ride the money train. The first year came for WWE, and she showed up at a show in Sacramento, that our families were attending as well, Jonathan completely ignored her and as did we."

Cia chuckled slightly, "I remember that."

Galina nodded, "When she realized that she wasn't going to get her way, she lied on Jonathan."

Trinity watched as their facial expressions grew cold, "We were still in Cali the next day after the show," Galina shook her head, "Cia you finish."

Cia nodded, placing an arm around her, "We were going out that night, but the police pulled us over and arrested Jonathan. She lied saying they were together after the show, had a few drinks and he beat then raped her. She went so far with her lie that she put bruises on herself."

Tears formed in their eyes as Galina spoke again, "Of course it was a lie, but it could've ruined him. Luckily, we had proof that he wasn't with her at all, or he wouldn't be where he is today. But all the rumors and lies took a toll on him for a while. She was so toxic, and I hate myself for not realizing that in the beginning…"

"G, it isn't your fault, we've told you that. You didn't know how much she had changed, and none of us knew she'd try to come back like that." Cia replied.

Trinity nodded, "That's true. You have nothing to beat yourself up for."

"I honestly wish he'd met you sooner," Galina replied, as Cia nodded in agreement, "You two are meant for each other."

Trinity hugged them, "Thank you, I feel the same way."

* * *

"Okay…okay…good, as long as y'all are okay." Joe responded, "I'll be home tomorrow…love you too, bye."

Josh watched as he sat down, "Everything okay?"

He shook his head, "Tanya showed up at the spa today where G took Trin and Cia."

"Wait, what?!" Josh almost choked on his water, "What the hell."

"I know," Joe replied, "But they're fine."

Josh sighed in relief, "Does Jon know?"

Joe shook his head, "No. And lets keep it that way, at least until after y'all match."

Josh nodded, "Okay."

He watched as his cousin walked out of the locker room. He couldn't help but remember how much drama Tanya caused his family. She was the reason why he doesn't like new people coming into his family's life. He knew he didn't trust Trinity in the beginning, but she proved him wrong, which he was happy about.

Placing his phone back in his bag, he headed out of the locker room and towards the gorilla to watch his cousin's match. Dean, Nia, Kofi, and Tamina were at the monitor watching their entrance.

"Haven't missed anything," Dean started, "Just those clowns were out before uce's."

Joe chuckled as the camera panned to the Bludgeon Brother's in the opposite corner of the Uso's. As the ref signaled for the bell, Luke started for Josh instantly. They watched as Rowan and Luke did their best by keeping Josh away from Jon as he paced the ring apron, waiting to be tagged.

"Come on." Tamina growled under her breath as Josh finally got a chance to tag his brother.

Jon charged for Luke sending him through the ropes and onto the floor, before knocking Rowan off the apron. The crowd cheered as he and Josh charged through the ropes themselves, landing on their opponents. Re-entering the ring, Jon stopped the ref's count at five and waited for Rowan to enter. As he entered the ring, he gained the attention of the ref, Harper entered the ring from the other end, quickly hitting Jon with a steel chair in the back. Josh charged the outside of the ring, delivering a superkick to Harper as he exited the ring. Rowan covered Jon, but Josh tried to enter the ring as the ref counted to three.

"AND NEW SMACKDOWN TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS…THE BLUDGEON BROTHERS!" the announcer spoke throughout the arena as the crowd booed.

"Oh, come on!" Cia screamed furiously in front of the tv.

Chills covered Trinity's arms as she watched Josh enter the ring and pat his brother on the shoulder. She could see the disappointment upon their faces as the ref handed the titles over to their opponents.

"Well they did have an awesome run." Cia sighed sitting down on the couch.

Trinity nodded, "Y-yeah."

"It's going to be okay," Galina replied, "It happens."

"I know, just hate to see them so sad and not able to be there for him." She stated, followed by a nod from Cia.

"Well you know that he'd rather have you safe here than on the road with him, and also while the storyline played out with those two mammoths." Cia replied.

She nodded and continue watching the show. Her mind kept wondering for the right words to say when she did talk to him later.

"Great job out there uce." Joe patted his cousin on the back, "Y'all did good."

The two nodded in unison as they continued through the backstage area towards the locker rooms. Jon knew they'd drop the titles, but the chair shot wasn't planned. It was frustrating to him that Harper constantly played out as a dirty wrestler, even knowing the outcome of the match as well. After showering and gathering their belongings, he prepared himself for the drive to the airport and the flight home.

"You alright?" Josh asked interrupting his thoughts.

He shrugged as he fastened his seatbelt before starting the rental, "Just thinking, but I'll be okay."

Tamina sat silent in the backseat, slightly fuming from watching the match playout backstage, "It was still a good match, y'all did your parts."

Jon nodded, "Thanks."

"Talked to Trin?" Josh asked from the passenger seat.

He shook his head, "Not yet. It's a little late, didn't want to wake her."

"Well you should," Josh replied, "You know she's probably waiting."

He nodded again, "I know. I'll call her when we get to the airport."

Tamina leaned forward, "Does he know?" she whispered to Josh.

He quickly shook his head as she sat back. Looking over at his brother who was focused on the dark road in front of them, he sighed.

"Bro, there's something I should tell you." Josh started as Jon glanced over at him, "Trin was with G and Cia earlier having a girl's day and Tanya approached them."

He watched closely as his brother tensed up but did not take his eyes off of the road, he continued, "Trinity is fine, but it put a bad taste in their mouths."

"Did she touch her?" Jon asked in a low calm voice.

"No." Josh replied.

He nodded, "Okay."

Josh knew his brother's mind was racing, but he also knew he'd talk when he wanted to. Tamina sighed as the ride continued in complete silence.

"Everything's going to be okay, let's just hope he doesn't go backwards." Galina spoke on the other end of the phone to her husband.

Joe nodded, "I should've ridden with them tonight."

"Babe, don't beat yourself up," Galina started, "You're on a different show now, and I'm sure Josh and Tamina has his back. He's going to be fine."

He laid back on the hotel bed and stared at the ceiling, "You're right. How's Trin though?"

"She was fine when I left. I didn't tell her about Jon's drinking, figured he should tell her everything about that." She replied.

He nodded, "True. I just hope he doesn't let it get to him."

He was worried about his family falling back into a dark space due to the reappearance of Tanya. He remembered finding his cousin completely passed out from one too many drinks a couple years ago after the false arrest. It angered them all that she lied on Jonathan, she caused so much drama…how dare she show her face now.

* * *

The next morning, Trinity looked over at the clock on the nightstand and sighed, 7:15am. She sat up and looked around the room as she stretched, followed by a yawn. As she made her way towards the bathroom, she couldn't help but think of the encounter that occurred yesterday. The stunt Tanya pulled kept playing in her mind, and she still hadn't heard from Jonathan. Growing impatient, she showered and got dressed before grabbing her phone as she headed downstairs. Placing the phone up to her ear, she waited for the other end to begin ringing but received the voicemail each time. After the third attempt she felt uneasy, "Jonathan…" she mumbled to herself.

Grabbing her keys, she headed out of the kitchen and to the garage, only to sigh in relief to see Jonathan's truck parked in the garage. She quickly made her way past her car and over to his as the engine kept running. Not being able to see him through the tinted windows, she opened the door and sighed in relief as she heard his snores. Her nose quickly began tingling as she smelled alcohol throughout the car, "Jon."

She ran her hand over his face, "Jonathan…Jon wake up."

He slowly stirred, "Trin…hey, babe."

Her blood began to boil as his words slurred as he spoke, "What's up."

"Come on, get out." She unbuckled his seatbelt as he began to move, "Let's get you inside."

He turned the engine off and moved to place the keys in his pocket, but she grabbed them from him, "I'm fine."

Without any words, she guided him towards the door and inside the house. He slowly made his way inside and into the kitchen, turning the light off before sitting at the counter. He tried to focus on what was happening around him and sighed as he felt her glaring at him.

"What?" he mumbled placing his head into his hands.

"Do you know what time it is?" she folded her arms across her chest, "I was worried about you."

"I don't know why." He sighed, instantly regretting his words as they exited his mouth, "I didn't mean it like that-"

"Could've fooled me," she replied softly, "It's an entire new day, and I haven't heard from you since earlier yesterday Jonathan. I was worried, sorry for caring."

"Trin…" he turned to face her as she walked out of the kitchen, "Trin!"

Following her into the living room, "Baby talk to me."

She sighed and turned to face him, "Okay fine, let's talk! You come home the next day after not checking in with me, having me worried sick about you! Only for me to find you in your car, reeking of alcohol when I find you!"

He nodded as she paced the floor, "You're right. And I'm sorry for not calling you or at least texting babe. And I don't know, last night was honestly a blur, everything made me take a step back."

He sat down on the couch, gently grabbing her and pulling her into his lap. She watched in silence as he sighed and stared at her, "Josh told me what happened yesterday, and I'm glad nothing happened to you, but it's time that I told you everything about my past."

She nodded as he inhaled and began, "I never spoke her name after everything she did, but Tanya took a toll on me and my family for a long time. I'm sure G and Cia told you about the arrest," she nodded again, "But after that, I was depressed and tried to correct everything she lied about. Saying that I raped and tried to kill her, caused me to begin drinking heavily. Last night, after I dropped Josh and Tamina off, I went to a bar and one drink turned into five."

She watched as a tear escaped his eye, quickly wiping it away with her hand, "Jon, you don't have to go back to the space again. As much as I've shared with you, always know you can share anything with me. You're not perfect and we all make mistakes, as for her, she's in the past and we're going to keep it that way. I'm here for you, just like you've been here for me."

He stared into her eyes as tears welled up in his own, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled as tears formed in her eyes, "Now, not to ruin this moment, but babe you stink."

He chuckled lightly as she stood up and extended her hand, "Come on, let's go shower."

He nodded, "Sounds good to me."

He planted a kiss on her lips before she guided him up the stairs and into their bedroom.


	24. Chapter 24

**Monday night, Iowa City, Iowa**

Entering the hotel room, Trinity turned on the light and placed her suitcase in the corner. She turned around to face him, "Do you want to shower first or-" He shook his head, "Nah, I'll see you later." She sighed as the door closed behind him.

The past week was rough, after finding Jon in his car and learning of his past, Trinity had accepted it all. However, she did regret confiding in Galina later Wednesday afternoon by telling her what happened. After telling her, Joe instantly found out and confronted Jon, which triggered an argument between Joe, Josh, and Jon. The two men weren't happy to know that he'd gone out drinking and could've possibly harmed himself or others.

' _That wasn't no one's business!_ ' Jon's voice echoed through her mind as she thought about their argument.

He refused to hear her side, which was simply that she only cared and was concerned about how he was feeling, but instead of listening he decided to stay in the guest bedroom and not talk to her at all. The flight to Iowa was silent on Jon's end, he wouldn't bother to listen to her plead her case. She grew frustrated and decided to play the game as well, he didn't want to talk, and she wasn't going to beg him.

After showering, she changed into her pj's and got in the bed. Her mind wondered to where he was headed or what he was doing, but she refused to even care. She turned the lamp off and drifted off to sleep.

Jon wiped his face with the towel over his shoulders after turning off the treadmill. He sat on the weight bench and stared at the floor thinking about what she was doing. He knew she was only concerned and regretted telling Galina, but he was still angry at them knowing. Joe and Josh had lectured him after he was already embarrassed and didn't want to talk about it. He felt terrible about not talking to Trinity and leaving out the way he did, "Shit." He wanted to kick himself. Stepping off the elevator, he headed to their room. His heart dropped to his stomach as he stood outside the door instantly hearing sniffling on the other side. Unlocking the door, he stepped inside and saw her laying in the bed under the covers. He kneeled beside the bed, gently shaking her, "Babe…Trin."

"Just leave me alone." She mumbled underneath the covers.

"Baby," he sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left out that way, can we talk?"

He tried to pull the covers back, but she wouldn't let him, "Now you want to talk, after five days?!"

Hating to hear her voice breaking, he nodded, "I know, and I'm sorry for that. I really am."

"Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk." She stated.

He stood and made his way into the bathroom, allowing her to have her space since she deserved as much. After showering, he entered the bedroom and climbed in on his side. Not wanting to start an argument, he stared at the ceiling until he drifted off to sleep.

 **Tuesday morning**

"You two have to talk," Galina replied, "Trin, I am so sorry that Joe was eavesdropping. That was not my intention at all."

"It's fine." Trin started, "He was bound to find out sooner or later anyway, I just hate that it led to the guys arguing as well."

She sat on the balcony of the hotel room, watching the sunrise. Jon was still asleep, and she did not want to talk to him just yet, "I shouldn't have mentioned it to anyone."

"No," Galina started, "That shows that you care about him, and he should see that. I would do the same with Joe, nothing is wrong with telling family what's going on, especially when we'd be just as worried as you."

She nodded as tears formed in her eyes, "I'm so close to just letting this go."

Galina sighed, "Just try to talk to him before anything is decided?"

"I'll think about it." She replied between sniffles, as the balcony door opened, "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

Ending the call, she quickly wiped her eyes and stayed facing the view. She could feel him staring at her, "Good morning." He spoke softly.

She sighed lightly as he pulled out a chair from the table and sat next to her, "Slept okay?" he asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, he turned the chair to face her, "Can we talk Trin?"

"Yeah, I guess."

He cleared his throat, "I shouldn't have had my guard up with you and blamed you for being so concerned babe. I'm sorry, I was wrong for doing that."

Fighting back the tears, she inhaled deeply, "Jon, after you told me about your past, I was worried that you could go backwards, and I didn't even tell Joe, he overheard G and I talking."

He nodded, "I know, he told me."

"And yet you still jumped down my throat for it all." She replied, "All I tried to do was be there for you and be in your corner."

"But-"

"But nothing Jon," she glared at him, "You don't want me in your corner."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't!" she stood up and headed inside, as he quickly followed, "Whenever I care or at least try, you jump down my throat!"

"I shouldn't have and I'm sorry babe." He watched as she started gathering her things, "What are you doing?"

"Getting away from you." She replied as she closed her suitcase.

"No, you're not." He stood in front of the door before she could reach it.

"Jonathan, move."

"Why do you want to leave?"

"I'm not about to sit around here and allow for you to treat me like this, I try to be here for you but all I receive in return is you jumping down my throat. I'm so sick of the disrespect!" she glared at him, "So move!"

He shook his head, "I'm not letting you leave Trin, we need to figure this out."

Without waiting for a response, he grabbed her suitcase and sat it down on the floor. Grabbing her hands, he stared at her, "I love you, and I don't want to lose you."

Tears streamed down her face as he stood in front of her, "Then act like it!"

"You're right, I need to start acting like it baby." He nodded, "I'm so sorry, I swear I am."

He wrapped his arms around her as she cried. He hated seeing her cry, and especially being the reason, she was. She tried pulling away from him, but he held her tighter, "I'm sorry baby." He kept whispering to her as she cried. He softly rubbed her back as he continued to hold her, "I love you, I'm going to do better, I promise."

* * *

After reaching the arena, Trinity headed for the women's locker room as Jon caught up with his brother. The two sat in the men's locker room to talk…

"You can't blame her for caring though uce." Josh stated, followed by a nod from Jon.

"You're right, and I hate that I did. But I'm sorry for blowing up on you as well." He replied.

"It's all good," Josh sighed, "Just keep us all in the loop when you're down or whatever may be happening, don't have your guard up and scare Trin anymore either."

He nodded again, "I won't. I can't lose her, I love her too much."

"That I can tell." Josh smiled, "But anyway, you heard about this triple threat match for the #1 contenders huh?"

"Yeah," Jon sighed, "Got to put in work tonight if we want to go up against Harper and Rowan."

As the time for Smackdown to begin neared, Trinity finished getting ready and went to go find Josh and Jon. She walked through the busy hallway as the crew prepared for the show. She neared the men's locker rooms area, but instantly stopped when she spotted Cass walking towards her.

"Well," he smirked, "Look who it is."

She glared up at him as he towered over her, "Move."

"You're not going anywhere." He started, "All of this is your fault!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes you do," he sneered, "Ever since you came around, things changed!"

"Just move." She pushed past him and started walking off until he grabbed her arm, "Let go!" she reacted by shoving him away.

He quickly pushed her against the wall, "BITCH, DON'T YOU PUSH ME!"

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed as he held her up, now by the throat.

"SHE WAS HAPPY WITH ME!" he barked in face, "DO YOU HEAR ME?! SHE WAS HAPPY!"

Clawing at his hands as hard she could with her nails, hoping he'd let go, but his grip only grew tighter. She attempted to scream, praying that someone would hear her, but he overpowered her. She kicked at him, but he didn't budge. She groaned as he hit her head against the cemented wall behind her.

"I should kill you for getting in my way!" he hissed in her face.

"Hey! Let go of her!" a deep voice yelled, "Get your damn hands off of her!"

Cass quickly let go of her Braun tackled him against the other side of the hallway, sending her straight to the floor. Gasping for air, she held her neck as tears formed in her eyes. She watched as he pinned Cass against the wall, barking in his face, before turning his attention to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded in between coughs as the man towered over Cass, who glared at her but wouldn't dare look up at the man who had him against the wall.

"Let go!" Cass yelled back at him.

"YOU MOVE, YOU DIE!" Braun yelled back, "SOMEONE GO GET HUNTER!"

She slowly stood to her feet, still rubbing her neck hoping it wasn't bruised. She spotted Cesaro, Hunter, and Dolph quickly approaching them.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked, "Are you okay?" he stared at Trinity.

She nodded, "I'm fine."

"Mr. Tough guy here likes to put his hands on women!" Braun sneered still holding Cass.

"Is that so?" Cesaro glared at him, as Hunter placed a hand on his chest to stop him from going near the man.

"You need to go get checked out," Hunter stared at Trinity, before turning his attention to Cass, "As for you, be lucky I won't let any of these guys strangle you."

"Come on Trin." Dolph ushered Trinity in the direction of the medic's room.

* * *

Jon finished putting on his shoes and checked his phone, "She's normally here by now." He looked over at his brother, feeling uneasy.

"Let's go find her." Josh replied.

Without another word Jon made his way out of the locker room with his brother close behind. Joking amongst each other until they noticed Braun holding Hunter back from Cass, who was now sitting on the ground guarded by two security guards.

"I SHOULD HAVE HIM KILL YOU!" Hunter yelled.

"SHE DESERVED IT!" Cass laughed as Hunter struggled to get out of Braun's grasp.

"Have you ever seen him this angry?" Josh asked, staring at Hunter.

Jon shook his head, "At least we're not on the receiving end."

They continued to walk towards catering until Randy stopped them, "You okay?"

Jon looked at him then Josh puzzled, "Yeah, should I not be?"

Randy sighed, "Trinity is in the medic room." He watched Jon's facial expression quickly change from calm to rage, "Walk with me."

"Who?" he watched as Randy's expression changed, "WHO?!"

"Cass-"

Without hearing another word, Jon charged down the hallway as Josh and Randy ran after him. He had complete tunnel vision, as he saw Cass now standing behind the guards.

"YOU WANT TO PUT YOUR HANDS ON A WOMAN?!" Jon's voice echoed through the hallway, gaining the attention of everyone around, "TRY A MAN FOR ONCE!"

He quickly pushed the guards out of the way and tackled Cass to the ground, landing several punches to the face and torso. Cesaro, Josh, and Randy tried to pull Jon away from Cass, who was now bloodied and beginning to bruise.

"BRO, STOP!" Josh yelled, as the men finally pulled him off Cass.

Tears stung his eyes as they held him against the wall, he wanted to take his anger out on Cass, everything that was a part of her past, he wanted retribution.

"Jon, look at me." Hunter stood in front of him, "Breathe man…breathe."

He waited as Jon met his eyes and caught his breath. He nodded and patted him on the shoulder, "Go check on her, I'll deal with him myself."

"Yeah, come on," Josh replied, "Let's go check on her."

He kept glaring back at Cass, as the three men followed him down the hallway, to make sure he wouldn't turn around.

Dolph stood by the doorway as the doctor examined Trinity. Word had slowly gotten around, and Tamina was already by her side. As the doctor had finished his exam, she watched as Jon quickly entered the room with Josh right behind him. He walked over to her and scanned her body.

"I'm okay." She whispered as he hugged her.

"I'm so sorry baby." He replied as tears formed in his eyes.

She wrapped her arms around him as he held her, "So what did the doctor say?" Josh asked, breaking the silence.

"No concussion, just a bump on the head. He slammed her against the wall." Tamina whispered, hoping Jon wouldn't hear.

"Thanks for being there uce," Jon shook Cesaro and Dolph's hand, followed by a nod from both men.

"No problem," Cesaro replied, "I'll catch you all later."

"We know you'd do the same for us." Dolph smiled, before exiting the room behind Cesaro.

Jon turned his attention back to Trinity as she sat on the exam table, "Think you'll be okay to go out with us for the match tonight, or do you want to go to the hotel?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I should be fine."

He helped her off the table and guided her down the hall to their locker room, where Stephanie was awaiting them.

"Trinity, how are you feeling?" Stephanie asked as she sat on the couch.

"I'm okay." She replied, holding the back of her head.

"Are you sure?" Stephanie's face was filled with concern, "Do you need to leave?"

Shaking her head, "I'll be fine. I promise."

Stephanie stared at her for a second, then at Jon, "If you feel any pain later on, please don't hesitate to go and rest."

He nodded, "I'll keep an eye on her."

His blood still boiled, he wanted to hunt Cass down and murder him. He'd touch the one person he should've never gotten close to. After everyone else left the room, Trinity laid on the couch to rest before the show. He stayed in the room and watched her as his phone rang.

"Yeah." He answered, not bothering to look at the caller id.

"Is she okay?" his cousin's voice replied on the other end.

He sighed, "Yeah, she's resting right now."

"Heard you put quite the beating on Cass." Joe chuckled slightly.

"Wish I could've done more damaged though." Jon replied, "It never should've happened."

"I know," Joe started, "But you can't blame yourself uce, it's not your fault."

He nodded, "True. But I still feel responsible, for everything that's happened to her."

Joe sighed, "Just don't beat yourself up, Cass is a loose cannon, plus we're pass everything that's happened in the past."

"You're right." Jon slowly paced the room, "Show will start in a few, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright," Joe replied, "Let me know if y'all need anything."

"Will do."

After placing the phone in his bag, he gently lifted her head and sat on the couch, placing her head in his lap. It killed him on the inside that another man yet again put his hands on the woman he loved.

* * *

"You sure you're okay to go out there with them?" Nia asked as Trinity stood near the gorilla.

She nodded, "I'm fine."

Tamia's eyes narrowed as she watched Leah running up to them, "Oh great…" she mumbled.

Trinity turned to see Leah, "Trin!"

"Hey Leah," she replied.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry this happened." Leah spoke quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

"I'm fine," she replied, "It's not your fault."

Nia scoffed before walking away, as Tamina stood near glaring at her.

"He shouldn't have come at you, it's my fault." Leah sighed.

"You're damn right it is." Josh walked up to the group, "We're next Trin."

"Leah," Trinity started, "I promise I'm fine and it is NOT your fault." She glared at Josh, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

Leah's eyes widen as Jon headed towards them, "I'll see you later okay?"

Trinity followed her eyes to see Jon glaring at her, "Okay."

She watched sadly as Leah walked away from the group as Jon neared. She could feel the tension between the two men and Tamina, standing before her.

"What did she want?" Jon asked.

"She wanted to apologize," Trinity replied, "She blames herself."

"As she should." Josh mumbled, followed by a nod from Jon.

"I don't want her near you." Jon stated.

"Seriously?" Trinity asked, "That's ridiculous."

Jon glared at her, but she refused to back down, "I'm serious Trin. She's the reason behind all of this!"

Tamina could feel an argument brewing, so she stepped between the two, "Now is not the time for this. Save it."

Jon walked off, followed by Josh as Tamina placed a hand on Trinity's shoulder, "Just hear us out, we're all worried about you Trin. Especially Jon, he already feels terrible by not being there when Cass attacked you, and that's why he feels like he should protect you against Leah."

"But she didn't hurt me." Trinity replied.

Tamina nodded, "I get that, and I'm just as angry, but it'll take time for those two to see that she had no part in this. Cass is just a fucked-up individual in his own right."

"True." Trinity agreed, "This is all just a big mess."

After the match, Trinity made her way backstage with Josh and Jon. They beat the new day and Sheamus and Cesaro to qualify for Summer Slam against the Bludgeon Brothers. She followed the two inside of their locker room, "Great job guys."

They nodded in unison, "Thanks sis." Josh stated before retreating to the showers.

Jon grabbed a change of clothes out of his bag and looked over at Trinity, who sat across the room. "What's wrong?" he asked as she took out her phone.

"Nothing." She stated dryly.

He sighed, "Can you at least look at me?"

She cut her eyes at him and continued on her phone, "I don't want to talk Jonathan."

He knew she wasn't happy with them blaming Leah, when she didn't have anything to do with Cass's actions. Not wanting to start an argument, he went into the showers to calm himself down.

* * *

After showering and changing into a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt, Trinity made her way out of the locker room and down the hall in search of Leah. She reached the women's locker room and entered the room to see Nia and Alexa talking across the room.

"Hey Trinity!" Alexa greeted her first.

She smiled, "Hey, have y'all seen Leah?"

Nia rolled her eyes, "Nope."

"Nia, it's not her fault." Trinity replied.

"I don't believe that." Nia stated, "She was the one who was with him."

Trinity nodded, "That's true, but it's not her fault about tonight."

"I'm sure she wouldn't put Trin's life on the line like that." Alexa replied.

Nia sighed and folded her arms, "Whatever. I don't trust her, especially when it comes to family."

"And I appreciate that, but he was bound to act out regardless if it were me or her." Trinity replied, followed by a concerned look from Alexa.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay, that's all that matters." Alexa smiled.

Nia nodded in agreeance, "True."

Trinity smiled and hugged the two women, "Well I'll see you two later, if you do see Leah, tell her to call me."

Alexa nodded, "Will do."

Exiting the locker room, she made her way back to Jon's room, only to see him standing in the doorway. "Where were you?" his face filled with concern.

"I was in the women's locker room," she sighed, "I was hoping Leah was there."

He clenched his jaw and walked inside the locker room, "We need to go, if we want to catch our flight."

She watched as he grabbed their bags, "Fine."

He guided her down the hallway and towards the backstage of the arena. Reaching the parking garage, they spotted Tamina and Josh at their rental.

"All set?" Jon asked as he started the engine.

Everyone buckled up as he pulled out of the parking garage. A smile crept over Trinity's face as they passed the fans who were lined up on the street to see wrestlers leave. Jon watched as she waved and interacted with fans who cheered and waved their signs at them. He honked the horn as Tamina let down the passenger back window to speak as well. It warmed their hearts whenever they saw fans standing outside to see them off. As he turned onto the interstate, towards the airport, he grabbed Trinity's hand and kissed it. She smiled at him as he focused on the road ahead…


	25. Chapter 25

**Thursday – Tampa, Florida**

Trinity finished packing and zipped up her suitcase. She sighed as she placed the bags on the floor by the door and sat on the edge of the bed. Finally, back home, she was drained but still loved being on the road with Jonathan, but she wished she had more time alone with him. A part of her still felt bad for avoiding Leah, after all she was the reason Cass attacked her, but she needed time to process everything before reaching out to her. Jon on the other hand, did not want her to have any kind of contact with Leah at all. He still blamed her and despised her whenever they crossed paths at work.

' _Jon it's not her fault._ ' Trinity tried pleading with him.

' _Bullshit!_ ' he grew frustrated anytime she stood up for her friend.

She sighed as she laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, "Everything okay?" she heard Jon enter the bedroom.

He moved over to the bed and sat next to her, "What's wrong?"

She shrugged her shoulders, avoiding his stares as he sat there, "Nothing Jon."

"Stop lying Trin," he started, "I can always tell when there's something wrong babe. Talk to me."

"Anytime I do, you shoot me down about it." She glared up at him as he eyes locked with hers.

He sighed deeply, "I don't know how to feel about it," she rolled her eyes and continued to stare at the ceiling fan as it spun, "I can't move past the fact that she included you as to why she broke up with him."

She slowly nodded, he was right. It pained her to find out the truth, Leah had in fact told Cass that Trinity helped her make up her mind, which ended up having Cass lose his and lash out at Trinity. She had told the truth in front of the pair on Wednesday during a meeting with Hunter and Stephanie. During the meeting, Hunter announced that Cass had been fired, and Leah who had been the cause of Trinity being hurt, was suspended without pay for a month.

"I understand that," she sighed as tears formed in her eyes, "I just…I just can't believe it…"

Jon gently pulled her into him, "I know baby." She rested her head on his chest as he held her, "I'm sorry."

He laid backwards onto the bed, still holding her as his shirt became drenched with her tears, "I'm so sorry." Was all he could speak as she cried.

She held onto him as her cries grew louder. He knew she felt betrayed, hurt, and angry, which she had every right to feel. He held her tighter, wrapping both of his arms around her as her body shook, "Calm down babe…breathe." He whispered, before he kissed her forehead.

* * *

Exiting the bathroom, Jon watched her as she finally slept. He postponed their flight for tomorrow after the breakdown she had earlier, knowing that she needed the rest. He watched as her phone lit up on the nightstand. Grabbing her phone, his nostrils flared as Leah's name lit up across the screen.

"What?" he answered, heading out of the bedroom.

"Is-is Trinity there?" she replied softly.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," he started, "I suggest you don't call her anymore!"

Ending the call, he headed back into the bedroom and placed the phone back onto the nightstand. His blood boiled as he stared at the phone, he wanted call her back and yell more but knew it wouldn't do any good. He sat on the bed, brushing her hair out of her face before planting a kiss on her lips.

Trinity woke up to the sound of laughter downstairs as she sat up in the bed. Looking at the clock, **5:45pm** , she sighed as she got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. After a quick shower, she changed into a pair of sweatpants and one of Jon's t-shirts before heading downstairs. Walking into the kitchen she smiled as she saw Solofa and Talisua sitting at the counter with Joe, Josh, Cia, and Galina as Jon stood over the stove cooking.

"There she is!" Solofa (Rikishi) smiled as she entered further into the room, "How are you Trin?"

She smiled as he hugged her, "I'm good, how are y'all?"

"We're good," Talisua smiled as she hugged her next, "Once Jonathan told us what happened, we had to come check on you."

She nodded, "I appreciate it, but I'm fine."

Galina patted the seat next to her and Cia, "Come, sit down."

Jon watched as she sat down, shooting her a smile as he kept cooking.

"Heard he lost his job." Solofa stated, followed by a nod from Jon.

"Yeah," Jon replied, "Hunter told us they let him go early Wednesday morning."

"As they should have." His father's face turned cold, "Better be glad I wasn't there."

Josh nodded, "But I think Jon did enough damage as we let him though."

"Wish I could've did more though." Jon replied sharply.

His mother shook her head in disapproval, "He isn't worth you losing your job, remember that."

Everyone nodded in agreeance, "Well we can move on into the dining room, food is ready." Jon stated.

As the men gathered the dishes, the women made their way to the dining table with plates and silverware. Jon pulled the chair out for Trinity before she could reach it, "Thank you." She spoke softly as he kissed her forehead. During dinner, everyone was having their own conversations amongst one another, until Solofa spoke up…

"So," he cleared his throat, "Jonathan you didn't tell us about the wicked witch of the north showing up again."

He grunted as his wife elbowed him in the side, "Ow. What was that for?"

She shot him a look, which made him put his head down and continue eating.

"It's cool mom," Jon started, "And yeah, she popped up on the girls at the spa one day."

Talisua looked over at Trinity who simply nodded, "What was said?"

Galina inhaled deeply, "She tried to get under Trinity's skin, asking about Jon-"

"Until G hit her." Josh replied.

"Galina…" Talisua looked at her slightly shocked, before chuckling, "Good job."

Her face turned red, "I'm not proud of it, but she deserved it."

"Damn right." Solofa replied, "On a serious note, are you okay Trinity?"

She sighed lightly and nodded, "Yes."

He studied her face before continuing back to his food. Deep down she knew he wasn't going to let the conversation drop like that, she knew it was something else. After dinner, Trinity was in the kitchen washing dishes as everyone sat around in the living room. She watched as Talisua walked in the room and started helping her with the dishes.

"Oh, you don't have to help." She started.

"Nonsense, I don't mind." She smiled, as she started placing the clean dishes on the rack to dry, "Besides I came in here to talk and also check on you."

She looked at her slightly confused, "Hm?"

"How are you feeling, really darling?" she asked.

"I'm okay," she whispered, feeling her eyes on her, "Honest."

Wiping her hands on the towel, she sat at the counter as Talisua quickly followed, "I know you've had quite a bad year, and I'm sorry to hear about it all. But I really want to thank you."

She looked up at the woman as she sat next to her, "For what?"

"For coming into my son's life. I see the way he looks at you when you walk into a room, and how his face lights up when he talks about you. You two are perfect for each other," she smiled as tears formed in her eyes, "I hate what has happened to you in your past, and I pray that you continue to get over it."

Trinity inhaled deeply and nodded as tears formed in her own eyes as well. She couldn't get anything out verbally as the older woman spoke, "Just know that you're safe, not only with Jonathan, but with all of us. You're in this family now." She smiled as they hugged.

"Well not legally but she's definitely one of us now." Joe stated from the doorway.

Trinity watched as he and Jon stood in the doorway with a smile on their faces, "Why are you two spying?" Talisua replied.

"We're not." Jon smiled, "But that was sweet ma."

She playfully rolled her eyes as he hugged her, "Yeah, I've never seen you this nice." Joe joked.

Cutting her eyes at him she scoffed, "You boys work my nerves, that's why."

Trinity giggled as Jon wrapped his arms around her, "She likes me more."

"Oh, whatever." Jon smiled.

Talisua smiled at the two, it warmed her heart to see her son so happy, happier than she's ever seen him. As soon as she met Trinity months ago, she fell in love with her. She could tell that she wasn't out for his money or using him to get further in her own career, she knew Trinity was truly in love with Jon.

After three days with Jonathan's parents, it was time to get back on the road. Trinity stared out of the passenger's window of the car as Jon drove on the highway. She smiled as Josh's snoring grew louder throughout the car from the backseat. She rested her head on the seat and glanced over at Jon, who was focused on the road ahead. Reaching over, she moved his hair behind his ear as he looked over at her and smiled, "What?"

"Nothing." She returned the smile, "Just like what I see."

"Oh yeah?" he smirked.

She nodded, "Yes."

"Just wait til we get off this road."

His response sent chills up her spine as he looked over at her briefly with his dark brown eyes. Every flirty response, kiss, or touch felt like the first time, and it drove her crazy. Two hours later, Jon pulled into the parking lot of their hotel in Nashville and parked the truck.

"Babe, wake up," Jon started, "We're here."

He watched as Josh got out of the vehicle and made his way to the trunk to get their bags. After getting out of the car, Trinity stretched as Jon helped Josh with the luggage. She followed the pair inside the hotel and to the front desk.

"Welcome to the Clarion." The receptionist smiled at the two group, "Checking in?"

"Yeah." Josh replied.

Trinity watched as the woman scanned Jonathan from head to toe, instantly feeling her blood boil. However, Jon was barely paying any attention since he was exhausted from the drive. She clenched her teeth together, trying to calm herself down as the woman handed the men the keys to the rooms. She watched as the woman touched Jon's hand and smiled at him as he grabbed the key from her, "Enjoy your stay, if there's anything you need, I'll be of assistance."

"No thanks." Jon's face was full of disgust.

She slid a piece of paper across the counter, which was the final straw…

"The hell you think you're doing?!" Trinity started for the counter, not being able to bite her tongue.

"She's not worth it sis." Josh stood in her way as the woman laughed, once she noticed Trinity could not reach her.

"I will slap the makeup off of you!" Trinity sneered as Jon grabbed her.

She smirked at Trinity, "Have a nice night!"

Jon quickly guided her towards the elevator, "Babe you have to calm down."

Josh nodded his head, "She's not worth it, plus neither of us was checking for her no way."

"I know," Trinity replied, still pissed, "But she needs a reality check."

Stepping onto the elevator, Jon pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her, "Nobody wants her, I for damn sure don't."

She sighed, "I know."

Josh smiled slightly at the two as the elevator started for the 7th floor, "Aww, sis was jealous."

She quickly turned around and glared at him, "Don't start."

The three laughed as the doors opened onto their floor, "It's okay babe," Jon started as he pulled out their key, "Seeing you like that was a turn on." She blushed as he whispered to her.

After saying goodnight to Joshua, the couple entered their room. Placing their bags by the door, Jonathan made his way over to Trinity as she stood by the bed undressing. His hands roamed from her shoulders, down her back, and around her waist. She closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her neck, "Jon…"

Without saying anything, he planted kisses on her neck before gently pushing her onto the bed. She could feel his hands unsnapping her bra, before massaging her shoulders and neck. Grabbing the pillow, she rested her head as he continued to knead out a few knots in her upper back. She groaned softly as he leaned down towards her, "You okay?"

She nodded slowly, "Don't stop."

He smiled to himself and proceeded working downward, "Raise up a little bit." She lifted her lower body and shivered as his hands removed her underwear, "I'm not sore down there…"

"Not yet." He growled in her ear.

He planted kisses down her spine before proceeding to caress her thighs, "So beautiful." He undressed himself. She giggled slightly as he flipped her onto her back, before kissing her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she moaned as his tongue snaked inside her mouth to explore. Their eyes locked as he entered inside of her, "Jon." She whispered between thrusts.

He rested his head into her neck as he picked up the pace between thrusts. Her moans filled the room, as she dug her nails into his back. He moaned out loud as her hips met his thrusts, "Trin…" he kissed her passionately as they reached their climax in unison.

"I love you…so much baby." He whispered against her lips, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you too." She replied before he kissed her.

* * *

Walking through the curtain, Trinity sighed as she headed for the women's locker room. She rubbed her shoulder as she noticed Joshua heading her way.

"Hey, sis you okay?" he studied her arm carefully.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Josh," she sighed, "Charlotte speared a little too hard, but I promise, I'm fine."

He slowly nodded, "Okay. I'll catch you later."

She felt him watching her as she entered the locker room. She knew he was an overprotective brother, especially when Jonathan wasn't around, but he was worse when that was the case. After showering, she gathered her bags and sat down in the corner as the door opened.

"Trinity." She looked up to see Leah as the door closed behind her.

"Uh, hi." She replied tying her shoes.

"Can we talk?" Leah asked.

Trinity sighed and nodded, "Sure."

Leah pulled up a chair next to her, "I am so sorry Trinity," she started as Trinity stared at the floor, "I never meant for you to get hurt."

"I know, and I don't blame you." Trinity replied, "He was bound to hurt either one of us."

Leah nodded, "I'm just happy that you're okay."

"Me too," Trinity smiled, "I promise, I do not hate you or anything, just hurt that you would tell him about what you and I discussed."

Leah nodded, "I know, and I was wrong for that. But I did not mean to throw you under the bus."

"But you did," Trinity replied, "That's just it."

Tears streamed down Leah's face, "I'm sorry again."

"I know," Trinity replied, "So am I."

Leah nodded in defeat as she stood up and headed out of the locker room. Trinity held back her tears, refusing to cry, and decided to search for Jonathan. She quickly spotted Josh in catering with Kofi and Braun.

"Hey Trin, what's up?" Kofi greeted her as she reached them.

She waved and looked over at Josh, "Have you seen Jon?"

"He was in the gym, he should be coming here in a few minutes." He replied, followed by a nod from her, before she headed out the doorway.

Jonathan sat on the weight bench as sweat fell from his face, he sighed and placed a towel over his head. He didn't bother to look up as he heard the door of the gym open then close. He focused on catching his breath before starting another set of reps. Before he could take the towel off his head, someone jumped into his lap.

"What the?!" he snatched the towel off, ready to fight the person but stopped when he came face to face with Trinity.

"Calm down, it's me." She giggled as he sighed in relief.

"Thought I'd have to fight you." He replied, placing an arm around her.

"Well I'm glad you noticed it was me." She smiled, "Why are you in here by yourself?"

He shrugged, "Just wanted to work off some steam, that's all."

She studied his face and nodded, "Okay."

He gave her an assuring smile, but deep down he wasn't feeling happy at all. A part of him was still angry about the whole Cass situation, and it was eating him alive on the inside. He didn't want to tell her and have her worry about him, when he never wanted her to. He always felt that it was his job to protect her, and he never wanted that to change.

"Are you staying here, or do you want to go eat?" she asked, breaking his train of thought.

He nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

She smiled at him as they exited the gym, heading towards catering hand in hand. He kissed the back of her hand as they started down the hallway…


	26. Chapter 26

As the months passed on, Trinity progressed in and out of the ring, she stayed on the card in solo matches, and being valet with Jon and Josh. The creative department decided to give her a push, since she was beginning to be a fan favorite, for the Smackdown women's title. However, during a match with the New Day, Jey suffered an anterior shoulder dislocation in the left arm, which changed everything that was planned for her push.

"No, absolutely not!" Jonathan glared across the desk at Hunter as he pled his case.

"It's just a storyline Jon," Hunter started sternly, "I know this is last minute and I get how you feel about her but I promise it'll be fine, plus we want to keep you two active since your brother will be out due to his arm."

"But I will not allow for her to get hurt." Jon replied.

Hunter nodded, "And I agree, she's been through enough personally, but I can make a promise to you that she won't be physically hurt."

Jon leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily, "It's all on how Trinity feels, won't be happy but I'll support her, and that's it."

"Okay then," Hunter replied, "I'll get in touch with creative and we'll greenlight the storyline."

Jon nodded before exiting the office. A part of him was extremely uncomfortable to agree to put the love of his life in a 'love triangle storyline'. Hunter did have a point, he wanted to remain active on tv since Joshua's injury to his shoulder. After reaching the locker room, he decided to check on his brother.

"What's up uce?" Joshua answered.

He sighed, "Nothing, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, taking it easy. You know Cia won't let me do too much."

He nodded, "True. Better listen to her."

Joshua chuckled, "Oh, I am. She's a warden around here. But what's up? How's everything going?"

"Just had a quick meeting with Hunter, they want to put Trin in a storyline with Harper."

Joshua clenched his teeth together and sighed, "Out of all people."

"Right? He better not touch her," Jon started, "I'll kill him myself."

"I know," Josh replied, "Better be glad I'm out of action for now."

* * *

' ** _And we're back live from Little Rock, Arkansas! We're joined now on commentary by Jimmy Uso._** ' Michael began, as Jon smiled.

' ** _Great to be here._** ' He replied.

' ** _How's Jey? Any update on his injury?_** ' Renee asked.

' ** _He's at home rehabbing that shoulder, wishing he could be here. But he'll be back before you know it._** ' Jon replied as Alexa Bliss's music sounded throughout the arena.

After Trinity made her way down to the ring as Alexa stood there awaiting her. After completing her intro and jumping over the top rope, the lights were turned back on as the ref signaled for the bell. Alexa charged for her, but Trinity sent her into the turnbuckle. The ref quickly stopped her as she began kicking Alexa in the mid-section repeatedly, "That's enough, get her out of there!" he yelled over the crowd. She started for the corner, but Alexa delivered a clothesline sending her to the mat. Pulling her up by her hair, she kept punching her until Trinity blocked and whipped her across the ring to deliver the rear-view. Jon watched on as she gained the upper hand against Alexa, trying to hold back his wide smile in front of the cameras. As she delivered a super kick to her opponent, she started for the ropes to capitalize with her altered moon sault. Before the ref could raise her hand in victory, Aiden appeared at the entrance way.

"Naomi…Naomi!" he began a slow chant into the mic.

She stood in the ring confused as Aiden started for the ring, knowing Jonathan was close by. She slowly backed away as Aiden attempted to enter the ring, quickly moving out of the way as Jon entered the ring seething with anger.

"Don't touch her!" he yelled as Aiden stepped off the apron, backing away from the ring.

He smiled as Jon yelled, "She will be mine! Just you watch!"

Trinity grabbed his arm as he started to exit the ring, "No."

He looked down at her and sighed as they watch Aiden retreat backstage, "He lost his damn mind."

She nodded, "I know."

"Come on." He held the ropes open as she stepped out of the ring before they headed backstage together.

"What the hell was that about? You didn't mention Aiden." Trinity watched as Jon paced the floor of Hunter's office still seething.

"We didn't include him either," Stephanie began, "But my father decided to change things at the last minute, so instead of Harper, it'll be Aiden."

Trinity sighed, "Can we not do this. I'm not comfortable with him."

"It has already begun," Hunter ran his hand over his face, "I'm sorry, Vince changed it all."

"He better know not to lay a finger on her," Jonathan started, "And I mean it."

Stephanie watched as the two exited the office, "Doesn't he remind you of-"

"Me. Yes," Hunter smirked, "I still be damned if anyone touches you besides me."

She smiled as he stood to hug her…

"Just calm down." Trinity followed Jon as he started down the hallway.

"How?" he turned to face her, "How can I? Knowing this clown is testing me?" He replied lowly as others walked through the halls.

She nodded, "I know you don't like this, and neither do I. But you can't allow him to get in your head babe."

He leaned against the wall, "You're right, I just don't want you to get hurt."

Her heart skipped a beat as he pulled her into him, wrapping an arm around her, "I know, and I don't want you to get hurt either."

He planted a kiss on her forehead before taking her hand, "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"That's bull." Cia glared at Joshua as he explained the storyline to her.

He nodded, "I know, but that's what happens in the business."

She sighed and shook her head, "He better not touch her."

Josh smiled, "Babe calm down, Jon won't let anything happen to her."

He watched as her nostrils slowly flared, "They better know what they're doing."

He sighed and nodded, "I hope so."

"Well, that's Vince for you." Solofa spoke on the receiving end of the phone call as Jon sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's bs pop, and you know it." Jon replied.

"True, but just work through it, I know you two will. You have my blood in you." He nodded as his father spoke.

As soon as they were done with Smackdown and made it back to their hotel room, his phone was ringing constantly. After he'd talk to his brother, Joe called, followed by his dad.

"Just don't let that Aiden kid get under your skin."

"It's a little too late for that," Jon admitted, "This isn't our first meet up."

"Let me guess, he tried to make a pass at Trinity?"

"How'd you know?" Jon asked.

His father chuckled, "Oldest trick in the book, men will try to get to you through your woman. Especially if she's in the business. Son, they want to break you, even if they must use her to do it. But I know for a fact that she won't allow temptation to put a wedge in between you two. Just trust her like she trusts you."

He nodded, "I do, and I won't let anything happen to her or us."

Glancing over his shoulder, he watched as she continued to sleep as he continued his conversation. His blood boiled just thinking about Aiden going near her, even if it's during the storyline. He didn't want anyone going near her, especially him, and he be damned if he allowed Aiden to cross the line.

 **Tuesday Night – Columbus, Ohio**

"Trinity!" she made her way into the locker room as Becky and Nattie greeted her.

"Hey ladies," she smiled, "How's it going?"

Nattie shrugged, "Pretty good."

"Yeah," Becky nodded, "Can't complain, so how's Jon dealing with your new love interest?"

She shook her head with a nervous chuckle, "Good as he can be, I guess."

"It'll be fine," Nattie assured, "You have to admit though, it's cute when he's jealous though huh?"

Feeling her cheeks turning red, she smiled, "Yeah."

The three women laughed as the door opened, instantly quieting down as Leah walked into the room. Becky glared at her as Trinity placed her bag in one of the holders, "What do you want?" Becky asked sternly.

"Becky." Trinity looked over at her as she sat down, "It's fine."

"Can we talk?" Leah studied her face, "Please?"

She sighed, "Yeah. I'll be back."

The other two women nodded as she headed out of the door behind Leah.

"If she's not back in ten, I'm hunting that wench down." Becky stated as the door closed.

As others walked past the two, Trinity sighed as Leah kept staring at the ground. She stopped in the hall, "So? What did you want to talk about?"

"How have you been?" Leah asked.

"I'm good," she replied, "But you know that."

She nodded, "I just can't apologize enough, I'm so sorry for what happened to you."

"I bet you are." Trinity quickly turned around to see Jon standing with Tamina, "Didn't I say don't talk to her?!"

"Jon-" Trinity began.

"No," Jon glared at her briefly, "Why are you talking to her?" He stepped towards Leah who glared at him.

"I didn't force her to talk to me!" she yelled as Trinity grabbed his arm.

"Enough!" Trinity stood between the two, "If I want to talk to her, fine! I make my own decisions!"

He stared at her and simply nodded before walking off, "I'll go talk to him." Tamina stated quietly.

"You should go to." Leah stated as Tamina disappeared around the corner after him.

She sighed, "We'll talk later."

Leah nodded before Trinity headed off in the same direction as the others.

"I don't want Trin talking to her, it's simple!" Jon paced the empty room as Tamina leaned against the door.

"Uce, you can't just go around barking at people. If Trinity wants to remain friends with her-"

"I be damned of that!" he clenched his teeth together, "I don't trust her, not after what happened!"

Tamina moved aside after hearing a knock on the door, "Come on." She motioned for Trinity to step inside, as she held the door open.

"Thanks." Trinity replied, "Can you give us a minute sis?"

Tamina nodded, "Yeah, I'll be in the locker room okay?"

She smiled as Tamina hugged her before leaving. As the door closed behind her, Trinity turned to face Jon who was still slowly pacing the floor. She moved over towards him and sighed heavily, "Jonathan."

He towered over her, "I don't want to hear it Trin."

"You have to let it go."

"Why?!" he started, "She doesn't deserve anything from you."

"Because I let it go!" Trinity replied, "If I can forgive and move on, I need you to do so as well."

He scoffed at her reply, "I can't sit here and allow for you to get hurt."

"No one is hurting me!" Trinity glared at him, "I appreciate you being so protective of me, I really do, but you have to let it go. Please."

Jonathan stared at her as she stood before him. He wanted to move past it, but he didn't believe Leah's intentions were honest. He could see the frustration in her eyes as she stared back at him, "For once, just let me handle this. Please."

He sighed and nodded, "Okay, but I refuse to stop being myself."

"I know," she replied, "I don't want you to change babe, I love how you are with me."

She wrapped her arms around his waist as his locked around hers. He rested his head on top of hers and inhaled deeply, "Okay."

 ** _Two weeks later_**

Pittsburg, PA – Tuesday Night

After Smackdown, Trinity agreed to go out to a local bar with Nattie, Lana, Paige, Becky, and Alexa, while Jon rested at the hotel. As the women sat in a booth, a waiter brought over their first round of drinks.

"Oh, no, I'll pass." Trinity slid the shot glass away.

"Don't be chicken!" Paige urged, pushing it back to her, "It's just one!"

"Yeah, just have one Trin." Lana smiled as she danced to the music overhead, "Don't be a party pooper!"

She sighed and stared at the glass before her. She wasn't really a drinker, but a part of her wanted to be considerate of Jonathan's feelings due to his past, especially since she'd be going back to him after she left her friends. She knew the ladies didn't know, just only family and a handful of friends that were in the business as well, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Nattie shot her a smile as she downed the Hennessey, slightly coughing afterwards, "See, that didn't hurt."

She shook her head, "No but it has been a while since I've had any alcohol."

"Don't let them pressure you." Becky whispered to her.

She nodded as Lana and Paige started for the dance floor, followed by Nattie and Alexa. As the night went on, others had arrived at the bar and the drinks continued. After her 8th shot, Trinity dismissed herself and headed for the restroom. After washing her hands, she exited the restroom and started back for the table.

"There you are!" Nattie yelled over the music, "More shots!"

Trinity giggled at her friend as she slurred her words loudly, before sitting down with them. As the night progressed, the group continued to drink and dance until they eventually tired themselves out. After deciding to leave, Nattie and Lana had called TJ and Rusev, who had come and picked them up. Paige and Becky were heading to a restaurant for food.

"I'm not hungry," Trinity sighed, "I'm just gonna go back to the hotel."

"You sure you're okay to go by yourself?" Paige asked as Trinity swayed back and forth on her heels.

She nodded, "I'll be fine."

"You don't look fine, you look a mess." The group turned around to see Cedric Alexander standing there with Apollo and Elias.

"Agreed." Becky replied as Trinity glared at her.

"You're not walking to the hotel alone," Cedric stated, "You know, that right?"

She sighed feeling defeated, "Yeah, I know."

"Go take her," Elias replied, "We'll be with them." He nodded at Paige and Becky.

"Oh, we can handle ourselves." Becky assured him.

"We know," Apollo replied, "We'll be protecting others from you two."

Paige stuck her tongue out at the two men, "Ha ha, very funny."

The two women hugged Trinity, before heading further down the street to IHop, "Be careful, see you tomorrow." Becky stated.

Trinity waved before heading in the opposite direction of the hotel with Cedric right beside her. He held her arm, to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

"Had fun tonight?" Cedric asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes." She giggled lightly as they reached the hotel.

He smiled to himself as he continued to hold her close to him. Luckily the lobby was empty, with no sight of fans, as they headed for the elevators. As the doors opened, he guided her into the cab and pressed the 6th floor. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, "I'm so tired."

"I know." He kept staring at her, admiring her.

' _I can see why Jonathan loves you._ ' He thought to himself as the elevator came to a stop, "Come on Trin." He placed her arm over his shoulders and picked her up into his arms, before exiting the elevator.

"Do you remember your room?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, "Mhm, 609."

Reaching the room, he gently placed her on her feet, "We're here." He watched as she took out her key and unlocked the door, "Is Jon here?" he asked quietly.

She turned on the light and saw an empty bed, "Jon?" she called out, no answer. Stepping further into the room, she tripped over a suitcase and hit the floor. "You okay?" Cedric closed the door behind him and helped her up as she held her ankle. She tried to walk on it, but couldn't so he picked her up, "I got you, come on."

He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, "Just sit tight." He headed for the bathroom and grabbed a towel, before getting ice out of the refrigerator.

* * *

Jon and Joe exited the restaurant laughing with Seth, Dean, and Kofi. "Feels good to be out huh?" Joe asked, as his cousin nodded.

"Yeah, glad I decided to get out." He admitted, "Trin should be back at the room by now."

Joe smiled, "Aw, you're in love."

He nodded, "Trying to get like you man."

"I'm happy for you uce, I really am." Joe replied as the men got into his rental truck.

"Thanks." Jon sat in the passenger's seat.

He stared out the window as Joe pulled out of the parking lot, wondering what she was doing. He always hated being away from her but knew time apart always did them some good. As Joe pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, Kofi climbed out first followed by Dean and Seth. Jon stretched as he got out of the car, following the group inside. After Kofi and Seth got off on the 5th floor, Joe pressed the button for the 6th floor as the doors closed.

"Home sweet home." Dean mumbled as the three stepped off the elevator.

Jon pulled his key out as Joe and Dean walked behind him, "Do you hear that?" Dean asked as the mean reached Jon and Trinity's room.

* * *

Cedric carefully wrapped her foot, as she laughed, "You're drunk." He shook his head, laughing with her.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She moved to stand, as he helped her.

Closing the door behind her, she stared at herself in the mirror before relieving herself. After washing her hands, she exited the bathroom, "Come on, lets get you in the bed." Cedric helped her over to the bed. Trying to stand on her own she instantly regretted it as she tripped and landed onto the bed, holding onto Cedric in the process. He fell onto her, as they both laughed, "Okay, you're definitely still drunk." He stared down at her, moving her hair behind her ear, "Um, I would stay until Jonathan gets back, but maybe I should go." She nodded in agreeance, "Yea-"

The door swung open, startling the two, "WHAT THE HELL!" Jonathan stood in the doorway to see Cedric over her, "THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Easy man, this isn't what it looks like." Cedric quickly stood as Jon started towards him, "I was just-"

"YOU WAS JUST WHAT?!" Jon barked at him, "TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER?!"

"No-" Cedric tried to answer but Jon punched him.

"Jon!" Trinity sat up on the bed as he pounded away on Cedric.

She screamed as the two men fell onto the nightstand and into the wall, shattering the lamps and pictures on the wall. Joe and Dean quickly entered the room to see Jon punching away, "Uce!" Joe yelled, "Trin move!"

Dean helped her off the bed, after seeing her foot wrapped up, "Come on Trin!"

"Make him stop!" she pleaded as tears formed in her eyes, "Please!"

Joe grabbed Jonathan, pulling him off and into the restroom. She could hear Jonathan yelling and glass shattering. Dean held onto Trinity as the door opened, "What's going on?" Tamina asked, "What the hell?"

She looked in the corner to see Cedric on the ground, and Dean holding an emotional Trinity, "Where's Jon-" Before she could finish the bathroom door swung open, she saw Jon pushing Joe away and starting for Trinity.

"SO, YOU WANT TO FUCK SOMEONE ELSE?!" He pushed Dean out of the way and pinned her into the corner, "HUH?!"

"No!" she cried as he screamed at her, "Just listen to me!"

He punched the wall right next to her head, "SHUT UP!"

"Jon!" Tamina yelled, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

He glared down at her as she stooped down into the corner sobbing uncontrollably, "Get her out of my damn sight," he said lowly, "This is over."

Joe grabbed him and guided him out of the room, as Dean checked on Cedric. "Trin, are you okay?" Tamina helped her up, "Come on sis, get up."

"What the hell just happened here?" Dean mumbled to Tamina.

She shrugged, "That's what we need to find out."

After taking Trinity to her room, Tamina grabbed her bags as she showered. Listening to her crying in the shower broke her heart, "I'm here Trin." Tamina said against the door.

Stepping out of the shower, she dried off and stood in front of the mirror, ' _What have you done_ ' she thought to herself as she got dressed. Exiting the bathroom, Trinity sat on the bed as more tears formed.

"What happened sis?" Tamina asked softly.

She sighed, "Nothing, that's just it."

Studying her face, Tamina nodded, "So, why did Jon react like that?"

"Cedric was helping me," she replied, "I hurt my foot and he was helping me, before that happened, he offered to walk with me from the bar while everyone else went to eat. I would never cheat on Jonathan."

Tamina grabbed a box of tissues and handed a few to her, "I know, and he will know that once he calms down. He's just angry right now."

"It's my fault," Trinity shook her head, "This is all my fault."

"No, it's not. It's just a complete misunderstanding." Tamina replied as she hugged her.

Joe watched as Jon paced the floor of his hotel room, "Jonathan-"

"I can't believe this shit!" he held back tears as he thought of what just took place.

Joe sighed, "I don't think you know the truth, she wouldn't cheat on you."

Jon glared at him, "She let him in our room!"

"But we don't know the truth! He probably was helping her!" Joe stood in front of him, "You better hope he doesn't have you fired for beating him like you did!"

Jon huffed as he sat down in the corner chair, "I don't want her around, I hate her."

"No, you don't, do not say that!" Joe stated, "I won't let you just throw this away, especially when we don't know the truth!"

He fought back tears as he sat there, trying his best to calm down. Joe headed for the door, "I'm going to go check on her."

He watched as the door closed behind him and sat there, trying to piece everything together. Joe reached Tamina's room and knocked on the door. Minutes later, Tamina opened the door as Trinity sat on the bed still crying. As soon as she noticed Joe standing in the doorway, she began to cry harder.

"Joe, I promise I wouldn't hurt him." She pleaded softly through tears.

He nodded, "I know."

Tamina watched as he pulled her into a hug as she cried into his chest. He sighed as he held her, "We'll figure this out, okay?"

"It's over…he hates me." She cried as Tamina hugged her as well.

* * *

"I don't believe that." Galina replied on the other end, as Joe told her what took place the night before, "Trinity would not do that."

After Joe left Trinity in Tamina's room, she waited until Tamina had fallen asleep to leave. She turned her phone off and didn't inform anyone on where she went. Joe had called Josh and now Galina, informing them of what happened. Neither didn't believe that she would purposely hurt Jonathan, especially by cheating on him.

"Me either," Joe replied, "She was a wreck last night though."

"I bet." Galina sighed, "If I hear from her, I'll let you know babe."

"Okay," he replied, "I'll see you later tonight. I love you."

"Love you too." She replied before hanging up.

Trinity exited the airport and looked around the pickup area until she spotted Cia's car, she sighed as she headed for the vehicle. Cia quickly headed for her, pulling her into a warm hug.

"Sis." Cia whispered, "Are you okay?"

Trinity nodded, not being able to speak without crying. Cia studied her face, with a worried look, "Come on, let's go."

After placing her belongings in the trunk, she got in the passenger's seat as Cia started the car. The drive to her and Josh's home was quiet, as she stared out of the window wishing she could take so much back. As Cia pulled into the driveway, she sighed in relief to not see Josh's truck. She shut the engine off and helped Trinity with her bags. Reaching the guest bedroom, Cia helped her unpack and get settled in.

"What about Josh?" Trinity asked as she sat on the bed.

"Don't worry about him," Cia replied, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nothing happened," Trinity started, "He offered to walk with me back to the hotel from the bar, and after I tripped and hurt my foot, he wanted to stay until Jon got to the room."

Cia nodded, "He just needs to listen to you, that's all."

"He won't, that's just it." Trinity sighed in defeat, "Nothing happened between us, he was just looking out for me, that's all. I would never do that to him Cia, I thought he knew that."

Cia nodded, "I know, I know."

As he pulled into the driveway, he checked his phone and sighed, Jon still wasn't answering. Entering the house, he placed his keys on the counter and headed for the living room. Josh stopped in his tracks as he heard crying coming from the guest bedroom. He stood in the hallway and listened to the two women as Trinity told her what took place. Angered came over him as he listened, his brother wouldn't listen and instantly went off on her, but he understood that Jon probably assumed Cedric was trying to hurt her. He headed for the living room, before pulling out his phone and dialing his brother's number.

He sighed in frustration as he received the voicemail, "Bro, call me back."

Jonathan looked around the hotel room at the destruction he caused the night prior, ' _What did I do_ '. He set the nightstand up right and began picking up the glass from the now broken lamp. Sitting on the bed, he kept wondering where she was. He didn't bother to call her or anyone for that matter, not until he was ready to talk. After gathering his bags, he headed out of the room and towards the elevator, "Morning." Tamina greeted him with a side eye.

"Don't lecture me." He replied as they stepped onto the elevator.

She scoffed, "Oh, you deserve this lecture."

He turned to face as she glared at him, "You didn't give her a chance to explain, plus you beat up a co worker just based on what you saw."

"Because he was on top of her!" he yelled as the elevator came to a stop.

"I get that you were angry at what you saw, but it was a complete misunderstanding." Tamina replied, "Make it right when we get home."

After checking out of the hotel, he and Tamina headed for the airport. As he walked through the terminal, his phone began vibrating in his pocket. He sighed and noticed Hunter's name lighting across the screen. He inhaled deeply as he answered, "Hello?"

"Jonathan." Hunter stated, "Do you want to tell me why the hotel has charged us for the damage in you and Trinity's room? What the hell happened last night? Why was Cedric in the hospital?"

He sighed, "It's all on me."

"Well," Hunter started, "I'm listening."


	27. Chapter 27

Josh knocked on the guest bedroom door in hopes that she'd talk to him. "Trinity." He knocked again, "Sis just talk to me." He knew she probably thought he hated her, but that wasn't the case. She'd been locked in the bedroom for almost a month now, since Hunter agreed to take her off TV to give her a break, hiding from him and anyone else that she thought was against her. After a few more knocks, the door finally opened. She stood in front of him, "Hi."

"Why are you hiding out Trin?" he asked as she sat on the edge of the bed, "You know you don't have to hide from me."

"I shouldn't be here." She replied staring at the ground, "You, and probably everyone else hates me."

He shook his head, "No, you're definitely wrong. We could never hate you, we just want to help fix this."

"It's too late for that," she fought back tears as he sat beside her, "This is all my fault."

"It was all a misunderstanding," he replied, "I talked to Cedric, and he explained it all."

She looked over at him, "What?"

He nodded, "Yeah, even though he didn't have to, he did."

"How is he doing?" she asked.

"Better," Josh replied, "Jon did a number on him, but he'll be okay. He has to keep his arm in a cast for a while though."

"And Jon?" she whispered as she stared at the ground again.

He inhaled deeply, "He had to go up to Stamford to talk with Steph and Hunter. He's fined and suspended for a month, but he'll be back on the road in no time, definitely before me though."

Tears rolled down her face as he spoke, "It's not your fault Trin, don't beat yourself up behind all of this." He put an arm around her, "Just know that this is not on you. He allowed his anger to get the best of him and jumped to conclusions. It'll all be okay, I promise you."

She nodded slowly, "Okay."

He smiled and hugged her once more before leaving the room. Over the next two weeks, Trinity began going to the gym with Tamina and Josh. As much as it pained her, she avoided Jonathan as best as she could. Once he found out that she was staying with Josh and Cia, he tried to visit her, but she refused to see him. A part of her was afraid of him, and he hated it, he wanted to show her that she didn't have to be scared but she wouldn't allow him near her. He was lucky enough to not be charged with assault, since Cedric eventually agreed to not press charges. Since he was suspended, Jonathan constantly worked out with Joe and Dean, when Trinity wasn't at the gym with Josh and Tamina. He wanted to drive over to Josh's house to try to see her again, but he knew it wouldn't be a good idea. As he pulled into the parking lot of the performance center he inhaled deeply before shutting the engine off. After a long two-hour workout, he headed home. He sat in the garage and pulled out his phone, quickly pressing her name. He sighed in defeat as it went straight to voicemail, " _Hi, it's me. I just wanted to check on you and…Trinity, baby I'm sorry, I'm willing to show you that I would never cause harm to you. Just let me show you, please, I love you._ " He hung up and stared at the screen on his phone, their picture together was still his background. After entering the house, he headed for the shower and got ready for bed. He stared up at the ceiling as he thought about her, ' _God, I have to fix this._ ' He thought before falling asleep.

 **Phoenix, Arizona – Tuesday Afternoon**

"Just ignore him if you see him." Cia spoke on the other end of the phone as Trinity placed her bags in her hotel room.

She sighed, "It's not that simple."

"Sure, it is," Cia replied, "Walk right past him."

"I can't," Trinity started, "It's hard to explain sis."

"I know it'll be hard to work with him, but it's your job." Cia replied, "Just push through it, I know you can do it. And ignore what others may say or think about you, you know the truth."

She sat on the bed and nodded, knowing Cia was right. After their conversation, she changed clothes and headed down to the gym. She sighed in relief as she entered the empty gym, then started for the treadmill. After placing her earphones in, she began her workout in hopes to remove the stress from what lies ahead at the show…

After reaching the arena, her and Tamina started for the women's locker room. Word had gotten around the locker rooms by now, which left her completely embarrassed and slightly afraid of what others thought. After receiving numerous pep talks from people in and out of the locker rooms, she slowly gained the courage to show up today.

"Hungry?" Tamina asked as they placed their bags in the locker room.

She shook her head and checked the time on her watch, "Not really. I'm going to go and find Hunter."

She nodded, "Okay, I'll see you afterwards then."

Trinity hugged her and headed out of the locker room in search of Hunter's office. After reaching his office, she knocked and waited for an answer before entering.

"Trinity, nice to see you." Hunter smiled as she entered, "Have a seat."

Closing the door behind her, she headed further into the room only for her smile to quickly fade as she saw Jonathan sitting next to the vacant chair in front of Hunter's desk. She inhaled deeply and hesitated to sit down as he looked over at her. His stares alone scared her, she refused to make eye contact with him.

"So, I wanted Jonathan here as well," Hunter started, "I know things haven't been going great between you two, but the creative department and I have decided that the storyline still stands." He noticed as Trinity began shifting uncomfortably in the chair, "I really want you two to work together, outside and inside this business. I hate that things ended the way that it did, but I hope it gets better between you two, because you two have great chemistry."

Jonathan nodded, glancing over at her as Hunter spoke, "Agreed."

Trinity could feel his eyes still on her, refusing to look at him, "Are we done?"

Hunter sighed, "Yes. You two have time to work on your match with Aiden."

Jonathan inhaled deeply, "Fine."

He despised Aiden, even prior to the storyline, but knew he had to go along with the storyline from start to finish. It worried him the most that Trinity would be ring side, but he would do his best to protect her from him. After the meeting, Jonathan started out of the office for her, "Trinity…" he spoke, but she kept walking. He sighed and headed off to the men's locker room.

Trinity headed for catering in search of Tamina after leaving the meeting. She reached catering, spotting Tamina sitting with Randy, Kofi, and Becky after fixing herself a small plate.

"Hey Trin." They greeted as she sat down.

"Hey." She replied, staring at her food.

"You okay?" Becky leaned over to her.

She slowly nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Tamina sighed as she watched her, exchanging looks with the rest of the group as they tried to cheer her up. As much as Trinity loved wrestling, she didn't enjoy being in such an uncomfortable position. Throughout the afternoon, Trinity showered and worked up enough courage to search for Jonathan. She headed off down the hallway towards the men's locker rooms.

"Trinity?" she noticed Cedric heading in her direction.

"H-hi." She inhaled deeply as he reached her.

"How have you been?" he smiled as she noticed the scar on his face along with his right arm still in a cast, "You look great."

"I'm okay, how are you?" she asked lowly as people continued throughout the hallway.

He knew she was staring at the scars on his face, "I'm good, don't worry, these will continue to heal." He chuckled slightly, "And my arm is healing pretty well too."

"I'm so sorry Cedric." She replied, "I hate that this happened to you."

He quickly shook his head, "Baby girl it isn't your fault, neither of us knew what was going to happen."

She sighed and nodded, "You're right, but I just wish it didn't happen."

"I agree, but can I ask something?" he asked sternly.

"What is it?" she stared at him as he leaned closer to her.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked sternly, "I don't remember seeing you after that night and you know…"

"No," she replied, "Jonathan wouldn't-"

Cedric scoffed and rolled his eyes, "We don't know what he would do Trinity."

She narrowed her eyes at him as he continued on, "I mean the guy is a loose cannon, there isn't no telling what he's capable of. Look at what he did to me, no telling what he could do with you, he's bad news. I suggest you stay away from him, after all you could do so much better, maybe we-"

"That's enough!" she glared at him, "I said he didn't, and I mean it!"

He stepped back and stared at her, "Well, sorry for overstepping."

She continued down the hallway as everyone watched on, unaware that Jonathan had overheard everything that took place since the locker room door was propped open. He stood in the doorway as she stopped in her tracks, "Trin."

Tears formed in her eyes as she pushed past him, "No."

He glared at Cedric as he glared at him before heading in the opposite direction, before quickly going after her. He stopped in his tracks as he heard sniffling that lead down an empty side hall area where the stage crew left extra equipment for the show. He noticed her sitting on one of the crates, with her head in her hands.

"Trin, are you okay?" he asked softly.

She wiped the tears from her face as he stood in front of her, "Can you please just go away."

"No." he replied as she stared at the ground, "You don't need to be alone."

"I don't need to be alone with you." She snapped back.

He nodded, "I deserve that, but would you please just hear me out?"

She shrugged her shoulders as he moved closer to her, "Can you look at me first?"

She continued to stare at the floor as he stood between her legs. "Please?" He gently grabbed her chin, as she flinched, lifting her face up so she would look at him, "You know I would never hurt you, right?"

"But you did." She replied, fighting back tears as best as she could.

He nodded, "You're right, and I'm sorry babe, I promise you I am."

"It's too late for apologies Jonathan." She replied, "You accused me of cheating on you. I would never do that."

He inhaled deeply as tears escaped her eyes, "I let my anger get the best of me, and I shouldn't have-"

She decided to change the subject, "Can we just discuss this match," she replied, "That's all."

"I want to discuss us." Jon stated, as she shook her head.

"I don't," Trinity replied, "You made it clear that this is over."

He placed his hands on either side of her, "I don't want it to be."

"You can't always get what you want." She replied, "So let me go. I'll be there at ringside, and that's it."

"I'm sorry," Jon started, "I really am, and I'm going to prove to you that you mean everything to me."

He gently kissed her forehead before pressing his lips against hers. Chills covered her skin as his hands pulled her off the crate and into his arms. Tears streamed down her cheeks as he passionately kissed her, "I love you, so much." He whispered against her lips before kissing her again. "I can't do this." She broke the kiss and began pushing him away "I just can't." He held her tightly as she cried onto his chest, "I can't make you love me, but I hope you will again someday."

She pulled away from him, but stopped when he held onto her hand, "Trin…I love you." He fought back his own tears as he watched her walk away. After changing into her ring attire, she headed for make up, "Are you sure you're okay?" Tamina whispered to her.

"I'll be fine." She replied.

Tamina and Becky watched as the artist finished her make up as time neared for Jonathan's match. Afterwards, Trinity headed for the gorilla as Aiden's music blared throughout the arena, receiving a negative reaction from the crowd. Jonathan watched as she stood beside him, "You look beautiful." He whispered to her.

"Thanks." She replied while watching Aiden's intro on the screen, before the two received their cue to walk out together.

Her smile was wide as she walked to the ring next to Jon, interacting with the fans and receiving a hug from Jonathan after they entered the ring. She shot daggers out of her eyes at Aiden as he smirked at her from across the ring. The ref signaled for the bell just as Aiden blew a kiss at her, only for Jon to charge at him. Cheering from ringside, it still hurt her that they weren't in the good place that they were once in off screen, but she had to work through the pain for the sake of this storyline. As she stayed in character, Aiden slapped Jon in the face before being whipped across the ring and into a devastating clothesline. She tried to stay focused as much as possible throughout the match, which remained back and forth. Aiden attempted to climb out of the ring in pursuit of her, but Jon quickly stopped him in his tracks and dragged him back into the ring, and into a superkick. He climbed the top rope, delivering his signature splash, quickly pinning Aiden as the ref counted. She entered the ring, receiving a hug from Jonathan as his music played overhead.

"I love you." He whispered as he held her in his arms and swung her around, before placing her back on her feet.

She stared at him briefly before turning to exit the ring as he followed suite. Reaching backstage, tears formed in her eyes as Tamina waited for her, "That was harder than I thought it would be."

"I know, I know." Tamina nodded and hugged her, "Come on, let's go."

Jonathan watched as the two headed off backstage in front of him. He wanted to hold her again, be with her, but knew she needed time away from him…

 **San Franciso, CA – Saturday Afternoon, 4 weeks later**

As time went on, Trinity stayed in the storyline with Jonathan and Aiden. Joshua was finally cleared to return as Summer Slam approached. The two men were scheduled for a match against Harper and Rowan for the tag titles, with Trinity ringside.

"Just make sure you avoid them as much as you can." Josh assured her as they exited the airport.

She nodded as Jonathan watched the two discuss the match. Over the course of the past few weeks, Jon had tried repeatedly to talk to her, or at least plead his case, but she wouldn't budge. As the group exited the building, Josh and Cia headed for their rental car.

"Everyone's meeting at our parents." Josh smiled as Trinity sat in the back, "Are you okay with that?"

She watched as Jon sat in the passenger seat, before answering, "Sure."

"You know momma Fatu would love to see you." Cia whispered as she sat next to her.

"I know." She replied lowly, still staring as Jon looked out of the window.

He scoffed to himself as he listened to their conversation. Joshua glared at him briefly before pulling out of the parking lot and heading to their parent's home. Her stomach began to do back flips as the car turned into the driveway of Jon and Josh's childhood home. She inhaled deeply as Josh parked the car, and turned off the engine, "It'll be fine." Cia assured her as the men exited the car. Cia placed an arm around her as they followed the men to the front door. The door opened to a smiling Talisua, "About time you all got here!" she quickly hugged her son's, then Cia, as the three headed inside, her eyes locked with Trinity's, "Don't just stand there, come here!" she hugged her tightly.

"Hi." Trinity replied softly as she hugged her.

"So glad you came." Talisua started, "Come on, are you hungry?"

"A little." Trinity shrugged her shoulders as the women headed inside.

"Great, Joe is grilling with their dad." She smiled.

Reaching the living room, Galina, Nia, and Tamina started for her, "Trin!" She hugged her, "Come on, sit down."

Cia exited the kitchen as Trinity sat on the couch next to Galina, "How was the flight?"

"It was okay," she replied, "Same as always I guess."

Tamina studied her face, "Are you okay?" she whispered to her.

"Yeah." She faked a smile as the three women stared at her.

Jonathan took over the grilling as Joe headed inside, "You okay son?" Solofa asked.

He nodded, "I'm fine."

"Don't look like it." Solofa replied, "How are you and Trinity?"

He shrugged, "She's not talking to me."

"Well, can you blame her?" he asked.

"I blame myself for her not talking to me, I'm the one who jump the gun over what happened." He admitted, "But she doesn't want to talk to me, and I'm done trying."

Solofa sighed, "I don't think you should give up, if you truly love her and want her in your life, then fight for her. Not just by words, do everything in your power to show her how much you want her."

He knew his dad was right, and he wanted to make things right, but he knew she wouldn't want to listen to anything he'd have to say. After bringing the food in the house, everyone gathered into the dining room to eat. Trinity sighed to herself as everyone sat down, leaving a chair between Galina and Jon vacant. As she fixed her plate, she sat next to him, instantly feeling his eyes on her. "Can we talk after dinner?"

She sighed and looked over at him, "Fine."

He smiled to himself as she proceeded to eat her food, quickly thinking of what he wanted to say to her after dinner. As everyone sat around after eating, Trinity started for the living room until Jon stopped her. He softly grabbed her arm, pulling her upstairs and down the hall.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he guided her away from everyone.

He opened a door, "My old room. I just want to talk."

She entered the room and looked around, the walls were a neutral cream color with a king size bed, everything was blue and black, perfectly for a male. "They use it as a guest bedroom, I never had this big of a bed when I was younger." He stated, followed by a nod from her.

Closing the door behind him, he watched as she stepped further into the room looking at the photos on the wall and dresser. She rubbed her now sweaty hands on her sundress, feeling his eyes on her. He knew she felt uncomfortable being alone with him, "Look at me, please." He stated softly, breaking the silence. She inhaled deeply as tears formed in her eyes, trying her best to fight them back. "Trin." He moved over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No." she quickly turned around, moving away from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Jon replied, "I promise." His heart broke as tears streamed down her face.

She closed her eyes tightly, as he stepped closer to her, "I'm so sorry." He whispered to her, "Baby I promise you I am."

He gently pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her as she cried, "Calm down, Trin I promise I'm so sorry. You don't have to be afraid to be alone with me baby, I promise you that. I should've listened to you."

She wanted to push him away, but her heart wouldn't allow it, instead she continued to cry into him as he held her. He rubbed her back as she held onto him, "I love you, I swear." Tears of his own escaped his eyes as she cried, "I'm so sorry." He continued to whisper to her. She wanted to reject him, but deep down she was happy to be in his arms, if only for just this moment. As their eyes met, he wiped the tears from her face with his fingers. He stared at her as he leaned forward, only for her to step back.

"I can't do this." She whispered, "I just can't."

He slowly nodded, "Okay. I won't try that again, but I do owe you an apology."

She sat on the bed as he continued, "I've missed you more than you could imagine, I'm so sorry for everything that night. I got carried away and I thought that he was hurting you, or you…" he stopped and looked away.

"You thought I would cheat on you?" she looked at him, "Is that it?"

"I didn't know what to think Trin." He admitted, "Of course I knew you wouldn't do that, but-"

"But that's what you assumed." She scoffed, "You instantly assumed that."

"And I was wrong, okay?" he replied, "And I'm sorry for even assuming that in the slightest-"

"Regardless of your assumptions," Trinity started, fighting back tears, "How can I trust someone who goes off and damn near punches me? How can I even be back with you?"

He watched as she stood up, "Trin-"

"I can't," she sighed, "I can't get hurt again. You of all people know what I've been through."

"And you won't. I'm telling you that you won't, I'm not like your ex." He stood in front of her, "Just let me prove it to you, please." He grabbed her hands, "Please? I just want us, I want you, I don't want to lose you."

"I can't just hop back into this Jon, and you know that." She replied.

"I know," he nodded, "And I'm not asking you to jump right back in, we can take it slow."

A part of her wanted to say yes and give him her heart once more, but she was still afraid, "I'm sorry, I can't."

She pulled away as tears formed in his eyes, "Trin, please." She shook her head and headed for the door, "I'm sorry Jon." He quickly blocked her from going to the door, "Please-" "NO JON!" she snatched away from him, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She pushed past him, quickly opening the door and heading for the stairs. He slammed the door shut as she headed downstairs, "Trin? What's wrong?" Joe watched as she headed for the front door.

"I have to go," she replied quietly, not wanting to draw attention from anyone else, "I have to leave."

He shook his head, "Come on, let's go get some fresh air." Josh noticed the two and headed upstairs to check on his brother. As Joe closed the door behind him, he studied her face, "Talk to me, what's going on?"

"This all just sucks." She replied in tears, "I love him."

He pulled her into a hug, "I know…I know."

Galina peaked out of the door and looked at her husband, "What happened?" she mouthed to him. He shrugged his shoulders as she moved closer to them, "Trin, come on, let's sit down."

Joe sighed as Galina took Trinity over to the porch swing. His blood began to boil as he remembered Jonathan upstairs. He quickly started up the staircase and into Jon's old room, until he saw Josh sitting next to his brother, with his head in his hands, "I hate myself for this…" He moved over to the two men, "Make it right, if you want her, you have to make it right."

"She barely wants to come near me," Jon replied, "She hates me."

"No," Joe started, "She doesn't, she's just afraid right now."

"I don't want her to be," Jon replied, "That was never my intention, to make her scared of me."

"It probably wasn't your intention, but it happened," Josh started, "And it's up to you to show her that's not who you are, and to make it right."

Jonathan nodded as the men talked to him, he knew he had to do something to get her back. He wanted her to be able to trust him and know that he wouldn't hurt her. After the men were done talking, they headed outside to the backyard. He kept looking at the door of the house to see if Trinity would come outside, but she didn't. As the sun went down, everyone was starting to leave. After saying goodbye to their parents, Jon followed his brother out the door and to their car. He looked around, but didn't see Trinity, "Cia, where's Trin?"

"She ordered a uber and headed to the hotel," Cia replied, "Just give her time, she'll come around. But just know that she does love you, she just can't express that right now."

Galina nodded, "It's all still too fresh Jon, but you make sure you show her how sorry you are, not just tell her with words."

He watched as Galina headed over to Joe's car, knowing the two were right. His mind wondered with ideas on how to show her that he means everything he told her. He wanted her back, and he'd do anything for that to happen.

* * *

 **Summer Slam - San Francisco, California**

After stretching, Trinity headed for the gorilla and inhaled deeply as she noticed Jonathan already there. He noticed her immediately, "Ready?" she nodded as he watched the Bludgeon Brother's entrance. Josh stared at the two, feeling the thick tension as both remained quiet. After receiving their cue, they headed out to the ring as the arena boomed with cheers. Forcing a smile, Trinity made her way down to the ring between the two men. As they entered the ring, Jonathan placed an arm around her as a habit of his character, gently kissing her forehead. She exited the ring as the ref took the titles from their opponents and handed them off to the bell keeper. Once the ref signaled for the bell, Joshua started the match off with Harper as she cheered on ring side. She winced as Harper tossed him into the far corner turnbuckle, tagging Rowan in as the two began punching and kicking him. Trinity fought back her chuckle as she noticed Cia screaming from the front row next to Talisua and Galina. She watched as Jon glanced down at her from the ring apron, ignoring his stares she continued to cheer throughout the match. After both men ended up on the mat, due to a double clothesline, Jon stretched out his arm, encouraging his brother to get up. Once the tag was made to both Rowan and Jonathan, Trinity inhaled deeply as she looked on. Rowan gained the upper hand, glaring at her as he continued to beat him.

"GET UP JIMMY!" she yelled as his opponent had him by the hair.

Noticing her hitting the mat and cheering him on gave him enough energy to fight back. He quickly delivered an upper cut, catching Rowan off guard, following with a super kick. She cheered as he tagged Josh, as he got onto the top rope preparing to end the match. Jonathan ran across the ring, knocking Harper off the apron as Josh pinned Rowan. As the ref hit the mat for the third time, Trinity jumped with joy as their music played throughout the arena over the excited crowd. Entering the ring, Jon quickly picked her up and swung her around as the ref handed Josh the titles.

Staying in character in front of everyone she smiled as he placed her on her feet, "Y'all did it!" She hugged Josh as he handed Jon his title. As the three exited the ring, Harper entered the ring to check on Rowan, glaring at the group. They continued to face the ring, keeping their eyes on their defeated opponents, as they backed up towards the entranceway to head backstage. She smiled as Jon placed an arm around her as Harper began yelling at the ref in the ring. Before they turned around to head backstage, Trinity felt steel connect with her skull, hitting the ground instantly blacking out. Turning around, Joshua noticed Jon holding his right arm, writhing in pain as Trinity laid on the ramp, not moving. His blood began to boil as Aiden stood over Jon continuing to hit him with the steel chair yelling, "YOU MAY HAVE BEAT THEM, BUT YOU WON'T BEAT ME!" Joshua charged for him, hitting him in the face with his tag title. He began punching Aiden constantly, as security rushed from backstage to break the fight up.

"Oh my God!" Cia watched from her seat as security tried their best to restrain Joshua from causing any more damaged to the now bloodied Aiden. She exchanged worried looks with Galina as they started from their seats, "Come on, let's go." Talisua quickly followed the two towards the backstage area. Fans began cheering and pulling their phones out as the fight escalated, and Hunter appeared from backstage with medics and more security. "Get her backstage! Now!" Hunter order as the medics began to check on Trinity. Jonathan held his arm close to his side and watched angrily as Trinity was placed on the stretcher, "I'll kill you!" He growled at a completely dazed Aiden, as he was taken off to the side of the stage by security.

"They'll be here soon." Joe leaned against the wall as everyone sat around the locker room impatiently.

"What about Trinity?" Talisua asked worriedly, "Is she okay?"

"We'll hear something soon, I'm sure of it." Joe replied calmly. He knew not to overreact, since it would only worry the women more. He stuck his head out into the hallway to see Solofa heading his way with Joshua and Tamina.

"IT'S BULLSHIT!" Joshua yelled as they reached the locker room.

Tamina nodded, "But you need to calm down, they'll both be fine."

Cia sighed in relief as Joshua entered the room, "Babe, are you okay?"

He nodded, "Just pissed, I'll be fine." He assured her with a hug.

"Jon is being looked at, so is Trinity." Tamina stated.

"Hopefully she didn't get hurt too badly." Galina replied followed by a nod from everyone in the room.

Hunter entered the medic's room, sighing in relief to see Trinity slowly responding to the doctor. He looked over at Jon who was being examined by another doctor. He stayed in the room until the exams were done. "Are you okay?" he walked over to Trinity. She nodded slowly, "I'll be ok, just tired."

Jonathan watched as she kept the ice pack against the back of her neck, wishing that he was the one who fought Aiden instead of his brother. "Jon?" Hunter asked, breaking his train of thought, "Are you okay?" He nodded, "Yeah, where's Aiden?" "Don't worry about that-" "Where is he?" Jon responded calmly. "Not here. We're handling it." Hunter assured him.

He scoffed and started for the door, "Sure."

She watched as he left the room, "He just needs time to cool down, he's angry which he should be, but just make sure he calms down. You all can head home and rest, I will check on you all by tomorrow." Hunter stated.

After reaching the locker room, everyone immediately came to her asking her if she was okay. "I just want to rest." She replied as they gathered their things.

"We'll see you all later," Solofa started, "After Joe's match, we'll be by to check on you guys."

"Get some rest." Galina whispered to Trinity as she hugged her, before heading back out for Joe's match.

Placing her bags in the corner of the hotel room, she sat on the bed as her head began to throb. After gaining enough energy to shower, Trinity changed into her nightgown and headed for the bed. Everything was running through her mind as tears formed in her eyes, she wanted him with her, she missed him, but she was still afraid. She pulled the covers back on the bed and slowly got in, as the tears kept falling, until there was a knock on her door. Hesitant to go to the door, she stood for a while wondering who could be at the door. After placing on her robe, she tied it and stared down at it, remembering that Jonathan purchased the set for her. She sighed and headed for the door, as the person continued to knock lightly. She looked through the peephole and saw Jonathan standing there, "Trin, please let me in." he pleaded as she stared at him.

She sighed and unlocked the door, her heart skipped a beat as she opened the door coming face to face with the man her heart still yearned for. He stood there as she stared at him, "Can I come in?" She slowly stepped aside, simply nodding before he walked in, closing the door behind him. She leaned against the wall as he came closer, "I just wanted to check on you." She tightened her robe as he stared her, "I'm sorry baby, I promise you I am."

"You didn't do this." She replied, as her headache returned.

He nodded, "I know, but I hate that he did that to you."

She sighed, "Jon-"

"Baby I'm sorry, not just for tonight but for everything." He replied softly, "And I'm not just here to win you back with words, I want to show you and prove to you that I'll never hurt you in any way."

"But you did." She sighed, letting the tears fall, "You accused me of cheating, you almost hit me…"

"I know," he replied, "And I'm sorry for that. I let my anger get the best of me, and I wish I could take it back."

"But you can't! That's just it Jon!" he watched as she tried to fight back tears but continued to lose, "You may not have physically hurt me, but in the end, you broke my heart!"

Tears formed in his eyes as she cried and screamed at him. He moved closer to her, as she pushed him in his chest. He pulled her into him, holding onto her as she continued to cry, "I hate you." She said in between tears, "I hate you!". He shook his head, "No you don't." Refusing to accept those three words, he knew she was just angry, "I'm sorry Trin, I swear I am."

He continued to hold her as she cried on his chest, "Come on baby, lay down. You need to rest." He picked her up into his arms, carrying her over to the bed, "I'm sorry." He continued to whisper to her, "I promise I am." He sat on the bed, holding her in his arms, not wanting to let her go. It killed him that he wasn't with her anymore, but it killed him more that he didn't protect her earlier. He brushed her hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek as she calmed down, "I'll leave." She clung onto his shirt, "No." His eyes met hers as she looked up at him, "Don't leave me." "Okay." He replied, "I won't."

He laid down next to her underneath the covers, wrapping his arms around her waist as she flinched slightly. His hands ran up and down her back, planting kisses along her neckline and shoulder, while removing the straps of her nightgown. She moaned softly while his erection grew in his sweatpants, against her thigh. He continued to kiss her, before moving up to her lips, "I love you." He whispered against her lips before kissing them, "I love you so much." He stared into her watery eyes, wanting to kick himself for the tears that fell, he admired her and even in this moment she was still as beautiful since the first day he met her. She watched as he removed his shirt, then his pants before placing himself between her legs with one arm underneath her, holding her close to him. He stared into her eyes, wiping the tears that continued to fall with his thumbs, "I'm so sorry baby." He kissed her lips, and on down to her neck as her arms wrapped around his neck, "I want you, I want to make love to you." He whispered against her neck, sending chills up and down her body. As his eyes met hers, he didn't see any sign of rejection, just pain, that he wanted to remove. Without another word, he passionately kissed her as his right hand began to remove his boxers, releasing his throbbing manhood. "I'm sorry baby." He whispered against her lips, while entering her warmth. She gasped softly, digging her nails into his back as he continued to enter her. She softly moaned as his hips slowly picked up the pace, letting out a moan himself. As the pace picked up with each thrust, her muscles tightened around him, "Baby…Jon." she held onto him, digging with her nails. He kissed her passionately as she began to climax underneath him. He continued to thrust deeper and harder as she shook under him, moaning loudly. He reached his peak as she moved her hips along with his, instantly spilling inside of her. He kissed her as she kept her arms around his waist, "I love you Trinity."

"I love you too." She replied against his lips as he pulsed inside of her.

He nipped at her neck, as she moaned lightly initiating another round of makeup sex…

* * *

 **Tuesday Afternoon**

As Alicia Fox stood in the ring raging and ranting about her, Trinity rocked on the heels of her shoes while awaiting for her que. "She's nothing! I'm better than her! She has NOTHING on me!" Alicia screamed into the mic, "SHE'S JUST DEALING WITH MY SLOPPY SECONDS!" Her neck whipped upwards at the screen, as her nose flared. "Give her hell." She heard Jon's voice behind her as her music hit.

" ** _And from Orlando, Florida…NAOMI!_** " her eyes stayed on Fox as she entered the ring, skipping her infamous intro, "GET HER BACK!" Alicia ordered as she stood outside of the ring. "Come on Naomi, give her time to get in." the ref stated. She continued to glare at Fox as she backed away from the ropes, standing in the middle of the ring. Alicia slowly entered the ring as the crowd began cheering in Trinity's favor, "SHUT UP!" she turned away from Trinity and screamed at the nearest group of fans, that she thought started the chant, not paying attention to the ref signaling for the bell. Instead of waiting for her to turn around, Trinity delivered a dropkick, sending Alicia bouncing into the ropes and onto the mat. Grabbing her by the hair, Trinity whipped her across the ring and delivered the rearview. She dragged Fox's body over to the corner and executed her altered moon sault.

Jonathan smiled as he watched from backstage, along with Josh as the ref raised her hand victoriously. She stood in the ring staring down at Alicia as the ref checked on her, only for the crowd to change quickly as Aiden climbed over the barricade and into the ring. She stepped backwards as Aiden stood before her smiling with a mic in his hand, "Missed me?" She pushed him away as he took a few steps towards her, "Do not touch me!" He quickly grabbed her, "You will be mine!" he growled into the mic as she noticed Jonathan racing down to the ring with Josh right behind him. She quickly slapped him and moved out of the way as the two men entered the ring behind Aiden. He started for her again, only to be swung around by Josh and into a super kick that sounded throughout the ring by Jon. The crowd cheered as Jon checked on her, while Josh stood over Aiden hoping he'd be stupid enough to get up.

"Great job out there." Stephanie greeted the three as they made their way backstage, "Nice to see you all back."

Trinity shot her a smile and headed for the women's locker room. "Is everything okay between you two?" Stephanie pulled Jon to the side, "And be honest."

He sighed, "Honestly, I'm not sure." He watched as she disappeared around the corner.

Stephanie nodded, "Well, keep up the good work. We'll discuss the remainder of the storyline with you all next week."

He nodded and headed down the hall with Josh, "You alright?" his brother asked. "I don't know what to think anymore." Jon sighed, "Things have been different since Sunday."

"I thought y'all got back together?" Josh asked.

"So, did I," Jon replied, "But after Sunday night, she hasn't really said much."

"You need to say something then," Josh started, "Don't wait on her, you're the one who needs to fix your mess, not Trin."

As the two reached the men's locker room, he could sense people staring at him and wondering why he was still there. After changing out of his ring attire, he noticed Cedric standing on the other side of the room with Elias. He slowly stood, aggravated as the men glared at him, "Is there a problem?"

"Matter of fact, yeah." Cedric replied, gaining the attention of the rest of the locker room.

Jon stood there as Josh exited the restroom, standing beside his brother, "She doesn't deserve you." Cedric smirked as Jon stepped closer.

"You want to repeat that?" Jon asked, hoping he would. Cedric stood before him, staring upwards, "You heard me, she doesn't deserve you, she could do so much better."

He clenched his teeth as an attempt to calm himself down before things went left, "And you think you're better?"

"You're damn right." Cedric sneered, "Hell anyone is at this point."

Jon's blood instantly boiled as he uttered those last words, but Josh quickly stood in between the two men, "Now's not the time for this." he interjected, "Cedric if you're feeling so brave, you should've done all of this a long time ago."

"Why don't you mind your business." Elias stated as Josh glanced over at him.

"You can shut the hell up, this doesn't have a damn thing to do with you!" Josh replied as Braun walked over to the four men.

"Back the hell off." Braun warned Cedric and Elias, as they quickly stepped backwards, "Uce, neither of these clowns aren't worth a moment of your time. Take a walk, now."

He waited for the two men to head out of the door before following them. As the three men reached catering, they sat down at an empty table before speaking.

"You two have so much to lose if you allow boys like that to get under your skin." Braun stated, "Everyone's heard about what happened, but just know not everyone is on his side."

Jon nodded, "But I can't see why people can be on mine though."

"Because we actually know you." Cesaro replied, sitting down beside Josh, "Not saying I agree 100% on what happened, but I can't judge what I didn't see either."

"We were surprised hearing what happened," Braun started, "Even more surprised that he decided to not press charges, which is why I don't understand why he came at you today."

The men nodded as Jon sighed, "He should've press charges instead of having a change of heart."

"You wouldn't have a job," Josh replied, followed by a nod from his brother, "So be thankful that he didn't."

"And I am thankful." Jon stated, "But the fact that he now grows a pair, pisses me off."

"Just calm yourself down," Braun replied, "He wants you to react, just so he can have you fired with witnesses this time."

"True." Jon stated.

A part of him wanted to go back to locker room and strangle Cedric, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He sat there and continued chatting with the rest of the men, knowing they wouldn't allow him to go back to the locker room until he was completely calm…


	28. Chapter 28

After showering, Trinity changed into a pair of blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt as Tamina entered the locker room. She studied her face, "What's wrong?" Trinity sighed as Tamina stood closer to her.

"Cedric got into it with Jonathan in the locker room after your match." Tamina replied lowly as others moved around the room.

She inhaled deeply, "Seriously?"

Tamina nodded, "Yes, he basically told him that he isn't good enough for you."

She stood up and started for the door, "Where is he?"

"Jon is in catering." Tamina replied, quickly following her.

"Not him." Trinity stated, "Cedric."

"Trin," Tamina started, "Jon can handle-"

"I know he can handle his own, but I don't need someone who knows absolutely nothing about my relationship with Jonathan to butt in!" Trinity replied.

Tamina sighed and watched Trinity head off down the hallway. She knew she wouldn't be able to talk sense into her, so she quickly headed for catering in search of her cousin. Reaching the men's locker room areas, Trinity watched as Titus exited one of the rooms.

"Trin, what's up?" he greeted.

"Where's Cedric?" she asked, glaring at him.

He studied her face and headed back into the locker room. Minutes later, Cedric exited the room, surprised to see Trinity standing before him.

"Hey-"

She put her hand up, "We need to talk, now."

"Okay, come on." He headed for the parking garage.

As they reached the parking lot, he leaned against a trailer and stared at her, "What's up?"

"Why are you going so hard at Jonathan?" she asked, followed by a chuckle from him.

"You're actually defending this guy." Cedric scoffed, "Unbelievable." She glared at him as he continued, "I don't understand why you're going so hard for someone who can cause harm to you."

"That's just it!" Trinity yelled, "He hasn't hurt me, you're angry that he hurt you!" She watched as his nose flared as she spoke, "I'm sorry for what happened to you, we all are, but I don't why now you're so upset-"

"Because you're with him!" Cedric replied sharply, "You should be with me! I can treat you so much better than him."

She stared at him, "W-what?"

He stepped closer to her, "I can treat you so much better Trinity. You know that, just give us a chance. You don't need him."

She shook her head, quickly turning to head back into the arena, "No, you're wrong."

He quickly grabbed her arm, and stood in front of her, blocking her way to the entrance, "Just give us a chance. You don't need him, he's a loose cannon and you know it," Cedric replied, stepping closer as she moved backwards again, "Why would you want to be with someone like him? He's nothing but a loser, and a recovering drunk-"

Before he could say anything more, she slapped him, which sounded off throughout the garage, "How dare you," She glared at him as he held the side of his face, "Don't you ever call him that again!"

"Trinity-"

"NO!" she cut him off as her nostrils flared, "You don't even know him to judge him like that!"

"I know that he beats up innocent people, hell who knows, he'll probably start beating you before you know it!" Cedric yelled as she pushed him away, "He doesn't deserve you!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Trinity pushed past him and started for the entrance.

"Just watch," Cedric called out, "It'll happen in no time! And you'll need me!"

Tears formed in her eyes as she entered the building and rounded the corner, only for her to run into a figure that instantly sent her to the ground. She groaned in pain, as Jonathan stood before her, "Trin…" He helped her up and noticed tears streaming down her cheeks, "Trin, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "I can't." She pulled away from him and started down the hallway as Tamina met her halfway. He watched as the two walked off, before looking at his brother and quickly noticing Cedric standing a few feet from the entrance, glaring at him. His blood began boiling as the man stared him down, "Stay the hell away from her." He started for Cedric, who stood waiting for him.

Josh quickly stood in front of him, "No uce, this is what he wants." Jon tried to move past him, but Josh wouldn't allow him, "No."

Jon huffed to himself, keeping his eyes on Cedric, "Stay away from her!"

Cedric smirked to himself as the two men headed back inside of the arena, ' _I'll get her._ '

Tamina stood in the women's restroom as Trinity washed her face, after telling her what happened, "I can't believe you hit him." A small smile came over Tamina's face.

"I didn't want to." She replied softly, "He pissed me off by going off about Jon like that."

Tamina nodded, "You weren't wrong though, he was. Clearly, he's an asshole, and deserved that slap, plus a lot more."

She sighed, "I guess."

"Cheer up," Tamina hugged her, "Don't allow the negative things that people say get to you. Only you know how he truly is, not Cedric."

She smiled slightly, knowing Tamina was right, but everything Cedric said still angered her. After getting herself together, the two women exited the restroom as Jon and Josh were walking down the hallway.

"Trin." Jon stood in front of her, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, catching him by surprise. He looked over at Josh and Tamina as she held onto him. He placed his arms around her, "You okay?"

She nodded as he brushed her hair over her shoulder, "Yeah."

He stared at her, "Okay, let's go."

Placing an arm around her, the group headed back towards the locker rooms. Even though he knew going after Cedric wouldn't help anything, it still angered him that he made her cry. After gathering their bags, Jon and Josh loaded the rental as Tamina and Trinity got inside.

"Did she say what was said?" Josh asked quietly.

Jon shook his head, "No, I'll ask once we get home."

Josh nodded as they finished loading the car and prepared for the drive to the airport. His mind kept wondering the entire way…

"Do you want to tell me what happened in Cali?" Jon watched as Trinity unpacked her bags.

She inhaled deeply and sorted the dirty and clean clothes, placing the dirty pile on the floor by the bed, "Not really." She whispered.

He stepped closer to her, "What happened babe? Why were you crying? Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Then what was it? Talk to me, please." He grabbed her by the hand, pulling her away from the bed and over to the loveseat by the window. She sighed as he sat down first, before gently placing her onto his lap.

"After Tamina told me what happened between the two of you, I was angry and wanted to go confront him myself." She stared down at her hands, feeling his eyes on her, "He kept going on about how he was worried that you'll hurt me, the way you did him. I just didn't understand why he was still angry behind everything that happened, until he told me that he could treat me better than you." She could feel the anger searing off him as she continued, "I don't feel bad for hitting him, it just pissed me off more than anything when he started talking about…" her voice trailed off as she fought back the tears in her eyes. She felt his hand on her lower back, "About what?" he asked calmly, all too calmly for her liking. She inhaled deeply and looked into his dark brown eyes, "He called you a loser and a recovering drunk."

Jonathan watched as the tears escaped her eyes as she spoke, "I promise I didn't say anything to him, or anyone about your past Jon." He nodded, "I know. I believe you." Deep down he was angry, not at her, but at Cedric, "I wouldn't do that to you." It infuriated him as she began sobbing, "I know." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as she cried on his shoulder, "Calm down babe, I'm not mad at you. None of this is your fault." He rubbed her back as she shook violently, crying harder, "And he's right, I don't deserve you. As much you've been by my side, and how I've been towards you, you don't deserve." He admitted as she calmed down, "You deserve so much better, who am I to disagree with what he said?" He moved her off his lap and next to him, "I haven't been the best man, but I sure as hell haven't been the worst." He shook his head as tears formed in his eyes.

She watched as he inhaled deeply, fighting back tears, "Jon, it doesn't matter what he thinks. He's just jealous."

He nodded, "I know. I'm not worried about him, I'm only worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Hurt how?" she asked confused as he looked at her.

"I'm not sure when this will spread to fans, I don't want you going through this, it's not your battle." He sighed, placing his head in his hands, "Everything will change, I'll be looked at differently, maybe even Josh and I don't want to put y'all through that."

She gently grabbed his hands, removing them, taking his head into her hands, "It is our battle," she replied, "Because I'm with you, regardless of how people may feel or think about you. They do not know the truth, I do, and if they're true fans and friends, they'll actually listen and believe the truth."

He smiled as she wiped a tear away with her thumb. Resting his forehead against hers, he smiled slightly, "What have I done to deserve you?"

She blushed and returned the smile, "I'm in your corner babe, always know that."

"I love you so much." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." She replied before kissing him.

He watched as she stood and grabbed the pile of clothes on the floor and placed them in a basket, before heading out of the door. He smiled to himself as she started downstairs and towards the laundry room. ' _God, I love her._ '

* * *

She glanced over at the clock, **2:50 am**. She kept going through the schedule that was online for WWE's upcoming tour, before turning her attention to the photos she had taken of the couple months ago in Arizona. She glared at the photos as she scrolled through them on her phone, her smile, her voice, her presence completely aggravated her. She'd been following the schedule of their tours and shows well before meeting Trinity in Florida. She remembered the last time she was with him, and now he moved on, didn't want anything to do with her…

 **2011**

 _She had already purchased a ticket to WWE RAW in Sacramento, LA, and wanted another shot to make things right. Once she moved to New York, she had met another man and dumped Jonathan instantly after sleeping with him. After weeks of her fling, then finding out that the guy didn't feel the same as her, she was alone in the big city. One night while watching WWE, she noticed Jonathan, Joshua, and Tamina in the ring and her eyes instantly lit up. She continued watching weekly after their debut, instantly wanting a part of his newfound fame. She tried calling his cell, but the number had changed, and she refused to contact his brother or her ex-best friend Galina. Deciding to take a leap of faith, she wanted to hunt him down herself. Finding her seat, she smiled widely as she sat front row ringside. Throughout the show, she waited to see if he would come out, hoping to get his attention. A knot formed in her stomach as she looked across the arena to see Galina, Takecia, Nia, and his mom in attendance. '_ _ **Of course, they'd be here.**_ _' She thought to herself as she glared at the group of women in disgust. She continued to stare at them until she gained their attention, waving frantically as Galina noticed her first, '_ _ **Maybe she isn't mad anymore!**_ _'. If looks could kill, she'd be dead, the way Galina stared at her. She watched as the woman whispered to Cia, who glared at her as well. Ignoring their negative responses upon seeing her, she beamed with excitement as the two men came out and began their entrance. She watched as he and Joshua finished their haka chant and the pyros went off, "Jonathan!" she yelled as the two men approached the ring. As he entered the ring, and scanned the crowd, their eyes locked. He glared at her briefly, before turning away as the match began. Despite being ignored, she decided to stay, '_ _ **Maybe he didn't know it was me.**_ _' The woman continued to cheer as the men dominated the Hart Dynasty, eventually winning the match. At the end of the match, she noticed the women beginning to leave their seats with security. Knowing they were heading backstage, she stood up and headed off. As she followed the women from a distance, she watched as they passed through the heavily secured curtains leading backstage and down the hall. As she reached the security guards, she thought of a plan, "Hi." She smiled widely, "I'm with Fatu, Jonathan."_

 _"_ _Pass?" he asked sternly, unfazed by her smile._

 _"_ _Oh, I left it at the hotel. I came with them and Joseph." She pouted slightly, "You saw my in laws just then, I had to go to the restroom, couldn't make it all the way back here. Too much soda." She giggled as he stared at her._

 _He studied her face, "You can't enter without a pass ma'am, I'm sorry."_

 _She glared at him, "Get Jonathan Fatu out here then, he'll tell you I'm with him!"_

 _The guard whispered to his co-worker, who nodded and headed backstage. She folded her arms and stood there, hoping he'd allow her back. Almost ten minutes later, a smile appeared over her lips as she saw Jonathan walking with the guard. As he reached the entrance, his face immediately changed, "Tanya?"_

 _"_ _Baby!" she beamed, lunging for him with open arms, "Jon-"_

 _He grabbed her arms, placing them at her sides, "What are you doing here?" He asked, gently pulling her over to the side of the hallway, not wanting to cause a scene._

 _"_ _Aren't you happy to see me?" she replied, "I had to come see you, I've missed you so much!"_

 _He shook his head, "I can say the feeling isn't mutual."_

 _"_ _Johnny…"_

 _He stopped her, "Nope, we're definitely not going back to stupid pet names."_

 _Her mouth fell open, "But you've always liked-"_

 _"_ _Wrong, you liked that. I never did, hell I don't see why you're here. Shouldn't you be in New York with your man?" He scoffed._

 _She folded her arms across her chest, "I'm here with my man, please Jonathan I just want to start over."_

 _"_ _Wrong again," He replied, "You expect me to allow you to come back into my life, after you left me for some guy up north? Get out of here Tanya."_

 _He turned around to walk away, until she threw her arms around his waist, "NO! I LOVE YOU!"_

 _He held his hands up and waved security over, "Get her away from me. This woman is nuts."_

 _She screamed as security pulled her off him and carried her away. "JONATHAN!" She continued screaming as a crowd formed, watching her meltdown. He kept walking as she cried out, not looking back. Security escorted her outside of the arena, slamming the doors behind them, "BASTARDS!" She yelled at them as they watched her walk away._

 _After reaching her hotel room, she changed clothes and thought of another plan. "I have to get him back." She said out loud to herself, as she rummaged through the mini bar. After finishing off her 5_ _th_ _bottle, she headed into the bathroom and stared in the mirror. She grabbed the handle of the bathroom door and began ramming her shoulder into it. Groaning in pain, she stood in the mirror again and smirked as her right shoulder began to bruise. "Now the face." She stared at herself and began slapping and hitting herself constantly while crying. From trashing the room, to causing further harm to herself, she cried as she grabbed her phone…_

 _"_ _911, what's your emergency?" the operator answered._

 _"_ _I need help…I've been hurt." She cried as she sat on the floor of her hotel room, "My boyfriend…Jonathan Fatu, he hurt me, after we returned from his show."_

 _"_ _Is he still there ma'am?" the operator asked._

 _"_ _N-no," Tanya replied, "He's gone."_

 _After staying on the phone with 911, she gave them the details of his whereabouts and everything she remembered about him since day one. As the officers came to her hotel room, she continued her lie through cry's and screams. She reached the police station, two hours later, when an officer informed her that she needed to identify her abuser. As she walked through the station, she noticed Joseph, Galina, and Joshua talking to another officer._

 _"_ _LIAR!" she saw Galina trying to get out of her husband's grasp, "YOU LIAR!"_

 _"_ _Get her away from me!" Tanya squealed, cowering behind the officer as he guided her down the hallway._

 _"_ _Ms. Rivera, I want to you identify your assailant, he'll be in the lineup." The detective placed a comforting hand on her left shoulder._

 _She nodded slowly, "I think I can."_

 _Instantly, she noticed a red eyed Jonathan standing with others, awaiting to be identified. She focused in on him, "Number four, it's him." She forced a cry out again. She watched through her fake tears as an officer escorted Jonathan out of the room, as he tried pleading his case. Exiting the room, she watched as two officers placed handcuffs on him, "Tanya! Seriously?!" Jonathan yelled, "YOU'RE LYING!"_

 _She smirked at him briefly before anyone else could notice, "I LOVED YOU!" She cried as the officers took him away. As she walked towards the lobby, she noticed Takecia and his mother standing with the others, "You little liar!" Talisua yelled as Solofa held her in his arms, "HE WOULDN'T DO THIS TO YOU, AND YOU KNOW IT!"_

 _Joshua stared at her as she walked past the group and out of the station. Her left eye was swollen shut, busted lip, bruised right shoulder and arm, scratches all over her face and neck. He was disgusted just at the sight of her, "He didn't do this, my brother would never do this." She ignored his response and continued out the door._

 _After a week of interrogations and investigating, the detectives discovered that she had lied, and quickly cleared Jonathan of all the charges that were against him. In return, he and his family wanted to press charges on Tanya, along with a restraining order that lasted for years to come. After agreeing to a plea deal and coming to terms that he didn't want anything to do with her, she moved to New York, but still stalked from a distance. Once she saw Naomi's character debut, along with the Uso's by her side, it set her back 4 years…_

"I hate you!" She screamed as she ripped up a picture of Trinity and Jonathan.

She continued to stalk the website and noticed an autograph signing that was coming up within the next week in Dallas, TX. She purchased tickets to the Smackdown show and the signing, before searching for dirt on Trinity. She couldn't sleep, she refused to, not until she knew about the new lady that took her place.

* * *

Trinity's mind raced as she laid in the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She looked over at Jon, who was still asleep, with his arms wrapped securely around her. Planting a kiss on his lips, she stared at him as he slept peacefully. Fear clouded her mind as she remembered the next town they were scheduled for, Dallas. She hadn't set foot back there since she left, and she wished she could keep it that way. Though he was in jail, she still feared being back to the place where she once called home. She knew she had nothing to worry about when it came down to dealing with her ex, but she was still on edge due to everything he put her through.

"You'll be fine." Takecia locked arms with Trinity as they headed into the airport.

"I'm just glad you're coming with us." Trinity smiled.

Cia nodded, "Of course, you know we're here for you."

Josh wanted his wife in attendance because he hated being away from her for so long, and since Galina would be in town too. Jon watched as the two walked ahead of he and his brother, "How is Trin handling going to Dallas?" Josh asked lowly.

Jon shrugged, "She's okay, not really saying much about it to me."

Josh nodded, "I can't imagine how she feels."

"Me either," Jon replied, "I was blessed to have met her there, but she was so hurt back then."

Josh watched his brother as they made their way through the airport. He knew he was worried that being there would be a trigger for her, after everything her ex put her through. As they reached their gate, the group handed off their tickets and boarded the plane. Jon sat next to Trin, quickly taking her hand into his. She smiled at him as he kissed her hand, then her lips, "Are you okay?" He whispered to her as other passengers walked by. She nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay." He studied her face and squeezed her hand, "Okay."

* * *

 **Dallas, TX – Sunday Morning**

As Jon pulled up to the hotel, he heard a sigh of relief from the passenger's seat. He knew she was relieved that they weren't staying at her former job. After parking, he turned off the engine as everyone got out.

"We'll go check in." Cia offered as the men started for the trunk.

"Be careful." Josh stated as the two women headed towards the building.

Trinity smiled as Cia blew a kiss to her husband, "You two are so cute."

"So, are you and Jon." Cia returned the smile, "Seriously though sis, are you sure you're okay?"

She inhaled deeply as they entered the hotel lobby, "I'm okay as I can be."

Cia nodded, "Talk to me."

"It still haunts me," Trinity replied quietly, "To be back here, it's all still so fresh."

"He can't hurt you anymore." Cia assured her, "You don't ever have to worry about him again."

She nodded as they reached the front desk, "I hope so."

After receiving their room keys, they decided to wait in the lobby for Jon and Josh. As the men entered the hotel, they spotted Cesaro and Dolph walking with them.

"There she is!" Dolph smiled, "How are ya?"

Trinity returned the smile as he gave her a one-armed hug, "I'm good, how are y'all?"

"Good," Cesaro replied, "Ready for a nap."

"Same." Josh stated, "We'll see y'all later."

Cia waved as she headed off with Josh, "We'll catch up with you two later too." Jon said as he grabbed their bags.

Cesaro and Dolph waved as Trinity followed Jon, before heading to the front desk. After reaching the 5th floor, the couple made their way to their room. Trinity unlocked the door, holding it open as Jon entered after her with their bags. She closed the door behind her, as he placed their bags in the corner before sitting on the bed completely drained. Before she could sit down on the bed next to him, he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. She ran her hands over his ponytail, "Go shower, and sleep."

He groaned, "I'll be okay."

She shook her head, "You need to rest babe."

"As long as you rest with me." He planted a kiss on her neck, which made her squirm, "I can't rest without you."

She smiled, "Deal."

Standing up, she headed for the bathroom with him right behind her. As he turned on the shower, Trinity began undressing. ' ** _I SHOULD KILL YOU!_** ' she stared at herself in the mirror, ' ** _You can't escape me…I OWN YOU!_** ' Tears formed in her eyes as his voice echoed throughout her mind.

"Water's ready." Jon smiled as he turned to face her, "Trin?"

He watched as her hands trembled and her eyes were shut, "Babe…" He touched her shoulder, only for her to let out a scream, "NO! PLEASE!" She flailed her arms and moved away from him. "Trinity…Trin!" he cautiously stepped towards her as she stood in the corner crying, "Baby, it's me, Jonathan."

"No…no…please…I don't want to be here…" she cried as he moved closer. He pulled her into his arms and held her, trying his best to soothe her, "Calm down babe, I know." Rubbing her back, he stood there slowly rocking her in his arms, "Breathe…" He whispered to her, as she cried on his chest, "It's okay, I'm here."

After 5 minutes had passed, Trinity had slowly calmed down and was able to shower. Jonathan stood outside of the shower, allowing her time to herself but not wanting to leave her alone. After she finished, he helped her dry off and change into her pj's, then into bed. He kissed her forehead as she laid down, hugging the pillow tightly. "I'm going to go shower, okay?" he stood there, awaiting a response. She slowly nodded, "Okay." He hated seeing her like this, but knew the tour stop in Dallas would've triggered a panic attack. He quickly showered and changed into a white t-shirt and basketball shorts, before joining her in the bed. He stared at her as she laid in the same spot, he'd left her in, holding onto the pillow for dear life. "Babe…" he propped up on his arm. Without saying anything, she moved closer to him, "I'm sorry." He sighed, "No, don't apologize, this isn't your fault." He assured her. Readjusting himself onto his back, she laid on his chest as he held her securely in his arms, "None of this is your fault." He kissed her forehead as she began to relax. "I wasn't even paying attention." Jon chuckled slightly, as she looked up at him. "Huh?" Trinity replied.

"We had just gotten our room keys," he started, "I was so busy talking to Josh about probably nothing, until we ran into each other. I felt so bad when I bumped into you, but honestly, I was grateful that I was the one you ran into."

She rested her chin on his chest as he continued, "Despite how bruised and hurt you were, you were beautiful to me."

"Yeah right." She replied softly.

"I'm serious Trin," Jon stated, "Getting to know you was the main thing on my mind, even if you had said no to going out to eat that night, I would've continued to at least get your number."

She blushed slightly, "I looked horrible."

He shook his head, "Not to me, of course you'd been through hell, but you were breathtaking Trin." He moved her hair out of her face, "Even though we had just met that day, I wanted to protect you, we all did."

Tears formed in her eyes as he said that, "That's just it. You all didn't have to."

"True," he nodded, "But we wanted to. Once they saw what I saw, it was bound to happen."

He watched as a tear escaped her eye, quickly wiping it with the back of his hand, "I don't regret meeting you like that Trin, I'm glad it happened that way, and I'm glad you trusted me enough to let your guard down and give us a chance."

She smiled as he kissed her, "I know I haven't been the perfect boyfriend by far, but I want to continue this. I'm sorry for letting others get into my head and wanting to end things."

"Don't ever doubt yourself Jon," Trin replied, "What outsiders say, will never change how I feel."

He held onto her as he rolled them over, now laying on top of her, "I love you, so much."

"I love you too." She replied before his lips crashed down onto hers.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, the kiss deepened as his hands roamed over her body, "So beautiful." He whispered as his lips traveled down to her neck. "Remove my anxiety…please." She whispered in return, as he nibbled and kissed her neck, before he leaned up on his knees to remove his shirt.

* * *

Joe finished his workout, glancing over at Galina as she finished wiping off the treadmill. A smile crept over his lips as he watched her. Noticing his stare, she blushed slightly, "What?"

"Liking the view, that's all." He smiled widely, pulling her towards him.

She giggled as he leaned down, nuzzling his face into her neck, "Stop. We need to go shower."

"Oh, we sure do." He growled into her ear, as she bit her lip.

He grabbed her hand, guiding her out of the hotel's gym and towards the elevators. "Roman!" a boy came running up to the couple, "MOM IT'S ROMAN!"

Galina stepped away as the woman reached them, "I'm so sorry, hate to bother you two." She stated embarrassed.

"No problem, what's up man?" Joe smiled at the young fan.

"Can I have a picture?" the little boy looked at his mom then at Joe, "Please!"

Joe looked over at Galina, who simply nodded and smiled, "Sure." He replied.

He always looked for assurance at his wife, just to make sure she was okay when fans approached them. He never wanted to put her on the backburner or make her feel second to fans, which she appreciated. She watched as Joe crouched down to the boy's level and posed for a picture, "Thank you so much!" The woman smiled at the two before taking her son away.

Galina waved at the two as Joe came over to her, placing his arm around her, "Now about that shower." She smiled up at him as they continued towards the elevators. After reaching their floor, he held onto her hand as he led the way to their room. He stopped before unlocking the door and stared at her, "What?" she asked as he smiled.

"I love you," Joe replied, "You know, that right?"

"Of course," she blushed, "I love you too."

Entering their room, she headed for the bathroom as he locked the door behind him. "Have you talked to Jon?" she asked, "Have they made it here yet?"

He stood in the doorway of the bathroom, "Yeah, Josh text me earlier and told me that they're here."

"How's Trin?" she asked, "How is she handling being here?"

He shrugged, "I haven't heard from Jon yet, they're probably resting."

She nodded and sighed, as he moved closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on top of hers, "I know you're worried about her, all of us are. She'll be fine."

"I hope so." She replied softly.

 **Monday Afternoon**

As Jon parked the car, he looked over at Trinity, who was staring out of the window in deep thought. Giving her hand a squeeze, she turned to look at him, "Ready?" She nodded as Josh and Tamina got out of the backseat. Exiting the car, Trinity looked around and inhaled deeply, noticing the fans who were beginning to line up outside of the bookstore. Security escorted them through the back of the store along with Sheamus, Cesaro, Natalya, Carmella, and Titus. As the group waited backstage for the signing to begin, Tamina rolled her eyes as Leah walked over to her and Trinity.

"Trinity," Leah spoke, "Hey."

"Hi." She replied.

"Can we talk after this?" Leah asked as Jon glared at her.

"I don't know," Trin started, "We have a busy day today."

Leah nodded and frowned slightly, "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

Watching her friend walk away, she sighed and wished things were different. "You okay?" Jon whispered to her. She forced a smile, "I will be."

He studied her face and nodded slowly, "Okay."

As Renee introduced the wrestlers, the crowd began cheering. "You'll be fine, just breathe." Tamina assured her, as she was next in line with Jon and Josh.

"We also have Naomi and the Uso's!" Renee smiled and winked at her as she stepped through the curtain with Jon right behind her. She smiled and waved at the fans lined up with posters and other merchandise for them to sign. Sitting down next to Tamina, she felt more relaxed as Jon sat down next to her and Josh on the other side of his brother.

"Let's start off with questions for our superstars." Renee spoke as everyone sat behind the table. As the question segment got started, people mainly had questions for Carmella and her relationship status, Natalya's marriage, the rivalry between The Uso's and the Bludgeon Brothers. As Renee announced that the segment would end after two more questions, Trinity didn't expect any fans to have questions for her. A female stood up and smile widely, "My question is for Naomi."

She sat up and looked at the younger female, "Go ahead." Renee replied.

"Is it true that you're from Dallas?" The woman asked.

"Y-yes, that's correct." Trinity replied, trying to mask her nervousness.

Jonathan gently patted her thigh underneath the table as support, "Breathe." He whispered.

"How does it feel to date a coworker?" The woman smiled, "Did you and Jimmy meet here?"

She nodded and smiled as Jon looked over at her, "Yes, and it's great. To be with the person you love and to be able to travel alongside them, it's a blessing."

Jon blushed slightly as everyone began their 'aww's' and cheers. She watched as the woman looked down as if she was reading from a card, "And how's Derek? Do you go visit?"

"W-what?" She stared at the woman, confused and worried, "H-how?"

She watched as Jon grabbed the mic in front of him but placed a hand on his and shook her head. Before she could speak, Tamina quickly intervened as Josh stood up.

"Don't answer that, next question!" Tamina yelled, "Go ahead Renee."

"Let's just wrap this up," Renee started, "We'll take a quick break and then we'll began our signing for our wrestlers here. If you purchased a ticket for the signing please line up over here."

As everyone began to line up or head out of the door, Trinity noticed the woman heading for the exit as her coworkers checked to make sure she was okay. Titus and Joshua gained the attention of the security guards, "Go get her." She watched as the men started off as Jon leaned towards her.

"You okay?" he kept looking at her and then at the entrance of the store.

"No." She whispered lowly, before standing up and heading behind the stage.

Jonathan excused himself as well and quickly went after her. As he reached the hallway, he noticed her quietly pacing back and forth, "Babe."

"How?" she asked as he stopped her, "Why?"

"I have no idea," he replied, "I'm sorry baby."

He hugged her as she sighed deeply, "It looked like she was reading it or something."

"Don't overthink this," He replied, "It was childish of her, if she was."

She nodded and wondered how the woman knew of her past. It caught her completely off guard as the questions came back to back. Instead of remaining backstage, Trinity returned to the panel as the time neared for the signing. A few fans smiled and nodded their heads at her as she sat back down, returning the smile. Nat hugged her briefly before returning to her seat, "Forget about the negative bastards, stay strong."

"Thanks Nat." She smiled.

* * *

"Did they catch you?" Tanya asked on the other end of the phone.

"No, but I had to get out of there. Why did you want me to say that?" the young woman asked, "Who is Derek?"

"Don't worry about that," Tanya huffed, "You have the money, so good job. If I need you again, I'll call."

"Um, no thanks. Had I known that would've sparked that kind of reaction, I would've never agreed. Don't call me again." The woman hung up as Tanya cursed to herself.

She knew better than to show up to the signing herself, especially remembering how her last encounter with Trinity, Takecia, and Galina went. Placing the phone on the counter, she thought about how she could see Jonathan and destroy Trinity…


	29. Chapter 29

Embarrassment continued to cloud Trinity's mind as she sat backstage at Smackdown. Word had slowly spread about the autograph signing, and all she wanted to do was hide out in the hotel room. "I'm telling you, something isn't right, how'd she know?" Nia whispered to Tamina as the group sat in catering. Tamina shrugged her shoulders, "Not sure, maybe did some digging." They watched as Trinity returned to the table with her plate, Nat, Becky, and Alexa right behind her.

"I'm telling you, I can hunt the wench down." Becky stated as she sat down, making Trinity laugh.

"First time you've laughed all day." Tamina smiled.

Trinity nodded and sighed, "Yeah, thanks ladies, I needed that."

"Hey, no problem." Becky replied, "We know the truth, so screw what anyone else says."

Feeling her phone vibrate, she pulled it out and noticed that she had a few mentions on Twitter. As she clicked on the app and checked, her heart dropped to her stomach as she read the comments.

' ** _Naomi beaten and bruised by the hands of an ex, Derek Walker._** '

' ** _Current WWE wrestlers almost killed by the hands of a former lover, possibly over new boyfriend Jimmy Uso._** '

Tears formed in her eyes as she continued reading, ' ** _She could put Jimmy and Jey in danger! She's not good enough for him!_** ' ' ** _She's damaged goods!_** ' ' ** _Word is she's still in contact with him, even while he's still in jail._** '

The group watched as she got up from the table and quickly left catering, "Trin!" Alexa called out as she left. Becky and Tamina started after her, "Trinity! Wait up!" Tamina yelled after her.

Reaching the women's locker room, she headed for her bags, hearing the door open behind her. "Trin, just talk to us." Becky walked over to her as she gathered her things, "What happened back there?"

She shook her head, "I can't, I can't be here."

Tamina stared at her confused, "We won't let you leave, talk to us."

Becky grabbed her bag, placing it back down, "Lets go for a walk, come on."

She sighed as the two women guided her out of the door and down the hallway. Her mind was clouded with the comments online, who could've started all of this? And why?

As they reached a vacant area, Trinity sat down on a trunk as Becky and Tamina, now joined by Nia, Nat, and Alexa. "What's going on?" Nat asked quietly. Afraid to show them, worried about what they'll think, she hesitated before handing Becky her phone, showing the posts online. As the women gathered around to read the comments, Tamina instantly became angry, "What the hell!"

"I can't be here." She replied softly.

Nia quickly shook her head, "Forget what their saying, whoever has started this wants to see you hurt, and quit."

Nat nodded, "Right, they're low life's!"

Placing an arm around her, Becky nodded as well, "Screw the bastards! Keep giving 'em something to talk about! We all know the truth, they don't!"

She sighed and quickly wiped a tear away, "Thanks ladies."

"That's what we're here for." Tamina folded her arms, "If I find out who's done this, it's their ass."

Trinity smiled, "Thanks T."

"Alright, enough crying." Alexa smiled, "Let's get this show started, no more tears, unless I beat you in the ring!"

"Yeah, that's not happening." Trinity winked.

They hugged her and started back for the locker room to prepare for the show. After changing into her attire, Trinity headed to make up, trying her best to push the comments online to the back of her mind. As she sat in the make up chair, she closed her eyes as the artist began applying the mascara and eyeliner. Sensing someone staring at her, she sighed and knew it was him.

"I'm fine." She stated softly as he stood next to her, "I guess Tamina told you?"

"Yeah," Jon replied, "I went to the locker room looking for you, and she told me then."

"Done." Gwen smiled, handing Trinity a mirror.

"Thanks Gwen." Trinity returned the smile as she looked in the mirror, "Love it."

"No problem, go kick ass." Gwen stated as she stood from the chair.

Trinity waved as she and Jon started down the hall, "Are you sure you're okay?" Jon asked concerned.

She stared at the ground and nodded, "I'm okay."

He knew she was hurt and worried, so he decided not to keep asking. As the show started, she watched backstage with Jon, Josh, and Tamina until it was time for her match against Alexa. Making her way down to the ring, she hi-fived a few fans and smiled as she did her now signature entrance. Alexa rolled her eyes at her with her arms folded as the two women came face to face. As the ref signaled for the bell, Alexa winked at her quickly before anyone could catch it, "Give me your all sis!" Trinity smirked and nodded briefly before the two locked up. Alexa whipped her into the far turnbuckle, delivering a clothesline, sending Trinity to the mat. Scoffing at the crowd, Alexa rolled her eyes and waved them off as everyone booed. Grabbing her by the hair, she sat her up and held her in a head lock, "TAP! COME ON! TAP NAOMI!" The crowd kept cheering in Trinity's favor as she began getting out of the hold. She delivered an uppercut to her opponent, quickly standing as Alexa turned away holding her chin, giving her time to stand up. As Alexa turned around, she was sent down to the floor with by a superkick. She screamed out loud as Trinity grabbed her left arm and leg towards the corner to prepare for her finisher. As she kicked Trinity, sending her face first into the turnbuckle, she got up, "YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" Grabbing a fist full of her hair, Alexa pulled her back to the middle of the ring, attempting a second head lock. Trinity maneuvered her way out of the head lock and punched Alexa in the mid-section, before checking her mouth for blood. Standing up, she whipped Alexa across the ring and delivered the rear-view. The crowd cheered as she grabbed Alexa's arm and leg again, dragging her to the corner, and delivered her spilt legged moonsault…

Jonathan smiled as the ref raised her hand, "HERE'S YOUR WINNER…NAOMI!" the announcer's voice rang out throughout the arena.

Exiting the ring, she smiled as she hi-fived fans, before making her way backstage. Reaching the gorilla, she blushed as she saw Jon standing there arms wide open. Hugging her tightly, he kissed her forehead, "I'm so proud of you." "Thanks babe." She smiled from ear to ear as he spun her around. "Great job sis!" Josh hugged her next, "You did great!" "Thanks bro." Trinity replied as Alexa came through the curtain.

"Great job Trin!" Alexa hugged her, "Though the hit in the mid-section kinda hurt."

"I'm sorry." Trinity replied.

"No worries, I don't mind losing to one of my new favs." Alexa smiled.

She caught her completely off guard with the response, "Oh, wow. Thanks."

"No problem. I'll catch you all later." Alexa waved at the three and started down the hall.

As the show continued, Jonathan waited in front of the screen and watched the remainder of the show as Trinity went to the locker room to change. The camera panned around the arena at the signs that the fans were holding up, "What the hell." Jonathan mumbled under his breath as he noticed an all too familiar face in the crowd. He shook his head and looked again, "I must be trippin'."

"What's wrong?" Josh stood next to his brother, as he wiped his eyes.

"I have to be seeing things," Jon started, "I thought I saw Tanya." He whispered to his brother.

Josh looked at him and at the screen, "She wouldn't dare come to a show, she'll be breaking the restraining order."

"You know how crazy she can be though," Jon sighed, "I wouldn't be surprised."

Shaking his head, Josh stared at the screen hoping the camera would pan through the crowd again, "Hopefully not. Don't let her get in your head bro."

He couldn't help but think if it really was her. Why would she be here? Why would she come? And if it were her, what could she be up to? After the show, Jonathan and Josh loaded up their rental as Trinity and Tamina got done talking to Alexa, Nia, Becky, and Nattie. Trinity placed a hand on Jon's arm as the other two got in the car, "So, some of the crew is going out tonight, and since Cia and G are in town, I'd love for everyone to be together." She hesitated as he walked her around the car to the passenger's door, "Do you feel up to going out?" A part of her was afraid to ask, especially due to what happened the last time she went out with the ladies. Jon shrugged his shoulders, "Do you?" "Only if you want to." Trinity replied, "I don't-"

"I know," Jon replied, "And it's fine, you know I trust you."

"I'm not asking to go out alone, again." She replied softly, "I'd rather you with me."

He placed an arm around her waist, "Okay. I'll go."

She stood on the tip toes and kissed him, "Okay." She smiled.

He returned the smile and opened the door. After she got in, he closed the door and made his way around the driver's side. "I was going to drag you out with us anyway." Josh patted his brother's shoulder, "We know you're not a partier anymore but hell, if family is here…" Jon nodded, "I know."

A part of him felt uneasy about the night, he wanted to stay in and be with Trin, but he knew it'd be better to take her mind off being in Dallas. He knew being around Cia, Tamina, and G would do her some good, besides, he'd be with her the rest of the night. After reaching the hotel, everyone agreed to change and head to a club two streets over. Everyone paired off in vehicles, Jon, Trinity, Josh, and Cia in one car, Joe, Galina, Dean, and Renee in a second car, and Tamina, Nia, Alexa, and Becky in a third car. Reaching the club, everyone entered together and noticed other coworkers already there.

Seth greeted them all first, "About time!" He yelled over the music.

"Damn, did y'all come straight here after the show?" Josh asked.

"Nah," Seth smiled, "We didn't pile up and do a carpool."

"Ha, ha." Joe mocked, "We took our time." He shrugged and Seth laughed.

"Come on," Galina grabbed her husband's hand, "Let's go find a table."

"No need." Dean returned to the group, "VIP section is all ours."

"Well," Renee smiled, "Lead the way."

He grabbed her hand and guided the group through the crowded club and towards the VIP section. The security guard stepped to the side, letting the group through as people started noticing them. Jon noticed The New Day, The Bar, Paige, Rusev, Lana, Charlotte, Sasha, Dolph, Nattie, and TJ already there dancing, lounging, and drinking.

Galina smiled as she walked up to the two with Cia, "Come on, let's go get some drinks!"

Trinity turned to Jon who stood by his brother and Joe, "Go ahead." He nodded, "Be careful."

She kissed him quickly before heading off towards the bar with the others. He watched as she disappeared through the crowd on the dancefloor, not noticing the men mocking him. As he turned to them, Joe was making a kissy face, " _Be careful._ " He mocked as Jon pushed him playfully. "Oh, don't act like you aren't like that with G." Jon responded.

"Hey, I don't mind being lovey dovey at all." Joe blushed as he stared at his wife from a distance.

"Ah! He's blushing!" Dean teased over the music, "How cute!"

"You're not innocent either D." Jon side eyed him.

Dean turned to see Renee still sitting down talking with Becky and Nattie, "This isn't about me!"

The men laughed as he headed back over to the table. "How's Trin doing though?" Joe asked.

"She's doing pretty well," Jon replied, "She had a little breakdown Sunday, but she seems to be okay now."

"I can't imagine how she feels." Josh sighed, followed by a nod from the two men.

* * *

"More shots!" a drunken Paige stood on top of the table screaming above the music.

"Get her down!" Sheamus ordered as Big E and Kofi attempted to pull her down, "We don't need our bosses on our asses behind photos!"

"I got her," Lana laughed as her and Nattie grabbed Paige, after she swatted the men's hands away, "Come on P."

Jonathan shook his head at the sight before turning his attention to the dancefloor. He watched as Trinity, moved to the music with Cia, G, and Tamina out on the dancefloor. He watched her move her hips, completely hypnotized as she enjoyed herself. ' _Damn, she looks good._ ' he thought to himself as she continued dancing and smiling amongst friends. He felt his manhood growing in his pants as he watched her move in the knee-length red dress she wore, it fitted her like a glove, showing every curve perfectly. Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Trinity turned and faced the VIP section where he was standing, watching her every move. She decided to put on a show for him, as an attempt to get him to come dance. She whined her hips, knowing he loved to see her dance. Smiling to herself, she looked up where he was standing and looked around, not seeing him anymore. Minutes later she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Her heart skipped a beat as she placed her hands-on top of the masculine hands that held her, "You don't know what you do to me." He whispered in her ear, sending chills throughout her body. She turned to face him, "About time you joined me." The heels she wore gave her an advantage, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck, without standing on her tip toes for once. He placed his arms around her waist, pulling her into him, "You know I had to come join you after your lil' teaser." He replied in her ear, before his lips traveled down to her neck. She shuddered slightly in his arms as she danced against him. Their hips moved together to the beat, as he held her closely into him. She turned around, keeping his arms around her waist, grinding into his throbbing manhood, "Damn." Jon groaned in her ear as they continued to dance. She bent over slightly, grinding harder into him, as his hands gripped her waist.

"Get a room!" Joe yelled over the music as he walked past the two with Galina.

Trinity blushed slightly as she stood straight up, "Can't get too carried away, forgot where I was for a second."

Jon nodded, "You almost had me unzip my pants for a second." He kept his arms around her as the music changed, "I'll be back, going to the restroom." She nodded as he planted a kiss on her lips before heading through the crowd. Spotting Josh and Cia at the bar, she began making her way towards them until someone bumped into her, "Oh I'm sorry." She continued through the crowd, feeling a sharp pain in her arm, she instantly became dizzy and felt like she was going to pass out. Before she could hit the ground, she felt a pair of hands grab her…

Exiting the restroom, Jon headed back out to the dancefloor in search of her. Scanning the club, he noticed his brother and Cia sitting at the bar. "Have y'all see Trin?" He asked as he reached them.

"No," Josh replied, "We thought she was with you."

Joe looked over the crowd, holding onto Galina, "Can't you be on the road with me more often?"

Galina smiled and looked up into his light green eyes, "I know babe, I wish I could too."

He playfully pouted before planting a kiss on her lips. As she turned to lean her back into him, he continued to look out at the crowd, quickly noticing Trinity with someone that wasn't his cousin. "What the hell?" he mumbled as Galina looked up at him. Her eyes traveled in the direction where he was staring off at, "Is that Trin?" The couple quickly left the VIP section, heading off to where she was.

Trying to focus as the music continued overhead, Trinity felt like she was hit by a train. The grip on her arm and waist was tight as she tried pushing away, "W-what…let go of me." She managed to slur those words out as the man stood before her. He smiled as her eyes began to focus slightly, "I got you Ms. Naomi." As the lights hit his face every so often, she instantly became disgusted and pushed out of his grasp, "Do not touch…me." "Aren't you happy to see me?" the man smiled, "I'm here to get you." She shook her head, "No." He grabbed her wrist again, "Let go!" The room kept spinning as she grew sicker, "I feel…" "Sick? Yeah, I know." he smirked, "Come on, I can take care of you."

' _Get a grip…don't let him take you_ ' She thought to herself as he held onto her arm. She continued to struggle, praying to herself that someone would notice the two. She tried searching for the VIP section but noticed that she was on the other side of the enormous club. "I said come on." He yanked her forward into him, but she pushed away, slapping him in return. "W-what did you…" Her breath shortened as she tried to talk, "What did you do…Who are you…" "It'll wear off by morning, now come on." He grabbed her again, quickly starting through the crowd towards the exit. She tried screaming over the music, but it was too loud, plus they were surrounded by party goers, in their own little world. Joe stalked his way through the crowd, with Galina and Seth right behind him. His tunnel vision wouldn't allow him to lose the sight of a man holding onto Trinity. He held onto Galina, refusing to lose her as they got closer to the pair. "Where's Jon?" Galina asked over the music, receiving a shrug by her husband. "Not sure." He stated. "I'll go find him," Seth replied, "Y'all go get that prick!" His blood boiled as he noticed Trinity being picked up and carried out of the door quickly, instantly knowing she wasn't fully coherent, "Son of a bitch." Pushing others out of his way and out of the door. He watched as the man struggled with Trinity as she tried fighting him, "Put me down!" Releasing Galina's hand as the two headed through the parking lot towards the pair. Clawing at his face, Trinity was able to get out of his arms, trying her best to fight off the drug that was attempting to take over. The man held his face in pain, "You little bitch!" She backed away from him as he moved closer to her, "Get away from me!" He grabbed her by the face, "Be quiet!" He hissed in her face as she tried to get out of his grip.

"If you don't let her go, I'll murder you myself." Joe stalked over to the pair, burning his eyes into the man as he held Trinity's face. "Wow…Roman Reigns." The guy quickly let go of her and turned to Joe, "What's up man? Big fan!" Joe stood there as Galina moved closer to Trinity, noticing she was partially out of it, "I found her in the parking lot," He quickly lied, "Just brought her out here for some air." "I saw everything." Joe spoke calmly. "You didn't see shit." The guy replied, "I'm helping her!" He turned to Trinity again, "TOUCH HER AGAIN AND YOU'LL DIE!" Joe ordered, making Galina jump at his voice. She'd never heard him yell, unless he was in character on TV, either way it scared her. Moving closer to Trinity as she swayed on her heels, "Trin-" "MOVE!" The guy barked at her, instantly regretting it as Joe grabbed him by his shirt, hoisting him in the air, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE YELLING AT?!" Joe sneered. "Joseph!" Galina cried out as Joe slammed the man onto the ground, laying punches into him. "Trinity." She turned her attention back to Trinity, "I'm here…are you okay?"

"Galina…" Trinity replied softly, ' _Yeah, that's Galina_ ' She thought to herself as she tried to focus on the woman before her, "I don't…feel so good."

Galina nodded, "I know, I'm here." She assured her, holding her up right. She watched as Joe stood over the man, quickly pulling out his phone. Tears formed in her eyes as the man laid on the ground, holding his face. "Come on." She guided Trin over to their rental. "911, what's your emergency?" "We need officers here at club Quake." Joe replied, not taking his foot off the man's chest.

Seth noticed Jonathan among the group as they exited the VIP section. He quickly made his way through the crowd, "Jon!" "Have you seen-" Seth nodded, "Come on, they're outside!" Seth yelled over the music, leading the way out of the club and through the parking lot. Jon moved past Seth as they reached the parking lot, immediately seeing security with Joe and a man who sat on the ground. Before he could reach the two, Galina stopped him, "Trin, she's in our car." "W-what?" Jon asked confused, "What happened?" He followed her towards the car as Josh and the rest headed in Joe's direction. He felt uneasy, noticing the door to the backseat was open slightly, "G, what happened?" He asked again, but she ignored him. She opened the door and leaned down, "Trin, sit back." He moved around the door to see Trinity slumped over, mumbling lowly, "What the hell happened G?!" She inhaled deeply, "I can't tell you right now," Galina started, "I don't want you doing anything." Jon studied her face, "Just please, be here for her, she needs you. I promise we'll explain once we're away from here." He sighed and nodded, before she headed off for her husband. "Jon…I need…Jon." He looked down as she mumbled lightly. "Trin, I'm here. Baby, are you okay?" His attitude changed as he studied her face, "What happened baby, talk to me."

"Jon?" She tried to focus on the man's face before her, "Jonathan."

He lifted her face gently, "It's me Trin, I'm here." He assured her as tears formed in her eyes. "I don't feel…good." She leaned her head back as he sat next to her, "I know, I know." He looked down at her wrists, noticing handprints, "What the-" He turned on the light inside of the car, instantly seeing red as he noticed the handprint on her face and neck, "Trin, baby stay awake for me." She slowly nodded, "I want…go home." She uttered softly, as he nodded in response. "We are, I promise." He replied, still looking her over. He looked at her arm, noticing two small puncture marks, "What the hell."

It slowly broke his heart as leaned into him, "I'm sorry babe." He held her, noticing Takecia walking over to them. "Is she okay?" "She will be." He sighed. Whatever happened, he wanted to get to the bottom of. "Sit with her." Jon motioned for Takecia to sit down as he stood up. "Jonthan, where are you going?" Cia asked, voice full of concern. She felt uneasy when he didn't answer, and began starting over to everyone else, "Joshua!" She called out quickly as he turned around, seeing his brother walking quickly towards him. "No uce." Josh warned, "I can't let you do anything." "Move." Jon growled lowly, glaring at the man as police placed him in handcuffs. The guy looked over at Jonathan who struggled to get past his brother, Seth, Dean and Xavier, "YOU WANT TO DRUG A WOMAN?! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Jon threatened. "Uce chill." Xavier replied, "You can't threaten no one in front of cops!" "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" He sneered in his friend's face. Stepping back, Xavier through his hands up as Josh and Joe walked away with a pissed off Samoan still screaming as police placed the man in the car and drove off. "Let's go, we'll meet them at the hotel." Tamina assured the rest of the group as Josh tried to get his brother into the car. Nia wiped her face as more tears formed before following her to the car. The entire ride to the hotel was completely silent as Josh drove with Cia in the passenger's seat. Jonathan had begun to calm down by the time they pulled out of the parking lot. He had Trinity's head in his lap as the car started down the street. Stroking her hair, he inhaled deeply, "We're almost there."

Pulling up to the hotel, Josh pulled up to the entrance so Jon could take Trinity inside to rest. He watched as he picked her up, carrying her inside. "We're almost to the room baby." Jon whispered as he reached the elevators. Josh nodded to his wife, "I'll go park the car, you go ahead inside." She nodded and got out of the car, before he pulled off. Stepping onto the elevator, Cia began inspecting Trinity's arm, "Date rape drug. We get quiet a few patient's behind this." She replied, "Water will help flush it out of her system, I have some painkillers that'll help with her headache that she'll experience later too." Jon nodded, "Thanks sis." Trinity groaned in his arms, "We're almost to the room." He kissed her forehead. As soon as the elevator doors opened, Jonathan stepped off first, heading for their room. Deep down he blamed himself, yet again, for leaving her alone even though it was just for a second. Cia unlocked their room, holding the door open as Jon headed inside with her. She turned on the lights as he laid her on the bed, "I'll go get the medicine." Josh entered the room as she started across the hallway to their room. "I can't believe this shit." Jon grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge. "I know what you're thinking, and it's not your fault." Josh replied. "Feels like it." Jon started, "I shouldn't have left her alone." Trinity watched as the two talked as she laid there, trying to remember what happened. "I am grateful Joe was there," Jon fought back tears as he sat on the bed, "I don't think I would've stopped beating his ass if it were me." Josh nodded, "I know." He hugged his brother as Cia entered the room. After helping her sit up, Jon handed her the medicine and the water. After taking the medicine she laid back down, "I'm so sorry Trin." He kissed her forehead. "It's not your fault." She replied softly as he sat next to her. Throughout the remainder of the night, everyone had came by to check on her, and Joe had called Stephanie to inform her on what happened.

"Oh my God, is she okay?" Stephanie immediately woke up fully as Joe informed her on what took place.

Joe nodded, "Yeah, she will be. I'm sorry for waking you, but we had to let you know."

"No, it's fine. I'm glad you told me." Stephanie replied, "We'll do damage control in the morning online, just in case anyone took any pictures, I'll call Jonathan tomorrow."

"Okay." Joe replied.

 **5:38am** , Jon sighed as he looked over at her fast asleep. He couldn't sleep, all he wanted to do was hunt the guy down himself. Each hour he'd wake up and check on her, " ** _I'm okay._** " She'd whisper to him, feeing him staring at her. He wrapped his arms around her, trying his best to go back to sleep. Two hours later, he turned his alarm off and started for the bathroom. After their shower, he helped her change and gathered their bags before it was time to checkout. He watched as she sat on the edge of the bed, placing on her shoes, not wanting to take his eyes off her anymore. Feeling his eyes on her, she sighed, "I'm fine."

"I didn't say anything." He leaned against the wall, folding his arms.

"Jonathan." She started but stopped when someone knocked on the door. Opening the door, Jonathan stepped aside as Josh and Cia walked in. Hugging her tightly, Cia studied her face, "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired," Trinity replied, "But I'm okay."

She still tried to remember what exactly happened, but everything was still a blur. Instead of waiting later in the day for their pre-scheduled flight, Jonathan changed it to an earlier flight, wanting nothing else to happen to her while they were there. "Glad you're coming with us." Jon waited at the desk to check out with his brother. "No problem," Josh smiled, "You know we're here for y'all." He turned around to see Trinity sitting down talking with Cia and Becky.

"Was he just a crazed fan?" Cia asked.

Becky nodded, "That what it looks like for now."

Trinity sighed as the two women looked at her, "I'm glad you're okay Trin." Becky hugged her.

"Thanks, Bec." She smiled.

"Will I see ya' in Tulsa?" Becky asked, receiving a nod from her friend, "Alright, catch ya' later." She waved before heading off.

"You sure you're okay?" Cia asked after they were alone.

Trinity nodded and shot a fake smile, "Yeah."

Studying her face, she knew Trinity wasn't 100% and it worried her. She made a mental note to mention it to Jon and Josh when she could…

Entering the police station, she watched as people were coming in and out of the cells and building. Reaching the desk, she smiled, "Hi, I'm here for Terrence Gilbert." The clerk searched the computer, "No bail has been set." "Is there anyway I can see him?" She asked. Staring at her for a moment, the clerk sighed and grabbed the phone on the counter, "Have a seat."

Minutes later, she was escorted to the visiting room, smiling to herself to see Terrence sitting on the other side of the glass, slouched over. Her smile quickly faded once he looked up at her, "Oh my God, what happened?" She asked through the phone. "You didn't say she would have them with her." He huffed angrily into the phone. His lip and right eye were swollen, "Roman beat me up." She sucked her teeth, "I can't believe you didn't get away with her." He glared at her, "Did I just say that she wasn't alone?" "Should've left faster." She replied into the phone, "I wanted you to get rid of her." He scoffed, "I regret even helping you, you should be in here, not me."

She laughed, "They wouldn't believe you, you're already stuck here now."

"Karma's a bitch, remember that Tanya." He watched as she stood up.

"Oh sweetie," She replied, "I'll never be caught, and I was going to help get you out but since you're so angry at me, you can rot in here." She winked as he yelled at her on the other side of the glass. She chuckled to herself as security carried him back to his cell. Exiting the police station, she sighed as she looked at her phone, **5:40pm**. ' _Time to go to Florida_ ' she thought to herself as she started for the car.


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you for the reviews! Been so busy on my end, but I'll definitely try my hardest to post more regularly! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Thursday Afternoon**

Trinity woke up to the sound of laughter and voices from downstairs. Looking around the room, she sighed and slowly sat up to stretch. She looked down at the Band-Aid on her arm, that now covered the puncture marks from Tuesday night. After they made it back home, Jon took her to Cia's job to get checked out medically on Wednesday. After being cleared by the doctor, she was given the greenlight to get back on the road by Saturday.

"Did they say who the guy was?" Josh looked over at Joe and Jon as the men sat around the table.

Jon shook his head, staring at the bottle of water in front of him, "They're saying he was a crazed fan, but something isn't adding up to me."

Joe and Josh exchanged looks before looking at him again, "What do you mean?" Josh asked.

"I feel like she's behind this." Jon stated lowly, "She has to be."

"Who? Tanya?" Joe asked.

He nodded, "I think I saw her at the arena that night, then this happens to Trin, she has to be."

"Well, if she is," Joe replied, "It'll all catch up with her."

Jon stared off, still angry and trying to process everything that happened Tuesday. Josh knew his brother wanted revenge, which wasn't the way to go, but knew he wouldn't rest until he found out who was behind this. After they left an hour later, Jon headed upstairs to check on her. Entering the bedroom, he walked towards the bathroom to see her exiting the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. He leaned against the door, smiling to himself until she noticed him.

"Slept okay?" He stepped closer to her as she dried off.

Nodding she gave him a small smile, "Yeah."

He watched as she exited the bathroom and towards the closet, changing into a nightgown. "Are you okay?" he sat on the bed. He sighed as she nodded again, "Trin."

"I'm fine." She replied frustrated.

He followed her downstairs and into the kitchen, "Can you not do this?"

"Do what?" He stood in the doorway as she opened the fridge.

"Follow me," She replied, "Like I can't do anything for myself!"

"I'm just worried-"

"Please. Don't." She replied, "I don't need you worrying about me, I am fine."

"Trin-"

"No." She cut him off, slamming the fridge door behind her. He looked at her as she sniffed and fought back tears. Moving towards her, she shook her head, "No!"

He wouldn't listen to her, "Babe." He gently pulled her into his arms, "I'm sorry."

As he held her, the tension in her body released, "Baby I'm sorry this happened to you, I promise I am." He rested his head on top of hers, as she buried her face in his shirt. Rubbing her back, he felt her shaking in his arms, soaking his shirt as tears escaped her eyes. He still blamed himself for it all, he hated that he left her alone for just that moment. Though she told him that she didn't blame him, he wouldn't listen, ' _This shouldn't have happened._ ' was all he could think.

"Come here." He guided her over to the barstool, "Talk to me, please."

She sat in the chair, facing him as he held her hands, "I can't remember anything, I didn't even know him." He wiped a tear away with his finger as she continued, "I don't understand, why me?"

Jon wanted to tell her the truth…that his ex could be the one behind all of this, but he was afraid. He didn't want to scare her in any way, especially when he wasn't sure yet. "Just a crazed fan," He replied softly, "He won't hurt you again baby." It pained him to bite his tongue on what he really thought, but he didn't want to lose her behind his past.

 **Tulsa, Oklahoma – Tuesday Afternoon**

Trinity walked through the hall of the arena, towards Stephanie's office, anticipating the meeting that was scheduled. "You'll be fine." Jon gave her hand a squeeze as they walked. She felt people staring as they continued down the hallway, "I'm just nervous." She whispered to him.

"I know," Jon replied, "But it'll be fine."

He kissed the back of her hand, making her blush as they stood outside of the office. After knocking on the door, they were greeted by Stephanie, "Trinity, Jonathan, please come in." She smiled, stepping to the side allowing them to enter the office. Sitting down next to Jonathan, she wiped her sweaty palms on her pants as she watched Stephanie move around the desk and sat down. "How have you been feeling?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm okay." Trinity replied nervously.

Stephanie nodded, "Well I just want to apologize again for what has happened, and I'm happy that he didn't cause more harm to you. Are you feeling up to getting back in the ring soon?"

"I would love to be back in the ring." Trinity replied as Jon looked at her, "As soon as possible."

"Jonathan, what do you suggest? Since you two will be continuing your storyline together, along with individual storylines." Stephanie asked concerned.

Jon felt her eyes on him, as he inhaled deeply, "If she's up to it then sure. I'll keep my eyes on her though."

She shifted in her seat and folded her arms as Stephanie agreed, "Okay. We just want you to be focused Trinity, I, just like Jon, care about you and want to make sure you're fine mentally."

"And I am." Trinity replied, quickly glaring at Jon, "Are we done here?"

Stephanie nodded and watched as Trinity dismissed herself, before turning her attention to Jon, "She may feel like you don't need to watch her, but I know as a woman, she's not okay. It just happened and it'll take time for her to get over, just be mindful of her space and please keep an eye on her. Let me know if you two need anything."

Jonathan nodded, "Will do, thanks."

He shook her hand before heading out of the door, in search of Trinity.

Walking through the hallway, Trinity was still fuming on the inside. She felt like they were too concerned, especially when she felt fine. She sighed as she headed for the locker rooms area, "Trin." Cesaro waved as he reached her, "How are you?" He pat her arm in a friendly manner, forgetting which arm she was stuck in.

She slightly jumped back, seeing the face of the guy from the club standing before her, ' _COME ON!_ ' His voice echoed throughout her mind, sending her back to that night. She stood there staring as Cesaro talked, but she couldn't hear a word he said.

"Trinity? Are you okay?" He asked concerned, "Trin?"

She slowly stepped back, "Y-yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked as people walked past the two. He watched as tears formed in her eyes as he moved closer to her, "Trin?"

"I have to go." He watched as she disappeared inside of the women's locker room, before starting down the hallway in search of Jonathan.

Reaching catering, Josh found a table and quickly sat down before unwrapping his sandwich. "Uce!" He looked up to see Xavier heading his way. "What's up man?" Josh greeted him as he sat down. "Nothing, ready to get this show started. How's Trin? I heard what happened." He asked lowly. Josh sighed and shrugged, "She's getting better, one day at a time."

Xavier nodded, "Is it true that he was a crazed fan?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders again, "Honestly, not really sure, but that's what we heard."

Shaking his head, Xavier sighed, "I hate how much y'all have been put through. Just don't let what people are saying online get under y'all skin."

Josh nodded, "Thanks man."

He watched as Xavier walked off, before noticing his brother entering the room and heading towards the table. "Bro, have you seen Trin?" Jon's face was full of concern. Shaking his head, "No." He replied, covering his mouth as he chewed his food. Jon sighed and sat down, "She's not talking to me."

"Why?" Josh looked over at him, as he placed his head in his hands.

"We had a meeting earlier, and Stephanie is on the same page as I am. We're just worried that she may not be focused enough in the ring yet." Jon replied.

After taking a swig of his water Josh cleared his throat, "You think she's ready?"

"Not at all. But it's what she wants." Jon sighed, "I don't want to take that away from her."

"You're not though," Josh replied, "She needs to realize that all we want is to make sure she's 100% focused. What she went through was scary, and I would hate for the smallest thing to trigger her emotions from that."

"Yeah," Jon stared at the table, "I have to talk to her."

"You do," Josh agreed, "Make her listen."

"Thanks bro." Jon stood up and headed for the exit.

* * *

Heading for the locker rooms, he noticed Cesaro starting in his direction. "Jon, we need to talk." Cesaro stated lowly. He nodded and placed his hands in his pockets, "What's up?"

"Not trying to get in your personal business, but I don't think Trinity is okay." Cesaro replied.

"What happened?" Jon asked.

"I saw her in the hall earlier and tried to speak," Cesaro started, "But she wasn't really herself, it's like she kind of blacked out a little bit."

Jon nodded, "Thanks for telling me, I'll talk to her."

Cesaro sighed, "Okay, tell her I'm sorry."

"Will do." Jon waved as he started down the hall again.

* * *

"I think Jon and Steph were right Trin." Tamina leaned against the wall of the locker room as Trinity laced up her shoes.

"That's y'all opinion." Trinity glared at her, "But I am fine."

"Are you sure?" Becky asked, as she stepped out of the restroom.

Trinity sighed and rolled her eyes, "Yes! I am fine!"

"I don't think you are." Tamina replied sternly, "You've been jumpy and so defensive."

She glared at the two women before her, quickly moving past the two and for the door, "I said I am fine, so drop it. I'm going to compete tonight, whether you two agree or not."

"We just want to help you Trin." Tamina pleaded as she opened the door.

"I don't need your help." She stared back at her, "I'm going out there whether you're okay with it or not."

"Not like this, you're not." Jon stood in the doorway, staring her down.

Trinity looked up at him, "Jon, move."

She pushed past him and started down the hallway as he followed her, "Trin."

"I don't want to hear it." She replied quickly.

Catching up with her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, "You need to. Please, let's just talk."

She sighed, completely frustrated as he led her further down the hall away from others. Leaning against the wall, she folded her arms as he started, "Cesaro told me what happened."

"I'm fine," Trinity replied, "It'll help take my mind off everything else."

"Anything could end up triggering what happened to you," Jon replied, "I don't want you losing focus during a match all because of what that asshole did."

She could see the worry all over his face as he stood in front of her, "Jonathan, I'll be careful."

He stared at her, realizing that he wasn't going to win this battle, and slowly nodded, "Fine. You want to go out there, then do so, but be careful. I don't want you to get hurt Trin."

"I will," She assured him, "Thanks babe."

She hugged him before heading back towards the locker rooms to finish changing. He wanted to kick himself for agreeing to letting her compete tonight, but he promised himself to watch the match from start to finish. As the show started, Jon stood by and watched her stretch and warm up, since her match was 2nd on the card.

"You sure about this?" Tamina asked him quietly as his eyes stayed on her.

He inhaled deeply, "It's what she wants."

As Alexa reached the ring, she grabbed the microphone and stood in the middle of the ring. "Naomi may have beat me once before, but that was a fluke!" She yelled over the crowd booing, "She will never take my title away from me!" Throwing the mic down, she glared towards the entrance ramp as Naomi's music hit, along with the crowd's cheers. She jumped over the top rope and smiled at the crowd as she danced to her music. Alexa stood across the ring in the corner still glaring at her. As the lights cut back on, the ref signaled for the bell for the start of the match. Jon inhaled deeply as he watched the pair lock up, exchange blows, and whipped each other across the ring. A small smile came over his face as Trinity delivered a flying cross body off the top rope. "Well she's doing good." Tamina sighed, "I'm still worried though." "I know, so am I." Jon replied, eyes still glued to the screen in front of him. He winced himself as Alexa delivered a DDT to Trinity, ' _Dammit._ ' He thought to himself as she laid there slightly dazed, ' _Get up._ '

"Naomi…you okay?" The ref kneeled to her, "Can you continue?"

He stared at her as she looked up trying to shake off the oncoming headache, "Yes." She nodded.

Alexa grabbed her hair, pulling her up to her feet. Sending her across the ring, Trinity bounced off the ropes and delivered a hard clothesline, sending Alexa to the mat. Alexa stood to her feet slowly, holding her neck briefly, until Trinity whipped her across the ring and back into the rearview. She quickly covered her for the pin, but Alexa kicked out at two. Sighing to herself, she stood, grabbing Alexa by the arm. Jon watched as the two women continued to go back and forth until Alexa pushed Trinity into the turnbuckle hitting her arm. He clenched his teeth as she held her arm, before turning to face an awaiting Alexa. Quickly ducking as Alexa went for a clothesline, Trinity delivered a superkick and started for the ropes. "Is she about to do her finisher?" Josh asked. "Yeah, while holding her arm." Jon ran his hand over his face as she did her altered moonsault, sighing in relief as she landed on Alexa. As the ref raised her arm briefly, she forced a smile at the crowd and exited the ring.

"How is this?" The trainer asked as he applied pressure to her arm.

"Worse." She hissed through her clenched teeth, as Jon watched on.

The trainer nodded, "Slightly bruised, but just sore. Nothing's broken."

"So, what now?" Trinity sighed.

"Just use ice," He replied, "Take it easy and ice it down. You should feel better by Friday."

She nodded, "Thanks."

Jon watched as she hopped off the table and out of the door, quickly following her, "Trin." He called out, making her stop in her tracks, "Are you sure you're okay?" He stood in front of her.

She sighed and nodded slowly, "Yes Jon, I'm okay. I just want to shower and get in the bed. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." He watched as she headed towards the women's locker room as his brother reached him. "How's Trin?" Josh asked as she disappeared around the corner. Jon shrugged his shoulders, "She claim she's okay, but obviously she's not and it's pissing me off."

"Well, just talk to her when y'all are alone." Josh replied, "Make her listen."

"I'll try." Jon sighed, staring in the same direction she left, "I'm tired of being shut out."

* * *

Throughout the rest of the week, Trinity exercised as much as she could without causing more harm to her arm. "Go home." Tamina stated as she stepped off the treadmill, "I know you're avoiding talking to Jon."

She sighed, "No I'm not."

Tamina stared at her as she sat down on the bench, "Then go home."

"I don't want to." Trinity mumbled under her breath.

Sitting down next to her, Tamina nodded, "I know you're not feeling like yourself, but Jon, just like the rest of us, just want to make sure you're okay after what happened. You know it's probably driving him crazy since you're avoiding him."

"I'm not avoiding him," Trinity replied, until Tamina raised an eyebrow, "Not on purpose, I just don't want to talk about it."

"You have to eventually Trin. You'd want him to talk to you if something was bothering him," Tamina stopped her as she opened her mouth to speak, "And do not say that it's not bothering you!"

Running a hand over her face, she sighed, "I hate when you're right."

"Love you too." Tamina smiled, "Now go home, and talk to him."

Grabbing her gym bag, she started out of the gym and to her car. Parking her car in the garage, she inhaled deeply as she got out and made her way inside. Hearing the TV on in the living room, she left her bag in the laundry room and headed towards the living room. As she entered the room, she noticed Jon laying on the couch watching TV, "Hey." He greeted her dryly as she walked towards him, "Good workout?"

She nodded, "Can we talk?"

He sighed and sat up, giving her room to sit down next to him, "About?"

She cleared her throat as he turned the volume to the TV down, "I just want to apologize on how I've been acting lately, I know that you've wanted me to talk about what happened, but how can I talk about something I barely remember?"

Jon looked over at her and could see the pain on her face as she stared at the floor, "Trin, I can't say I know how you feel, by trying to remember everything, but I just don't want you shutting me out. You're not alone, and I want you to remember that, so let me help you regardless of what it is babe." Placing an arm around her, she instantly leaned into him as he kissed her forehead.

"I hate that I can't remember anything." She replied as her voice broke, "I didn't even know him."

He nodded, "I know, but maybe you will eventually." He watched she sat up and wiped away a tear, "…It was Tanya…She was the one who got the guy to drug you. The guy decided to confess, and he described her perfectly to the detective, not sure if she's still there or…if she's heading back to Florida."

Standing, Trinity headed out of the living room and upstairs without another word, "Trin." Jon sighed and quickly followed her, "Trin!"

Reaching the bedroom, he heard the bathroom door close and the shower cut on. Opening the door, he watched as she began to undress and pinned her hair up as she opened the shower door, "Trinity, will you stop and talk to me." He grabbed her arm, before she could step inside. "Trin." He noticed the tears in her eyes as she looked at him, "Babe."

"No." She pushed his hands away as he tried to hold her, "I don't want to talk."

"Why?" He stood between her and the shower.

"This is all ridiculous! Why the hell is she coming this hard at me?!" She yelled as he watched her pace the floor, "It's obvious that she's still crazy about you, but getting someone to drug me?! If it means leaving me the hell alone, go make her happy!"

Jon clenched his teeth as she stopped pacing, "I didn't…I didn't mean that." She stated softly, "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Jon muttered as she stood in front of him, steadily apologizing between tears, "Trin, stop…I know you didn't mean it," He gently grabbed her face, wiping her tears away with his thumbs, "You have every right to be angry, and I'm sorry that she's coming at you like this. But what I can assure you is, she'll have hell on her hands trying to get to you again…Trin, I love you and I be damned if she or anyone else comes in between us, okay?" She nodded before he kissed her, "Okay." She whispered against his lips as he held her.

Breaking the kiss briefly, he removed his shirt before wrapping his arms around her. Feeling her bra unsnap, a moan escaped her lips as his lips traveled down to her breast. She ran her hands through his hair as he tended to both, nipping and sucking each. "Jon…" She threw her head back and leaned against the counter. He lips traveled down to her stomach then thighs, slowly parting them as he placed a finger inside of her warmth. She gasped as he kissed her neck, before moving back down exchanging his finger for his tongue as she squirmed on the counter. He could feel her shaking as his tongue massaged her clit, enjoying every moment of her moans. Slipping out of his basketball shorts, he quickly picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and entered the shower. Placing her against the shower wall, he kissed her passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hand through his hair. She moaned against his lips as he entered her, slowly thrusting his hips as she held onto him. His pace picked up as she dug her nails into his back, "Jon." Her moans echoed in the shower as he thrusted deeper into her, moaning in return as her hips whined in rhythm to his thrusts. He wrapped an arm around her as she shook against him, "Shit." He groaned in pleasure as he spilled inside of her, still holding her against the wall trying to catch his breath. She kissed his cheek and neck as he held her with his back against the water, "I love you."

He looked at her and smiled, "I love you too."

Placing a kiss on her lips, he put her down and grabbed their washcloths, "Before I initiate anything else, we need to shower before we turn to prunes." She blushed slightly and giggled as he kissed her again, "Okay."

 **Brooklyn, NY - Tuesday**

"Hope you enjoy the show." Trinity smiled as she finished signing a few posters and moved over to Jon as they continued walking towards the arena.

He held onto her hand as they entered the building, "Uce!" Randy called out as the two reached him.

"What's up man?" Jon greeted.

"Nothing," Randy replied, "How's it going Trin?"

She smiled and shrugged, "Everything's good, I'm going to go ahead and get settled, see you in a bit?"

Jon nodded, "Okay."

Randy smiled as she kissed him goodbye before heading down the hallway and around the corner. Directing his attention back to Randy, he sighed, "So?"

"He's been going around gossiping like a little bitch." Randy replied sternly, "Hiding his hand once he throws the stone, I'm as sick of him as you are uce. What do you want to do? It's your call."

Jon sighed, "Not sure yet."

Randy had overheard Cedric telling others in the locker room about Jonathan's past false arrest. As soon as it got back to him, he knew he had to inform Jonathan right away. "Well when you decide on what you want to do, just know I'm in." Randy stated.

"Thanks man." Jon replied, "It doesn't really bother me that he's been talking about me, but as long as he stays far away from Trin, I'm good."

Randy nodded, "Damn right."

Reaching the locker room, Trinity placed her bags in the corner and sat down. Feeling a pair of eyes on her, she looked up to see Summer standing on the other side of the locker room. "Can I help you?" Trinity asked, growing annoyed as she kept staring at her. "Nope." She smiled and started for the door, "But Jonathan can."

Trinity slammed the door shut before Summer could leave, "You want to repeat that?!"

She backed up in the corner, "Get away from me!"

Glaring at her, Trinity shook her head, "You're not even worth it."

Summer eased her way towards the door as it opened, quickly leaving and darting down the hallway. "What was that about?" Tamina watched as Summer kept looking over her shoulder as she left. "She almost came close to taking a trip to the nearest hospital." Trinity sat back down, kicking her bag out the way.

"What? What happened?" Tamina asked placing her bags down next to her.

"She kept staring at me, so I asked, 'can I help you', she said no, but Jon can." Trinity replied as her nostrils flared.

Tamina watched as she stood and headed for the door, "Trin! No!" She moved in front of her, "She's not worth it. You know that."

"I'm so sick of this!" Trinity yelled, "I should've slapped the shit out of her!"

"And you would've been fined," Tamina replied, "I'm telling you, that's what she would've wanted, remember, she did the same with Brie."

Trinity sighed as she sat down, knowing Tamina was right, "Yeah."

"So, get in her in the ring, beat her ass out there, not back here." Tamina stated, "She's not worth getting in trouble for, trust me."

Jonathan exited the locker room and headed for catering in search of Trinity, "Jonathan!" He turned around to see Mark walking towards him, "Got a minute?"

"Uh, yeah." Jon shrugged, "What's up?"

"So, creative has decided to change up your storyline," Mark started quietly as others walked past, "You and Joshua won't have a match tonight, instead you'll have a mixed tagged match with Naomi against Aiden and a partner of his choosing."

"Most likely Fox." Jon sighed, "Seriously? We're still doing this storyline?"

Mark nodded, "Yeah, until they've decided that it's finished, plus fans are taking interest to you and Naomi a lot more now. Which is great."

"Yeah, it is." He sighed, "Thanks, I'll tell her."

"Alright, have a great show." Mark stated before walking off.

Reaching catering, Jonathan scanned the room until he noticed Josh, Tamina, Trinity, and Becky sitting at a table together. "What's up bro?" Josh greeted him first.

"Nothing man," Jon replied, "Hey babe."

"Aww!" Becky teased as he kissed her on the cheek, "So cute!"

Everyone laughed as he stood next to her, "Ugh, I don't like the look on your face." Tamina pointed out.

"I need to talk to you for a second." Jon started lowly, "Come on."

She nodded and stood up, "I'll be back."

He took her hand into his and guided her out of the room and down the hall. "Sit down, please." Jon stated lowly. As she sat down on a trunk, he stood in front of her, "Jon, what's wrong?" He inhaled deeply, "Creative wants us to have a mixed tag match tonight…against Aiden and whoever he chooses."

She sighed, "Okay."

"I have a feeling it may be Fox." He replied but watched as she shook her head.

"Not if Summer doesn't reach him first," She watched his face change, "She tried it with me earlier after we got here, so I have a strong feeling that she might be his partner."

"She can't even wrestler," Jon scoffed, "He'd be setting himself up for failure."

She giggled at his response, "That's true…but seriously though babe, don't worry about tonight." She assured him, "We got it."

He stared at her, "I just don't want him coming near you."

"I know," She replied, "But if he does, he'll have hell to pay, if not from you or me, then Josh."

"True." Jon smiled as she hopped off the trunk and wrapped her arms around him, "I love you."

"I love you too." She returned the smile, "Now come on, let's go eat."

"I'm already looking at what I want to eat." He stared at her body as she walked in front of him.

"Nasty." She blushed as he placed an arm around her.

As the show started, Aiden's music played throughout the arena as he made his way towards the ring. He rolled his eyes at the crowd as they booed, before entering the ring and yelling for a mic. "Something has been on my mind lately," He started, as Jonathan watched backstage with Josh and Trinity, "I can't get past the fact that Naomi is still with a stupid Samoan." She held onto their arms as they stepped back from the monitor, "No. Handle him later."

"Jimmy let me make this clear," Aiden stared at the entrance, hoping he'd come out, "I will end you and she will come running to me! I want a fight tonight! You AND your precious girlfriend, I want her out here so she can see you get your ass beat!" The crowd watched as the monitor overhead showed Jonathan and Josh backstage, "You want a match tonight? Damn right you got it!" Jon growled into the camera, "Be ready to put your money where your mouth is!"

Aiden smirked and nodded as he glared at the two men on the screen, refusing to let his fear deep down show in front of the arena. Throughout the remainder of the night, Jonathan couldn't wait to get his hands on Aiden. Once he was told by a stage producer that their match was second to the last of the night, he grew even more anxious. "I want to kill him." Jon growled as Josh watched him warm up. Josh nodded as he continued to warm up, "How is Trin feeling?"

"She's ready," Jon replied, "Not as ready as me."

Josh nodded, "Keep cool bro, just stay focused when you're out there."

* * *

Aiden stood in the middle of the ring as her music hit. A small smile came over his face as her entrance started, he stalked every dance move, every hi-five she gave, and the slide she did down the isle before standing up. He went over to the ropes and sat on the second rope, "Come on in, I don't bite!" She glared at him as she stood there awaiting Jonathan's entrance. She pointed behind her as his music hit, smiling widely as he frowned. He and Josh made their way down to the ring, Aiden yelled at the ref, "Why is his brother out here?!"

"Nothing was said about him being banned ringside!" The ref stated as Jon and Trinity entered the ring.

Aiden quickly exited the ring as Jon started for him, "Where's yo partner?!" Jon yelled, "Get yo ass back in here!"

As Alicia's music hit, Trinity sighed and watched as she and Summer made their way down to the ring, 'I knew it' She thought to herself as Summer waved and blew a kiss to Jon. He held onto her arm as she started for the ropes, not allowing the women to get under her skin. As the ref signaled for the bell, Jon started for Aiden, but he quickly tagged Alicia. Jon glared at him and nodded, as Trinity entered the ring. "Get away!" Alicia yelled at him. Trinity stood back as she kept yelling at Jonathan, her blood slowly boiled. As Alicia mushed him in the face he turned away, but she pulled him back to her, delivering a slap to the face. He glared at her, knowing Trinity was standing behind him. He quickly turned around, hoisting Trinity in the air, smiling to himself as she landed on Alicia, punching away. Josh chuckled to himself and cheered ringside as he watched Trinity gain the advantage of her opponent. Alicia tried to roll her off, but Trinity held her down. Aiden quickly entered the ring, pushing her off Alicia as Jon stepped in the ring. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He barked at him as the ref held him back. Trinity quickly stood up and assured him, and Josh who was now on the ring apron, that she was okay. Alicia waited for her to turn around, delivering a clothesline, rolling her eyes at Jon as she grabbed Trinity by the hair. She doubled over as Trinity punched her in the midsection, then an uppercut, sending her to the mat. She kept an eye on Summer who stood against the ring, glaring at her as she pulled Alicia up by the hair. Sending her across the ring, Trinity ducked as Alicia attempted a second clothesline, she countered with a Samoan drop, putting smiles on both Jon and Josh's faces. Alicia quickly stood, holding her back, only to be sent back down by a superkick. "GET UP!" Aiden's face turned red as he yelled, "GET UP FOX!" He paced the corner as Jon stuck his hand out Trinity. She smiled and tagged him as Aiden glared at her, "No!" "Tag!" The ref stated, "Get in!" Aiden hopped off the apron and started for the entranceway, but Josh stopped him. Backing away, towards the ring, his eyes widen as Jon grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the ring. Summer yelled from ringside as Jon laid into Aiden, backing him into the corner with punches. Trinity watched on nervously as Jon ignored the ref and continued to beat Aiden down to the mat. The ref started counting until Jon finally stopped, revealing a bloodied Aiden. Looking over at Josh, Trinity inhaled deeply as Jon prepared to end the match. Aiden slowly stood to his feet as Jon sized him up before delivering a super kick. Alicia screamed as he climbed the second rope, quickly delivering his finisher. Trinity delivered a spear to her as she entered the ring at an attempt to stop the count. The ref signaled for the bell, as Jon picked her up, "Calm down, we won." She glared at Summer from outside of the ring, "Get in here!"

"Trin, come on." Jon whispered to her, guiding her to the opposite side of the ring, as Summer pulled Alicia out of the ring.

Sliding a chair to Aiden, Summer watched as he quickly stood and charged over to Jon and Trinity. Quickly turning around, Jon pushed Trinity through the ropes as Josh caught her. "No!" Trinity winced as the chair connected to Jonathan's skull. Josh quickly slid into the ring, ducking as Aiden threw the chair at him, tackling him in return. Trinity stepped back into the ring to tend to Jon as Josh stomped on Aiden's torso. "Jon…Jonathan, baby, can you hear me?" She ran her hand over his forehead, brushing his hair out of his face. He slowly nodded as she sat up on her knees, "Come on." She whispered. Hearing a steel chair sound out throughout the ring, she quickly looked over to see Cedric standing over Josh. Glaring at him, she watched as he started for Jon, but she moved in front of him. "Oh, you want to save your drunkie?" He scoffed. In response, she hit him square in the jaw as the crowd cheered. Staggering backwards, he held his jaw and glared at her, "Bit-" She punched him again, "Stay away from me!"

He fell on the mat, checking his mouth for blood as he stood, "You're going to regret that."

Both Aiden and Cedric stood their feet, glaring at her as she glanced down at Jon, who slowly stirred. Cedric turned her around, "LOOK AT ME!" He grabbed her by the neck, surprising Aiden and Summer, "What the hell are you doing?" Aiden started, "Ced-"

Trinity braced herself for the impact as he held onto her and delivered a belly to belly supplex, tossing her across the ring. Aiden quickly pushed Cedric as he stood staring at her, "TOO FAR, DAMMIT! TOO FAR!" Cedric winked at him before exiting the ring, as more ref's and security ran down to the ring, heading through the crowd and backstage. As Jonathan pulled himself up with the ropes, instantly noticing Trinity laying on the mat face down. He pushed the ref away, "WHAT HAPPENED?!" "Cedric, he gave her a supplex." The ref replied lowly as Josh crawled over to them, "We didn't know he'd do this. Hunter's in my ear, Jimmy we have to get her to the back, we've been off air for at least ten minutes now." Jon exited the ring, carefully grabbing her and holding her in his arms as Josh held the ropes open. "MOVE!" Josh yelled as the refs stood around them. The arena grew quiet as he carried her backstage and out of sight.

"I'll kill him," Jon stated loudly as they walked through the gorilla and backstage, "AND THAT'S A PROMISE! I'LL KILL CEDRIC!"

Tamina met them halfway down the hall, following them towards the medic's room…

"Oh my God, JOSEPH!" Galina yelled from the bedroom, "JOSEPH!"

He ran out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, "What's wrong?!"

"Look." She handed him her phone, showing what people posted from Smackdown as the show went to commercial.

Joe's nostrils flared as he watched Cedric hit Josh with a chair, then Cedric toss Trinity across the ring, "What the hell."

"Jon is going to kill him." Galina stated softly.

Joe nodded, "And I don't blame him, if he does."

He handed Galina her phone, quickly grabbing his off the nightstand and dialing Tamina's number.

"How are they? What's going on?" He asked as Tamina answered.

She inhaled deeply, "Trin is a little out of it, but she'll be fine. Josh and Jon are okay, pissed, but okay."

He nodded, "Okay. Tell Jon, I have the bail money, so whatever he wants to do, do it."

Galina sighed and nodded as he hung up, "Let's hope that he doesn't have to go to jail."

"Hopefully, but if it were you," Joe shrugged, "It's worth it."

Hunter stalked the hallways in search of Cedric and Aiden, "Where are they? Fox, Summer, Cedric, and Aiden?! Bring their asses to me!" he ordered as security headed down the hallway.

He didn't want to go to the medic's room until he found them, he knew Jonathan and Joshua weren't even close to calm yet, and he knew they'd want answers to their opponent's whereabouts. "In the locker room." Hunter was given Cedric's location after 30 minutes had passed, quickly heading for the locker room, "Move!" He ordered as people walked through the hallways. Pushing open the door, his eyes locked to the corner where Cedric was packing his bags, "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND?!" His voice echoed throughout the room, "GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T LET HIM KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" He towered over the wrestler as he sat in the corner, avoiding eye contact, "LOOK AT ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Glaring up at him, Cedric scoffed, "We got the crowd on their feet."

Hunter pushed him out of the chair and held him up against the wall, "HUNTER!" Braun exited the restroom.

"BACK OFF!" Hunter ordered, making Braun stop in his tracks.

Randy stood next to him, "You don't want to do this man, you have a lot more to lose than any of us."

Hunter side-eyed him, not letting go of Cedric's shirt, "I don't care." He growled lowly.

"I know, but this could get ugly for you. Trust me, I hate this guy more than you right now, but this isn't going to go well for you." Randy stated.

Hunter sighed and loosened his grip, "Get your ass to Stamford tomorrow, mandatory. Don't make me come find you." He pushed Cedric one last time before exiting the locker room.

Randy glared at him, "Better leave before Jon comes, or before I lose my patience."

Cedric looked around the room at his visibly pissed off co-workers, grabbing his bags quickly before heading out of the door. "I just want one minute with the guy, outside away from cameras." Ceasaro growled, watching him leave.

"Same." Randy sighed, "But I'm confident that Trin will be okay. She's taken harder bumps."

He said a silent prayer as the rest of the locker room went about their way, ' _I'll kill him_ '.


	31. Chapter 31

"What the hell were you two thinking?!" Stephanie yelled pacing the office floor.

"I didn't know he would do that." Aiden tried to plead his case, "That was not my idea!"

Hunter grabbed Stephanie's wrist as she started for him, "Steph, sit down…please." He spoke softly.

She glared at Aiden and sat down next to her husband at the conference table. It was 8:30am in Stamford, Aiden had showed up first, Hunter was anxiously awaiting for Cedric. Straightening his tie, Hunter placed his hands on the table, cuffing them together, "Honestly, I don't give a rats ass whose idea it was. Regardless of the storyline, your friend, got in the ring with two people he was never supposed to interact with. Since the whole hotel brawl, Jonathan and Cedric weren't ever going near each other, then for him to put his hands on Trinity?! Tossing her like a rag doll?!" Hunter's face turned red as he yelled. Stephanie placed a hand on his forearm, "Do you not realize that he physically hurt her?! He used every bit of his strength on her!"

Aiden sat back in the chair and slowly nodded, "Once again, that wasn't my idea, I didn't know that was going to happen."

Stephanie sighed, "What Hunter is trying to say is, you're in hot water because of Cedric."

"Not as hot as Cedric." Hunter mumbled lowly.

Aiden nodded again, "I understand. May I ask how she's doing?"

"She'll be fine," Stephanie replied, "For now, you're off the road, at least until we decide on your punishment. I'll contact you later once we all decide on who gets fined and suspended."

Aiden inhaled deeply, "Okay."

They watched as he stood up and headed out of the door, "Bastard." Hunter mumbled.

"Paul," Stephanie replied, "You have to calm down, we're at corporate, there are other meetings going on."

He nodded, "I'm sorry, it just bothers me when female wrestlers get hurt behind idiots."

"I know, and I understand. Plus, I admire how you are towards them and our own children." Stephanie smiled, "But you can't try to fight the people who causes harm all the time, you're their boss."

He smirked slightly, "I know, it's hard to let go of the wrestler in me." His smile faded quickly, "How is she anyway?"

"They're down in Tampa," Stephanie replied, "She had a small cut on her head from landing on the turnbuckle, with a minor concussion, but other than that she's okay."

Hunter sighed, "Okay, maybe you shouldn't have told me that while we're waiting for Cedric."

She nodded, "Maybe not."

* * *

Jonathan stood in the doorway of the bedroom and watched as she slept peacefully. He closed the door behind him as he started towards the bed. Sitting on his side, he fixed the covers over her carefully not trying to wake her, before laying down himself. Once they made it back home, he ended up watching the videos that surfaced online from Tuesday. Seeing her being tossed into the corner of the ring angered him even more, each time he watched it.

 _"_ _I'll kill him." Jon sat in the medic's room as they examined Trinity, "I swear I'm going to kill him."_

 _She laid on the table half conscious, "Trinity follow my finger." The doctor stated softly as he held the flashlight to her eyes and one finger in the air._

 _Josh stood against the wall, slowly nodded, "Why the hell was he out there?"_

 _He shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know, guess he's working with Aiden."_

 _"_ _I've never seen them together though," Josh replied, "But I'm not surprised."_

 _As the exam on Trinity continued, a part of him wanted to go hunt Cedric down, but he didn't want to leave her side. The more he watched her lay there in pain and confused, the angrier he got._

 _"_ _Fuck this," He huffed and started out of the medic's room._

 _Josh glanced over at Trinity as she laid there, unaware of Jonathan storming out. He started after his twin, noticing Tamina, Alexa, and Becky coming his way. "Stay with her," Josh pleaded, "I'm going after Jon."_

 _He got a nod from the three women and quickly disappeared down the hallway. "Jon!" Josh yelled, his voice echoed throughout the halls, "Have you seen Jon?" He asked a producer walking past._

 _"_ _Yeah, he headed down to the men's locker room."_

 _Josh nodded and raced off, hoping he'd get there before his brother found Cedric or Aiden. As he reached the locker rooms, he heard his brother's voice followed by loud noises. "I WILL FUCKIN' KILL YOU!" He pushed past a few wrestlers and made his way inside the room. Jonathan was being held back by Braun, Sheamus, Ceasaro, Big E, and Titus, "GET THE HELL OFF ME! I'LL KILL HIM!"_

 _Scanning the room as he headed towards his brother, he didn't see Cedric anywhere in sight, but he followed his brother's eyes and noticed Aiden peeping out of the restroom area. Feeling himself getting angry just by seeing Aiden's face, he inhaled deeply and focused on getting his brother out of there._

 _"_ _I got him," Josh assured the men, "Come on bro, Trin needs you."_

 _He could see the pain in his brother's eyes, "It's not worth it, not right now."_

 _"_ _I'll see you around," Jon stated, "THAT'S A PROMISE!"_

 _He yelled as Josh, Braun, and Sheamus guided him out of the locker room. Reaching the medic's room, Trinity was finally coming to as the women stood around her, trying their best to calm her down. "I need him…where is he...what happened?" She asked through tears, "I need Jon."_

 _"_ _He's here Trin," Tamina replied softly, "He's here."_

 _Jonathan quickly moved over to her, "Trin, baby calm down."_

 _He rested his head next to hers, wiping her tears away, "I'm here, I'm sorry baby. I swear I am, calm down."_

 _Josh sighed and leaned against the wall as he watched on. As much as he watched to tear a new one into Aiden, he knew that wouldn't have helped anything at that moment. After Trinity's exam was complete, they took her back to the hotel to rest. Before they could leave the building, word had quickly spread that Cedric had already disappeared before Jonathan searched for him, due to Hunter and Randy scaring him off beforehand._

"Jon…" Her voice made him snap out of his thoughts.

He rolled over to face her, "You okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Trinity replied softly, "You were zoned out for a minute."

He sighed, "I know, sorry."

"I'm okay." She assured him, "Okay?"

"Okay." He gently kissed her forehead, staring at the stitches, "Does your head feel okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, hurts a little but…battle scars." She jokingly replied.

"Not funny." He replied sternly.

"Jon," Trinity sighed, "I was trying to make light of the situation."

"I know but this isn't a light situation Trin," His blood began to boil as he sat up, "He had no business touching you."

"I hit him, twice." He looked over at her, "I started it."

"No," Jon replied, "I refuse to let you take the blame for what he did, he got into the ring and hit Josh, then got in your face."

She nodded, "Yes, only because I knew he was going to try and hit you with the chair next. So, I wanted to defend you."

"And I appreciate that," Jon replied softly, "But for him to throw you like that, that's when it became personal."

She stared at her hands, "I know."

He placed a kiss on her forehead, "I can't say how sorry I am baby."

"You shouldn't be," Trinity replied, "Jon, none of this was your doing. Neither you, Josh, or myself knew that this would happen. So please, stop beating yourself up over this."

Jon sighed out of frustration. The more he sat there, the angrier he got, "Where are you going?" Trinity asked as he got out of the bed.

"I need some air." He replied sharply.

"Wh-"

"I need to get out of here, okay?!" She jumped as he turned around and yelled, "I can't sit here and see you like this!"

Tears formed in her eyes as he continued yelling, making her head throb more, "Jon just please, stop." She whispered, "Can you just come here, please?" Ignoring her pleas, he started for the closet, "No."

Standing slowly, she headed towards the closet as he got dressed, "Jonathan."

Exiting the closet, he glanced at her as she grabbed his arm, "Jon, I need you here."

Brushing her hand away, he turned her around, facing the bed "Get back in the bed, I'll be back."

"But…" Turning around, she watched as he started out the door. Hearing the door slam shut downstairs, she cried silently as she headed back to the bed.

Joe sat on the couch flipping through channels as the doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Galina exited their bedroom and started for the door. Opening the door, she was surprised to see Jonathan standing there, "Hey G." He greeted lowly.

"Jon," Galina studied his face, "What's wrong?"

Joe heard the door close and watched as Jon entered the living room, "Uce, what's up man?"

Sitting on the other end of the couch he inhaled deeply as Galina stood in the doorway, "Where's Trin?" She asked sternly, once he didn't answer she repeated louder, "Jonathan Solofa, where is Trinity?"

Cutting his eyes at her for using his government name, he shrugged her question off, "Home."

She quickly exchanged looks with Joe as he turned the volume down on the TV and sat up, "Not that we don't love having you over here, but why aren't you there with her?" Joe questioned.

He inhaled deeply, anticipating Galina's response, "I left, I needed some air."

Joe opened his mouth to respond but Galina beat him to the punch, "AIR?! DOESN'T SHE HAVE A CONCUSSION?!"

Closing his eyes, he stared at the floor before nodding. Cursing under his breath, Joe glared at him, "What the hell Jon."

He nodded, "I know."

"No, you don't!" Galina smacked him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?!" Jon cut his eyes at her from the couch, as she towered over him.

"For being stupid!" Galina hissed at him, "Seriously, she's at home with a concussion, and you left all because you needed air?!"

"Yes!" Jon yelled through clenched teeth, "I don't want to see her like that! It's my damn fault she's like that!"

Standing in the middle of the room, Galina began pacing the floor, "It isn't though, you didn't know-"

"It's not about me not knowing, it's the fact that it happened!" Jon replied, "I don't want her getting hurt like that!"

Joe sighed as he heard the cracking in his cousin's voice, "Jon…calm down." He ordered sternly. He knew how Jonathan and Joshua's tempers could be, especially since he had one himself, plus he didn't take kindly to people arguing with his wife, but Jon and Josh were like brother's to Galina.

"Sorry G," Jon glanced at her, then Joe, "Wasn't trying to bark at you."

Galina nodded, "I know, we both do." She looked at Joe, who simply nodded, "You two talk, I'll check on Trinity."

Placing a kiss on Joe's lips, she grabbed her purse and keys out of their bedroom and headed out the door. Joe sighed and looked over at Jon as he leaned forward with his head down, "Jon, you can't blame yourself. What Cedric did," He could see Jon's leg shake at the mention of his name, "Was cowardly, and it wasn't your fault. I understand completely that you want to protect Trinity but storming out when you know at times like this is when she needs you the most, that's not smart man."

"I know." Jon sighed, "I hate seeing her in pain, it pisses me off more by the minute."

Joe nodded, "I can imagine, but you can't leave her in moments like this."

Jon ran a hand over his face and stood up, "I'm an asshole."

"Yeah," Joe chuckled slightly, "Pretty much, now come on, I'll go with you so Trin and G don't jump you."

He followed Jon out the door and to his truck. As he drove across town and back home, his mind raced with how she must've felt as he stormed out. Pulling into the driveway, he inhaled deeply as Joe unbuckled his seatbelt and got out, "Come on man."

"They're here Trin." Galina whispered, hearing Joe's voice downstairs.

She rubbed her back as she threw up for the third time that afternoon, still suffering from her concussion. Grabbing a towel, she wet it with cold water and placed it on Trinity's neck. Flushing the toilet, Trinity slowly stood and headed for the sink to brush her teeth. Hearing Joe call out her name, Galina exited the bathroom and towards the bedroom door, "Up here."

"Go on, make it right." Joe urged him as he stared at the staircase.

Before he could move, Galina was heading down the stairs, glaring at him, "G, don't." Joe stated, noticing her fists balled up.

"Get your ass up there, NOW!" Galina hissed.

Joe sighed and softly grabbed his wife's hand, gently pulling her out of Jonathan's way, "That's enough babe. We'll get out of here, go make it right."

Jon inhaled deeply and nodded as the two headed out of the door. Locking the door behind them, he started for the stairs, preparing himself for the fight ahead.

After brushing her teeth, she closed her eyes and focused on breathing. Suddenly, she could sense someone in the room, "Don't." She whispered sternly, feeling his eyes on her. Ignoring her, Jon placed a hand on her back, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you are." She glared at him through the mirror before heading into the bedroom.

"Trin…" He followed her as she stopped in her tracks, "Trinity, I'm sorry."

"Okay, and?" She scoffed, "Why are you here?"

"Because I want to be," Jon replied, "I was wrong, I shouldn't have left baby."

"Now you want to be? Why? Because Joe and G made you come?!" She grew angrier as he stood in front of her, "I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! YOU LEFT, WHEN I NEEDED YOU!"

"Trin, calm down." He replied softly, "You'll make yourself sick screaming like this."

"Why do you care?! You didn't earlier, so don't care now!" She pushed him away as he tried to hug her, "Do not touch me!"

As she paced the floor, he decided to let her get it all out, "All I wanted was for you to stay here, hold me, be here for me! Tell me that we'll be okay, and we'd get through this, but you left!" She screamed at him as the tears welled up in her eyes.

Walking over to her, he tried to put his arms around her, but she pushed him away, "Trin, please? I'm sorry."

"No. Do not touch me!" She walked past him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Trying to fight him, he held her tightly in his arms so she could barely move, "Let go...Let go of me!"

"No," He replied sternly, "Not now, not ever. You've walked away too many times, this won't be another." She tried to get her arms free, but his bear hug grew tighter than he should've allowed but he refused to let her go, "I'm not letting you go anymore, I won't." The cracking in his voice against her ear made her body shudder, "I…I…Jon." She stopped fighting against him as he held her, "Jonathan." Letting her tears fall, she sobbed into his shirt, loving that he was finally doing what she wanted him to do earlier, hold her. "I'm sorry baby," he whispered in her ear as tears formed in his own eyes, "I love you." He repeated that in her ear as she continued to cry, wrapping her arms around him in return.

"I hate you," She cried harder into him, "I hate you right now."

He inhaled deeply and nodded, "I know. I love you." He wasn't angry at her for saying those words, how could he be? He was the reason why she was crying, "I shouldn't have left and I'm so sorry baby. I love you." He held onto her as she continued crying, "I love you Trinity."

* * *

" ** _I heard that Cedric and Jimmy Uso have real life beef over Naomi._** " Josh read the comments under one of his pictures on his Instagram account, " ** _I hope Jey and Jimmy never break up! It'll be Naomi's fault!_** "

Not realizing Takecia standing beside him as he scrolled through the comments, watching as his jaw clenched and his grip on his phone tightened. "Joshua." She spoke softly.

"Hm?" He replied lowly.

"Baby, give it a rest." She sighed, "Turn off the comments and come to bed."

He inhaled deeply, still scrolling through the comments until she grabbed his phone. Standing up from the couch he turned to face her, "Why-"

"No," She replied sternly, "This is doing nothing but angering you and I'm sick of it."

She quickly turned off the comments on most of his pictures, before handing him the phone, "Now, come to bed. You have an early flight tomorrow."

Glancing at his phone he noticed the time, **11:48pm** , "You're right, I'm sorry babe." He pulled her into him, planting a kiss on her lips, "Come on."

She playfully rolled her eyes at him as he grabbed her hand, allowing her to lead him to the bedroom. A small smile came over his lips as they entered the bedroom, "I may need some assistance going to sleep, not really tired just yet." She blushed as he closed the door behind him, "Yeah, I bet."

 **Dayton, Ohio – 6 months later**

"Enjoy your stay." The receptionist handed him his room key.

"Thanks."

Reaching the elevators, he hit the button with his fist as Joshua walked up, "Damn bro, don't take it out on the hotel."

Glaring at him, Jonathan inhaled deeply and stared at the elevator doors. "What? No reply?" Josh asked, "Come on, you have to say something man."

As the doors opened, they stepped on and Josh pressed the 5th floor button before his brother was able to punch it. Leaning against the elevator, he felt his brother staring at him, "What?" He asked growing annoyed.

"You need to cheer up." Josh replied.

Jon scoffed, "Why bother?"

"Because you being angry at the world, won't make things better, you need to do the work to make it right." Josh stated as his brother stepped off the elevator. "Who says I'm angry?" Jon asked as they headed towards their room.

Josh shook his head and sighed, "Fine, say you're not angry all you want. We all know you are."

Entering the room, Jon tossed his bags next to on one of the beds before falling backwards on it, "Change the subject uce." He stared at the ceiling as Josh closed the door behind him. "What are you going to do?" Josh asked sitting on the other bed, facing his brother.

Jon glared at him, "I said change the subject."

"No," Josh replied, "You know just like me that it's been well over a month since y'all talked. Don't you think it's time?"

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "She walked away. So why can't I?"

Before he could sit up, Josh hit him in the face with a pillow, "Wrong answer!"

"She did!" Jon quickly sat up, "She's the one who decided to leave, travel without me, and act like I don't fuckin' exist!"

"Can you blame her?" Josh asked, "How would you feel if a guy leaked messages from her online?!"

His jaw clenched as he glared at his brother, "I told you, just like I told her, it wasn't me!"

"I know, she didn't. But at that moment, it looked pretty real bro."

"And that's bullshit." Jon mumbled, "She left so fuck it."

"I know you're just angry right now, but deep down I know you want her back. And she's probably feeling the same way." Josh replied.

"It's over," Jon started, "She wanted to leave, so drop it."

Josh shook his head and stood up, "I'll see you at the arena man." Realizing that his brother would remain stubborn.

Laying back down, Jon stared at the ceiling, ' _I hate you_ ' her voice echoed in his head as he thought about their last conversation…

 _"_ _Trin! Stop, just wait!" He followed her as she stormed out of their bedroom in tears._

 _Racing down the stairs, he grabbed her as she reached the kitchen, "GET OFF OF ME! I HATE YOU!"_

 _"_ _That isn't me!" Jon pleaded, "Baby I swear!"_

 _"_ _Then who texted her?!" She screamed at him, "That is your damn number Jonathan! She posted your number!"_

 _'_ _ **Summer Rae: I think it's time for everyone to see who JimmyUSO really is, wouldn't you? NaomiWWE**_ _' The notifications from Instagram, along with the messages from everyone continued popping up on both Trinity and Jonathan's phones. Once she was tagged, Trinity read the screenshots that Summer posted, text message exchanges from her and Jonathan over the course of 4 weeks…_

 _He nodded, "But I didn't do it, that wasn't me!"_

 _She put her hand up as he tried to step closer to her. Rounding the island, she tried to put more distance between them, "I can't do this…" she whispered as he stared at her._

 _"_ _W-what?" He shook his head, praying he didn't hear her correctly, "Trin."_

 _"_ _I can't," She replied, "I have to go."_

 _He walked around the counter, "Trinity, I said that wasn't me, you know I wouldn't do that to you."_

 _As she stared at him, all he could see was hurt in her eyes, "Do I?"_

 _He watched as she left the room and started up the staircase. Closing his eyes, he held back his own tears as he heard her crying upstairs. "Trin." He reached the bedroom, stopping in his tracks as he noticed the suitcase in the middle of the floor, "Trinity."_

 _She exited the closet, fully dressed and with two more bags hoisted over her shoulders, zipping them up and throwing them on the floor next to the suitcase, "Just let me go." She replied softly as he stood staring at the luggage, "Please."_

 _"_ _You honestly believe that I would cheat on you, with Summer?" He asked, fighting back the tears in his eyes, "You know I wouldn't do that you! She's just doing this out of jealousy!"_

 _She shook her head, refusing to argue anymore, "Tamina is on her way over, I'm going to travel with her from here on out."_

 _Jon looked at her as she continued to talk but couldn't hear anything she was saying. He watched as she grabbed her phone off the bed and answered it, then headed over to her bags. He stopped her as she started for the suitcase, grabbing her hands, "I love you, so much Trin." Their eyes locked as the doorbell rung, "Don't do this, please."_

 _She stared at the floor as tears fell from her eyes, "Jon."_

 _He pulled her into him, "Please." She pulled away from him, "I can't." Wiping the tears from her cheeks, he kissed her forehead, moving down to her lips, "I need time…I can't." She whispered against his lips._

 _"_ _I love you." Jon replied before kissing her one last time, then watching her leave…_

The memory of him having to fight the allegations, meetings with Hunter and Vince, and the anger he received from the ones close to him, almost cause a major setback. Luckily, Summer ended up caught in her web of lies when she confided in Lana and Leah, who went straight to Jon and Hunter with the truth. Word quickly spread about Summer's lies after 3 months of the back and forth rumor. After the truth came out, both, Trinity and Jon wanted to reach out, but felt that it was too late. Tears formed in his eyes as he sat up and looked around the room. He inhaled deeply, refusing to cry and stay hidden in the room. After changing, Jonathan headed out of the hotel room and caught a ride with Kofi to the arena…

"Earth to Trin!" Becky yelled, waving her hand in front of Trinity's face in catering.

Shaking her head, she blinked and looked around the table, "What?"

"Are you okay?" Sasha asked from across the table.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Liar." Tamina mumbled under her breath.

Cutting her eyes at her, she sighed and continued eating her food. Hearing a familiar laugh, her head shot up as Josh walked in with Randy, Braun, and Samoa Joe (SJ). She swallowed hard as they sat at the table behind her, "Sup Trin?" SJ called out.

She threw her hand up, refusing to turn around to face Joshua. "Ew," Braun stated, "Rude!" She chuckled to herself briefly, knowing he was trying to cheer her up, "I see your shoulders, you giggled!" Turning around to face the table she smiled, "There it is! A smile, for once!" Randy clapped his hands, "How are you holding up babygirl?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm ok."

Her eyes locked with Joshua's as he stared at her, "Hey sis." He greeted her with a nod. "H-hi." She replied softly, she cleared her throat as tears slowly began to form. Tamina placed an arm around her, "You okay?" She shook her head and excused herself from the table.

Joshua watched as she quickly stood and started out of the room, "I'll be back." He received nods from the group and started after her. "Trin!" He rounded the corner, seeing her leaning against the wall, crying silently.

"Please, just go." She replied softly.

"That's not happening." He stood next to her, staring at the floor, "Trin."

She sighed and wiped the tears away, "How's Cia?" Attempting to change the conversation.

"She's fine, asking about you of course." He replied, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket.

' **Where are you? I'm here.** '

' **Hallway by catering.** '

"I hate her," Trinity stared at the floor.

He nodded, "I think the entire roster does. The fact that she lied about the messages…" His voice trailed off as she started crying again, "Sis, don't cry." He pulled her into a warm hug, "It's okay."

"It's not." Her reply was muffled into his shirt, "I ended something great behind a lie!"

He sighed, "You didn't know that though, hell none of us did. Photoshop is a bitch."

He held her, glancing over his shoulder as people passed through the halls, "Come on." He led her into a vacant locker room, "I don't want anyone seeing you like this."

She sat down on a chair and placed her head in her hands, "I should've believed him."

"That's true, but you had every right to be angry at that moment." Josh looked at his phone again, quickly getting an idea, "Stay here."

More tears fell as the door closed behind him, ' _Why didn't I believe him_ ' She thought to herself, ' _Why?_ '

Josh walked down the hallway as Jonathan came around the corner, "Why are you down here?" He asked confused.

"Come with me." Josh motioned for his brother to follow him down the hallway. Stopping at the door, he turned to face his brother, "Go in there, talk, no yelling…and make it right."

Jonathan instantly knew who was behind the door, he inhaled deeply, "Trinity?" He asked lowly as he pointed to the door. Joshua nodded as Jon stepped backwards, "It's been too long man, it's over."

"It isn't." Josh replied, "And you both know it, so go on." He pushed his brother closer to the door, almost knocking him into it, "How is she?" Jon asked quietly. "See for yourself." Josh replied, "I'll be in catering, do not leave this room without her."

He watched as his brother disappeared around the corner before entering the room. "Josh…I hate myself, I messed everything up behind that bitch's lie…" He leaned against the door, deciding to remain quiet as she continued, "I shouldn't have left him…Why didn't I believe him…" He watched as she exited the bathroom and paced the floor. His heart skipped a beat as he watched her, "I was so stupid to believe that." Tears streamed down his face as she cried, thinking it was his brother she was talking to. He locked the door behind him as she wiped her face with a paper towel.

She stopped pacing and stared at the doorway, "Josh." The doorway was dimmed, so she couldn't make out his face, "Say something…Tell me I'm an idiot."

He inhaled deeply, "You're not." He stepped further into the room as she backed up slowly. His eyes were red and puffy as he moved closer to her, "H-hi." She slowed her breathing down as she saw him for the first time in months. Sure, she saw him on the monitors while she watched his matches backstage, but she was able to avoid him up until now, "What are you doing here?"

He stared at her from underneath the hood of his jacket, "You're not an idiot Trinity, I am…for letting you leave, for not fighting harder to get you to stay."

She stared at the ground, refusing to look at him, knowing she'd only cry harder if she did, "Trin, look at me." The sound of his voice made her weak, she felt him staring at her, "Please?" "I have to go." She whispered as she moved past him, but he grabbed her from behind, "No." He wrapped his arms around her, "Not again, we're talking about this. I don't give a damn if we miss the show, we're discussing this."

He turned her around to face him, pleading again, "Look at me, please?" Tilting her chin up, he stared into her eyes, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Trinity replied through tears. He slowly nodded, "It's okay." Pulling her into him, he held her, "I wanted you to believe me, and I knew you would see the truth later. I've had time to think about it, and I don't blame you one bit for leaving. Trin, if the tables were turned, I probably would've reacted the same way." Jon wiped the tears from her cheeks with his hand, "I love you, I haven't stopped, and I refuse to ever stop. Okay?"

She slowly nodded, "I love you too, and I'm sorry for not believing you. And I don't hate you, I never did."

He remembered reaching out to her after a show a month after the breakup, all she could say was that she hated him. "I know," Jon replied, "You were angry, rightfully so. But you don't ever have to worry about me letting you go again…not ever baby." She felt his grip get tighter as he pulled her into him, kissing her passionately. His hands roamed from her back to her thighs and butt, as their kiss deepened. She gasped as he picked her up and pinned her against the wall, "Jon." He kissed her lips, moving down to her neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you." He whispered against her neck, "I love you so much." He pulled her dress up and slid her panties down her legs, to her ankles. She whimpered slightly as his fingers entered her warmth, "Jon…baby…" Unbuckling his pants, he quickly lowered his boxers before easing her down onto his fully erected manhood. Their moans filled the room as he thrusted deeper inside of her, wrapping one arm around her waist while resting the other on the wall for support. He kissed her passionately as she proceeded to ride him, meeting his thrust with the same rhythm. His pace slowed as she shook against him, "Trin…" He groaned in her ear, reaching his peak right after her. His lips crashed onto hers as he spilled inside of her, "I love you." He whispered breathless against her lips.

"I love you too." She replied as he remained inside of her.

"Think I worked up an appetite now." He smiled as he rested his forehead against hers. She giggled slightly and nodded, "Same, but first we need to clean up." "Not yet, I have more making up to do." He began to nip at her neck as he pulsed inside of her…


	32. Chapter 32

This chapter contains flash backs so I hope no one is thrown off, enjoy! :)

* * *

' **Summer Rae outs Jimmy Uso** ', ' **One half of Smackdown Tag Team Champions caught in scandal** ', ' **Jimmy Uso spilts from Naomi…cheats with Summer!** '

Reading the titles of the articles that kept surfacing online, Trinity sighed as she saw pictures of the messages. Before she could click on any of the articles, her phone was snatched out of her hand. "What-" She looked up to see Leah standing over her.

"Looking at these aren't doing anything but making you angry." Leah sat down next to her. Before she could disagree, Leah shook her head, "Don't say you're not because your face was scrunched up and your straw is chewed completely up." She sighed as Leah handed her phone back, "Fine."

Exiting out of Twitter, she locked her phone and sat it next to her. "Trin, you two are back together, move past it." Leah replied lowly as others made their way inside of the locker room. "I have moved past it," Trinity took the straw out of her mouth, placing it back in her cup, "It just bothers me still."

"Understandable," Leah nodded, "At least she's not here."

Looking over at her, Trinity scoffed, "I wouldn't know what I'd do if I saw her right now."

"You and probably the entire women's locker room." Leah admitted, followed by a chuckle from Trinity. She appreciated the support she received behind the rumor, from both the men and women. Once Leah and Lana had went to Hunter and Jonathan with the truth, it quickly reached the ears of everyone else.

 _'_ _ **Mandatory meeting held before show at 3:30pm**_ _' Trinity sighed and placed her phone back into her bag as Tamina pulled into the parking lot of the arena. A knot formed in her stomach as she stepped out of the car and grabbed her bags from the trunk. "Ready?" Tamina asked softly as she closed the trunk._

 _"_ _I guess." Trinity shrugged as they started for the arena, "Meetings gonna start soon, might as well head there."_

 _After making their way inside and placing their bags in the locker room, the two women headed down to the ring. "Come on, it'll be fine." Tamina assured her as they walked towards the ring where others were gathering. Inhaling deeply, Trinity noticed Jonathan sitting on the barricade, talking to Josh, Kofi, and Randy, quickly looking away and going to the other side of the ring. She could feel eyes on her as she stood by Tamina, Sasha, Becky, and Nattie, trying her best to ignore the whispers and stares. As the entire roster stood around the ring, leaning against the ring apron, barricades, or standing, Vince, Hunter, and Stephanie stood inside the ring. The room quickly quieted down as Hunter started, "We'll make this quick as possible, to allow everyone to continue preparing for the show tonight. There's been a rumor going around, not only within the company, but online." Trinity rocked on the balls of her feet nervously, now knowing what the meeting was about. "Let us be the first to announce that Summer's allegations towards Jonathan Fatu was fabricated." Hunter stated sternly as Stephanie made eye contact with Trinity. She could hear people gasp and whisper among each other around the room as he spoke again, "We do not tolerate this kind of behavior, Summer will issue an apology publicly stating this matter..." "Are you okay?" Tamina whispered to her. Tears formed in her eyes as she stared at the floor, "No."_

 _Sasha placed an arm around her, "I hate this." Trinity stated as the women looked at her, "I didn't believe him."_

 _Tamina looked across the ring to see Jonathan sitting on the barricade, staring at the ground with the hood of his jacket over his head. His face was blank as he looked over at her as Josh stood next to him. "What about Summer? Where is she?" Kofi asked standing next to them. "Suspended, for how long?" Vince shrugged, "Not sure yet. But she won't return to Smackdown, that's for sure." Kofi nodded at his answer along with others, "Fair."_

 _"_ _Truth is out." Josh whispered to his brother, feeling the stares among their coworkers. Jon scoffed, "The truth was already there, no one wanted to believe it." Josh sighed and nodded as his brother glared over at Trinity, "Out of all people, she didn't believe me." Josh watched as his brother pushed through the crowd and started towards the entrance, heading backstage. He looked at Hunter as they watched him leave, nodding as Josh went after him. "We wanted to address this before it spread through the media and acknowledge that Mr. Fatu is completely cleared of the allegations. So, with that being said, meeting adjourned." Vince dismissed everyone before exiting the ring himself._

 _A part of her wanted to go after him as soon as he left, but she didn't know what to say. As she made her way backstage, her friends tried their best to assure her that she wasn't in the wrong. "Trin, you didn't know, don't beat yourself up over this." Tamina stated, "Pull yourself together." She inhaled deeply and sat down on the bench, "That's easier said than done."_

 _Over the next couple of months, once Jonathan had finally calmed down, he attempted to catch her in the hallway to talk to her, but she avoided him every chance she could. Stephanie agreed to place their storyline on hold, until they sorted everything out, "Do you need time off? I know this entire situation has been difficult." Stephanie sat across from Trinity in the office. "No," Trinity replied, "I just can't face him right now…I didn't believe him." She sighed in defeat as tears escaped her eyes, "I'm sorry." She quickly wiped them away, hating to cry in front of her boss. "Don't be." Stephanie replied, "You have every right to be upset, don't apologize for your feelings." She sighed and nodded as Stephanie smiled, "So, I'll put your storyline on hold, and we'll be more than happy to make a few changes. Sounds good?" Trinity nodded, "Yes. Thank you."_

Trinity was sitting in front of a monitor, watching Jonathan and Joshua's entrance to the ring. "I'm guessing things are back on track?" She looked up to see Randy pulling a chair next to hers. Nodding, she smiled, "Yeah, they are." "About time." Randy chuckled, "I was growing tired of Jon looking pitiful in the locker room every week." She laughed along with him, but stopped once her guilt resurfaced within, "Well he wasn't the only one. I just hate that I didn't believe him from the start." "Hey," Randy started, "You didn't know, so do not beat yourself up over this. I know you feel bad for not believing him, but that's all said and done with, you can't go backwards…only forward Trinity."

She smiled at his response, "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"That's what I'm here for. Unlike other relationships that are happening around us, you two, I honestly love y'all together." Randy replied, "Besides the drama Rae caused, you two are meant for each other. Don't even know why she's still in the business, she can't even wrestle."

"Amen to that." Tamina walked up to them, sitting down on the others side of Trinity as they laughed.

* * *

Watching the end of the match, she paced the hotel floor, "Great job Jonny." She glared at the TV before checking his timelines on Instagram and Twitter. She stalked his pictures, retweets, posts, everything, "Aw how cute." She rolled her eyes at the picture of him and Trinity on his page. Reading the latest gossip about him and Summer Rae, she laughed loudly as her mind wondered how her newest enemy, Trinity, was handling it. As she continued stalking the internet about the alleged love triangle, she spit her drink out all over the hotel floor as she read loudly, ' **Summer Rae issues public apology** ', ' **Rae's alleged screenshots turns out fake** '. Throwing her phone on the bed, she screamed, knowing that he and Trinity were most still together. "This is not over." Tanya huffed as she paced the floor once more, coming up with more potential plans on ruining the couple…

Jonathan finished showering and changing in the locker room before heading out of the door in search of Trinity. Walking through the halls, he couldn't help but remember how things were over 6 months ago…

 _"_ _Please I just need to talk to her Tam." Jonathan stated once more as he stood outside of Tamina's condo._

 _"_ _No!" Tamina huffed in the doorway, blocking his way inside, "She doesn't want to talk to you, go back home Jon. Don't make this harder for you both, please."_

 _She could see the pain and hurt all over Jonathan's face as he stood in front of her, trying to look inside, trying to get a glimpse of her, but Tamina moved each time. He sighed and nodded before walking away, "Tell her I still love her." She nodded before he disappeared down the staircase and towards the parking lot. Closing the door behind her, she could hear muffled cries coming from the guest bedroom, knowing Trinity wasn't asleep like she had informed Jonathan. Lightly knocking on the door, Tamina leaned against the frame, "Trin…Sis, you okay?" "Yeah. Just packing." Trinity's voice came from the other side. She sighed and walked away, giving her space to get herself together. In each city, Trinity remained in the locker room when she thought he was roaming the halls, go to catering before he and Joshua arrived, or kept herself away from the monitors during his matches. The only time he didn't cloud her mind, was when she was in the ring, it took her mind off everything. Each time she had a match, Jonathan stood at the monitor near the gorilla, watching from start to finish. "You know you need to leave before she gets back here." Hunter moved over to him as he stared at the curtains. "I just want to talk to her." Jonathan replied lowly, "That's all." "I know but if she's not ready to see or talk to you Jon," Hunter started, "You can't force it."_

 _"_ _It's not true." Jon whispered to him, "But she doesn't believe me…I would never cheat or hurt her…I wouldn't."_

 _Hunter inhaled deeply and nodded as Jonathan's voice cracked, "Not everyone believes that. Hell, I don't, and I want you to know that we're doing our hardest to get to the bottom of this shit." Hunter stated as patted Jon on the back. He turned to face Hunter, "Thank you, but it's probably too late."_

 _"_ _It's not, it's only been what? Two months." Hunter assured him. He looked past Jonathan as the curtain opened, "Um, why don't I catch up with you later? We can discuss this further." Jonathan knew she had come backstage as Hunter tried getting him to leave, "I can't." He turned around to see Trinity talking with Dana Brooke and Nattie, her back was to him as he walked over to them. Nattie noticed him first, "Um, we'll catch you later Trin." Confused as she turned see the two women walk off, her expression quickly changed as he stood in front of her. "Trin-" Shaking her head, she moved past him, "No." She replied in a whisper. Hunter followed them both down the hallway, "Jon. Don't." Ignoring him, Jonathan stopped her as she kept walking, "Trinity, please. Can we talk?"_

 _"_ _NO!" She glared up at him as tears streamed down her cheeks, "Just…no."_

 _Hunter moved in between the two, "That's enough." He stated lowly as others walked through the halls, "Here is not the place for this." The two men watched as she headed down the hallway as he stopped Jonathan from going after her, "I don't want to, but do not make me force you to stay away from her." Jonathan watched as Hunter went after her before he headed for the locker room._

 _"_ _Trinity, sit down." Hunter patted the empty space next to him on the trunk._

 _Sitting down she wiped her face, "I'm sorry." She replied softly. "Don't apologize. Talk to me, I'm all ears." Hunter stated as she stared at the ground. Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes, refusing to cry again, "I don't know what to say…" She shrugged, "I don't know what to believe. The messages, the number…I…I don't know." Hunter placed an arm around her shoulders as she cried silently, "I know, and it's okay. You're hurt, and that's understandable, you have every right to be. Just take it one day at a time." He assured her as he hugged her, "I promise, it'll get better." She nodded, "Thank you."_

Knocking on the women's locker room door, he waited until Nattie answered, "Jonathan, what's up?" She smiled. "Hey, is Trin in there?" He asked. "Yeah, one sec." She replied before closing the door. Minutes later, Trinity opened the door, "Hey babe." She smiled as he placed an arm around her waist. "Want to get out of here?" He whispered to her, "We could go back to the hotel." She blushed slightly, "Since the show is almost over, why not?" Placing a kiss on her forehead, he waited as she stepped back into the locker room to get her bags before they left. As he waited, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, ' _Seriously_ ' he thought to himself as saw the comments under his pictures. People were still discussing the scandal with Summer online, not believing that she lied, he shook his head at the negativity, before turning off the comments. "Ready?" Trinity exited the locker room with her things, walking over to him as he placed his phone back in his pocket. "Uh, yeah. Let's go." He smiled at her as they started towards the exit, "You don't know how much I love you." He planted a kiss on her lips as they walked towards the car.

"I love you." Jonathan pulled her into him as they stood on the elevator, "So much." She smiled against his chest, "I love you too." Looking up into his brown eyes, he kissed her passionately, stopping short as the elevator stopped on their floor. Reaching the room, he placed their bags across from the bed as she sat down. Watching him, she smiled to herself as he stared at her, "What?" She asked.

Shrugging his shoulders, "Nothing, loving what I see."

"Really?" She blushed slightly as he pulled her off the bed and into his arms. "Definitely." He returned the smile before kissing her passionately…

Cedric furiously paced hotel room floor as Aiden, Alicia, and Summer watched him, "This is bullshit!" He kicked the trash can across the room, making the two women jump.

"Be happy that they didn't fire you." Aiden sighed, "You caused a lot of damage man."

Glaring over at him, he scoffed, "Shut up! You only got suspended for three months!"

"I didn't purposely hurt a female wrestler!" Aiden stood to his feet as Cedric started for him, "You did! Not me!"

"Boys! Chill." Alicia stood between the men, facing Cedric, "You'll be back on the main roster in no time. Just focus on yourself, okay?"

He rolled his eyes at her and sat on a chair across the room, "I doubt they'll have me come back to either show."

"Well," Summer spoke up, "Be glad they're just sending us to developmental instead."

Alicia nodded, "I hate that you two will be going back there, but just focus on yourselves."

"Speak for yourself." Summer glared at her, "You're off the road for a damn month!"

Alicia sighed, "I know, but-"

"But nothing!" Cedric yelled, "This is not over!"

Aiden ran a hand over his face, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I have a plan." Cedric replied with a smirk, "And you'll see soon enough."

The group watched as he pulled out his cellphone and started out of the hotel room.

* * *

 **Portland, Oregon – Tuesday Night Smackdown**

Walking down to the ring from backstage, Trinity looked around the now empty arena as people busied themselves before the show. She jumped at the sound of a slap from inside the ring that echoed through the building, "The fuck was that for?!" Jonathan's voice yelled out as she moved past the workers and further down to entrance ramp more quickly. She watched he shoved Apollo in the chest as he stood in front of him followed by a punch in return, "Hey!" Elias yelled sliding into the ring as the two men started arguing, "That's enough!" He placed a hand on Jon's arm, but he pushed him away.

"I'm suppose to let him hit me like that and not retaliate?!" Jon yelled as Josh climbed into the ring and quickly stood next to him, glaring at both men. Apollo smirked, "Just defending myself, that's all." Elias shook his head, "Stop."

"What?" Apollo threw his hands up as Kofi and Big E entered the ring, holding Jon back as he continued, "He's a hothead, he likes to beat innocent men up in hotel rooms. Isn't that right Jonathan? Or should I go ask Trinity?"

Her skin crawled at the way he mentioned her name. Glaring at him as she stood back from the ring so they wouldn't see her, she watched as Jon held his brother back and tried moving past the others.

"THIS AIN'T A HOTEL ROOM, SO LETS GET IT!" Jon seethed with anger, as the men held him and his brother back against the ropes.

Once Josh was able to calm down completely, he turned his attention to his brother.

"Jon, chill out. Not the place for this, at all!" Josh stood in front of his brother, blocking the view of a smiling Apollo, "He wants you this angry, you know that."

He watched as Jon took a few deep breaths before calming down, as Kofi stood in the middle of the ring, "Apollo you need to leave, now."

Glaring at him, Apollo pushed past Elias and Xavier, stomping his way towards Jonathan, "I be damned if either one of you sons of bitches run me out of here like Ced-" Trinity covered her mouth as Jonathan knocked him out with a hard right, "SAY SOMETHING ELSE! I WANT HIM TOO!" Jon yelled as Josh and Big E held him back. "Get him out of here." Kofi stated sternly at Elias, who simply nodded. As Kofi turned to face Jonathan, he noticed Trinity standing against a barricade watching on nervously.

"Uce, Trin's here." Kofi whispered to both men as they watched Elias helped Apollo out the ring.

Jonathan quickly turned around to see her standing there with her arms folded, "Shit." He mumbled to himself before exiting the ring. Walking over to her, he knew she didn't like seeing him angry, it only made her afraid of him or worry about him. "Hey babe." Jon spoke softly as he stood in front of her. She stared at the floor as he inhaled deeply, gently grabbing her chin and making her look at him, "I'm okay." He whispered as she softly pulled away from him, "You saw it all huh?"

She nodded, "Are you sure you're okay? I heard…what he said." She replied lowly.

He sighed and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine." He assured her before placing a kiss on her cheek. She ran her hand over his cheek gently, noticing the bruise that was beginning to form, "Let's get some ice on this." Jon nodded as she placed an arm around his waist, "I'll be alright, want to practice some moves before the show?"

Not waiting for an answer, he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the ring, "Come on."

She sighed and slid into the ring as he followed her, knowing he was taking his mind off what just took place with Apollo. Deciding not to start a potential argument, she started practicing with Jon as the rest watched on giving her suggestions.

"Why the hell did you start with him?" Elias asked as the medic left the room.

"It's a part of his plan, taking him off his game," Apollo smirked, holding the ice pack over his left eye, "Just a few mind games."

"Who's plan?" Elias questioned as Apollo chuckled.

"Cedric," Apollo replied, "Don't tell me you thought we forgot about what he did."

"No." Elias replied, "But he's not even here anymore, and that isn't your fight."

Glaring at him, Apollo huffed, "Who side are you on? I suggest you get out of my face before you say the wrong thing."

"Gladly, but before I do, I'll just go ahead and say I told you so." Elias stated and walked out.

Leaving out of the medic's office, Elias started back in the direction of the gorilla and towards the ring. He walked towards the ring to see Trinity, Tamina, and Becky now practicing as Jon and the others watched on from the outside of the ring. "That was great." Jon coached, "Just put a little more energy behind your kicks."

"Have you named that move yet?" Josh asked standing next to his brother.

She nodded, "Yeah, afterglow combo." She smiled until Xavier and Big E let out a loud laugh. "What?" She frowned as they chuckled.

"Afterglow?" Xavier laughed, "You could've come up with something better that that childish name." Jon elbowed him in the side, quickly glaring at him.

"Oh yeah?" Trinity nostrils flared as Xavier and Big E continued their jokes. She backed up away from the ropes, and quickly flew over the ropes landing on top of both men as Jon and Josh laughed and clapped.

"That was awesome!" Becky cheered from inside the ring as she stood up and re-entered the ring. She blushed as a few workers clapped briefly, along with Jon, before returning to their jobs.

"How was that?" She smirked as Xavier sat on the ground holding his head, "Too childish?"

Tamina patted her on the back and nodded, "I bet you two regret joking now huh?"

Big E stood and gave her a nod, "That was great, you got a name for that?"

She shrugged, "Just a diving springboard crossbody." Jon smiled as she looked over at him, "Learned that from the best." She smiled at him and Josh as Big E nodded.

"Won't talk about your moves ever again." Xavier stated, "Just don't catch me off guard like that anymore…please."

She laughed, "Sure."

Elias stood back and continued watching everyone practice and have fun until Josh noticed him, "What's up?" Josh asked sternly as he approached him. "Not here for any trouble man, just wanted to apologize."

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything." Josh replied, "If anyone, it should be Apollo. Whatever crawled up his ass almost made him get put in a hospital tonight."

Elias nodded, "True, but I just wanted to tell you and Jon something."

"Hold that thought." Josh stated before heading towards the ring.

Minutes later, he returned with Jonathan as Trinity continued practicing with Tamina and Becky. "What's up?" Jon narrowed his eyes at Elias as he stood in front of him. "I just wanted to inform you two that Apollo is doing Cedric's dirty work. Whatever those two have planned," He shrugged, "I have no idea, don't want any parts of it, but I just had to come and tell you two. Just be on guard."

Jon and Josh exchanged looks and nodded, "Thanks for telling us." Jon extended his hand as Elias smiled slightly.

"No problem," Elias replied, "I know we had words in the locker room but no hard feelings?"

Jon nodded, "No hard feelings man. Thanks again."

* * *

'This match is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Rusev, from Moscow, Russia…LANA!'

Trinity inhaled deeply as she awaited her cue at the gorilla, "You got this. Just remember your moves babe." Jonathan whispered as she did a final stretch. She nodded and started through the curtain as her music hit. Lana's eyes focused on the glow in the dark silhouette as the crowd cheered along with her music. She smiled to herself as Trinity danced then slid down the ramp as the lights cut on, quickly wiping the smile off her face, "Come on!" She motioned for Trinity to enter the ring. Trinity placed a hand on her hip, shaking a finger at Lana, "Not yet." She pointed behind her as Jon and Josh's music played. She turned around slightly as the two men stood at the entrance, feeding off the energy of the crowd. Josh nodded at her, "You got this!" Before heading backstage as Jonathan started towards her. Jon quickly placed a kiss on her lips before she entered the ring, making her blush slightly as she warmed up. The ref signaled for the bell as Lana charged for her, screaming loudly. Trinity side stepped and pushed her into the corner turnbuckle before delivering a chop to the woman's chest, that sounded off throughout the arena. After the third chop, she started to whip her across the ring into the corner, but Lana switched and sent her into the corner instead. Catching herself, she timed it perfectly as Lana came up behind her, placing her feet on her opponent's shoulders, sticking then shaking her rear in Lana's face as she screamed. After her inverted head scissors stinkface, she kicked Lana down to the mat as the crowd continued cheering.

"Shut up!" Lana screamed at the crowd as she delivered a running knee to Trinity in the corner turnbuckle.

Holding her head, Trinity groaned in pain as she stood to her feet. Grabbing her by the hair, Lana screamed at her as she slapped her. Jonathan watched as Trinity pushed her away, delivering a swift kick to the side of the face, sending Lana to the floor instantly. Pulling her towards the corner, Trinity delivered her spilt legged moon sault and pinned her. Rusev yelled at the ref as he raised Trinity's hand at the end, standing on the ring apron. Jon slid into the ring, gently pulling Trinity back as Rusev screamed at her in Russian, glaring at him for a moment before delivering a super kick to his chin.

' ** _That'll teach him and anyone else not to mess with Naomi_** ' Renee's voice spoke over the TV as the camera zoomed in on Naomi and Jimmy's embrace. Rolling her eyes, Tanya glared at the couple as the two exited the ring and started up the ramp, heading backstage. "Bastard." She scoffed as the show went to commercial, "I'll end you both." Guzzling down the rest of her beer, Tanya grabbed her keys and started out of her hotel room. Pulling out her phone, she smiled at the name and answered.

"Did you get the address?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah," Cedric replied, "Not too hard to find at all. Sending it to you now."

"Good." She smiled, "If you're right about this address, I may spare her life for you baby brother."

"Hmph," Cedric stated, "Sounds good to me sis."

She hung up and put the address he sent her into her GPS as she exited the hotel and towards her car, "Can't wait to see our lovely home Jonny." She smiled at a picture of him that she took at the last house show she attended…


	33. Chapter 33

Walking backstage with Trinity after her match, Jonathan noticed the creative department manager, Mark, walking towards them. He sighed and exchanged looks with Josh and Trinity as he reached the group. "Glad I caught you three, I need to see you in my office…now." Mark stated sharply. Jon nodded as they followed him down the hall and towards the office. "Wonder what he wants with us." Trinity whispered to Jon, who simply shrugged as they walked into the room after Mark. "Have a seat." Mark stated as he moved around the long conference table and sat down.

Jonathan pulled a chair out for Trinity before sitting down between her and Josh. "So, it has been brought to my attention that you and Apollo had a brief scuffle before the show earlier." Mark stated looking at Jonathan.

"Yeah," Jon nodded, "That's true."

"I've heard his side, I just need yours." Mark replied sternly.

Inhaling deeply, Jon began, "Well we were practicing, and Apollo landed a punch, which honestly pissed me off, I threw a punch back. Apollo went on to mention the hotel incident with Alexander and that made me black out, so I punched him." Trinity sat nervously as Mark stared at him and began writing on the notepad in front of him. Jonathan gave her thigh a light squeeze underneath the table, feeling her nervousness radiating off her.

"Hmph," Mark sighed, "Well I do appreciate your honesty, and I've taken both statements down, I think it's best that you start controlling your temper a little better." He slid a form across the table to Jonathan with a pen, "This is a written warning, just stating that what took place earlier isn't tolerated and if it happens again, you will be suspended."

Trinity and Joshua watched as Jonathan read the form carefully and signed it, before sliding it back across the table. "Apollo has received the same form, I know that he started the incident, but I have to reprimand both of you…since that's fair." Mark sighed and grabbed the form off the table.

"I understand." Jon replied.

"Well, since that's out of the way," Mark started, "I know the storyline with Aiden was still going on, but after a meeting with my creative team, we've decided to keep you three in a storyline with Alicia Fox, and the Smackdown tag team champions The Miz, and his tag partner Damien Mizdow."

Jonathan sighed and nodded, "How is that going to work when the fans are used to seeing English in the storyline?"

"Well, we'll take it off TV for a while and then start a backstage segment with the Miz flirting with Naomi, then you two will challenge them for the titles with her being ringside."

Josh nodded, "Okay."

"Alright, well I'll let you three get going. We'll be in touch with the storyline soon." Mark stated as the three stood up and headed for the door.

"You think you'll be okay with another love storyline?" Josh asked his brother as the two started off to the men's locker room.

Jon sighed and nodded, "Yeah, Mike's cool. I know it'll be just for show, unlike Aiden."

Josh nodded in return, "True. Plus, Maryse would murder him if he ever cheated."

"You got that right." Jon chuckled.

Three months passed and Trinity kept coming up with different moves and ideas for her character as time for the new storyline to begin came closer. She continued to push herself in the ring, perfecting her skills and move each time. "Babe, slow down," Jon watched as she kept training in the ring with Tamina and Sasha. He winced as Tamina picked her up and body slammed her down on the mat, "TAM!" Jon barked making the women look over at him.

"What?!" Tamina stated, quickly pointed down at Trin as she sat up, "She wanted me to!"

Jon glared at Trinity as she made her way over to the ropes and looked down at him, "Come on, help me train."

"Absolutely not," Jon replied sternly, "You're taking a break, now."

Rolling her eyes, she turned away from him and faced her friends, "He's right Trin." Sasha spoke as Tamina nodded, "Go on, let's call it a day."

She let out a frustrated groan and started exiting the ropes, "It's been almost three hours Trin." Jon stated as she reached him. She ignored him and headed over to gather her bags, "So you're ignoring me now?" He stood behind her as she wiped her face with a towel. "No." She replied as he moved to stand in front of her. She stared up at him as he glared at her with his arms folded, "What?" She asked annoyed.

"The fact that I had to leave home and come find you, pisses me off." Jon's nostrils flared as he spoke, "You could've at least told me where you'd be."

She nodded, "You're right, I'm sorry. I called Tam to pick me up, plus I just wanted to make a few adjustments with my finishers."

"You've made more than enough adjustments for over a month now." Jon replied, "I wanted to spend time with you at home, not at this damn performance center."

Guilt immediately hit her as she noticed the hurt look in his eyes, "Let's go, we have the rest of today and tomorrow." She replied slowly wrapping her arms around his waist, "I'll make it up to you."

Cutting his eyes at her, he scoffed, "Yeah sure."

"I'm serious," Trinity replied, "I'll make it up to both of you." She whispered in his ear.

He tried to fight it, but a small smirk formed on his face as one of her hands rubbed his back, "Hm, we'll see."

She smiled as he placed an arm around her, quickly grabbing her bag with the other. Tamina and Sasha smiled at the couple as they waved before exiting the building, "Can we go eat now?" Sasha sighed, followed by a nod from Tamina.

Jonathan groaned as he carefully pulled into the driveway of the house, slowly parked, and closed the garage behind them, "You're gonna make me wreck." Looking up at him, Trinity smiled as she stroked his fully erected manhood before taking him back into her mouth. "Shit." He parked his truck and placed one hand on the back of her head, "Damn…Trin." Coming up for air, she giggled at his facial expression, "Why you stop?" Jon asked puzzled. Shrugging her shoulders, she smiled, "I have to go shower."

"Oh, that's so mean!" Jon watched as she started grabbed her bag, "We're not done here."

Quickly grabbing her arm, "Jon-" She turned to face him, but was met by his lips. She moaned into his mouth as his hands traveled downward and snaked into her tights. She moaned louder as his index and middle fingers entered her warmth, "Jon." She raised her lower half up as he pulled her clothes off, before gently pulling her over the gear shifts and into his lap. Reclining his seat backwards, Jon pushed his pants down to his ankles as she turned to face him. Holding her by the waist, he slowly lowered her onto his fully erected manhood, both moaning in pleasure as she slowly took all of him in. He held her hips tightly as she moved back and forth winding her hips as he stared into her eyes. Catching her breath, she began moving up and down, gasping loudly as he started thrusting upwards into her wetness, "Jon." She threw her head backwards as he held onto her, increasing his pace, "Baby." He suppressed his moans as he watched her nearing her climax. Her nails dug into his arms as she caught the rhythm of his thrusts, "Ohh, fuck." Jon mumbled as he felt her tighten around him. Jon quickly sat up, wrapping an arm around her, pressing her against him, "Jon…" She moaned before his lips crashed into hers. He watched as she threw her head back again as she shook against him moaning his name loudly as she came all over him. "I'm almost there baby." Jon whispered against her neck as he continued thrusting inside of her, "God, you're so beautiful." His voice alone made her climax again as tears formed in her eyes. She trembled in his arms as he began kissing her neck, "I love you…I love you so much." Jon moaned as he finally neared his own peak. He groaned loudly as he exploded inside of her as her walls tightened around him again. She stared into his brown eyes before kissing him passionately, "I love you too." She whispered against his lips as they both tried to catch their breath.

"We should go shower." Jon stated as she remained on top of him.

"We huh?" She giggled as he kissed her neck softly, "Maybe a shower will ignite round two?" She slowly moved upwards as he exited out of her.

"Yeah, come on." He replied shutting the engine off, then quickly opening his door while holding her in his arms. "Put me down!" She laughed as he stood up, gripping her butt in his hands. "I can carry you." He smirked as she shook her head.

"No, you have to pull your pants up." She replied as he placed her on her feet.

He smiled as she pulled her pants up and fixed her shirt, "Fine. But you do realize once we get inside…you're mine." She blushed slightly as whispered in her ear.

"I'm always yours." She replied heading for the door.

Grabbing her bag from backseat, he locked the doors to the truck and headed inside behind her…

Josh entered the house to the smell of dinner, "Babe, I'm home!" He called out as he walked towards the kitchen.

Takecia stood over the stove preparing dinner as he smiled at her, "Hey baby." She replied feeling his eyes on her, "Had a nice workout?"

She jumped slightly as his arms wrapped around her waist, "It was good, I'll have a better workout with you though." His lips brushed against her neck as he pushed her hair behind her shoulder. "No…Josh, I'm cooking." She blushed as she continued the task in front of her. "I'm not hungry for that." He whispered to her, as his hands roamed over her body, "We can finish that later." Chills ran up and down her spine as he left a trail of kisses from her cheek to her shoulder, "Don't make me beg." She closed her eyes as she leaned back into him, biting her lip trying to suppress her moans as his hands squeezed her thighs.

Inhaling deeply, she turned the stove off and turned to face him, "Well, I like when you beg."

"Oh yeah?" He smirked as she placed her arms around his neck. She squealed as he quickly lifted her off her feet, turning around to place her on the island in the middle of their kitchen, "I love when you're home waiting on me." The cold countertop touched her naked behind as he lifted the oversized t-shirt she was wearing, "Josh…" She moaned loudly as his fingers roamed over her lower body. "Shh, I haven't done anything yet." He gently pushed her down onto the counter and pulled her legs forward towards him, "Now. Let me eat." He ordered as he lips brushed against her warmth…

"This should be my house." Tanya mumbled to herself as she sat outside of the two-story brick house. She hit the steering wheel as she stalked outside the house for the third time this week. Looking over at the passenger seat, she inhaled deeply as she stared at the 9mm pistol that laid there, "This is my house." Hearing a truck nearing, she leaned her seat back as Jonathan's vehicle turned into the driveway as the garage door let up. "Bitch!" She screamed inside of her car as she saw Trinity exiting the house in the garage to greet him, only catching a quick glimpse of her smiling widely as Jonathan parked the truck, before the door closed shut. "Soon you'll be mine." She stared at the house once more before the tires of her car screeched down the street.

* * *

 **Memphis, Tennessee – Tuesday Night Smackdown**

"Naomi is on fire tonight!" Michael Cole's voice spoke over the monitor as Jon watched backstage. A smile came across his lips as she delivered a running hurricanrana to Lana, sending her through the ropes and to the floor. He watched as she exited the ring and grabbed Lana by her hair, tossing her back into the ring.

"Don't smile too hard uce, your face will get stuck." Josh joked as he walked up to his brother.

Jon laughed, "What can I say, she brings a smile to my face."

"She's doing great out there," Josh replied, "Try not to beat up Mike tonight."

Jon chuckled, "I won't do him like English, Miz is cool people, I know this isn't in any way real for him."

He clapped his hands together as Trinity executed her newest submission move, remembering how they practiced over the past two weeks…

 _"_ _You won't hurt me, just try it." Jon assured her as they stood in the ring._

 _She inhaled deeply and nodded, "Fine."_

 _Jon quickly landed on his back as Trinity went for a fake roll-up pinfall, placing both his arms underneath her legs tightly, then pulling his head forward towards her. She watched as his expression changed, "Are you okay?" He quickly tapped his hand against her thigh, forcing her to let go of the hold. "Yep, that's a good move." Jon rubbed his neck as she sat on the mat. She smiled widely, "Thanks," noticing Xavier standing outside the ring, she shot her eyes at him, "F.T.G, feel the glow submission. Want to test it out?"_

 _Shaking his head, Xavier threw his hands up, "No ma'am."_

 _"_ _Aw, don't be chicken!" Josh joked, playfully hitting him in the arm. "I'm not teasing her ever again." Xavier scoffed as Jon grabbed her hands and helped her up._

 _"_ _That's a great move though babe," Jon assured her, "You're really killing these finishers."_

 _She smiled as he placed an arm around her, "Thanks babe."_

"Jimmy, Jey you're up in five." Mark stated interrupting his thoughts.

The two men nodded and headed for the gorilla as The Miz hopped over the barricade and entered the ring as the ref announced Naomi as the winner of the match. "Isn't she just awesome?!" Miz beamed as he spoke into the mic, "I mean, you have it all…the looks, moves, and if you just let me help you, I can help your career grow so much faster than it is right now." Miz spoke as Damien copied his every move.

Trinity continued to keep a straight face as the two men continued, "I know you and Jimmy are together, but he can't provide you with a secure career like myself." She shifted on her feet uncomfortably as the crowd booed Miz, "Just think about it!" Miz yelled over the crowd, "With a body like this, we can do a lot!". The arena's energy changed as Jon and Josh appeared from backstage, making their way towards the ring as Miz and Damien stood next to her. Chills covered her arms as she noticed the anger in Jon's eyes as he reached the ring, while the other two men quickly exited the ring from the other side. Grabbing the mic from the floor where Miz dropped it, Jon growled at Miz as he made his way backstage, "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER! THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING!" Josh stood between his brother and the ropes, as Trinity stood behind Jon.

After making their way backstage, Jonathan quickly started for Mike, "What the hell man?"

Damien stood between the two had a stare down, "That was just for show." Damien stated.

"Not talking to you." Jon hissed as he glared at him, "Mentioning my woman's body wasn't part of the script."

Trinity started walking over until Tamina stopped her, "Don't, let them work it out."

She sighed and started down the hall to the locker room, hoping Jon would control his anger while she was gone. "It was part of a script, creative wanted extra spice, I can promise you that I am not interested in Trinity." Mike stated as Jon's nostrils flared out of anger, "I wouldn't do that to you, especially when I know all the crap you two have been through recently."

"He's right." Josh interjected, "But you did go completely left by what you said."

Mike nodded, "And I'm sorry uce, I promise you that."

Jon glared at him as he stuck his hand out, eventually shaking it with a sigh, "Alright."

After showering, Trinity had changed into a pair of blue jeans and a red USO t-shirt, gathering her bags as everyone else busied themselves around the room. Hearing the door open, she noticed how the room quickly quieted down. "What's going on?" She turned to face Tamina, who was glaring towards the doorway. Following her eyes, she noticed as Alicia stood there, returning the glare. "Here comes bullshit." Sasha mumbled as she glared at the woman as well.

Alicia inhaled deeply and started towards the group, "Trinity."

Sitting her bag down, Trinity nodded as she spoke again, "Can we talk? Alone?" Alicia asked, glaring at the women around her.

"You wish." Becky snorted, "Get lost will ya'!"

Trinity moved in front of the women, feeling the tension between them, "I'll be back." She stated, surprising the women. They watched as Alicia followed her out of the locker room, "If she's not back in five, your ass is dead!" Tamina warned as the door shut.

Walking through the halls, people stopped and looked at the two women together, surprised that they, out of all people were together without blood being shed. "I know I'm the last person you'd ever talk to, but I just want to warn you." Alicia started, "I think Cedric is becoming obsessed with you, to the point that it's scary."

Stopping in her tracks, Trinity studied her face, realizing that she was serious, "What did he say?"

"Not sure of who he's been talking to, but the last time I was around him, right after you know…" The images of her and Trinity's last match played through her mind, making feel uneasy as she continued, "I think he's planning something that will possibly hurt you or Jonathan, so just be careful. And I don't think that person works for the company."

Trinity nodded, "Thanks I-"

"TRIN!" She sighed at the sound of his voice echoing through the hallway. Quickly turning around, she stopped him in his tracks as his eyes burned a hole through Alicia, "Stay away from her!" Placing her hand on his chest, "Jon, stop." Trinity replied, "She just wanted to talk."

"Talk?" Jon questioned, "Trying to lie again, or do you and your little friend have more pictures to post?!"

"No." Alicia replied sharply, "And I'm sorry, to both of you about that. Despite everything I put you both through, I just wanted to come and warn you about Cedric, not sure what he's capable of but just keep your eye on him."

"Thank you," Trinity nodded as she waved and headed back into the locker room. Turning her attention back to Jon, she sighed and folded her arms, "Can you not yell at people like that?"

Jon scoffed, "People like her, aren't to be trusted, especially after all the shit she's put us through."

Trinity nodded, "I know, but I honestly believe her about what she told me."

Inhaling deeply, Jon looked at her and nodded, "Yeah, hate to say that I do as well."

"Trinity!" The locker room door swung open, slamming into the wall as Sasha and Becky stepped out into the hallway, startling passersby. Holding in a chuckle, Trinity waved them over as they turned in her direction, "I'm fine, I promise."

Becky nodded and sighed in relief, before yelling back into the locker room, "Tamina! You can let her go!"

Jon held back a laugh as Trinity started back into the room along with the others…

 **Tampa, Florida – Thursday Morning**

"You sure you're okay with staying here?" Jon asked as she walked him to the door.

He agreed to meet his brother at Joe's house to help paint the nursey for Joe and Galina's unborn baby girl. The entire week, Jonathan felt uneasy as the time neared. For some reason he didn't want to leave Trinity at home, he asked her to go with him, but she decided to stay home.

Nodding, she gave him an assuring smile, "Yes, I'll see you later on today."

He studied her face and sighed, "Okay, I should be back from Joe and G's at 3."

"Okay, be careful." Trinity replied before he planted a kiss on her lips, "Love you."

She watched as he unlocked the doors of his truck, smiling as he turned to her, "Love you more." He smiled as he got in the vehicle, never taking his eyes off her as she stood in the doorway of the garage and house, "Love you more than you'll ever know." He stated before reversing out of the driveway. She waved a final time before the garage door closed, smiling to herself as she closed the door behind her before heading into the kitchen. After washing the dishes, she finished the laundry and headed upstairs to their bedroom. Placing her phone on the charger, she decided to vacuum before cleaning their bathroom. Humming to a song in her head as she started the machine, stopping in her tracks as it shut off along with the lights in the house. ' _What the hell_ ' She thought to herself as she tried the light switch to their bedroom. A knot formed in her stomach as she heard a noise down the hall. Inhaling deeply, she shook her head, ' _It's nothing_ '. Starting out of the bedroom towards the stairs, she listened for anything other than the dryer in the laundry room that was humming softly. Smiling to herself she shook her head, ' _See, nothing_ '. Feeling a pair of hands cover her mouth, she tried to elbow the person in the stomach as their grip grew tighter, quickly lifting off her feet and hoisting her down the stairs…

Feeling her head throbbing, she opened her eyes and tried to focus on where she was. Realizing that she was laying on her side in the backseat of a car as trees passed in the window, she began to panic. Her heart began racing as she realized that her hands and legs were hog tied behind her, and her mouth was taped shut.

"Oh good, you're awake." A female laughed from the driver seat.

Instantly she noticed the voice as the car continued cruising, "We have at least another three hours." She spoke again as Trinity tried to focus on the back of the woman's head, "Jonny won't miss you, I hope you realize that."

Feeling her blood boil, Trinity tried to pull her arms from the ropes, but it was too tight, "Oh don't hurt yourself, that's my job!" Tanya giggled as tears formed in Trinity's eyes, "Hope you said goodbye to him."

"Thanks again man, I appreciate it." Joe smiled as he walked Jon and Josh to the front door.

"No problem, that's what we're here for." Josh replied as Jon nodded.

"I owe y'all, big time." Joe sighed.

"Oh, we'll hold you to that." Jon laughed, "But for real, we're happy for you both."

Joe nodded, "Thanks, I won't keep you two. I know y'all got to get back home."

He hugged them both and headed back inside. Pulling out his phone, Jon dialed Trinity's number and waited for her to answer. "Everything okay?" Josh walked over to him as Jon tried a third time.

Shaking his head, Jon instantly grew worried, "No, she always answers. Something's wrong bro, I…I got to go."

Josh nodded, "Okay, calm down. Let's go."

Jon started for his truck as Josh followed him, both men sped off out of Joe's driveway and down the street.

"Babe have you talked to Trin?" Josh asked as soon as Cia answered.

"Not since yesterday," Cia replied, quickly sensing the worry in his voice, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Heading over there with Jon," Josh replied as he followed his brother's truck across town, "She didn't answer each time he called."

Cia inhaled deeply, "Okay, I'll meet y'all there. Be careful."

"You too." Josh replied before she hung up.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway, Cia looked around as she got out the car with her gun in hand. Pulling out the spare key on her key ring, she made her way to the front door since the garage was still closed. Peeping through the windows, she couldn't see anything and instantly knew something wasn't right. Unlocking the door, she called out, "Trin, it's me…Trin!" She listened for anything before slowly entering the house. Pushing open the front door, she stepped inside and tried to turn the lights on, but they weren't working. As her phone vibrated in her pocket, she quickly answered it, "Hello?"

"Pulling up now, are you here?" Josh asked.

"Yes, the lights aren't coming on." Cia replied quietly, not moving from the doorway.

"Okay." Josh responded before hanging up.

She watching as both men pulled up in their vehicles and Jon hopped out of his first, "Lights are out." Cia greeted him, quickly moving out of the way as he made his way inside followed by Josh. "Stay here." Josh ordered, "Do not move." He grabbed the gun from her hand and followed his brother carefully through the house. She focused on breathing as she listened out for them as they maneuvered through the house.

"I need to get these lights on." Jon stated as he made his way towards the garage.

Josh followed him as he entered the garage, "It's okay bro." Josh stated as Jon stopped in his tracks, noticing Trinity's car was still there. He sighed deeply and headed for the breaker box, "Its been turned off." Jon stated as he quickly turned everything back on. As the lights flicked on, Josh raced back for the front entrance after hearing his wife scream loudly. Jonathan quickly followed him, freezing in his steps as she cried in her husband's arms pointing to the floor. Staring at the blood-stained floor, Jonathan's eyes filled with tears as he fell to his knees, "Bro, get up. We have to call the police." Josh replied as Cia turned away from the scene.

"She got to her." Jon whispered as the tears escaped his eyes, "She has Trinity."

* * *

"Thanks officer," Solofa shook the hands of the detectives that stood before him as they headed out of the door.

Walking towards his car, he watched as Jonathan sat in the backseat, "Son."

"Leave him." Talisua replied as she walked over to him, "There's nothing we can say right now to him, we just need to get him out of here so he can rest."

Nodding, Solofa sighed, "Okay, once they finish gathering enough evidence, he probably can return home."

"He won't." Josh walked over to his parents, "Not without Trin."

Joe nodded in agreement, "Yeah, can you blame him?"

"Already spoke to Hunter," Josh started, "He'll inform HR and go from there. I told him that I'm not traveling, not while my brother is going through this."

"Same." Joe replied as Solofa and Talisua nodded.

"Where's Tam?" Solofa asked, knowing how close she and Trinity are.

"She's with Galina," Joe replied, "She couldn't come here and see it, plus I didn't want G to be home alone while I came here so she, Cia, and Nia went there."

"Well, lets go rest and pray." Talisua spoke, "She's okay, I know it."

Josh fought back tears as he looked over at his brother who was staring at the house from his parent's car. He couldn't imagine what was going through his twin's mind, but he knew Trinity was a fighter and she was okay. Jonathan sat in the car, watching his family talk before getting in the car and pulling out of the driveway. He didn't want to leave, but he knew it was part of an investigation now, ' _She's okay…I can feel it_ ' was all he could think to himself repeatedly.

"Wake up!" Trinity gasped as a bucket of cold water was doused over her head. Looking around her, she couldn't see anything due to a light being shined in her face. "Aw, was the water too cold?" Tanya teased. Tightening the rope that was around her arms and legs, she walked around to the front of the chair and began slapping her, "This…is…your…fault!" Through each slap, Trinity whimpered as she tasted the blood in her mouth, "You got in my way!"

Watching her struggle, Tanya smirked at her as she paced the floor of the motel room, "What should I do with you? Hm?" Trinity's head hung down as the water dripped onto the carpet, "Wake up!" She hissed at her, grabbing her face, "Aw, it won't be any fun if you die from exhaustion." She let go of her face and chuckled, "I'm sure Jonny is losing his shit over you."

"You…you won't get away with…this." Trinity uttered out slowly, "They'll find us…you'll go to jail."

Shaking her head, "Nope, not the plan. I'd rather die than go to prison!" Tanya yelled as she slapped her repeatedly, until Trinity blacked out, "Besides you'll die before that happens to me."

"I just can't believe this." Jon listened to Gracy's voice from the guest bedroom of his brother's house. Fighting back his own tears as he heard her sobs from the living room. "I'm so sorry." Cia replied comforting Trinity's mother, "They'll find her. I just know it."

Exiting the bedroom, Jonathan slowly walked down the hallway and into the living room to see Cia hugging her. She nodded at him as he moved closer, "Come on." Turning around, Gracy quickly stood and embraced him, "Jonathan, I can't believe this."

He hugged her as she cried on his shoulder, "Neither can I." He replied hoarsely.

"They've wanted to call the search off," Gracy replied softly as they sat down.

"I refuse for them to." Jon stated sternly, "She's out there, not sure where, but I know she's okay."

Nodding, Gracy sighed, "I agree. But it has been almost a month now."

It pained him as she reminded him of how long Trinity was missing, he inhaled deeply, "Yeah, I know."

He refused to stay at home since she wasn't there, plus he was having the floors redone since the blood permanently stained the entranceway and stairs. Thankfully, Stephanie and Hunter agreed to give him and Joshua as much time as needed off, until her whereabouts were known, as for Joe, Nia, and Tamina, Jonathan forced them to return to work. However, they continued searching for her as well on their days off. Deep down they all knew Tanya had a hand in this, but no one knew where she could be. Her prints were found at the scene, since she wasn't smart enough to wear gloves, "She probably did that on purpose." Joe stated, once the detectives discovered her prints.

"It's either her or Derek." Jonathan replied as everyone sat around the room.

"But he's in jail." Cia started, "No way he escaped."

Everyone nodded, "True." Jon sighed, "I'll kill her, I swear I will."

Tears formed in her eyes as she remained laid on the cot in the middle of an empty room, hands and feet tied behind her back. Refusing to let Tanya win, Trinity tried for what seemed to be the thousandth time to free herself. She felt the knot that Tanya tied and tried to undo it, "Come on." She whispered to herself as she struggled. She'd listen for her footsteps or loud obnoxious voice, as she attempted to loosen the rope.

"Oh God." She sighed as the rope loosened, quickly untying her arms. Stretching her arms out, she groaned softly as they tensed up. Slowly sitting up, she began removing the tape on her mouth, then the rope on her legs. She inhaled deeply as she looked around the room, the only light was through a window. Slowly standing, she listened again…nothing, and quietly walked over to the window. Noticing that she was on the lower floor of an apartment complex, she carefully attempted to unlock then open the window. ' _You can do this_ ' She thought to herself as she looked around on the outside before climbing out. Stepping onto the ground she groaned as her legs almost gave out underneath her. Wondering how long she'd been here, she looked around carefully before making a run for it.

Driving towards the apartments, Tanya thought about her next plan. She kept hesitating on whether to end her life or keep dragging it out as the weeks went by. Once she decided to dial her brother, she finally confessed to the kidnapping.

"You've had her for how long?!" Cedric hissed into the phone at his sister, "Are you insane?!"

Tanya chuckled, "You should be happy, why are you upset?"

"We never agreed to kidnapping, you know that!" Cedric headed out of the arena and into the parking lot, "You've gone too far. I wanted them to hurt, not die or anything close to what you've done!"

"Oh, grow a pair!" Tanya stated as she stopped at a red light, impatiently waiting for the light to change.

"Where the hell are you?" Cedric asked as he paced the parking lot.

"I rented out this apartment in Atlanta." Tanya replied nonchalantly.

Shaking his head, he ran a hand over his face, "You have to let her go."

"What?!" Tanya yelled, "And have her go back to my Jonny?!"

"He isn't yours!" Cedric stated, "Dammit Tanya, you're going down for this alone!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Tanya questioned, "You're backing out of this?!"

"Yes!" Cedric yelled, "You're obsessed and insane!"

"If you so much as call the police, I will kill you myself!" She threatened, "Cedric!" She screamed before he hung up, throwing her phone into the passenger's seat. As the light changed, she quickly turned on left and started down the street. "What, the hell!" Tanya sneered as she noticed a familiar figure running down the street. She pressed down on the gas and grabbed the gun from the car's console, "Bitch!" She screamed as she noticed that the woman running was indeed Trinity. Speeding up, she let down her window, "Get back here!" She screamed loudly, pointing the gun out of the window. She inhaled deeply as she pulled the trigger, cursing to herself as she noticed Trinity running faster and out of sight.

After running a few miles, Trinity groaned in pain as she began walking, once she realized that she was in Atlanta, she headed for her parent's neighborhood across town. As the sun started to set, she kept her pace and sighed as she reached their street, "Please be home." She whispered tiredly. Walking towards the house, she felt exhausted and overwhelmed, stopping for a moment in front of her parent's neighbors' home. She doubled over, feeling a sharp pain in her arm, quickly ignoring it as she tried to stand straight. Her eyesight became blurry as she tried to focus, "Miss, are you okay?" Her parent's next door neighbor slowly approached her, "Oh my goodness, miss!" The woman ran towards her as she passed out on the sidewalk.


	34. Chapter 34

Searching the area, Tanya sped through the neighborhood that she saw Trinity run towards. Seeing an ambulance quickly passing her, she inhaled sharply and followed them. "Crap." She hissed under her breath as she noticed the EMT's immediately tending to an unconscious Trinity, "Bitch." Parking the car directly behind the ambulance, she hurried over towards the paramedics, "Miss, you can't park-"

"That's my sister, I've been looking for her. She can come with me." She blurted out quickly as the men studied her face.

"Should I call the cops?" One paramedic whispered to his partner, who simply nodded.

Once she noticed the men not moving from Trinity's side, she grew impatient, "I said she can come with me!"

"I don't think so." A female approached them, "I know her, she doesn't have a sister. This is my good friend's daughter."

"What?! Lady you're insane!" Tanya hissed.

"If this is your sister," The second paramedic stood up as the other continued working on Trinity, "What's her full name?"

"That doesn't matter." Tanya snapped at him as he blocked her way, "Move!"

"Not happening."

A lump formed in her throat as she heard sirens nearby. Glaring at Trinity, as she laid on the stretcher, she charged for her, but the paramedic grabbed her, "Let go of me!" She screamed as the police arrived.

"Officers, this woman claimed to be the sibling of this young lady." The paramedic stated, "But she's shown signs of violence."

The two officers quickly nodded and immediately arrested her. After loading Trinity into the ambulance, the paramedic shook his head as he watched Tanya trying to fight off the officers, "Insane." He mumbled, "Let's get her to the hospital."

"I'll contact her parents." The woman stated before the paramedic could close the door, "Where are you taking her?"

"Emory University." The paramedic replied before quickly shutting the door.

* * *

"She's not talking, but she matches the description of a person wanted in Florida." The officer spoke over the phone.

"Name?" Detective Peterson asked.

"Rivera, Tanya. We had to damn near make her talk." He sighed.

The detective nodded, "I'll be on the next flight out, how's the victim?"

"She was rushed to the hospital, I believe Emory University. From what I could see detective, she was banged up pretty badly, but alive. The parents were contacted and were able to identify her as Trinity McCray."

"Okay, that's what I need to hear." The detective replied, "Thanks."

After hanging up, he sighed in relief and headed out of the office to his car.

"All packed?" Josh appeared in the doorway of Jonathan's bedroom.

He sighed and nodded, "Yeah."

Josh watched as he sat on the bed and looked around the room, "You sure you want to get back on the road?"

Jon shrugged, "Might as well, that's what she'd want."

Slowly nodding, Josh sighed, "Yeah. You know we're not giving up right?"

"Neither am I." Jon stood from the bed as the doorbell rang.

Looking at the clock, he looked at his brother before heading out of the room and down the stairs. Looking through the peephole, he sighed as he noticed Detective Peterson and opened the door.

"Mr. Fatu."

"Detective," Jon replied, "Can I help you?"

Moving to the side, he watched as the detective stepped in as Josh came downstairs, "Sorry for stopping by so late, but I had to deliver the news to you. Do you care to sit down first?"

Jon quickly shook his head, anticipating the news, "No."

"Well, I can happily say that Ms. McCray is alive and being treated at a hospital in Atlanta. Mr. Fatu, you were 100% correct on who the assailant was, Ms. Rivera has been arrested and will be charged, once we gather all the details." The detective spoke as Josh moved over to his brother, "Her parents are with her right now, and I'll be heading there within the next few hours to go over everything with the police there. You two can definitely come along, if you would like, I'll be back in two hours."

Josh nodded as Jon walked off, "Thanks, we'll be ready."

Closing the door behind the detective, Josh quickly followed his brother into the kitchen, "Uce, you okay?"

Jon leaned against the island and staring off as tears formed in his eyes, "It's…it's my…fault."

"What?" Josh asked confused, "No it's not."

"Yes, it is!" Jon hissed, "She wouldn't have gotten hurt if I had been here! None of this would've happened!"

Josh watched as Jon paced the floor angrily, "You can't blame yourself for what Tanya did, none of us knew she would do this."

"I can't go. I can't put her through anything else." Jon sat at the counter, placing his head in his hands.

Placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, Josh sighed, "You can, and you will. Trin needs you, she'll need you more than ever now once we bring her home." It pained him as he brother sobbed loudly, "Come on man, we have to go. I'll go get a bag together and tell Joe, be ready when I get back."

Jon sighed deeply as the door closed, ' _I don't want to hurt her again_ ' he thought to himself as he headed upstairs to pack. The entire night, he fought with himself mentally on whether he should go to Atlanta or not. As much as he loved her, he was terrified of going near her again and putting her in any more danger…

Staring at her daughter's body, Gracy sat across the room in the chair as her husband exited the restroom, "Still nothing?"

Shaking her head, she whispered, "No, not yet."

He sighed and sat next to her, "She'll wake up, we just have to be patient."

She nodded, "I know, I just can't believe this. She didn't deserve any of this."

"I agree, she didn't," He replied, "But at least she's safe now. Is Jon coming?"

"Yeah," Gracy replied, "He should be here shortly, their plane landed earlier."

"Good."

Reaching the hospital, Jonathan and Josh followed the detective into the building, and to the front desk. "Can I help you gentlemen?" The receptionist greeted them with a smile.

"Yes ma'am, ICU department?" Detective Peterson asked.

"4th floor." She replied as Jon immediately started for the elevators.

As they stepped onto the elevator, Jon's heart began racing faster than before as it came to a stop. "Breathe." Josh patted his brother's shoulder. Stepping off first, Jon started towards the room number that Gracy text him earlier, quickly stopping short in front of the door. The detective knocked lightly before entering as Jon hesitated in the hall, "Mr. and Mrs. McCray?"

"Detective, hello." Gracy greeted him first, "Nice to see you."

"Same," He replied as he shook Trinity's father's hand, "How is she?"

"Well," Gracy sighed, "Stable, the doctor said she was unsure of her identity when she came to last night. Just hoping she'll wake up and remember anything at this point."

He nodded, "Understandable."

"Any news on the girl who did this?"

"She's charged with first degree kidnapping, attempted murder, assault, and murder." He whispered the last part to the couple as Jon and Josh entered the room, "I haven't told Mr. Fatu of the latter charge."

"Don't worry," Gracy replied lowly, "I will."

He nodded, "She's being held without bond downtown, I'm heading back down there to gather any more info."

"Thank you." Mr. McCray shook his hand as Gracy went over to Jon and Josh.

"Jonathan." She greeted him with a hug, "Nice to see you, how are you?"

He forced a small smile as she stared at him, "I'm okay. How is she?"

"You can get closer to her," Gracy replied, "She's not awake but I know once she wakes, she'll be happy you're here."

He inhaled deeply as her father hugged him briefly before stepping aside. Staring at her, his heart skipped a beat as he noticed the bruises on her neck and face, the cast on her left leg, and the bandages on her wrists, "I'm so sorry baby." He whispered to her as he ran his hand over her hair, "I'm so sorry."

The doctor entered the room as Jon sat down next to the bed, "Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. McCray, how are we doing?" She smiled slightly, then noticed the two men in the room, "I'm sorry, I'm Dr. Lambert, I've been the doctor working on Ms. McCray since her arrival."

Jon nodded as Josh greeted her in return, "Nice to meet you."

"How is she?" Josh's voice was full of concern as tears formed in his eyes, it pained him to see Trinity laying motionless in the bed.

The doctor inhaled deeply as she went through her chart, "Well, Ms. McCray had a severe concussion due to the trauma she endured, along with all of the injuries that were physically caused to her body as well. There is hope that she'll wake up, the swelling has gone down. Once she's released, she'll have to go to physical therapy for her leg and arms, due to what seemed to restraints." She noticed Jon shifting in his seat as she continued, "We've given her pain meds through her IV due to the d&c procedure she had the other day and-"

"I'm sorry, what?" Jon immediately stood from the chair and faced everyone, "Repeat that?"

Before the doctor could speak again, Gracy moved over towards him, "Jonathan…Trinity, she was right at ten weeks…they couldn't save the baby." Tears escaped her eyes as Jon stared at the floor blankly, "Jon."

"S-she…Trin…" He cleared his throat and shook his head in disbelief, "She was pregnant?"

Her mother nodded as he broke down, Josh quickly pulled his brother into a bear hug, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know everyone wasn't unaware." Dr. Lambert stood nervously across the room.

"It's okay." Josh whispered to her.

"I'll give you all a moment, once again, I'm so sorry." She quietly exited the room as Trin's dad closed the door.

The room was filled with sobs from Jon as Josh and Gracy tried their best to comfort him, "Breathe Jon…just breathe." Gracy whispered as he continued to cry, "It's going to be okay."

Josh held back his own tears as he looked over at Trinity. He mentally prayed for her to awaken soon, but worried about how she'd handle losing the baby…

* * *

"Take all the time you need, once again Jon, I'm so sorry." Hunter replied on the other end as Jon listened.

"Thanks, I'll reach out to you all soon." He replied before ending the call.

Placing the phone back into his pocket, he leaned against the door frame of Trinity's room as nurses and visitors busied themselves through the halls. Staring at the fluorescent lights above him, he didn't notice Josh walking towards him with two cups of coffee. Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked over at Josh as he called his name for the third time.

"Jon," Josh nudged him again, "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks." He grabbed the cup from his brother.

Josh nodded slowly, "Why are you out here?"

He inhaled deeply, "Called Hunter to keep him updated, just staying out here for a sec."

Josh paused for a moment as others passed by, "Have you heard from the detective again?"

"I don't want to talk about that." Jon sighed, "Not right now."

Josh nodded and headed inside of Trinity's room as Jon slowly followed. His mind kept racing with the events that took place before he and Jon arrived at the hospital…

 ** _"_** ** _I want to hear what this bitch has to say." Jon hissed at the officer who led them through the police the department._**

 ** _"_** ** _This way." The officer led the three men towards an interview room and in front of a one-way mirror, "Can you identify the assailant?" Jon nodded as he anxiously waited for the interview to start. Once the door opened on the other side, anger came over him as he watched a handcuffed Tanya be seated at the table with Detective Peterson across from her, "Ms. Rivera, I'm Detective Peterson, do you know why you're here?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I didn't do nothing!" She hissed at him and the other officer, "You can't prove shit!"_**

 ** _The detective quickly opened the folder in front of him, showing photos of the scene from Jonathan's house. The blood-stained floor and fingerprints that she left behind, "Hate to tell you this, but we can and have proved that you did this. You see, you left your prints at the scene, and this is the victim's blood that YOU caused!" He pushed the chair away from the table, yelling at her, "You can't get out of this! You kidnapped her and tried to kill her over your ex from years ago!"_**

 ** _She glared up at him as he paced the floor, "And you weren't that smart to try and shoot at her on one of the busiest streets of Atlanta! Street cams caught you firing the gun from your vehicle at her! Witnesses state that you showed up to a neighborhood where she ran to, trying to claim her as your sister!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _But-"_**

 ** _"_** ** _But nothing! You're so fucked up in the head that you can't take no for an answer!" Detective Peterson yelled as Josh paced the room on the other side of the glass._**

 ** _"_** ** _She was in the way!" Tanya screamed, "I loved him first! I had him first! I hate her!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Got her." The officer standing next to Jon stated under his breath as Jon nodded._**

 ** _"_** ** _So, you decided to kidnap her? All over someone who clearly didn't want you anymore?" Detective Peterson asked._**

 ** _"_** ** _I had to," She sighed in defeat and nodded, "I'd been watching their every move for weeks, as soon as he left, I made the move."_**

 ** _"_** ** _How'd you know where they lived?" The other officer asked._**

 ** _"_** ** _I got the address from my brother." Jon glared at her as she sat at the table, "Months ago."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Brother?" Josh stopped pacing and exchanged looks with Jon, "Did you know she had a brother?"_**

 ** _Jon shook his head, "No. Thought she was the only child."_**

 ** _"_** ** _And was he in on this?" Detective Peterson asked._**

 ** _She smirked, "If I go down, he's going down with me. He works for WWE."_**

 ** _Jon inhaled deeply as he wondered who her brother was, before the detective could ask, Tanya spoke again, "Cedric is my half-brother, but his friend is the one who really helped me with all of this."_**

 ** _Jonathan's face went from calm to rage instantly, "Don't." Josh stopped him as he started for the door, "Calm down."_**

 ** _He huffed and stood back as she continued to explain everything that happened with Trinity. He wanted to run in the room and strangle her with his hands but knew it wouldn't do any good. After she finished confessing, they watched as both the detective and the officer quickly made her stand and began reading her Miranda rights. She tried fake crying as she was escorted out of the room._**

"I hate her. I hate her for this." Jon admitted as Josh sat on the couch across the room. He sipped his coffee before placing it down on the table and staring at Trinity's body, "Look at what she did to her, Trin doesn't deserve this."

Josh nodded, "True, but at least it's over now. She's in jail and Trin is safe. That's what matters."

Jon sighed and sat back in the chair, "You're right. I just want her to wake up."

"She will bro, she will." Josh assured him.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Trinity noticed that she was in a hospital. Looking around the room, confusion clouded her mind as she tried to sit up, only to wince at the pain that shot through her body at once. "Don't do that." Hearing a familiar voice, she looked over towards the window to see a woman sitting there with a small smile, "Hey sis."

"Um, hi?" She stared at her as the woman moved over to the bed, "How…"

"It's a long story, but you're here." Takecia replied between sniffles, "You don't know how happy I am to see you awake." She gently hugged her, "Are you in pain?"

She slowly nodded, "Feels like I 've been hit by a bus."

Noticing the bandages on her arms and the cast on her left leg, she looked up at Cia confused, "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Cia asked as she sat on the side of the bed.

"Not much." She admitted with a sigh, "I remember being at work…" She tried to force herself to remember what happened next but couldn't.

"That's okay," Cia assured her, "What matters now is that you're home, with us."

"Home?" She asked confused.

Cia nodded, "Your parents and Jonathan agreed to have you airlifted here to Tampa from Atlanta last week. That way once you're discharged from the hospital, you can go home and start therapy."

"Wait…what?" She asked confused, "I don't…I don't know you."

Cia stared at her with confusion over her face, "Trinity, it's me. Takecia, Joshua's wife."

Shaking her head, Trinity felt like she should know the woman, but couldn't place her, "I'm sorry, you have me mistaken with someone else."

Staring at her, she wanted to keep trying to make Trinity remember, but didn't want to scare her, "That's okay. You may have temporary memory loss from the trauma you experienced. Just know that you're safe." Deciding to give her some space, Cia left the room, fighting back tears while doing so.

Trinity leaned her head back on the pillow, still trying her best to remember everything that happened. Minutes later, a nurse entered the room with a water pitcher and a small cup with two pills in it, "My boss, Mrs. Fatu, wanted you to take these." She smiled slightly, "They'll help with the pain." She stated as she filled a cup with water.

"Thank you." She replied cautiously.

As the nurse checked her vitals, Cia entered the room with her chart, "I know you may not remember," She whispered, "But you've been with my brother in law Jonathan for almost two years now, I can tell him not to come here yet, if you would like?"

Trinity shrugged, "I don't know…If I've been with someone for two years, I can't push them away, right?"

"It's your call." Cia replied, "We wouldn't pressure you into anything you're not comfortable with."

Trinity nodded, "He can come, I guess."

"Okay," Cia started, "He and Josh needed to go to Stanford for a meeting, but they landed almost an hour ago."

She nodded slowly, "Okay."

"You may start to feel a little drowsy due to the pain medicine." Cia replied sitting on the side of the bed, "And I'll be right here, I'm not going anywhere."

' _She seems nice._ ' Trinity thought, as she smiled weakly as Cia placed a hand on her shoulder before checking her vitals a second time. Watching as Trinity slowly drifted off to sleep, she adjusted the covers over her before returning to the chair next to the bed, refusing to leave her side…

* * *

 **Stamford, CT**

"I want him fired!" Hunter paced the floor of his office as Stephanie watched on, "I want the son of a bitch fired! Now Steph! I don't care what Vince says, I want him gone!"

She nodded, "I know. Hunter, please, come sit down."

He huffed deeply before sitting at the desk, "I just can't believe this."

"I know, neither can I." She replied softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Thankfully, Trinity is safe and will be okay."

"Yeah, that's great," Hunter sighed, "But what about Cedric? She gave him up, and who's this other friend that supposedly helped her?"

Stephanie shrugged slightly, "He'll definitely be gone, and the friend as well if he works here too."

He sighed, "I better not see him soon."

As soon as Jonathan heard that Cedric was Tanya's brother, he immediately told Hunter. He and Stephanie held a meeting with Jon and Josh in person to discuss everything that took place with Trinity. As soon as Hunter found out, he tried searching for Cedric, but to no avail, he was no where to be found. "Be on the lookout for him, and when you find him, his ass is mine!" Hunter stated to everyone in the locker room and security. When people asked why, he wouldn't say, "Just let me know when you find him." Was all Hunter would respond…

* * *

Cia watched as the door opened and Josh and Jon entered quietly with flowers and a teddy bear, "Hey babe." Josh smiled at her as she greeted them.

"Had a good flight?" She asked after hugging Jon second.

Both nodded, "It was okay. Just wanted to hurry back." Jon replied before grabbing the chair by the bed, "How has she been doing?"

"Tired, in pain, but okay." Cia replied, as Josh placed an arm around her, "But…"

He nodded and stared at her, "Trin…babe." He whispered, kissing the back of her hand.

"Jon, you should know that when Trin woke up earlier, she didn't know who I was." Cia admitted, "When she wakes again, she may not remember you either."

"W-what?" Jon stared at Trinity and then at Cia, "W-why? How?"

"She has temporary memory loss," Cia replied, "Not sure for how long, but she may be confused or overwhelmed by everything once she wakes up."

He ran a hand over his face, quietly cursing under his breath, "Okay, you said temporary right?"

She nodded as Josh placed watched his brother stare at Trinity, "Yes."

"So, there's a chance she'll remember me soon," Jon started, "She'll remember me…I know it."

Josh inhaled deeply as tears formed in his brother's eyes, "Babe, let's give him a moment, come on."

Cia nodded and followed him out of the room. Watching as the two closed the door behind them, Jon turned his attention back to her, "Damn it. I promise I'm so sorry for this baby. I love you so much." Tears formed in his eyes as he held her hand in his, "I'm so sorry."

Hearing snoring throughout the room, Trinity opened her eyes and noticed a man fast asleep, with his head resting on the bed and his arm laying across her waist securely. Brushing his hair out of his face, she stared at him for a moment, realizing who he was, "Jimmy?" She whispered softly, "Oh my God, this is Jimmy Uso."

As she moved his arm away from her, waking him up in the process, she sat up slowly, "Sir, you need to get up."

"Hm." He mumbled against the bed as he slowly stirred.

As he opened his eyes to see her laying there looking at him, he slowly sat up, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Trin." He remembered what Cia had told him earlier, "I'm sorry, Trinity, it's me, Jonathan."

"I know you," Trinity replied softly, he smiled briefly, until she started again, "You're Jimmy Uso."

His smile faded a little, "Uh, yeah…Yeah, I am."

"Wow," She stared at him in disbelief, "I've always loved your work."

Jon sat back in the chair, realizing that she only knows him as a wrestler, "T-thanks."

She smiled slightly and shook her head, "I hate that I don't know you like your sister in law has told me, but it's an honor to meet you. I'm a huge fan of your father, Rikishi."

He fought back the tears that formed as he forced a smile, "Yeah? Maybe you could meet him one day."

She smiled widely, "I'd love that."


End file.
